


Surf's Up!

by SheWritesDirty



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1994, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Bad Flirting, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Car Sex, Come Swallowing, Date Night, Donuts, Drama, Drug Use, El is a Corgi, Emotional, Explicit Sexual Content, Fast Progression of a Physical Relationship, Ferris Wheel Mishap, First Dates, Fluff, Glaringly obvious relationship problems ignored in favor of pretending nothings wrong, Hair-pulling, Icecream and Sass, Kissing, M/M, Makeup Sex, Max being a protective little sister, Minor crossover with the Lost Boys, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nancy & Jonathan get hitched, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Rimming, Robin is the GBF we all need, Santa Monica Pier, Skateboarding, Snowballing, Standoffish Billy, Steve is Thirsty, Steve is a dork, Steve is garbage at surfing, Surfing, Tommy & Carol are nice, Venice Beach, alternating power dynamics, but he tries, california au, mini golf, minor side pairings, poor communication, sex in a public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 108,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWritesDirty/pseuds/SheWritesDirty
Summary: It’s 1994 in sunny Santa Monica, and Steve hasn’t been on a date in overthreeyears. Probably because he's extremely busy pretending like he actually deserves the position he got in his father's company, despite dropping out of college two years in. So yeah, in between working his ass off and taking care of Elle - his beloved Pembroke Welsh Corgi - he doesn’t really have any time for cruising.Enter Billy Hargrove, impossibly hot surfer dude. Sun kissed skin, curly blonde hair, piercing blue eyes,actualphysical kryptonite to Steve Harrington. Billy adores Elle, and Steve is pretty sure that he only agreed to giving Steve Surfing lessons so that he gets to see more of her… He's also pretty sure Billy is overcharging for said lessons - Steve is just desperate enough not to care.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 330
Kudos: 559





	1. Plant Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is a California surfing AU - Set in 1994! That would make Steve around 27 and Billy around 26 for anyone who doesn’t wanna do the math.
> 
> I also want to point out that I live in the North East - and have exactly **ZERO** experience with surfing, however I have watched just… _a whole bunch_ of surfing videos on youtube in order to prepare for writing this fic. Despite that, I’m sure I've still managed to get some things completely wrong - and if you happen to know anything about surfing I encourage you to correct me in the comments.
> 
> For anyone curious about what I’ve based Billy’s board off of, it would be this 1982 Local Motion surfboard, [top](https://i1.wp.com/shredsledz.net/wp-content/uploads/2018/06/Eighties-Local-Motion-Surfboards-Greg-Griffin-Thruster-2.jpg?resize=601%2C1024&ssl=1) \- [bottom.](https://i1.wp.com/shredsledz.net/wp-content/uploads/2018/06/Eighties-Local-Motion-Surfboards-Greg-Griffin-Thruster-1.jpg?resize=544%2C1024&ssl=1)
> 
> I’m also pretty sure Venice beach doesn't actually just allow dogs to run all over the place, but we’re willfully ignoring this fact in favor of **having fun**. 
> 
> And remember, [always activate the banana!](https://youtu.be/U2zJNw6PC8o?t=192)

Somewhere in the back of Steve’s mind, he was completely aware of what a crazy person he looked like right now...

Here he was, still dressed in one of his expensive, perfectly tailored suits from work - the dark blue one... the one everyone always commented on how _nice_ it looked. He was also sprinting across the Venice Boardwalk, racing after Elle - his Pembroke Welsh Corgi. He must have seemed _particularly_ insane, because even the frequent residents of Venice Beach were looking at him funny, and they no doubt encountered plenty of strange things on a daily basis.

You would think that something with legs as short as Elle had, she wouldn’t be able to get very far. Well, if you _were_ thinking that - you’d be thinking wrong. Elle was practically a minor god of chaos and mischief, and when Steve had stopped to purchase a hotdog from a street vendor she had dashed off at mach speed. Her leash tugging out of Steve’s hand as he swore and took off after her, leaving his hot dog behind in the outstretched hand of a disgruntled hotdog cart guy.

She made a beeline for the beach, tongue lolling out of the side of her mouth, an absolute picture of doggy joy. As soon as she hit the sand she took off towards the water, and Steve called after her nervously. Because, as far as Steve knew, Elle didn’t know how to swim... And the wind today was picking up larger waves than usual. But just as her paws came to the edge of the tide she veered off to the left, giving him a tiny sense of relief... which was quickly replaced with the frustration of having to continue the chase.

By the time he caught up with her, she was wagging her entire body in front of a man who was crouching down to scratch behind her ear. And _damn_ , Steve was struck speechless for a moment... This guy had thick, curly, dirty blonde hair - It was basically styled in a mullet, which _should_ have been a huge turn off, but somehow it wasn’t. Maybe it was the baby blue eyes, the plush lips, the thin line of facial hair just above his lip... and that shouldn’t have worked either, but it did. If life was fair, this guy would have had a beer belly or something, just to balance things out. 

But no, he was fit… he was _real_ fit. A sun-kissed god with a perfectly sculpted chest, board shorts hanging low on his hips - like the punctuation of a dirty thought. Steve figured he could probably climb those abs like a fucking _ladder_. The guy was smiling down at Elle like she was the cutest thing he had ever seen... which made Steve feel this sudden, irrational envy over his own dog. And like, he wasn't usually that pathetic - he just hadn’t been with a guy in three years, and he was starting to get desperate…

“ _Thanks-_ ” Steve gasped out, because he figured this counted as the man subduing his dog for him. He was already completely out of breath from running, and probably would have _passed out_ if Elle hadn’t stopped… He was admittedly, a little out of shape ever since he had moved to California. Or, more like since he had quit the swim team in high school, if he was being completely honest with himself.

The man looked up at him and Steve was struck again by how blue his eyes were, it was like staring into the sunlit ocean, thick blonde lashes framing them perfectly. Steve felt a tiny pull in his stomach, he couldn’t help but wonder if he had a chance with this guy. Except he wasn't looking at Steve anywhere near as enthusiastically as he had been looking at Elle a second ago.

“This yours?” The man, who Steve had now mentally dubbed as Blue-eyes, asked bluntly. Steve had opened his mouth to affirm, but the man was already cutting him off with, “You shouldn’t just let your dog run around like that.” Which was annoying, because Steve _hadn’t_ just let Elle run around. She had broken away from him like the genius level escape artist she was... and just who the fuck did this guy think he was, judging other people like that?

“She... got away from-" Steve paused to try and catch his breath in the middle of his explanation, the guy looked unimpressed. "From me.” Steve finished with a huff. Blue-eyes gave him a look up and down, a calculated once over, and then he _grimaced_.

And okay, _maybe_ Steve was in a rumpled (It wasn't rumpled before he had to chase Elle across the entire boardwalk, in his defense) suit and his hair was wild... Which, yes his hair was _always_ kind of wild - it was just _worse_ after an impromptu sprint. But still, Steve knew he didn't look _that_ unappealing. Not bad enough to warrant the look this guy had just given him.

“Well, try holding onto her next time.” Blue-eyes chastised, standing and offering the end of Elle’s leash back to Steve. He took it from the man’s hand, and before he could come up with a retort the guy was running across the sand to a small group of people, he noticed all of them had surfboards.... because of _course_ this guy was a surfer. They were all looking over at Steve, which spurred him into high tailing it out of there - no reason to hang around looking like an idiot. He reached down and scooped Elle up into his arms, carrying her off the beach and back onto the boardwalk.

 _“What a dick.”_ Steve muttered to Elle, as he set her back down and looped the end of the leash firmly around his wrist, no chance she was breaking free again. Not that she seemed to want to... she waddled ahead of him content to just stop and sniff at the ground every once in a while. Steve sighed, he knew he was going to think about that guy tonight when he tried to get to sleep... and he wasn’t even Steve’s usual type. 

He really needed to get laid.

* * *

Steve’s job was _hell_ , and his entire life was consumed by it. At least that's what Nancy said, and she was usually right about these things. 

Steve had moved out to L.A. to work for one of his father's companies, mostly because he dropped out of college the second year in... and he really didn't have any other options. He had spent about two years just hanging around Hawkins, working shit jobs, doing _nothing_. The problem was, that he knew he wasn't smart enough to be in the position he had gotten... and as a result he worked fucking _hard_ , just so his coworkers wouldn’t realize exactly how much he didn’t deserve it.

Usually, by the time the weekend rolled around he was just too damn tired to do anything. He barely had enough energy to spend time with Elle, and then he was _done_. His entire life was work, Chinese takeout, taking care of his dog, and sleep - rinse and repeat. Every now and then he’d call Nancy back in Hawkins, check up on how things were in her neck of the woods. He hadn’t been back in the three years since he moved out to Los Angeles, and every time he called her she told him he needed to come back home for the Holidays - that she hated the thought of him celebrating alone in California.

And she was right, but he just never seemed to find the time to plan a trip home. Besides, Hawkins held some seriously bad memories for him. Some really fucked up stuff went down there when they were younger, and he was honestly surprised that Nancy and Jonathan had gone on to make a life for themselves there.

As of now, it was Saturday. And Steve had absolutely no plans other than to veg out in front of the television set and watch Wings reruns. Except... when Elle came up to him with her leash in her mouth, and those damn puppy dog eyes… Steve figured he could muster up the motivation to take her out for a proper walk. He made himself some coffee to go, pouring it into a travel mug and mixing in a generous helping of cream and sugar.

Thankfully, he wasn’t just off work this time and could go out without the suit. Just in case Elle got inspired to run off again, he might look less ridiculous chasing after her if he was dressed in something a bit more casual. He was so used to wearing his office clothing that sometimes he forgot he owned other things - even then, the majority of his wardrobe was button ups and dress pants. He managed to dig out an old polo from his college days and some worn out jeans, the most relaxed stuff he owned... besides the sweat pants and Hawkins High Class of 85’ t-shirt he slept in.

Walking down the boardwalk with Elle in the lead, he couldn’t seem to keep his gaze from drifting out towards the water. Foamy waves were breaking out over the sand, and he idly watched as some surfers caught the low rolling tide as it came in. It wasn't like he had planned it, but he found himself searching for the same blonde haired man that he couldn’t get out of his head for the past week.

“You wanna go on the beach?” Steve asked Elle, glancing down at her. He had a bad habit of talking to her like she was an actual person. Elle answered by wiggling all over, which was probably just excitement over the fact that her human was speaking at her - rather than showing any understanding of what he was actually saying. Steve walked her down to the beach, and she seemed content enough to just roll around in the sand next to him. When he unhooked her leash, she immediately took off chasing away seagulls that landed nearby.

“How does something so small have so much energy...” Steve groaned under his breath. He kept a watchful eye on her for a while before leaning back, satisfied that she wasn't actually going to cause any real trouble. He turned back to searching the ocean, and his breath caught in his chest as he spotted who he was looking for out in the surf.

And _of course_ the guy looked amazing out there… Salty ocean spray speckled his skin, and he was practically glistening under the brutal Californian sun. He rode waves like it was effortless, gliding across the crest of the water - dipping down and around, slicing through the bottom of the wave like it was nothing. Steve couldn’t help but feel in awe, and it must have shown on his face because…

“Like what you see?” A voice asked from beside him, and Steve startled - whipping around. A woman was standing there looking down at him, eyebrow raised. Steve squinted his eyes as the sun haloed around her wavy hair.

“Uhh... It’s uh- Good, surfing.” Steve stammered out lamely, she smiled warmly.

“Yeah he's amazing, even better than my guy.” She pointed out another surfer who Steve hadn't even noticed, and then she set out her towel and plopped down right next to him. “So, you like surfing?” She asked, whipping out a pair of circular sunglasses and sliding them onto her face.

“Oh - not really... I mean, I don't surf.” Steve said, feeling kind of awkward at how overly familiar she was being.

“Neither did we, Billy taught us when we first got here.” She said, Steve’s first thought was why she wasn't out there with them now - and his second was _‘Does that mean Blue-eye's name is Billy?’_

“Billy?” He asked, because it didn't hurt to make sure.

“Yeah, the perfectly tanned Adonis you were practically _drooling_ over a second ago?” She said, pulling her sunglasses half way down her nose, peering at him with this knowing smile on her face... A smile that said _‘yes, my gaydar **is** on point’_, Steve flushed.

“I wasn’t-” But his protests were cut short as he watched Elle run into the water, dancing around the feet ‘Billy’ and the guy who was apparently dating the woman sat next to him. They had come in to shore at some point when Steve and her were talking, and her boyfriend was waving to them - or specifically to the woman stretched out beside him. Billy was looking down at Steve with this annoyed look on his face, kneeling down to scoop Elle up into his arms.

“I thought you were gonna keep a better handle on this.” He said flatly, as he stepped in front of them.

“Ohh, you know each other?” She asked, looking between them with exaggerated surprise.

“Babe, you look hot.” The boyfriend said, and he promptly flopped down on top of her.

“No! Get _off_ me, you’re wet!” She screamed, and they both thrashed around spraying Steve with sand, he quickly got up and out of the way. Elle was licking the salty ocean water off one of Billy’s pecs and he tried extremely hard not to stare.

“She’s fine.” Steve said defensively, feeling a little annoyed that this guy kept judging his dog parenting. Steve was _great_ at taking care of things that had the mentality of a child, _thank you very much._

“She’s more than fine, she’s _a-fucking-dorable_.” And the guy's voice did this, baby-talk thing, as he looked down at Elle and let her lick his face instead of his chest. And Steve was weak, he _knew_ he was weak - because that was all it took to make him fall hook-line-and-sinker for this guy.

“Her name is Elle.” He pointed out, for lack of anything better to say - and the more time this guy spent with his dog the more time Steve got to spend with _him_.

“ _Ellie-Bellie_ , you’re such a good girl, _aren't you?_ ” The man knelt to set Elle down, still baby-talking to her.

“You uh- You like dogs, huh?” Steve asked, trying to ignore how cute he was, giving Elle stupid nicknames… She was rolling around in the sand like she couldn’t contain herself. The guy looked up at him with an expression like he thought Steve might be kind of stupid.

“Who doesn't like dogs?” He dead panned, and Steve wondered how someone could be this into his dog, yet seem to dislike the owner in equal measure.

“Well, I just mean...” Steve glanced nervously down at the woman, who was now making out with her boyfriend - she caught his eye and took the hint.  
“Oh!” She exclaimed, pushing her boyfriend off of her. “He wants surfing lessons!” And that... was _not_ the help he had been looking for, he shot her a glare and she shrugged like she didn't know what the issue was.

“Really?” Billy asked, looking him up and down for the second time - like there was no way Steve was the kind guy who wanted surfing lessons. Which was accurate, because he _didn't_ want them. But he was also kind of desperate, and Billy was the hottest guy he’d come into close contact with in a while.

“Yeah always wanted to uh… to shred.” Steve said unconvincingly “Hang ten, and all that.” Steve cringed the second the words were out of his mouth. The woman’s boyfriend actually started laughing, but then she elbowed him in the ribs and he stopped. She stood up and brushed sand off herself, before holding out her hand to him.

“I'm Carol, and this is Tommy, and - well you already know Billy, right?” She winked at Steve as she said the last bit. 

“Steve.” He said as he reached out to take her hand and shake it, trying to keep the flush off his face at the insinuation.

“We don't know each other.” Billy said bluntly, “And I don't just give out lessons for free.”

“What’s your rate?” Steve asked, and the way Billy hesitated made Steve think that maybe he _did_ just give out lessons for free.

“Fifty an hour.” Tommy chimed in, and both Billy and Carol looked at him like maybe they thought that was a bit much.

“Deal.” Steve said, holding his hand out for Billy to take. The man looked down at it like the idea of shaking Steve’s hand was the worst thing he could think of, but he slowly reached out - grasping firmly and giving a solid pump. Billy’s palm was pleasantly rough, and Steve tried really hard not to hold on too long.

“Fine, we’ll start next Saturday.” Billy said, dropping his hand and looking away. “Be here by two, I’m not gonna hang around waiting for you.” 

“Okay-” Steve started to say, but Billy was already picking his board back up and stalking off towards the Boardwalk.

“Don't worry, he's always like this with strangers.” Carol said, patting Steve’s back as he watched Billy walk away from them.

“I dunno, he was pretty cool with us right off the bat.” Tommy said obliviously, and Carol reached out and smacked him lightly in the back of his head.

Steve quickly came to realize that Tommy and Carol were actually pretty cool. He hung around with them for a little while longer, while Elle got rid of the last of her energy chasing away any ‘gulls that were brave enough to land in her vicinity. 

When Elle came back to lay at his feet, panting, he grabbed her up and announced he should be heading home. Carol snatched his arm and wrote her number on his palm, using a pen she had fished out from her beach bag.

“In case you ever need help with _you-know-what_ , call me.” She said, giving him a pointed look. Tommy seemed like maybe he was gonna throw a punch for a second, and then Carol whispered something in his ear and he visibly relaxed.

“Thanks.” Steve said, and he really meant it. He didn't have any friends in Los Angeles, he basically only spent time with his colleagues - which in no way counted. And he got the feeling that even if Billy hated him for no apparent reason, Carol and Tommy would probably keep hanging out with him.

That night he dreamed of waves crashing against the sand, rolling across his feet. Blonde hair against tan skin, gleaming in the harsh Californian sun. And a smile, white teeth, surprisingly soft lips, suddenly pressed against his own.

* * *

The work week felt like it went slower than usual... it didn't help that Steve was completely overwhelmed with some new project that had been dumped on him. And he was hopelessly distracted by the knowledge that he was going to be meeting with Billy for lessons that coming Saturday.

All of this led to Steve getting railed out by his boss Friday night. He hadn’t actually managed to keep up with the workload, and their client was pissed off. So Steve had been sent home with a load of paperwork to finish over the weekend, which he promptly spent all of Friday night trying to get caught up on. It was four in the morning by the time he finally passed out, and he didn't get up again until eleven. 

Elle was licking his face to wake him up, and it probably would have been cute if he didn't know it was because she was starving... It might as well have been a threat, ‘ _wake up and feed me human or I will have to make-do with your face._ ’ He stumbled out of bed with the realization that he only had like... three hours to get ready and make his way down to the beach for his lesson with Billy. He fed Elle and rushed into the shower, even though it was probably pointless since he was just going to be getting wet at the beach anyway.

He quickly came to the conclusion that he didn't actually own any board shorts, and he wasn't about to show up in the regulation speedo he still had lying around from his swim team days. So he got Elle leashed up and headed out, planning to stop off somewhere and buy a pair along the way. He got about half way to the boardwalk when he realized he was really going to regret not taking the time to make a cup of coffee before leaving.

He was biting back a yawn as he walked past a beach shop, and he quickly retraced his steps until he was standing in front of the place. It looked kind of rundown... but it would do - all he needed was a swimsuit anyway. He pushed in through the door and the overhead bell tinkled as he entered, Elle trotting happily by his side. 

“Is this okay?” Steve asked, catching the eye of the cashier as he pointed down at Elle.

“Totally, as long as I can pet…” The girl made a face like she was waiting for Steve to fill in the blanks.

“Her, her name’s Elle.” Steve said, walking over and offering the leash “Wanna watch her while I look around?” He usually wouldn’t just hand his dog off to strangers... but he definitely had noticed the ‘no dogs’ sign outside, the one that he willfully ignored in hopes of getting away with it - and this girl was clearly on his side today.

“Cool.” She said, reaching out to take the leash and trying to hide how excited she actually was. Steve disappeared into the back of the store and started rifling quickly through the racks of board shorts - he had probably ten minutes to find something and get out of here. He picked something out at random and rounded back to the checkout desk, the girl at the counter pulled a face at him.

“No way, not those.” She said, nose pinched up in disgust.

“What’s wrong with these?” Steve said looking down, he felt a little hurt - what _was_ wrong with them? They were just some blue shorts.

“BO-RING.” She shouted out, the sudden rise in volume startling Steve. ”Seriously pick something better than those.”

“Uh... okay.” Steve muttered, he wasn't sure why he was listening to her - but she probably knew more about this than he did… and he didn't want to look boring, he was pretty sure Billy already thought he had a stick up his ass.

“How about these?” Steve asked, holding up a red pair with white stripes.

“Wow, really blowing me away with the risk you’re taking there.” She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

“Okay... what would _you_ pick, then.” Steve challenged.

“I thought you’d never ask.” she said cheerily, launching herself over the check out desk and heading into the racks of shorts. Elle looked up at Steve with an inquisitive twist to her head, and Steve raised an eyebrow and shrugged at her. The girl came back around with a particularly loud pair of shorts in her hands, pink flowers with green leaves crowded onto a black background. 

Steve wondered for a minute if she had just gone back there and picked out whatever pair wouldn’t sell, but at this point Steve was going to be late if he didn’t hurry… And Billy had mentioned something along the lines of _‘I’m not gonna wait around'_ \- the warning ringing through Steve's head.

“Perfect, fine.” Steve fished his wallet out of his pants and handed over his card, “Thanks uhh… Robin.” He said as he read the tag fastened to the front of her shirt.

“No problem, Steve.” She said getting his name off the front of his master card “Anything to help you loosen up, have a little fun.” She winked at him as the card went through and she handed it back to him. Steve wondered how everyone was able to read him that easily... He grabbed Elle’s leash and hurried out of the shop, checking his wrist watch for the time. _Okay_ , he still had a few minutes to get there - no problem.

He stopped off at one of the changing rooms as he came out onto the sand, removing his shoes and switching from his jeans to the new board shorts - using his teeth to cut off the plastic tag and stuffing it in his jeans pocket. He checked himself in one of the beat to hell mirrors hanging on the side of the cement walls, surprised by how good they actually looked on him. 

_”Thank you, Robin.”_ he muttered to himself as he exited the dressing room, Elle close behind. The sand was hot now on his bare feet and he wiggled his toes in it as he scanned the beach for any sign of Billy. He spotted him standing in the distance, board under his arm and looking out into the ocean… His hair was wet like he’d already been out on the water.

“Hey!” Steve called out as he jogged across the sand towards him. Billy gave him a look, and seemed to be evaluating his choice of boardshorts. Billy’s expression was hard to read, he always looked like he would rather be anywhere else than in Steve’s general vicinity.

Steve had seen Billy’s surfboard last week, but he hadn’t really gotten a good look at it... The smooth sweeps of orange, red and blue, stood out vibrantly against the creamy base color of the board. It looked older than what most people were riding out there, almost vintage - and Steve really wanted to ask if there was a story behind it, why he held on to an older board rather than buy something new.

“You’re late.” Billy said dryly.

“Shit, really...?” Steve breathed out, looking down at his watch - it was only two ‘o three… He bit back his protests, Billy seemed like the kind of guy you didn’t talk back to if you wanted something from him.

“Whatever, let’s get started.” Billy said.

“You think Elle will be good while we’re out on the water?” Steve asked more for the sake of conversation, than thinking Billy would actually know anything about what Elle would be good for. Billy barked out a sharp laugh, and Steve wondered what he had said that was so funny.

“You’re not getting in the water today.” Billy said, like that should have been obvious. He set his board down on the sand and pointed to it. “Get on.”

“Huh?” Steve looked down at it like he had no idea what it even _was_.

“Exactly.” Billy said, “You’re not ready for water. First, you’re gonna learn the basics...like positioning, proper paddling technique, how to popup...“ Billy waved his hand out at the board, like it was an invitation.

“And then maybe if you can get that, I’ll let you paddle around in some flat water.” He finished, saying it with a smile - like it was a really good joke, one that Steve was completely missing the humor of.

Steve figured it wasn't worth it to waste any more time, because Billy had probably started the clock as soon as he showed up - and fifty an hour was kind of steep. So he dropped down and laid out on the board, feeling kind of ridiculous as other people walked by and looked at them. And then Billy's hands were on him - and Steve quickly realized that this was going to be _agonizing_ , because Billy was one of those hands-on sort of teachers.

“See this line, in the center of the board? That should be in the middle of your chest, and your legs - keep them together.” Billy's hands moved from Steve’s ribs down to the back of his ankles, pressing them together. Steve tried _very_ hard not to hyper focus on the warmth Billy’s hands left behind on his skin.

“Good, okay paddling...” Billy took a moment to think, and Steve just watched him - watched the soft ocean breeze ruffle through his curls.

“So you can't really put it to use in the sand... But I can tell you how to do it right, and we’re gonna drill it like hell once we get in the water anyway.” He sat down in front of Steve, who was still laid out on the board. Steve could hear Elle barking at something and he glanced over at her. She was chasing a tiny crab, and he smiled at her before turning back to Billy - who was looking down at him with a stiff expression.

“This is important.” Billy said, letting his annoyance color his tone - Steve flushed and nodded. “So when you paddle you want to keep your hands loosely cupped, like this.” Billy cupped his hands for Steve to see, “You can capture more water this way and move through it efficiently, which is going to be helpful since paddling is like - the toughest part for most beginners. You really need a lot of strength and stamina to keep it up, and if you don't get your paddle right you’re never gonna take off..."

“You want to use long strokes, out in front of your board like this.” Billy grabbed Steve’s arms and made him do the motion. It was basically a front crawl, which Steve remembered well enough from his time spent swimming competitively.

“But keep your arms close to your body - close to the _board_. Don't flail them around like an idiot, keep it nice and tight and clean. Chest raised up, like this.” Billy said, sliding his hand under Steve, pushing up his chest until it was in the position that seemed to satisfy him. 

Steve tried to focus on all the information Billy was rattling off - but it was honestly a lot. He at least felt like he'd absorbed enough that he wouldn't look like a moron when he tried to put any of this to practice.

“Okay... show me.” Billy finished, pulling his hand away and leaning back - watching, waiting. Steve paddled through air like he had been instructed, and he figured he was doing alright since Billy didn't make any obvious sounds of disapproval.

“Now let’s see you stand up.” Billy looked at Steve expectantly, and Steve figured that meant he was supposed to try... so he hauled himself up on shaky arms, jumping to his feet on the board. Billy smirked, like he was fighting back a laugh, and Steve couldn't help but feel like Billy had set him up for failure there.

“Let me show you.” Billy said, pushing Steve out of the way and taking up his spot on the board. Billy set his hands firmly under himself and rolled up on the board, popping his feet up under him and coming to rest in a knees-bent, sideways position... he made it look effortless.

“Now you.” Billy commanded while moving out of the way, and Steve laid back down on the board taking care to center his chest on the line again.

“Hands here, under the chest - fingers out, yeah like that.” Billy was saying as he guided Steve’s hands into position. “Push up, and lead with the chest... Then jump up, turn your hips so they’re facing out - good, but your feet are all fucked up.” Billy reached down and fixed Steve’s footing, turning and placing them so that the line ran down the center of his soles.

“Same thing as when you’re laying on the board really, you want the line in the center of your feet. That’s where you get all your balance, if you’re too far this way-” Billy motioned to the right side of the board, as he spoke, “-You’re gonna tip over... too far the other way, same thing."

"Keep your feet diagonal like that, gives you better control of the board and - don't do _that_.” Billy said as Steve started to straighten up. “Keep your knees bent, in this position.” Billy’s hands grabbed Steve’s waist and the back of his knee, guiding him back into the correct position. “You lose control over your balance when you straighten up... and get your arms out, like this.”

Steve was trying extremely hard not to be distracted by the fact that Billy kept touching him so much, but it was basically impossible... so he just grunted out an affirmative, and Billy stepped back to evaluate him. 

“Good.” Billy said, he seemed kind of surprised that Steve was getting it, which... Steve wasn't sure if he should feel proud, or insulted. “So another thing, when you popup - you wanna try and land where you are now.” Billy came forward to grab Steve's arm and pulled him to the front of the board.

“Feel how the weight changes in the sand? The way the board tips forward? You popup here, and you’re in for a nose dive.” Billy pushed Steve back until he was standing on the back end of the board “Same thing, stand up back here and you’re gonna wipe out.” Billy rounded to his front, and shoved the center of his chest with an open palm - Steve lost his balance and fell ass first into the sand.

“And plant your _feet_.” Billy said smugly. Steve kind of wanted to deck him, wipe that self satisfied smile right off his face - but then he was offering a hand, helping Steve up… And now he didn't know _how_ to feel anymore.

“Okay, now do it until I tell you to stop.” Billy said, stepping back again and plopping down on the sand, sitting cross legged in front of the board.

“Seriously?” Steve asked, already laying back down on the board to get ready to pop up.

“If you don't get this part right, then it's pointless to even try and learn.” Billy nodded his head as if to say ‘get on with it’. So Steve did just that, trying to ‘pop up’ the way Billy had - he came up kind of jerkily and Billy was shaking his head.

“Feet, fix them - and don't straighten up. Okay… It could be a lot smoother, again.” Steve dropped down and did it again, and again… and again… and at that point Steve began to lose count of how many times he had done it. Billy gave him corrections and pointers each time, when Steve came too far forward, or when his feet were too close to one another, or if they were facing the wrong direction. Just as Steve was starting to hate everything about this, he realized he was getting up pretty smoothly - and Billy's corrections started to become few and far between.

“Not bad.” Billy was saying as Elle came bounding over with a nasty looking collection of seaweed in her mouth - proudly setting it down in front of Billy.

“Oh, did you bring me a _big evil sea monster_? Good job, you did such a good job!” Billy was rubbing Elle’s belly as she rolled around in the sand happily. 

Steve tried not to be jealous of the praise his own dog was getting, it's not like Steve had just spent the last hour jumping up and down on a damn board for this guy. But no, Elle brings him some nasty ocean garbage and he's all ‘ _oh good job!_ ’. Steve just let himself lay out on the board, arms sore - too tired to push himself up again, he groaned into the hard surface.

“If you think that's bad wait till we practice paddling.” Billy said without sympathy, “You can always quit.” he prompted.

“No thanks, this is great - I love this.” Steve mumbled into the board.

“Really? Not gonna lie this doesn't really seem like your _thing_.” Billy said, and that annoyed tone had crept back into his voice.

“How would you know what my thing is?” Steve asked defensively, rolling off the board and sitting up - a thin layer of sand stuck to one side of his face. 

“Dunno, first time I saw you - you were running across the beach in some stuffy suit... I got the impression you’ve never even _been_ to the beach before, you looked so out of place...” Billy said, averting his eyes and looking down at Elle.

“Well-” Steve began to protest, but he realized that Billy was kind of right - he literally lived right next to one of the most popular beaches in the country and he never even used it. He didn't even own a regular pair of swim trunks until today. “I just- I never have the time..." he paused for a moment before finishing with, "I’m here now, right?”

“For now,” Billy said stiffly, and Steve wanted to ask if that meant he thought Steve was just going to bail on this… but Billy was already standing up and brushing the sand off the back of his legs. “That’s enough for today - we’ll meet again next Saturday, same time.” He said holding out his hand expectantly. 

Steve stared at it blankly for a minute, before realizing the guy was waiting to be paid. He fished through his jean pocket and pulled out his wallet, taking out a fifty dollar bill and handing it over. And then Billy was patting Elle on the head, lifting up his board out of the sand, and heading off back towards the boardwalk. Steve quickly gathered his clothing and leashed Elle, she fell into step with him while he trailed after Billy.

“Hey um, do you want to get a drink or something?” Steve called after him, because he’d just spent a full hour and fifty dollars to end up with nothing more than sore arms, legs, and the lingering ghost of a touch from a man he was _painfully_ attracted to... and he wasn’t about to let him walk away without at least trying for more. 

Billy froze, turning to look back at Steve - a heavy breeze was blowing through Steve’s hair, probably messing it up... he put on his very best, totally innocent ‘ _It's just drinks_ ’ look.

“I’m just teaching you how to surf, we aren't friends.” Billy said, turning to walk away again. Steve stood there and watched him go, trying not to feel like that was a slap in the face. Elle whined next to him, and he crouched down to pick her up.

 _“For now.”_ He muttered to himself, echoing Billy’s earlier words. “Let's go home, Elle.” and she wiggled in his arms, licking at his face.


	2. Steve Gets Wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a lot to say about this chapter other than, Steve’s got all sorts of fEeLiNgS happening.

Steve had managed to pull his shit together the following week, and he actually finished all his work on time. Which meant when Friday night came around, he had enough free time to call up Nancy after work.

“Hello?” He heard Nancy’s voice asking from the other end of the line, and he felt a calm wash over him - he always felt at ease whenever he heard her voice.

“Hey, it's me.” He said. Elle was down by his feet, tugging playfully on one of his socks.

“Steve! I’m so happy to hear from you!” It was one of those things where you could just _tell_ how much she meant it, from the tone in her voice. “How have you been?”

“Good, I’m uh...” Steve hesitated for a moment, before deciding there wasn't much of a point in keeping it to himself. “I'm taking surfing lessons.”

“I'm sorry- did you just say _you’re taking surfing lessons?_ ” Nancy asked, sounding absolutely delirious with shock. Steve could hear Jonathan’s voice in the background asking “ _what?!_ ”

“ _Yes_ , why is that so surprising?” Steve asked, feeling kind of hurt by their astonishment.

“Well, you never really seemed all that interested in surfing.” Nancy said slowly, like she was fully aware that Steve was a soft boy with soft feelings - and that saying the wrong thing here would affect him for _months_. 

“ _He never seems interested in anything!_ ” Jonathan’s voice sounded in the background. Which was just… totally unfair.

“Well I am, it’s going _great_.” Steve said defiantly, reaching down to grab Elle. She had managed to pull the sock entirely off of his foot.

“We’re happy for you!” Nancy said quickly.

 _“Caught any gnarly waves!?”_ Jonathan could be heard shouting, clearly trying to imitate whatever he thought surfers sounded like.

“Well actually... I haven’t exactly gotten in the water - _yet._ ” Steve admitted.

“What?” Nancy asked, sounding confused.

“I’ve only had one lesson, and I spent the entire time learning how to ‘pop up’... I thought my arms were actually going to fall off.” Steve said, rubbing at his muscles. They had finally stopped aching only a couple days ago, and he already had to meet with Billy again tomorrow. He _really_ wasn’t looking forward to the ‘paddling’ practice that Billy had mentioned. 

She laughed into the receiver, it sounded soothing and warm coming through his end. Steve was briefly reminded of how he used to have this huge thing for Nancy, before he realized he preferred men.

That self awareness came about in college, and Nancy liked to call it the _‘sexual awakening of King Steve’_. Steve liked to call it that moment where he slept with basically anything that moved, and somewhere along the way realized it was a lot more fun when you were the one catching.

Except dating guys was a lot _harder_ than dating girls had been, and pretty much every relationship Steve had tried to take past the bedroom had crashed and burned magnificently. Somewhere between the closet cases who would freak out if he tried to hold their hands in public, and party guys who were entirely _incapable_ of exclusivity - he had pretty much given up. 

By the time he had dropped out of college he was completely done with trying to date _anyone_ , and when he moved out to L.A. he took that resolve with him. Nancy had told him he needed to get back out there, that city guys were probably a lot different than the small town boys who just happened to attend the same community college that he did.

And yeah, Steve wanted to try - he just never _had_. But he figured this thing with Billy was him trying again... Except that Billy seemed like he had absolutely zero interest in Steve, so it had derailed into him taking these Surfing Lessons that he didn't even _want_ \- because he was salivating over some guy who probably wasn't even gay.

“I need to get laid.” Steve admitted suddenly to Nancy, and her laugh echoed on.

“I’ve been saying that since you went out there!” She agreed.

“I think I have a thing for my surf instructor.” Steve continued, trying to keep his voice nonchalant.

“Oh my god... This explains everything.” Nancy sounded absolutely giddy “I _knew_ you didn’t care about surfing!”

“Yeah well, I’m pretty sure he hates me...” Steve continued gloomily.

“What? Why would he hate you?” Nancy asked, “He’s teaching you isn’t he?”

“I don't know! I asked him out for drinks after our first lesson and he was all _‘we’re not friends’_ blah blah.” Steve said, doing his best to recreate Billy’s annoyed tone.

“Wow, why do you always go for assholes?” Nancy said, sounding annoyed herself.

“You know, I went for you at one point.” Steve pointed out.

“That is _not_ the same thing.” Nancy said stiffly, and Steve couldn’t hold back a laugh.

After discussing Steve’s pathetic love life in far too much detail, Nancy went on to fill him in on what had been going on around Hawkins. He never really missed his home town all that much, but he missed the people he had left behind there…

He missed the kids he practically spent his entire high school life babysitting for, even though they were all grown up now… Missed hanging out with Nancy and Jonathan, they drank their first beers together, smoked their first joints, got into all _sorts_ of trouble… They had somehow even become friends with the cop in town, due to their shenanigans.

If what had gone down there, when he was seventeen.... _hadn’t_ gone down… He probably would have been happy to stay there all his life, but something just felt wrong in Hawkins now, and he had to get out. He was honestly surprised that Nancy could stay, she had been closer to Barb than any of them. 

But maybe that _was_ the reason she could stay...the same unsolved case that set Steve on edge, in turn spurred Nancy on. She had gone to college for investigative journalism the second she had gotten out of high school, and soon after that had a job working for the Hawkins Herald.

“Nance?” Steve asked, realizing she had gone quiet.

“We have some news.” She suddenly said, her tone somewhere between excited and nervous.

“What is it?” Steve asked, still unsure if this was good news or...

“We… We’re engaged.” Nancy said, suddenly spitting it out.

“Are you serious?” Steve asked, feeling a strange flutter of emotions in his stomach. Happiness, for Nancy… and something else, something Steve didn't really want to try and unpack just yet.

“Yes!” She said gleefully “We’re having the ceremony in August… It’s small, and I know it's kind of short notice but you _have_ to come.”

“Are you kidding Nancy!? There’s no way _in hell_ I’m missing your wedding.” Steve said warmly, and he really meant it.

“You have a plus one.” Nancy hinted.

“Perfect, I’ll bring Elle.” Steve fired back, and Nancy groaned at him.

“Don’t make me set you up with Jonathan’s co-worker.” She warned.

* * *

Steve didn’t over sleep this time. Instead, he was wide awake at eight in the morning, his brain already jumping into gear the second his eyes opened. Nancy and Jonathan were getting married… And Steve was _jealous_. Not of Nancy or Jonathan specifically - no, he was jealous of what they had. He felt like something like that was so very out of reach for him, like he could never find that kind of love.

He sighed deeply, throwing his arm over his face and willing himself to fall back asleep. Then he felt a weight on his bed, and paws on his chest... and Elle’s wet tongue licking against his arm. Something about her soggy encouragement made him feel like maybe he could handle the day again.

“Okay - okay, I'm getting up!” He shouted as Elle found his face and began licking that instead. He shuffled into the kitchen to feed her, and while she munched away happily at her dish he put a pot of coffee on for himself. He sat in his kitchen while he waited for it to finish brewing, looking out his window at the kids playing on his street. He was lucky enough to live on a quiet little dead end road, so the neighborhood kids were always out there skateboarding on Saturday mornings.

The coffee machine beeped and he poured it into his travel mug again, taking it with him as he went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He figured he’d walk down to the beach early, just hang out for a while. He just didn't want to sit around his apartment and over think things... getting out sounded so much better. Besides, Elle seemed to love the beach, and giving her a little more time to run around before his thing with Billy wouldn’t hurt.

He spent about thirty minutes fixing his sleep crazy hair, before putting his board shorts on and wandering into the bedroom to find a shirt. Another, old polo from his college days... he silently considered how repetitive his wardrobe was, and wondered if he should employ that girl at the beach shop to pick out _all_ of his clothing. 

Walking back into his living room, he toed on his shoes and grabbed Elle’s leash from the hook beside the door. She had finished eating and had wandered into the living room to look up at him curiously - they didn't _usually_ leave this early, but she wasn't about to put up a fuss about it. 

Steve left his apartment with Elle in tow, locking the door behind him. The kids skateboarding waved and shouted after him as he stepped out into the warm morning air, a couple of them ran up to pat Elle. She plopped her furry butt onto the ground and happily soaked up the attention.

“Alright, we gotta go c’mon Elle.” Steve said after the kids had sufficiently mussed all her fur.

“Bye, Elle!” They shouted as they ran back to their friends. Steve huffed out a breath as he got on his way again, and tried not to miss the kids he had left back in Hawkins. He stopped off at this donut place he knew of on the way and picked up a half dozen. Because there was nothing like drowning your sorrows in fried sugary goodness, and it probably wouldn’t hurt to try and buy a certain blue-eyed boy's love with food.

By the time he made it out to the boardwalk it was only ten... which meant he was still four hours early. He picked out a spot near where they met last time and laid out his towel - sitting down and taking one of the donuts. He let Elle off her leash and she promptly started rolling in the sand like a psycho. The beach was pretty crowded, and there were even more people out on the water today than there were last week.

Steve found himself searching for a familiar face, even though he had no real reason to assume that Billy would be here already. But he couldn’t seem to pick anyone out from the crowd, so instead he just lay back and watched Elle’s antics while he ate his donut.

“Steve?” He wasn’t there for long before he heard a familiar voice call out from behind him. He turned over on his towel, and saw Tommy walking down the beach towards him.

“Hey!” Steve called back, sitting up and reaching out a hand - Tommy grabbed it and shook it heartily.

“Wonder why _you're_ here so early.” He said with a not-so-subtle wink aimed at Steve, and he figured that meant Carol had told Tommy about his hopeless crush.

“Is that Steve?” Another familiar voice called out, and he looked past Tommy to see Carol making her way down - and behind her, Billy… Steve swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling dry.

“Oh my god, did you bring _donuts?_ ” Tommy was saying from beside Steve, and he nodded as Tommy opened the box and grabbed one without even asking. Which was fine, he had bought enough for all of them. Steve watched as Tommy shoved one in his face and moaned around the mouthful.

“You’re my favorite person.” He said, spraying powdered sugar out as he spoke.

“Gross, Tommy.” Carol said as she looked down at him with disappointment.

“What, afraid to be late this time?” Billy asked sarcastically, and it took Steve a second to realize what he meant, and then he _flushed_. Billy had this annoying way of making Steve react as if he was a teenager, getting ribbed by the guy he liked - for the _first time ever_.

“I just… I thought it might be nice to actually spend some time at the beach.” Steve explained as casually as he could muster, Elle came bounding over to wiggle excitedly in front of Billy. He immediately smiled down at her - Steve frowned.

“Can I…?” Carol asked, sitting on his towel and pointing to the donut box, he nodded.

“Duh, he bought them for us.” Tommy said through a mouthful of donut, Carol just rolled her eyes.

“We’re here to surf.” Billy reminded them, clearly annoyed that they were getting comfy.

“Don’t be a drag, Billy.” Tommy said, and Billy kind of looked like he might be considering laying Tommy out. “I mean uhhh- sure thing, buddy.” Tommy quickly amended, standing and grabbing his board from where he had thrown it aside in the excitement of donuts. Carol scoffed, handing her half eaten donut back to Steve.

“Finish this for me, won't you _Stevie?_ ” She asked teasingly, Tommy was already dashing across the sand towards the ocean. Steve caught a dirty look from Billy, as he reached out to take the donut from Carol. 

And then they were both trailing after Tommy, and Steve was wondering what the hell he had done to deserve _that_ glare. He bit into the donut absentmindedly, and grimaced - he could taste the remnants of what must have been Carol’s cherry flavored chap stick, where she had bitten into.

Steve turned back to the ocean to watch them surf - mostly, to watch _Billy_ surf... if he was being completely honest with himself. Elle had already tired herself out and made her way back to curl up on the edge of Steve’s towel and he reached down to pat her. He was once again struck by just how _good_ Billy looked out there, and Steve really wondered if he would ever be able to ride a wave like that. 

He began to drift off while he watched them surf, they were taking turns with a few other people who were grouped up in the same spot. Steve absorbed what appeared to be a tiny bit of surfers etiquette, _apparently_ there was such a thing as waiting in line even when you were riding nature. Before long he closed his eyes and let the warm sun lull him to sleep, along with the sound of waves crashing against the shore.

* * *

"You’re burning.” A voice cut into Steve's sleep, and he jerked awake. Billy was standing above him, blocking out the sun - he tossed a tube of sunscreen onto Steve’s stomach.

“Thanks.” Steve said groggily, wondering how long he was asleep for. He opened the tube and rubbed some of the sunscreen on his skin, his arm _did_ look kind of red.

“It’s two.” Billy said, watching intently as Steve applied the sunscreen… did he really think Steve was incapable of even this without intense supervision? Steve looked up at him with a curious expression and Billy quickly looked away. Before Steve could properly analyze this strange behavior someone else was talking to him.

“We’ll watch Elle while you’re out there.” Carol offered, she had come in from the water after Billy, and Tommy was behind her. “You can borrow my board.” She said sweetly, handing it over to him. Steve got up and took it from her, thanking her. Tommy plopped down into the sand, digging into the box of donuts again.

“I’ll bring you one of my spare boards next time.” Billy said as they walked off together, Steve wasn’t really sure where Billy was taking him but he felt like maybe he wasn’t supposed to ask. “You should really get your own though, it’ll be better to learn on something that will be familiar to you later.” Billy’s tone gave off the impression he was scolding Steve, but he really didn't know what for exactly.

“I don’t really know what to look for… Maybe you could help me pick one?” He asked hopefully, Billy just huffed - and Steve mentally celebrated the fact that it wasn't _exactly_ a no.

“Alright,” Billy said, stopping in the middle of the sand. Steve looked around, realizing Billy had led him off to a portion of the beach where there weren’t quite so many people around. “So... the tide isn’t that rough today, that’s good.”

“We’re gonna be staying close to the shore, and you... are gonna learn to paddle. Then _maybe_ , if you’re good at it - I’ll let you belly surf some waves.” Steve wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was just that desperate, or if Billy just had some sort of natural sex appeal to the way he spoke. Either way, the idea of Steve only being able to do something because Billy allowed it sent a thrill down his spine.

“But before we get into any of that, you’re gonna have to put that leash on.” Steve’s brain did a double take, before he realized that Billy was motioning to the velcro strap attached to Carol’s surfboard.

“Leash…?” Steve questioned as he knelt down and fastened the velcro strap around his own ankle, much like the one around Billy’s own ankle. He had the unfortunate mental image of crouching down in between Billy’s thighs, collar around his neck, and a leash from him to Billy’s fist... wrapped tightly around his fingers. Steve really didn't want to try and unpack where _that_ fantasy had just come from.

“Keeps your board close, It's important for us here - because the tide can push it away faster than you’d think... But it's even more important when you’re surfing in the deep ocean.” Billy went on, completely unaware of Steve’s mental turmoil. He was trying extremely hard not to get a half chub in his board shorts. Picturing his ninth grade science teacher naked usually worked, and he was employing that strategy right now.

Steve set down Carol’s board for a moment to pull his shirt up over his head, he could feel Billy’s eyes on him - piercing and heavy… When Steve met Billy's gaze his expression was complex, pinched, it kind of looked like he was trying to figure Steve out. 

“You own anything other than those stupid polo shirts?” Billy asked stiffly.

“No.” Steve replied defiantly, tossing the shirt onto the sand.

Billy rolled his eyes. “Come on.” He said gruffly, walking down to the edge of the water. Steve grabbed Carol’s board again and followed on his heels, the leash felt strange, tugging on his ankle as he moved. 

The water was surprisingly warm as it rolled over Steve’s feet, soft sand sliding in between his toes as they stepped into the current. He smiled to himself as they waded out deeper, water pushing against his knees, and then his waist. He could feel the waves trying to pull the board out of his hands, so he raised it up above the tide.

“This is nice.” Steve murmured out, before he realized how weird that sounded. He willed himself not to flush as Billy snorted at him.

“You wanna just stand here, or should I teach you to surf?” Billy mocked, and Steve figured he shouldn’t say that he actually would be okay with just standing here.

“Oh, am I actually surfing today?” Steve said instead, letting sarcasm color his voice.

“Baby steps, Princess.” Billy said, and Steve _really_ wasn’t sure where that nickname had come from…

“Princess?” He repeated, but Billy was ignoring him - pushing his board under the water and swinging his hips around it. Steve tried extremely hard not to focus on the fact that Billy was now straddling his board, and how easy it was to imagine Billy straddling other things… seriously, he needed to get laid, get all this horny out of his brain.

“Get on it.” Billy said nodding towards Steve’s own board. Steve pushed the board under water, moved to get on in the same fashion that Billy had, except he must have lost his grip, because the board came flying backup and nearly punched Steve in the face... He lost his balance and fell back into the water. Billy was laughing hard, practically _tearing up_ with how funny he thought the whole thing was…

“Yeah-” Steve choked out, almost swallowing a mouthful of water. “I’m _fine_ by the way, thanks for asking.” He tried again, managing to shove the board under water again and mount it - wobbling slightly as he held it down.

“ _Fuck_ -” Billy heaved out in between laughs “That was great.” Steve wasn't sure if he meant the wipe out or the actual success, he decided to just pretend it was the latter. 

“Okay, we’re gonna have you catch some of that white water.” Billy was saying, looking out into the ocean at the oncoming waves. They were still close enough to the shore that the waves were breaking as they came in.

“Positioning goes more into surfing than you’d think, and you need to be able to read the wave coming at you. We can get more into that later, when you’re ready to actually stand up on a wave. For now, I just want you to practice pivoting under water, like this-” Billy demonstrated for Steve, swinging his board around under water so that he was facing the opposite direction... Steve tried to copy him.

“If you can do this smoothly, you can stay sitting up like this, spot a wave coming, then spin around and start paddling... Get the right head start for when the wave comes through and picks you up.”

“Which brings us to the paddling itself, we talked about that last week... And now that we’re in the water you can actually put it to use, the most important is keeping good form when you paddle. Without good form you put strain on your back, and can actually get hurt that way.” Billy let his board rise up from under the water, and lay out flat on the surface - then arched his back, lifting his chest and creating a scooped shape. 

Billy returned to sitting on his board and then motioned for Steve to try, he let his board rise up under him, laying out like he had on the sand and pushing his hands on the flat surface. He tried to arch up like Billy had, the board wobbled in the water and Billy grabbed onto the edge of Steve’s board to steady it.

“Keep it smooth and in line, you don't want to curve to one side or the other. It takes a lot of back strength to keep this up, you might want to practice holding the shape at home.” Billy’s thumbs were suddenly pressing into Steve’s back, pushing against the muscle there - and it felt so good, that Steve wanted to lose himself in the firm pressure... then Billy was withdrawing his hands, and Steve was left missing their touch.

“Okay, from here I want you to sit up on the board again and turn out towards the horizon, scout an incoming wave, and when it gets about there-” Billy was pointing out a place in the water ahead of them, “I want you to turn like I showed you. Paddle with it… and paddle hard, longer than you think you need to. And then when you feel it pick you up, feel the water pushing you forward by itself, stop paddling and just ride it.” Steve nodded.

“And then, I pop up?” He asked.

“Not yet, I don't want you trying to do too much new shit at once. Just… get the hang of paddling, recognizing when you’re taking off. It’s gonna take a lot out of you, trust me.” Billy said, and Steve found it to be alarming how much he actually _did_ trust Billy... considering he had only known the guy for like, two weeks. Somehow he just felt safe with him, like he knew that Billy would never _actually_ want him to get physically hurt.

Steve did as he was told, turning his board around under water and watching for a wave. Billy continued to rattle off tips about how to read incoming waves, but most of it was stuff Steve barely even understood.

“Okay, get ready -” Billy suddenly said, holding out a hand in the air as if to steady Steve, “Go!” Steve swiveled around and paddled as hard as he could, which he quickly realized was harder than he thought it would be… Then he felt the wave under him, pushing him on and carrying him off. He heard Billy whooping from somewhere behind as the wave swept him forward, foamy water around him as the wave finished breaking and settling back into itself.

Steve whipped his head around and looked back at Billy, who had this big grin on his face and was holding a thumbs up. “That was awesome!” He yelled, and Billy barked out a laugh.

“Now do it like, fifty more times!” Billy yelled back.

“What??” Steve said, his face fell. Billy just laughed harder.

* * *

"Shouldn’t I... you know, stand up on the board now?” Steve gasped out to Billy, he had been paddling back and forth in the ocean for ages, and he was _exhausted_. Billy himself had gone out further and caught a few waves while Steve practiced, and he couldn't help but feel like he wanted to push on to that stage.

“Well…” Billy started to say, and Steve actually thought he was going to give in before Carol and Tommy called over to them.

Billy groaned at the sound of their voices and said “Next time, okay?” instead.

“Sorry!” Carol was saying as they came into shore “But we need to head out, me and Tommy have a date tonight.” She said, smiling dreamily back at him as he packed up her beach bag. Steve undid the leash around his ankle and handed the board back over to Carol, who thanked him.

“Tommy ate all your donuts.” She said as they walked through the hot sand together, Billy trailing behind. “ _You were out there for two hours._ ” She whispered under her breath, so that Billy wouldn't hear.

“ _Seriously?_ ” Steve whispered back, and tried not to think about what that meant for his wallet.

“ _Time flies when you’re with a dreamy guy, huh?_ ” She winked at him as she ran ahead to meet up with Tommy, helping him shove stuff back into her bag. Elle looked exhausted, sleeping on the sand. Either Carol or Tommy had fashioned a little tent out of Steve’s towel and some driftwood to keep the sun off her. Steve felt a tiny swell in his heart - and before he knew it, he was hoping he could stay friends with them for a long time.

He knelt down, scooping Elle up and cradling her in his arms. She yawned and looked up at him, before dozing off again. He grabbed his towel with his free hand and shook the sand from it, throwing it around his shoulders. Billy’s hand was suddenly in front of him, scrubbing at Elle’s tummy, Steve tried to ignore the heat from where Billy’s fingers had brushed against his chest as they pulled away.

Same time next week.” Billy said. Steve’s shirt was clenched in Billy's other hand, and he realized he had left it behind on the sand.

"Thanks,” Steve said when Billy passed it to him.

"Bye Steve!” Carol called back, as she and Tommy stepped out onto the boardwalk. “If you wanna keep using my board just give me a heads up, I don't mind sharing!” Carol made the ‘call me’ sign with her thumb and pinky. Steve just smiled after her, and mouthed another ‘thanks’ to her.

“You need to back off of Carol.” Billy said angrily, and Steve nearly toppled over.

“I am _not_ interested in Carol...” Steve said slowly, turning to look at Billy.

“Why the fuck not?” Billy bit out, like now he was accusing Steve of thinking he was too good for Carol or something.

“Because I’m not interested in _any_ girls!” Steve shouted before he could stop himself, Billy physically flinched - as if Steve had just slapped him.

"Oh.” Billy said. And for the first time since Steve met Billy, he actually looked like he had been knocked off his game. Steve pulled out the cash he had stashed in the pocket of his jeans and slapped five twenties into the center of Billy’s chest.

“Yeah, _oh_ ” Steve echoed bitterly, which was probably a bit unfair… but he was just so annoyed that Billy thought he was the kind of guy who would try to steal Tommy’s girl, and with the unplanned admission of his sexuality... his defenses were up. Steve stomped off towards the boardwalk, leaving Billy standing there looking like he had just been hit by a semi-truck.


	3. Ride The Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use some surfer slang in this chapter, which I researched a bit online… and I’m just, completely unsure of the authenticity of that. So if you know anything about surfing and it sounds stupid, feel free to lend me a more appropriate term. Most of the surfing slang I found sounded entirely Australian, and I was unsure of the likelihood that it was being used widely in Cali during 1994.
> 
> And I’m gonna be honest, It would take you 44 mins to walk from the boardwalk to the Santa Monica pier, according to google maps. I’ve completely disregarded that for the sake of story.

Steve didn’t show up early next Saturday, in fact he considered not showing up at _all_. It felt like he had somehow managed to humiliate himself, that he had offered up completely unnecessary information about himself, despite the fact that it was _entirely_ Billy’s fault. And he didn’t exactly know how the guy was going to react to this sort of thing, Steve couldn’t help but wonder if _Billy_ was even going to show up today.

He also wasn't sure if he should leave Elle at home or not, he didn’t know if he could count on Carol and Tommy to watch over her every time… and it wouldn’t have been fair to expect it of them. But at the same time, Billy seemed to like Elle more than him, and if things were gonna get weird between them now, it might help to have her there as a buffer.

He finally settled on leaving her home, and when he went to the door without her leash she looked up at him with glassy, _‘what about me?’_ puppy dog eyes. He apologized profusely to her, immediately feeling bad that he was leaving her behind. But if things were going to get tense, it was probably better _not_ to involve his dog - even if she might have softened whatever Billy’s reaction would be.

The sun was glaring down on him as he walked from his apartment to the boardwalk, and for the second time today he wished he had bailed on this whole thing. Why did it have to be so damn _hot_ today, on top of everything else? He thought about Elle curled up in his air conditioned apartment, fresh bowl of water in the kitchen, tiny cubes of ice floating around in it... He couldn’t even feel bad for leaving her behind anymore, when she so clearly had it better than him.

He passed by the donut place, the beach shop, considered taking a detour into either of those stores and conveniently losing track of time… except his feet kept moving, carrying him on towards the ocean. As soon as he came to the edge of the boardwalk he toed his shoes off, taking them into his hands as he stepped out onto the warm sand. It was quickly becoming a familiar, comforting sensation, walking across the beach - the soft sand slipping in between his toes.

Steve was suddenly struck by the realization that he would miss this if it was taken away from him. The beach, his new burgeoning friendship with Carol and to a lesser extent, Tommy... And the lessons with Billy. He finally had something to look _forward_ to during the weekdays. It was the first time since he had come to California, that he really felt like he was adapting to his new life here.

He spotted Billy in the distance. The guy was laying back, lounging on a towel that was set out in the hot sand. Steve swallowed thickly, steeling himself for whatever awkward shit was about to go down, then strolled right up to Billy and said the first thing that came to him…

“You were right.” Billy didn't react at first, as if he didn’t even hear Steve - but after a moment of silence he opened his eyes and peered up at him through heavy lids. “I had one hell of a sunburn after last Saturday.” Steve clarified.

“Warned you.” Billy said, sitting up. Steve didn't bother to mention how Billy had waited until he was already sunburned to deliver that warning. “Where’s Elle?”

“Left her at home today.” Steve said, not wanting to elaborate. He tried not to get too hung up on the obvious disappointment that flashed across Billy’s face, and instead absently wondered when Billy was going to freak out about the whole ‘gay’ thing.

“Oh.” Billy said simply. Steve eyed the two surfboards laying next to Billy in the sand, a damp towel resting over them, obscuring for the most part what the second board looked like.

“Is that the one you were talking about?” Steve asked, recalling Billy’s promise to bring him a spare board to ride last week. He found himself feeling nervous again, almost like he had reverted back to the first time he had met with Billy.

“Hmm?” Billy looked where Steve had motioned “Right, actually I need your help with something before we get out there.” He dug around briefly in the things he had next to his towel, before taking something out and tossing it into the center of Steve’s chest, and he flinched - nearly dropping it.

“What’s this?” He asked, looking down at what appeared to be a small, hard white block.

“Wax, I could have done this at home but... I mean it’s good for you to learn, for when you get your own board.” Steve quietly held back the admission that he was probably never going to have his own board, he simply couldn’t picture himself doing this on his own - without Billy.

Billy whipped the towel away from the board, and Steve immediately noticed it seemed much newer it looked. It still seemed like it had seen some love, but nowhere near as much as Billy’s favored board. It was a simple white, a blue trim fading from the nose of the board to the back.

“Got this as a back up a couple years ago, riding it just isn't the same, though.” Billy stated, eyes glazing over with some unspoken memory - he went on before Steve could ask what he was thinking about. “It’s got a base coat but I want you to put another layer on, it's not as grabby as it could be.”

“How?” Steve asked, sitting in the sand beside Billy.

“Take that block and just rub it back and forth over the surface, it’s pretty simple… If you were starting from scratch I’d have you cross hatch it first...” Billy trailed off for a second before picking the thought back up, “I’ll show you how to do that when you get your own board.”

Steve just nodded, and began to rub the block over the surface of the board. Bits of wax caught in the grooves of the remaining residue, building up until there was a fresh, tacky coat laying on top. Billy rattled off about board maintenance while Steve worked. He wasn’t really absorbing any of the information, but he loved listening to Billy talk about the things he was passionate about… It was like he went from his usual standoffish demeanor, into something that was open and genuine, excited just to be talking about something that clearly meant so much to him.

Steve quickly realized that his confession to Billy after their last session wasn't going to affect anything… It should have been a relief, but Steve couldn’t help the tiny pang of disappointment at the complete dismissal - what had he _expected?_ Billy falling to his knees in the sand, and exclaiming that he also preferred men, and that they should run away together immediately? As unrealistic as that was, _anything_ would have been better than him pretending it never even happened.

“Looks good.” Billy’s voice cut through his thoughts, and Steve handed the wax back to Billy. It was about half gone by the time he was done, and Steve wondered how much of that stuff surfers went through. Billy wrapped the wax back up in something that looked suspiciously like the parchment paper Steve’s mother used to bake with, before she had entirely given up on the facade of a perfect American family. 

“Guess we should get to it then.” Billy stood up, collecting his board. Steve dumped his shoes, shirt, and his towel on the sand next to Billy’s things before grabbing his own, freshly waxed board.

They headed down to the shore, and Steve idly wondered how Billy was always so confident leaving his things unattended on the beach. There were even more people here this weekend than the last, and Billy spent a few minutes searching out a good spot where Steve wouldn’t get in the way of any more advanced surfers. When it seemed like he found a spot he was content with, they began wading out into the water.

“So you remember everything since last week, yeah?” Billy asked, and Steve nodded. “I think you’re ready to just give it a whirl.” Steve felt less confident now that he was actually out in the water again... comforted only by the fact that they still weren’t even that deep, and he knew his feet could still touch the ocean floor if he needed. Billy seemed to key in on his nerves and said, “Why don't you do a couple of warm ups, first?”

Steve nodded and they both got into a ready position, once again idling in the shallows of the ocean, boards sitting solidly under them and watching for the incoming waves. Steve rode a couple on his belly, getting his bearings again after a week of being back on dry land. He was soon feeling confident again, like he was ready to stand up and catch a wave properly. He said as much to Billy when he came back into position, and Billy went over the basics of popping up again just in case Steve needed the refresher.

The next wave to break was a tiny one, and Steve paddled away from it with all the energy he had until he felt it pick him up. He couldn’t hear Billy anymore, but he could imagine him in his head telling him to ‘pop up NOW!’, so he did. It was shaky, unsteady, and he came up too far forward on the board, causing him to immediately take a nosedive, he swallowed an entire mouthful of salt water as he hit the surface.

“WOO!” Billy could be head cheering from behind him when Steve came back up, sputtering. His ankle felt a tug as the leash kept his board from floating away from him, he used the cord to pull it back and pushed it under him.

“I think I just drank the entire ocean.” Steve complained, as he paddled back up to where Billy was waiting.

“Just wait until you’re riding _actual_ waves, this is nothing.” Billy scoffed.

Steve fell off of several more breaking waves, each time he made some new, glaringly obvious mistake, which he made the effort to correct the next time he tried to ride. Until suddenly it seemed like he was staying up longer, and then he was actually riding a wave to its finish, sinking down into the foamy water instead of wiping out.

“You’re doing great.” Billy said as Steve came back after several successful attempts, and he almost sounded _fond_ … Steve really didn't know what to make of that.

“Think I'm ready for the big leagues?” He asked, motioning to the larger, fuller waves as they came up and curled over themselves further out.

“Well…” Billy started, and it definitely seemed like he didn't think Steve was ready.

“Oh come on! Check these moves!” Steve mimicked his board stance, swaying slightly as if balancing on the water.

“That really isn’t helping your case.” Billy said, a huge grin breaking out onto his face. He took a moment to mull it over, finally seeming to give in. “Alright, yeah we can try going deeper... But listen, I’m gonna be right behind you, in case something happens.”

“What could _possibly_ go wrong.” Steve said with far more confidence than he probably should have had.

They waited for a few minutes out in the surf, Billy showed Steve how to pass up waves - which was basically just riding over them. He also showed Steve a more advanced method where he dove under the wave and came back up on the other side, Steve just stuck with riding up and over them. When it was finally their turn, Billy motioned for him to get ready.

It was a pretty big wave coming towards them, and Steve mentally went through all the ways in which he was totally _not_ ready for this after all - instantly regretting that he had pushed for it. He paddled as fast and hard as he could away from it, and when he felt it pick up his board and carry it forward he held his breath for just a moment, before he let muscle memory take over and he popped up on to his feet. 

And then he was soaring, for that one fleeting moment, balanced on the wave perfectly, it was the first time in years that he actually felt this _alive_. Adrenaline rushing through him, the wind pushing his wet hair back from his face, ocean spray hitting his skin and spattering across his muscles. Suddenly he felt like he understood Billy’s love for this... so much more than he ever thought he could.

Then his feet wobbled, he lost his balance and he was tumbling off the board. The same wave that he had been riding was now crashing over him, sending him spinning underwater. And he was wondering how the _hell_ you were supposed to know which way was up, when you’d just been tossed in a vortex and spun out of your mind. Then strong hands were grabbing him under his arms and pulling him up and out of the water.

At first he wasn’t sure what was happening, but then it became clear that he was being hauled on to Billy’s board. That he was being pulled back to shore, coughing his lungs out as they hit dry land. Billy hovered over him, blocking out the hot Californian sun with his head.

“Are you okay?” Billy asked, and he actually sounded worried.

“Yeah... f-fine.” Steve curled over and broke into another coughing fit, expelling an unsettling amount of water out onto the sand beneath him. He could feel one of Billy’s hands pressing in between his shoulder blades, rubbing tiny, soothing circles into the skin.

“Well, now you can say you’ve had your first real wipe out.” Billy said, voice returning to his usual rock solid tone as he slapped Steve’s back heartily.

“Caught me off guard.” Steve admitted, flopping back over and lying in the sand - letting it stick to his wet skin.

“We should call it for today…” Billy was looking off into the ocean, pointedly avoiding Steve’s face. “Do you uh, still wanna grab that drink with me?” 

“Yeah.” Steve sat up quickly, giving absolutely no effort to masking just _how_ down for that he was. Billy scoffed, turning back to look at Steve with a crooked smile on his face. Then he was standing up, and sticking out a hand for Steve.

“Come on then.” He said, and Steve took the hand - letting Billy pull him up to his feet. They both grabbed their boards and collected the rest of their stuff, then Steve followed Billy up on to the boardwalk. They passed by a couple bars but Steve didn't say anything about it, because it seemed like Billy knew where he was going... he practically _lived_ on the beach anyway.

Finally, after about five minutes of walking they came up to this food truck with an excessively tiki inspired theme... honestly it was one of the most garishly decorated places Steve had ever seen. But Billy waltzed up like he owned the place, setting his board behind one of the tables before sprawling out into a chair and flagging a waitress down. She gave him a look, this pinched _‘not you again’_ kind of look. Steve mirrored Billy’s actions with his own board and slid into the chair across from him.

“What the hell do you want?” The waitress snapped as she came up to their table, one hand planted firmly on her hip.

“Max, I want you to meet Steve - he’s a squid.” Billy said, cracking a huge smile. And Steve really had no idea what being a ‘squid’ meant but it probably wasn't great considering the smug look on Billy’s face.

“No kidding.” Max said, like she already knew that before he even said it.

“Okay - what do you mean squid?” Steve asked, because this was just _annoying_.

“Nothing.” Max and Billy said simultaneously, and Steve squinted suspiciously at them.

“Max is my little sister.” Billy said, changing the subject.

“Nice to meet you.” Steve said responsibly, wondering how the hell someone survived with a big brother like Billy.

“Step brother.” Max corrected flatly “What do you idiots want to drink? I don't have all day.” And Steve figured she was probably fine, since she seemed like she might even be tougher to get along with than Billy was.

“Just get me a Pete's Wicked.” Billy ordered.

“Same here.” Steve said, following suit. Max swept away mumbling something about _‘beach bum punks’_.

“She seems nice.” Steve smoothly lied.

“She’s a bitch.” Billy said “But I love her and shit.” he quickly amended when he realized how harsh that sounded. Steve just laughed out loud, Billy looked at him funny and Steve snapped his mouth shut.

“You should bring Elle along again next time, I think she’ll be cool while we’re out on the water.” Billy said, glancing over at Max who was pouring their drinks.

“Yeah, yeah. I know the only reason you even agreed to this whole thing is so you can see Elle.” Steve said rolling his eyes, he knew it, but he didn't like being _reminded_ of it. Billy didn't say anything, just kept staring after his sister while she got their drinks. 

“Are you gonna like... have some food, or you guys just getting blitzed?” Max asked as she came back around and set down their beers.

“We’ll have some burgers or something.” Billy said, lifting his beer and downing a third of it in one go. And Steve couldn’t even really be mad that Billy had ordered for him, because he was pretty sure ‘burgers or something’ wasn't an actual menu item. 

He was beginning to wonder if this was some kind of weird, fever dream of a date... He had already met Billy's sister, had it affirmed that the man preferred his dog over him, and now Billy was chugging his beer like he needed to escape this entire situation.

“So… Does your whole family live in California?” Steve asked, because some sort of normal conversation _had_ to happen.

“Mmm.” Billy hummed, swallowing another gulp of beer. “Been here all my life, you?”

“Moved here a few years ago, still kind of getting used to it.” Steve admitted, taking a sip of his own beer now. It was refreshingly cool and crisp, lending to the illusion that it was just what he needed after a day under the hot sun.

“Makes sense, I pegged you for a Benny when I first saw you.” Billy said, his beer was almost gone already.

“Benny? Squid? It would be nice if you used terms I understood.” Steve said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

“Benny is... you just seem like you’re not from around here.” Billy explained “Don’t get your panties in a twist.”

“Do I really look that out of place?” Steve asked, and sure - he knew he _felt_ out of place here, but the idea of actually _looking_ out of place bothered him.

“For sure.” Billy said “But you’re starting to take on a tan, that's helping.” he winked, and a flush crept onto Steve’s cheeks. Their burgers finally came, and they ordered a second round of beers. Steve told Billy about his home town of Hawkins Indiana, and Billy looked like he couldn’t believe there were actually places still that small in America.

“Well now you’re in L.A., you’ve got the pier, the beach, the boardwalk... What more could a hick town boy ask for.” Billy said, after Steve had detailed all the ways in which Hawkins was lacking.

“I’ve never actually been to the pier.” Steve mused, deciding to ignore the ‘hick town’ comment and finishing the last of his second beer. He was already starting to feel a little floaty - he could have drank like five beers in under thirty minutes back in college and not even felt it, but it had been a long time since those days.

“...You live like right next to the pier and you’ve never been there…?” Billy asked incredulously, leaning forward over the table as if Steve had just told him some sort of juicy secret.

“Well I never really had a reason to go.” Steve explained.

“YOU DON’T NEED A REASON TO GO,THE PIER ITSELF IS THE REASON TO GO!” Billy howled, startling the other people who had sat down to eat around them. “Unbelievable, we’re going now - get up.” Billy stalked over to the window on the food truck, Steve stumbling along behind him. When Steve tried to pay for his half of the meal Billy slapped his hand out of the way.

“Nah I got it, besides you’ve been over paying me for lessons by like thirty bucks.” Billy admitted.

“Ummm, what?” Steve was really too buzzed to fully process that information.

So he let Billy take care of it, going off to collect their surf boards instead. When he turned back around he caught Billy and his sister talking in a hushed, hurried way - Max looking at Steve with a curious expression on her face. As soon as they noticed Steve's attention Billy shoved the money for their meal into his sister’s hands and turned away, motioning for Steve to follow.

Billy led the way to some parking lot where his van was... and Steve didn't really know what he was expecting, but it wasn't this. He kind of pictured Billy driving some hot-rod sports car, but he supposed that wouldn’t really work well for carting around surfboards. Still, it was clearly well taken care of, like maybe Billy was the kind of guy who didn't have a lot... took that much better care of what he _did_ have, because of it

The sound of the hatch back clicking open broke Steve out of his thoughts, and he watched Billy shove his surfboard in the back, motioning for Steve to do the same. While he set his board gently in the back of the van, Billy tossed a t-shirt on. When Steve tried to put his own shirt back on Billy grabbed it out of his hands and threw it in alongside the boards.

“You’re not wearing that to the pier.” Billy said it like it was just a simple fact, Steve had begun to run out of casual clothes, so he had just come in one of his work shirts today. Billy rummaged around in the back of the van and pulled up an old t-shirt, shoving it into Steve’s arms. 

Steve put it on without protest - even though it looked like it hadn’t been washed in several days. It smelled like salt water and sand, it smelled like _Billy_. There was some high school basketball team logo on the front, and he was pretty sure he was never going to give it back. Steve fished his keys out of the front pocket of his discarded button up and stuffed them into the pocket of his board shorts before they left.

The sun was setting as they walked side by side, the twenty minute walk to the pier from where Billy’s car was parked _should_ have felt like a chore... But being with Billy, Steve hardly even noticed the distance. They talked the whole way, conversation flowing naturally between them for once. To an outside observer they probably would have looked like friends, and not two people who just happened to be thrust into each other's orbit a few weeks ago.

Steve found himself telling Billy about things he hadn’t talked about since he had packed up and moved out to California. He told him about his job, how he worked for his father's company and how much he hated it, how wanting to quit made him feel like maybe he was ungrateful. He told him about Nancy and Jonathan back home in Hawkins, how she had gone from his girlfriend to his best friend. How he was secretly just a little bit jealous of the happiness they had found. And he told Billy about his experience in college, how he had basically used it as one big excuse to party, and how he had dropped out in his second year.

In return for Steve being so open about himself, it seemed like Billy felt free to do the same. He told Steve about growing up in California, and his mother, and how she left him alone with his asshole of a father. He told Steve how his life had spiraled after that, and then his father met someone new - and Max came with her.

“We _hated_ each other at first, but eventually we realized we needed each other. She’s the best thing in my life.” Billy said it quietly, like Steve might think that was lame or something... he didn’t.

He told Steve that he never even _went_ to college, that he had barely even graduated high school. How the second he finished he left his home and moved into some shitty apartment with his mates from his basketball team. Steve picked up the fabric of the t-shirt he was wearing and held it out, eying him questioningly - as if to say _‘this one?_ ’ Billy nodded. He went on to explain that he’d been getting by selling weed and working at an auto-repair ever since then, how he was barely making enough to even stay in Los Angeles.

“Honestly, I just wanna get the fuck out of here.” Billy admitted “Too many people, and the waves are garbage anyway.”

“Where would you go?” Steve asked. Their shoulders bumped as they walked side by side, and he fought back the crazy urge to reach out and take Billy’s hand in his own.

“La Jolla.” Billy answered without hesitation “Gonna open up a bitchin’ surf shop, spend all my free time at Windansea or Blacks - seriously man if you think it’s chill here you need to see San Diego.” Billy had this far away, glassy eyed look as he told Steve about his dream.

“You should keep giving lessons too, you’re actually really good at it.” Steve said “I honestly didn’t think I was capable of surfing… But even with how much of a mess I am, you’re still able to teach me.” Billy flushed at the praise, and he turned his face away to hide it. Steve had wanted to say that he hadn’t even _cared_ about surfing before, and that Billy had managed to make him fall just a tiny bit in love with it, that his passion alone inspired the same in others. But he figured that would give away way too much, so he left it alone.

“I would say something like ‘it’s all you’ - but we both know you’re a fucking spazz out there.” Billy said, turning back to face Steve again with a wide grin plastered across his face.

“I’d take the lie.” Steve replied, grinning back.

“Well then... You’re a fucking natural, Princess.” Billy said, surging forward before turning and raising his hands loftily out to his sides. It almost looked like he was welcoming Steve into his arms, except he definitely _wasn’t_ doing that. Billy’s back was to the horizon, and the sunset was lighting up behind him in brilliant orange and pink. 

Steve’s heart pounded as he watched him, and fuck - he _knew_ Billy was attractive, that was the whole reason he had even agreed to taking these lessons in the first place. But now he was getting to know _Billy_ , and that was bad... so very bad. Because Billy was quickly becoming more than just a pretty face to Steve, he was realizing he could actually fall in love with a guy like Billy... And _that_ was dangerous. 

“ _Come on_ …” Steve muttered, hiding his own flush now as he pushed past Billy - who laughed as he trailed behind.

* * *

The sun had almost completely set as they came up to the pier, and the hundreds of glittering lights that lined the rides and walkways were already lit. Steve looked on in awe at just _how many_ people were crowded into the space before them. Billy’s hand grabbed onto Steve’s arm, pulling him close so as not to lose him in the jumble of people. Steve tried to will his heartbeat to stop thumping in his chest as Billy tugged him onwards. He felt like he was seventeen again, something as simple as a touch on the arm sending an electric thrill straight through him.

“Max and I came here so many times when we were younger. I can’t _believe_ you haven’t seen it yet.” Billy was saying, and he had this huge smile on his face like he had transformed back into that little kid from his memories. Steve couldn’t help but mirror the enthusiasm with his own smile. “What do you wanna do first?” Billy asked.

“I don’t know, you pick?” Steve said, still feeling overwhelmed by just how many people were crammed onto the dock.

“Alright, first we need tickets...” Billy dragged Steve along behind him as he cleared a way through the crowd. The ticket booths were illuminated by string lights - hell, _everything_ was covered in lights, the twinkling yellow glow was reflecting in Billy’s eyes as they got in line. Billy let go of Steve’s arm as they waited, he tried hard not to miss the warmth of fingers pressed against his skin.

Steve suddenly began to feel nervous as they waited in line... Were they on a date right now? Or was this a friend thing? Except Billy had explicitly told Steve they weren't going to be friends after his first lesson... What exactly had changed? 

“What’s wrong.” Billy asked stiffly, and Steve realized his thought process must have been written on his face.

“Nothing! Nothing, I just - I’m uh... afraid of heights.” He quickly made something up, glancing over at the massive Ferris wheel rotating above the pier. Except, it wasn't exactly a lie... he got _major_ vertigo and the not-so subtle inclination to vomit his guts out every time he was too high up.

“Sweet, we’re riding that first.” Billy replied, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Great.” Steve groaned. 

They were next in line, and Billy bought them each a bundle of tickets. Steve didn't even bother trying to pay for his half this time. Billy’s arm was back on his bicep, all firm pressure and warm dry skin - pulling Steve ahead towards the Ferris wheel.

“Do we really have to ride that?” Steve asked as they got closer, remembering the first time the fair had come to Hawkins; The kids had convinced him to ride the Ferris wheel with them and he actually puked on the people below them, it was _horrible_. At least this one had a solid bottom to the carriages.

“Are you kidding? _Yes_ , we have to ride it.” Billy replied, looking back at Steve like _he_ was the one being a dork here. Maybe being somewhat drunk would help distract him from the heights... either that or make it exponentially worse, Steve wondered if it was too late to back out.

But they were already in line now, which was surprisingly shorter than Steve would have thought, considering there were like, hundreds of people milling about the tiny cramped pier. And Billy looked just so happy to be doing this... Steve didn’t want to put a damper on the night.

It was mostly children and younger couples who were clearly on a date, and once again Steve found himself wondering if _this_ was a date. The ride operator looked like he wished he was dead, and reluctantly took a couple tickets from Steve and Billy while droning out “Have fun…” as they walked past him and got into the carriage seats. The door closed behind them and they were swung up so that the next people in line could get on.

Steve was about to do his buckle up when Billy slapped it out of his hands, got up and slid over to join Steve on his side of the carriage. “You don't need that.” He said, and one of his arms slid behind Steve’s back, coming to rest across his shoulders... warm skin pressed up against the back of his neck. He was flushing so much there was no way Billy hadn’t noticed, and then they were swinging up higher again and Steve felt that familiar swoop in his stomach. 

“Oh man…” He said under his breath, peering over the edge of the carriage and immediately regretting it.

“You weren't kidding about that ‘afraid of heights' thing huh.” Billy said, sounding amused.

“Nope.” Steve replied nervously. 

When the ride was full, its motor kicked into action bringing them up to the peak. Steve’s hand shot out involuntarily and grabbed on to Billy’s thigh, he probably would have been embarrassed if he wasn't currently hyper focused on the fact that they were _really_ high up. Billy just made this strange sound next to him, some choked mix of confusion and something else that Steve was too distracted to think about.

“Oh man, oh man.” Steve repeated, “I’m gonna throw up.” Turns out being slightly drunk made the vertigo decidedly _worse_ , at least he knew the answer to _that_ question now.

“Do _not_ throw up... Steve, are you serious?” Billy said, voice a strange mix of threat and bewilderment.

“I'm so serious.” Steve cautioned. The wheel was going back down forwards, and his stomach did a sickening flip.

“Nah you’re fine you’re - well you kind of look like shit, but you’re fine.” Billy was attempting to soothe him, his thumb had found the back of Steve's neck and was rubbing against the skin gently.

“Yeah you’re right, I’m feeling better.” Steve was saying as the wheel came back up around to the top, and then he made the mistake of looking out over the pier again. 

Next thing he knew, he was throwing up onto the floor of the carriage, and Billy was swearing - pulling his feet up and off the floor like it had turned into lava. They both stared for a moment, down at the sick splashed out over the floor. Then Steve groaned miserably, and Billy broke out into a fit of laughter. He set his feet casually up on the seat across from them, and Steve followed suit.

“You’re _such_ a good time.” Billy said, and he actually sounded like he was being genuine which was pretty confusing. “I can’t believe you puked on a _Ferris wheel_ …”

“This is the second time this has happened.” Steve admitted.

“OH MY GOD! You knew this could happen and you didn't warn me?!” Billy howled.

“I told you I wasn't a big fan of heights okay!” Steve defended himself, he suddenly realized his hand was still clasped on to Billy’s thigh and pulled it away so he could use it to slap lightly against Billy's chest instead. 

The wheel made its final rotation, stopping once at the top so that the people riding could look out over the ocean, and the twinkling lights of the pier below. It probably would have been a romantic moment, if there wasn't the slightest whiff of puke hanging in the air. Still, Billy leaned his body up against Steve so that he could look out towards the ocean.

“I used to do this with Max, we’d watch the waves from up here.” Billy said suddenly, his fingers crept up into Steve’s hair, grabbing on and turning his head to look out. Steve felt a little shiver roll through his spine at the touch, and tried desperately to ignore it - instead focusing on looking out into the water. Moonlight was reflecting off the dark ocean, and you could see the surf still crashing into the shore, lights from the pier dancing across the waves.

“It’s beautiful.” Steve admitted, and for a moment he forgot how high up they were. Then the wheel kicked back into motion, taking them back down again. Before the door had even opened yet for their carriage Billy was vaulting out and pulling Steve along with him. They took off to the sound of the operator calling “Hey!” after them.

“No way I’m getting stuck cleaning up your puke.” Billy said as he pulled Steve through the crowd, Steve couldn’t help but laugh. They stopped at a water fountain and he washed his mouth out, spitting until the taste had left his tongue.

“Well, at least you have room for funnel cake now.” Billy said slyly, and Steve groaned because he wasn't sure his stomach could actually handle eating after that. Billy dragged him over to a food cart and promptly bought him one anyway, going on about how amazing they were the whole time.

They wandered around the pier for a while, funnel cakes in hand - and Billy was right, they were _delicious_. Somehow they tasted ten times better than the ones that Steve tried back in Hawkins. They sat for a moment at an empty bench, watching the people mulling by - a comfortable silence setting in, like neither of them felt the need to fill it in with pointless chatter. 

“What’s over there?” Steve finally asked, nodding his head towards this big white building off to the side of the pier. He had been listening to the repetitive, jangling music that was playing from inside for nearly twenty minutes now, and it only made him more curious as they sat there.

“The carousel.” Billy replied, “And some other shit.”

“Carousel?” Steve’s eyes lit up, and Billy looked at him like he was a huge nerd - like Billy hadn’t just done the same thing for a Ferris wheel only moments earlier.

“Of course you wanna ride the carousel.” Billy was making this face as if that bit of information fit perfectly into the image he had of who Steve was.

“What’s wrong with carousels?” He asked defensively.

“Nothing!” Billy said, holding up his hands as if trying to placate him. “We can go there next.”

They finished their funnel cakes and walked towards the entrance, some kids ran by them, knocking Steve into Billy, his hands grabbed Steve’s shoulders to steady him. Steve thought he would probably lose his mind if Billy kept touching him casually like this all night.

As they came into the building Steve was stunned by the giant carousel in the center, the voices of children cheering as they rode in circles on the backs of wooden horses. The carousel song played at an almost overwhelming volume now that they were inside, and they got in line - the only adults in a sea of little kids.

“You better not puke on this one.” Billy warned.

“Don't worry. I’ll aim off the edge this time.” Steve replied sarcastically. They handed over their tickets and stepped on as soon as the ride stopped to load the next group, Billy walked ahead and found two free horses side by side for them - turning back to face Steve and beckoning him up.

“A noble steed, for my Princess.” Billy said mockingly, helping boost Steve up onto the wooden horse.

“Gee, thanks.” Steve said, fighting back the flush that was blooming on his cheeks. Billy swung himself up onto his own horse with way too much grace, Steve felt annoyed for a moment at how he managed to be so damn smooth all the time. And then the carousel music was kicking in again, and the platform jerked into motion, rotating slowly around the room. 

Steve couldn’t keep the stupid smile off his face as the music played around them, his horse slowly sliding up and down, the faces of people passing by as it spun. There was just something soothing about the slow motion, in a way it reminded Steve of the swell of the ocean - something he didn't realize he yearned for, until he started spending so much time out there.

It was that, and the feeling of something solid under him - grounding him, supporting him in the midst of a spinning chaos… He had always loved carousels, when he was younger it had been about the horses, the sparkling lights. He thought that had been all it was for a long time, but now that he was older he recognized the more subtle, subconscious things that drew him to the ride.

His skin suddenly felt hot, and he glanced over to catch Billy staring at him. He was looking at Steve with this soft, silly grin on his face, eyes crinkling with fondness, staring intently at Steve like he didn't care that more than just interest was written plainly on his face.

“What?” Steve asked self consciously, half laughing.

“Nothing.” Billy said, and then he was leaning off of his horse, one hand holding on to his bar, the other wrapping around Steve’s neck and pulling him forwards to close the distance. Steve’s hands flew up to his own bar to steady himself, and then Billy’s lips were pressing softly against his. Billy angled himself to deepen the kiss, a gentle pressure that Steve mindlessly mirrored - he smiled as the hair above Billy’s lips scratched against his skin.

The kiss was short, sweet. Neither of them wanting to push things further with the promise of strangers watching. As they pulled apart, Steve felt like his breath had been punched out of him. The carousel came to a stop, and before Steve could even collect his wits... Billy was grabbing him roughly, pulling him along and shoving him into a nearby photo booth. 

Then his lips were on Steve’s again, hungrily this time. Billy’s tongue licked out as if to coax him into opening his mouth. It didn't take much, Steve’s lips parted and Billy’s tongue swept inside. Billy tasted like fried bread, sweet and sticky, sugar and honey, Steve felt a keening whine bubbling up from his throat as Billy pressed his body firmly against Steve’s in the cramped booth. The thin fabric of their board shorts did little to mask the growing hardness between the both of them.

Steve grappled with the walls of the booth, trying to find purchase. One of his hands must have hit the button on the console, because soon flashes filled the booth. Billy didn't bother pulling away, simply kissing Steve through the whole camera reel. He wasn't sure how long they had been in there, it was kind of hard to keep track of time while you were experiencing the hottest make out of your life... but it must have been long enough to annoy whoever was waiting outside, because someone started knocking angrily on the side of the machine.

“ _Excuse_ me,” A voice said from outside. “Would you hurry up in there!?”

Steve flushed deeply and shoved Billy off of him, gasping for breath and trying to figure out how they were going to walk out without everyone seeing the obvious erections they were sporting under their board shorts. Billy simply growled in annoyance at being interrupted, but he went away easily with the push of Steve’s hand.

Steve adjusted his clothing and then they were stepping out of the booth. An older woman holding a little girl's hand stood outside, she was giving them a very pointed look. The side console on the exterior of the booth had their heated moment captured several times over in a 2x6 strip of tiny photos.

“Sorry.” Steve said, flushing bright red as the lady pushed past them and entered the booth with the girl trailing behind her. Billy quickly shoved some money into the machine and it printed out their photos. He winked saucily at Steve, who only flushed deeper. Some guy in shades in the distance gave them a thumbs up.

“You know, my apartment isn’t that far from here.” Steve said nervously, suddenly worried he was taking things way too fast with an invitation like that - even though it seemed like he was in danger of Billy tackling him before they even got there, if the other man's expression was anything to go by.

“Let’s go.” Billy growled out, a shudder ran through Steve’s spine at the sound of it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone morning the loss of Billy’s Camaro... well I’m sorry. Its just entirely impractical for someone to strap a couple surfboards to the roof of a Camaro. So instead I’ve got him driving an old [1985 Toyota van](https://cdn.bringatrailer.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/1984-Toyota-Van-For-Sale-Survivor-Red.jpeg), still pretty cool - right guys? Right?
> 
> Sorry for making y'all wait another week for the steamy bits, it's just that this chapter was really dragging on and the break felt natural here. So really, what I’m trying to say is that I'm not sorry, because I did it completely on purpose.
> 
> For anyone curious sunglasses guy comes all the way from [this](https://youtu.be/GaMcsKtBDwE?t=166) music video to give Billy and Steve his approval.


	4. Conditioning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 6/6/20 - Oof. I was going through to fix up any little bits before posting the epilogue, because it'll be my last chance to fix any mistakes and well... Wow this first sex scene is _messy_... LOL. I tried to fix it up just a bunch, but I could only do so much. It's really obvious I was still figuring things out when I wrote this, so bear with me.

Walking home with a prominent erection was not the most comfortable thing ever, and as if to add to the awkwardness, the conversation between them had suddenly died out. Luckily Steve really didn't live all that far from the pier, and it only took about ten minutes of walking in strained silence to get to his apartment.

He fished the keys out of his pocket, struggled with the lock for a few seconds - nerves, he concluded - before the door clicked open and he invited Billy in. Elle bounded up to them instantly, wagging her tail with an exuberance that was unmatched.

“Missed you, cutie.” Billy cooed, kneeling down to pat her. Steve tossed his keys in the wooden bowl in the center of his coffee table. “Your apartment’s small.” Billy went on, like he had expected something much more grand.

“Sorry to disappoint.” Steve replied stiffly, he was pretty sure Billy didn’t exactly live like a king, considering everything he knew about him so far.

“I don't mean it like that. It’s just, you didn’t even blink at dropping fifty a week on someone you barely knew, so I kind of thought you were…” Billy seemed like he was struggling with what to say, so Steve put him out of his misery.

“Rich? I mean my parents have money, I don’t really.” Steve replied.

Billy hummed, sounding like he wasn’t interested in the conversation, like he wasn’t the one to bring it up in the first place. He was staring intently at Steve with a dark, heavy expression, and Steve was suddenly reminded of exactly what expectation had brought Billy to stand in his living room.

“Let me just- feed Elle, and then we can…” Steve stumbled through his words, hurrying into the kitchen to fill Elle’s bowl. She trotted behind him watching skeptically as he grabbed her dish, he was more than late for dinner.

“Sorry girl.” He said, patting her once down her back as she started practically inhaling her food. When he stood back up Billy was behind him, crowding into Steve’s space as he turned around. Billy's muscular body moving firmly against him, backing him up into the sharp edge of the kitchen counter.

“Billy-” Steve started to say, but it was quickly muffled by the press of Billy’s lips against his.

Kissing Billy was like drowning, like being pulled deep into the swell of the very ocean they spent so much time together in. Steve could hardly catch his breath as Billy’s mouth slid against his, demanding, powerful. It almost felt like Billy couldn’t tell the difference between wanting to fuck someone, and wanting to fight them - like intimacy was a game of power and he was determined to win. 

Billy nipped sharply at Steve's lips, licking over the tender skin to soothe it just as quickly. His hands fumbled to find purchase anywhere on Steve’s skin, fingertips digging in hard enough to leave marks. Knee knocking roughly between Steve’s thighs and grinding up into him.

In the back of his mind, Steve realized that if he was going to maintain _any_ control of this situation he was going to have to assert himself… He pushed heavily at Billy’s stomach to break the kiss, sucking in a breath to fill his lungs. Billy went away with a growl, as if it took all his self control to not just push Steve down and fuck him on his kitchen floor.

“ _Bedroom-_ ” Steve gasped out, grabbing onto Billy’s arm firmly and tugging him along, surprised by how easily the man trailed behind him - let Steve lead him. He shut the bedroom door firmly behind them to keep Elle from investigating.

Billy wasted no time, shoving Steve so that he fell backwards, sprawling out over the mattress. He was close behind, crowding onto the bed, sliding in between Steve’s parted legs, crashing their lips together as if Billy was determined to kiss all the breath from his lungs.

Hands tugged roughly at Steve’s shirt - at _Billy’s shirt_ \- a thin layer of sweat had begun to soak into the fabric, and it had begun sticking to him uncomfortably. Steve was more than happy to take it off at Billy’s insistence, and it fell forgotten somewhere on the floor below. 

Billy’s hands were rough and warm on him, tracing every inch of his skin, as if he had been _waiting_ for this moment. Steve wondered if he had, if Billy had been looking at him this whole time with want... a want expertly covered by that unfailing mask of disinterest he wore. 

A rough thumb brushed against Steve’s nipple and he trembled, a sudden rush spiking through him at the touch. Billy grinned into their kiss, before returning his fingers to the same place and pinching, _hard_. Steve’s head flew back, breaking the kiss and crying out at the sharp sting of it.

“ _Billy-_ ” Steve whined, and he had been _meaning_ for that to come out like a warning… But somehow it sounded more like he was begging. Billy pulled back, looming over him, smug grin spread over his features, looking down at Steve in a way that felt almost predatory. Then Billy’s hands were at the waist band of Steve’s board shorts, tugging them off with one smooth pull. His hands came to rest at Steve’s thighs, taking a moment to drink in the view of Steve spread out naked before him.

Steve’s cock was swollen and flushed, laying stiffly against the flat of his stomach, curving just a hint to the left. There was a small drool of precum running out of the tip and pooling against his skin, his cock gave an excited twitch when Billy’s fingers tightened on his thighs.

“Look at you.” Billy said, with such fondness that it warmed Steve’s belly. He turned his face so that he could hide it in the corner of his own elbow, flushing with embarrassment. “I’m gonna fuck your brains out.” Billy continued with enthusiasm, effectively ruining the moment.

“Oh my god, shut up.” Steve said from behind his arm, absolutely mortified.

He could hear the rustling of fabric above him, and curiously turned his head back in time to catch Billy tossing his own shirt onto the floor. He’d seen the man shirtless plenty of times, and despite that he still felt impressed. Shadows were casting heavy across the dip of his muscles in the low light of the bedroom.

“You don’t really want me to.” Billy replied confidently, leaning forward again to breathe the words into Steve’s ear - and his brain tried desperately to play catch up with what Billy was talking about. Just as he was about to reply, Billy’s hand wrapped firmly around Steve’s shaft.

“Oh- _fuck_!” Steve gasped out, mind emptied of everything but the electric heat of Billy’s hand on him. He couldn't tell if the intensity was because of how long it had been since someone else had touched him like this, or if it was because of _who_ was touching him. Billy rolled his grip, swiping his thumb firmly along the underside of Steve’s cock. Steve couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped him.

“Listen to that,” Billy whispered against the side of Steve’s face. “You want it so bad.” He spoke the words like they were some kind of dirty secret, like they were a power he held over Steve.

“Yeah.” Steve sighed out, admitting it before he could stop himself. He flushed as Billy huffed a laugh, hot air ruffling through his hair. “You’re such a dick.” Steve said, finally getting some control over the things coming out of his mouth.

“You love it.” Billy replied swiftly, giving a firm tug of Steve’s cock as if to prove the point. Steve fumbled his own hand between them until he found the waistband of Billy’s board shorts and slipped under, like maybe he could distract Billy from talking if he returned the favor. As soon as Steve’s fingers wrapped around Billy he sucked in a breath, nearly choking on it. 

Billy didn't seem to notice, humming his approval instead, licking messily against the soft skin of Steve’s neck and rolling his hips into Steve’s fist. This fleeting moment where Billy had actually stopped teasing Steve, was used to marvel at the sheer thickness of him. Really, this had been the last chance to find some kind of physical flaw in this man… so much for that.

“Can I-” Billy started to ask.

“Yes.” Steve said quickly, not needing to hear the rest - at this point he would have said yes to _anything_ , whatever Billy wanted. Billy groaned at Steve's hurried response, like his eagerness was a turn on. And then he was pulling up and away, and Steve instantly missed the heat of Billy’s body pressed against him.

“Do you… Have any-”

“Condoms?” Steve cut in again, patting his hand at the edge of the bed - in the direction of his night stand. It was the same box he had optimistically bought when he first moved out here, he silently thanked industry for the long shelf life. 

“-Lube.” Billy finished, raising a brow.

“Oh. Yes.”

“Slow down, Princess.” Billy said smugly, “We’ll get there.” Steve flushed, wondering how Billy always managed to make him feel hopelessly aroused, and like a total idiot at the same time. Billy held himself up, hovering over Steve as he reached across to rummage through the nightstand, taking out both the box of condoms and a small bottle of lube.

He set them within arms reach on the bed, and then hooked his fingers under his waist band to pull his own shorts down. Steve swallowed thickly as Billy’s cock bobbed free, he hadn’t been imagining it then - Billy’s cock was heavy, _thick_. For a fleeting moment Steve wondered if he was actually capable of taking that... after so long of nothing but his own fingers.

But the worry was quickly relegated to the back of his mind as he watched Billy uncap the lubricant, pour it liberally onto his hand and rub it between his fingers to slicken them. His clean hand grabbed Steve’s hip and pulled him up, angling him so that his ass was resting against Billy’s abdomen, he could feel the tip of Billy’s cock rubbing against the small of his back. 

It wasn't the most comfortable position, and Steve had to hold his back straight to keep from slumping awkwardly against the bed. His shoulders took the brunt of any weight Billy wasn’t supporting with the hand clamped around Steve’s waist, and he was looking down at Steve darkly - a knowing smile playing across his lips, as if in a silent challenge _‘How long can you keep that up?’_ Steve was determined. Then Billy’s slick fingers were pressing lightly at Steve’s entrance, his body jolted at the sudden chill of lube against his skin.

“You want it?” Billy asked, and it seemed more like he wanted to hear Steve beg, than actual concern over his consent at this point.

“Obviously.” Steve grit out, trying not to let Billy’s apparent propensity to play games ruin the mood.

“You should try asking nicely.” Steve’s cock gave a traitorous twitch at the words, and he blushed furiously. Knowing full well he was going to break before Billy did, might as well get it over with.

“I- I want it… _please._ ” He seriously considered hiding his face again under his arm, except for that he was pretty sure that would just make things worse.

“Want what?” Billy asked relentlessly, feigning ignorance.

“Fuck - Billy, come on!” Steve exclaimed desperately, Billy just laughed a deep, genuine laugh.

“Okay Princess, relax-” And Steve wasn't sure if he meant mentally or physically, because Billy’s fingers pushed in as he said it. Steve steeled himself, sucking in a breath as his muscles stretched to make way for the intrusion. Billy started with two fingers, getting right to it, working Steve open with quick, practiced movements. The pad of Billy’s fingers dragged lightly against his prostate, and Steve let out a breathy moan at the surge of pleasure that rolled through him.

Steve fisted his hands into the sheets, as if that could somehow ground him. His skin prickled, he could _feel_ Billy’s eyes on him - watching intently, like he didn't want to miss a single thing. Billy was knuckle deep, rubbing maddeningly slow against Steve’s prostate - like Billy wanted him crazy, wanted to watch him come undone. Steve’s body trembled, precum rolling slowly down his stomach. He couldn’t hold himself up any longer, and he felt his back hit the mattress, Billy made a disapproving sound from above him.

“I thought you’d hold that longer,” Billy withdrew his fingers and Steve made a tiny noise of protest at the lost feeling of fullness. “Didn’t I tell you to train your back muscles?” He sounded genuinely annoyed at the prospect that Steve had shirked his homework.

“Are you seriously thinking about our lessons right now?” Steve asked, he could feel the lube inside of him, slick and foreign and all together strange without the accompanying pressure of Billy’s fingers.

“Well, it’s not like I can let this go without punishment.” Billy said in a way that made it seem like he was proud of that transition, reaching over to grab the box of condoms from the side of the bed.

“Oh wow... you are so embarrassing.” Steve complained as Billy wrestled with the unopened box briefly, before pulling free one of the condoms. Steve kicked himself for not opening the box himself, at least giving the _illusion_ that he was getting some. 

“You buy these for me?” Billy asked smugly.

“No.” Steve bit out, not that it sounded very convincing.

Billy tossed the box aside, opening the wrapper between his teeth and rolling the condom down over himself. Steve’s mouth filled with saliva as he watched, a strong urge to feel that weight pressing down on his tongue came over him. Billy’s hands grabbed Steve’s hips again, lifting him back into position.

“Hold it.” He commanded, and Steve found himself swallowing his pride and complying. Maybe it was because he had spent the last couple weekends following Billy’s orders, and it had begun to feel like second nature… Or maybe it was because a small part of him _craved_ being told what to do. 

Billy lined up and pushed in, Steve’s breath hitched as pain clouded his senses - even with the preparation, Billy’s size was a lot to take. It must have shown on his face, because Billy stilled. He had one hand clamped solidly on Steve’s hip, the other on his thigh, fingers biting into the skin with the strain of holding Steve steady - holding himself back.

“S-sorry, okay.” Steve gasped out, as the pain dulled. “I’m good.”

Billy started to move again, watching for any sign that he should stop. The tip of his cock dragged against Steve’s prostate, and he shuddered with the sudden spike of pleasure it sent coursing through him. Then Billy bottomed out, waiting for a moment to allow Steve’s body to adjust to the thickness inside him.

Steve watched Billy’s chest rise and fall with tight, controlled breaths. Sweat beading on his skin, dripping down over his muscles - Steve wanted to touch him, but he couldn't exactly reach from this position, he settled for simply rolling his hips up into Billy.

“Fuck.” Billy hissed, drawing his bottom lip in between his teeth and biting down. Steve’s encouragement seemed to spur him on, because he began to move again - pulling back and then driving in, slowly at first, then picking up speed as he got into a rhythm. 

The strain of trying to keep this position was getting to Steve, and his back and stomach muscles were starting to feel the burn. Each time he was thrust into he could feel his shoulders slipping back in the loose sheets, but the ironclad grip Billy had on his hip kept dragging him back into place.

Billy drove punishingly into Steve from this angle, hitting just right - and he knew he wasn't going to last long. His entire body was trembling, completely unable to hold back the desperate sounds he was making. It didn’t help that Billy’s own voice had joined his, groaning lightly. Steve had expected him to be loud in bed, with all his bolstering outside of it, but besides the filthy talk once it got down to it he was pretty quiet - almost like he was used to holding back his voice.

It felt a bit like a challenge, like Steve was going to have to find out what Billy sounded like when all that control had melted away... Of course, right now Steve was the one losing control… Knew from the way his body was tensing up, from the pleasure coiling up in his gut, that he wasn’t going to last much longer. He took some small comfort in the way that Billy at least _looked_ as wrecked as Steve _felt_.

“ _Billy…_ ” Steve whined the name, Billy just groaned in response. “I - I’m gonna-” his voice choked out, unable to finish the sentence before his climax hit.

And then he was lost to the overwhelming sensation of release, muscles tightening, eyes screwed shut. He could hear the huff of breath above him, as Billy kept thrusting. Steve flinched as his cum hit himself in the face, splashed across the bridge of his nose, pooled in the space between his lips, sticky in his lashes, covering one of his eyes.

“Fuck - that’s... so hot.” Billy’s words punctuated each snap of his hips, as he chased his own release. Steve opened the one eye _not_ currently covered in his own cum to watch, sweeping his tongue over his lips to clean them. That seemed to push Billy over the edge, because then he was curling forward, his grip on Steve’s hip weakening. 

Steve’s muscles finally gave out and he fell flat on his back, Billy close behind, finding Steve’s mouth and licking desperately into it as he came, cock pressed deep inside, filling Steve with heat and pressure. Billy slumped over on him, and they both lay there for a while - catching their breaths, coming down from the fuzzy high of their respective orgasms.

“You knew that was gonna happen.” Steve hated the way his voice sounded utterly sated, he wanted to sound annoyed - which he _was_ \- but it was almost impossible in his post orgasm bliss.

“What?” Billy sighed into the warm, damp skin of Steve’s shoulder.

“The whole, cumming-on-my-own-face... thing.” He wiped ineffectually at the thick fluid clinging to his lashes. Billy just huffed a laugh and nuzzled deeper into the crook of Steve’s neck - he was finding it difficult to stay mad.

“At least get out of me, it’s starting to get uncomfortable.” He complained, squirming under Billy’s heavy weight.

“ _Fine_.” Billy sighed out, dragging himself off Steve like it was a chore. He pulled out and tied the condom off, tossing it over the side. Steve cringed to think of his floor littered with the discarded things from the night, but his legs were currently jelly and there was no way he was getting up to clean. It was just going to have to wait until the morning.

Billy grabbed a tissue from Steve’s night stand, wetting it with his spit and using it to clean Steve’s cum from his face. It was probably the sweetest thing Billy had done for him since he met him, but it was also kind of his fault that Steve needed it in the first place.

“Thanks.” Steve said anyway, his voice sounded drowsy and he suddenly realized how exhausted he was. He knew Billy was saying something... but all he could really focus on was the pleasant hum of a steady voice, as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was Sunday morning, and Steve was definitely alone in bed. He didn’t really have much time to focus on being disappointed in that, because his head was actually spinning… and his mouth was dry, his _eyes_ were dry. 

Spending the day out on the ocean, drinking a couple beers, wandering around the pier for several hours, and _then_ coming home to engage in some… strenuous, physical activity… Probably should have been buffered a few times by the consumption of water.

He stumbled out of bed, ass stinging lightly as his muscles worked to stand. “Ow.” He mumbled miserably, making his way to the bathroom and drinking an _entire_ six ounces of water straight from the tap. Once that was done, he proceeded to absolutely freak out. Elle padded happily into the bathroom to find Steve sitting on the tile floor, arms wrapped around his knees and looking thoroughly unsettled.

“I can’t believe we did that.” Steve told her, Elle licked the top of his foot. He should have been stoked, he had spent the last few weeks practically obsessing over this guy after all… But then he woke up this morning alone, and Billy was so fucking hard to read - even after last night, he didn’t exactly know where they stood.

Steve needed to talk to someone else about this… so he picked himself up, Elle dancing in between his legs as he walked back into his bedroom. Billy must have taken the time to clean up the floor before he left, because Steve’s clothes were neatly folded and stacked on top of his dresser. For whatever reason Billy had left the t-shirt, not that Steve was complaining... any other sign of their tryst was missing. If Steve’s ass wasn't hurting he might have wondered if he had imagined the whole thing in some sort of dehydrated fever dream.

He wandered out into the kitchen to fill Elle’s food bowl, considering whether or not he should call Nancy up and tell her what happened. Except, he hadn’t spoken to her since she dropped the wedding news - and he was still feeling kind of weird about it.

Instead, he fished around the apartment for the slip of paper with Carol’s number, he had copied it over from his arm that first night after his lesson with Billy. He allowed himself to feel guilty for a moment, that he hadn’t bothered to call her this whole time - before steeling himself and dialing.

“We fucked.” Steve blurted out as soon as he heard the receiver pick up.

“ _What?_ Who is this?” Carol’s voice asked from the other end.

“It’s Steve, we kissed.. I mean, we _made out_ \- pretty heavily.” Steve tended to ramble when he was nervous. “And then I invited him in - into my apartment, and then we… we-” Steve swallowed, cutting himself off there.

“ _Yes,_ I knew it! You two were practically _gagging_ for each other.” Carol replied, he could _hear_ the grin in her voice. And then she faltered, “Wait, we are talking about Billy, right?”

“Yes. We went on this date, that like, wasn't a date - but I guess it was a date, because he kissed me - and then we full on made out in a photo booth like a couple of horny teenagers.” Steve explained.

“Holy shit, a photo booth?!” Carol broke out into a fit of laughter. “It’s _Steve_ -” She suddenly said, “Sorry, Tommy is here.”

“Hi Tommy.” 

“Steve says hi.” She relayed to him, and Steve thought he could hear Tommy’s voice saying something back - but it was too quiet to make out. “So glad one of you finally made a move. I honestly thought you were gonna be the one to jump his bones, you made it like, _painfully_ obvious how attracted to him you were.” Carol went on.

“Seriously? I thought I was being pretty subtle...” 

“Well - Tommy didn't catch on at first, but he's kind of thick about these things.” Steve could hear a sharp “ _Hey!_ ” sound off in the background.

“What am I supposed to do now?” Steve asked as much to the universe as he did Carol.

“I dunno, call him up and tell him how you wanna have his babies and live happily ever after.”

Which reminded Steve… “I don't even _have_ his number!” Carol started laughing again on the other end. “I’m serious, this isn't funny!”

“Okay, okay! Look, I can give you his number…” She paused for a moment before continuing. “But only if you swear to use it only for good, and never for evil.”

Steve only considered for about a millisecond the moral implications of getting Billy’s number from someone other than the man himself… But really, that kind of consideration flew out the window when you’ve slept with each other right?

“Thanks,” Steve said as he wrote down the digits Carol was rattling off, right next to her own number. “So listen uhh… Do you maybe wanna grab some coffee? Might be nice to talk about how I’m freaking out face to face.”

“That depends, are you paying?” She asked.

“Yes?” Steve guessed.

“In that case…”

* * *

Steve was quickly coming to the realization that coffee with Carol was something he should have done sooner rather than later. He spent so much time the last couple weeks with Billy swirling through his head that it really was nice to have someone else pulling him back down into reality. Something that Carol’s blunt, no nonsense attitude was perfect for.

“The thing is… You have to understand, Billy is like emotionally stunted.” Carol said as she took a sip of her drink. They were sitting outside, watching pedestrians pass by, most of them were on their way to the boardwalk in hopes to get the most out of their Sunday before going back to work or school. “He’s not great with communication either.”

“I kind of got that vibe,” Steve said “I honestly didn't think he liked me at all.”

“Well, I’ve seen how he is around you... and he’s definitely being weird about it, acting like a little boy with a crush.” Carol rolled her eyes at some guy who walked by with a crop top, “Horrendous.” 

“Is that why he can't decide if he wants to be nice or pull my hair?” Steve asked with a laugh, mentally checking the _‘don’t tell Carol about the crop top you wore in college’_ box.

“Yeah, I mean he’s kind of like that with _everyone_ … It’s just, usually he gets over it faster.” She said.

“Great… So maybe he _does_ just hate me.” Steve scrubbed at his face with the heel of his hands, that didn’t exactly explain last night though… “Why can’t I go for someone easy?” 

“If you want it easy, Billy is _not_ the guy for you.” Carol said with a laugh.

“And yet, here I am...” Steve sighed.

“Here you are.” Carol said with a warm smile.

They didn’t talk about Billy the whole time, Steve wasn’t _that_ much of a self-absorbed asshole. Turns out Carol ran this little independent art gallery in Venice. She invited him to stop by the new collection when it opened, and he genuinely wanted to go. She told him about how she and Tommy met in college, and the whirlwind of a relationship that kicked up immediately after. Steve was only a tiny bit jealous - what was it with his friends and their ability to find meaningful, long lasting relationships?

Steve opened up about other things in his own life as well - he told her about the rocky transition to L.A. from Indiana, and how he still really hadn’t acclimated to his new home fully even after three years. He told her how his job was a struggle, but it was good money and that _kind_ of made up for it. And how Billy was kind of his first _thing_ since he had come to the city, Carol cackled at that.

“I really hope this thing works out, I like having you around.” Carol said before they parted ways, she winked at him as she said it.

“Me too.” He agreed softly.


	5. Mixed Signals

Steve couldn’t wait the whole week before he got to see Billy again... the first few days were _torture_ , and once again he could barely even pay attention at work. So, when he stumbled into his apartment after a long Tuesday... After he fed an excited Elle, and grabbed the paper he wrote Billy’s number on from the kitchen drawer - he flopped boneless down onto his couch and called him up. It rang a couple times before he heard the click of the receiver as someone answered.

An unfamiliar voice said, “Welcome to Dominoes, what'll it be my dude?” Whoever it was broke out into a fit of snickering as soon as they got the sentence out.

“Um… Is Billy there?” Steve asked cautiously, because for one - this guy sounded too high, even for Dominoes. And two, he knew he had dialed the number correctly.

“I dunno - BILLY ARE YOU HERE!?” The guy called out.

Steve held the receiver away from his face, cringing at the sudden spike of volume right in his ear. Steve could hear Billy, calling the guy a _‘fucking moron’_ in the background, and then there was some kind of scuffle. Then Billy’s voice was coming in clear and strong through the phone.

“Yeah?” 

“Hey! - It’s Steve.” He clarified, because Billy definitely wasn’t expecting a call from him. It was silent for a moment before Billy replied.

“Steve... what’s up?” Billy said, he sounded kind of stiff over the phone.

And man, this was awkward. Steve was quickly second guessing calling Billy out of the blue... He felt kind of like a stalker, like maybe he had just overstepped an obvious boundary. But, it was already done - so he was just gonna have to act like everything was cool.

“Sorry... I know this is kind of forward, I got your number from Carol.” Might as well come clean about that, he thought.

“Uh, hold on - CAN YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP?!” Billy suddenly yelled, at least _he_ had the decency to cover the receiver on his end. 

It did seem a little chaotic over there, he could hear the voices of several people and some high energy rock music turned up _loud_. It kind of sounded like those frat parties he always wound up at in college. “Look can I uh... I’m gonna call you back on a different phone.” Billy continued.

“Sure.” Steve gave Billy his number, and then there was a click - and the line went dead. 

He sat nervously twiddling the phone cord between his fingers as he waited for the call back. His mind supplying unhelpfully that maybe Billy had written the wrong number down... started wondering if he should call again, if Billy doesn't call him... Then the phone rang, and he jerked with surprise before slamming his hand down on the handset and picking it up. 

“Hello?” He hoped he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

“Sorry, I moved upstairs.” Billy said, and Steve noticed that he couldn't hear much of the background noise any longer.

“It’s cool.” The conversation almost died there, Steve was desperately wracking his brain with what he should say… thankfully Billy broke the silence first.

“How’s Elle?” He asked… because of course he was gonna ask about Elle.

“She’s great, she’s on the couch with me now.” Steve ruffled the fur on her head lovingly, and she barely even acknowledged him, simply twitching her ears. “You have some kinda party going on?” 

“Those guys? No, they’re always like that.” Billy drifted off for a second before clarifying. “They’re my roommates.”

“How many people live with you?” Steve asked curiously, he remembered that Billy had mentioned his roommates before but he had never really asked for any details about them.

“Four.” Billy said.

“Oh shit, that's a lot.” It shouldn’t have been all _that_ surprising, considering the price of rent around here. There were plenty of times that Steve considered getting a bigger place, with a roommate or two of his own. And then he remembered how hard dorm life in College was for him, Steve just wasn’t that good at coexisting with people. He was kind of needy, and kind of lazy - his roommates hadn’t been afraid to tell him how annoying it was.

“Try living with them.” Billy chuckled and it sounded so warm, Steve suddenly wished they were having this conversation in person. He wanted to lean into Billy, press into the side of him and just lie there… he really was hopeless.

“I dunno, it sounds nice... being surrounded by friends all the time.” Steve said, thinking about how completely opposite their lives in California were... Billy seemed to just be completely surrounded by people, whereas Steve knew almost no one.

“Friends is a strong word.” Billy replied, and Steve was beginning to realize that he wasn’t the only target for Billy’s not-so-subtle apathy. “What did you do today?” he asked, smoothly changing the subject.

“Ugh... work.” Steve groaned, he didn't mention the fact that part of the struggle today was that he couldn’t get Billy out of his head. They had been together _one time_... and Steve could already feel himself getting clingy. 

He always had been the kind of guy who fell into things headfirst, thought about it later... it usually got him into trouble, it _usually_ got him hurt feelings and a girlfriend who would rather date his best friend. Okay, maybe that only happened one time - but once was enough to make a guy wary.

“I don’t get it, if you hate your job so bad… just _quit_.” Billy sounded pretty annoyed, like somehow Steve not liking his job was a problem for _him_. Or maybe he just didn't want to listen to Steve complain about it.

“It’s just… I feel trapped.” Steve admitted, “My father got me this job, and like… I couldn’t get something this good on my own, and as much as I hate it… I can’t just _quit_.” It was complicated, besides - _everyone_ complained about their jobs, right? It was sort of like, adulting 101.

“Fuck yeah you can, ‘ _Hey dad, its cool and all but shove your stuffy job up your ass. I’m gonna go sell weed with Billy Hargrove instead.’_ ” Billy spoke in a haughty voice that he apparently thought sounded like Steve.

“Hargrove, huh?” Steve said, inexplicably pleased with having gotten Billy’s last name from him. “ _Billy Hargrove_ , man that’s cute.”

“Oh for fucks sake, don’t cream your panties.” Billy groaned.

“I’m not!” Steve laughed, “Harrington. I mean, I’m Harrington.”

“Well great, with that settled we can start planning the wedding.” Billy mocked.

Now he was glad they _weren’t_ talking in person, because then Billy would see the deep flush that was spreading over his skin… It was scary how easily he could imagine the two of them standing next to each other, dressed to the nines. It also made him think of Nancy and Jonathan's upcoming wedding, and that plus one she had mentioned - _and_ how it was definitely too early to invite Billy... 

“I just thought... I know yours, you should know mine!” Steve explained through laughter. “Besides, don't you think I should meet your parents first?” As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew he had fucked up.

Billy hadn’t said much about his parents, but it was enough to know his mom was out of the picture, and that Billy probably would have been better off if his father was too. Steve mentally cursed himself, because of course he had to go foot-mouth like a damn champion, it was basically his _thing_.

“Some fuckin’ dinner that’d be.” Billy managed to reply, like he was still trying to play along. But Steve could hear the change in his tone, could hear that his mood dropped.

“Mine would probably be even worse.” Steve went on, hoping the implied shittiness of his own parents would make Billy feel less on edge. After all, they had something in common here.

“Bet they’d at least serve some fancy food, rich kid like you probably grew up eating caviar on Belgian waffles.” Billy scoffed.

“Okay first off, I ate frozen Eggo's like everyone else. And secondly, caviar is not as good as they would have you believe.” Steve scrunched his nose up, remembering the first time he’d tried it at one of his fathers stupid ‘Climbing-the-social-ladder’ dinners.

“So you’re just like us lowlifes deep down, huh.” Billy said, and much to Steve’s relief it sounded like he was already recovering.

“Yep, you’d be _shocked_ if you knew the shit I got into when I was a kid.” Steve teased.

“Please, you’re squeaky clean.” Billy mocked, “I bet you think ding-dong-ditching is hardcore.”

“Okay, I never did that… That’s just rude.” Maybe he _was_ squeaky clean...

“I knew it, you’re a parent’s wet dream.” Billy laughed, and kept laughing to the sound of Steve’s protests - that he absolutely was _not_ a parents wet dream.

Steve felt warm... talking to Billy brought so many good vibes, when it was actually going well. It almost made it feel like this thing between them was even semi-normal… it made him want to tell Billy all about everything important in his life, all about _himself_. Except it was probably a little too intense to try and tell a guy you spent one night with your entire life story, so instead he decided to just bring up what he’d called for in the first place. 

“So… I was wondering if you wanted to get together. Like, before Saturday, I mean. Maybe do something tomorrow night?” If he was gonna go all head over heels for this guy, he should probably go on more than one date with him.

“Uhh. Tomorrows kind of... I’m gonna be busy.” Billy said.

“No problem, what about Thursday?” Steve plodded on, determined.

“Nah. Not really good for me.” Billy paused for a moment before continuing. “Look, I gotta go okay?”

“Okay.” Steve said, feeling discouraged. The comfortable atmosphere was completely gone, replaced with some kind of strained, tense feeling.

“I’ll see you Saturday, yeah?” Billy said, hanging up before even waiting to hear Steve’s answer.

“What the hell.” Steve said out loud to his empty house, Elle grumbled in her sleep.

* * *

Saturday finally rolled around again, and Steve left his apartment with Elle close on his heels. It was another beautiful, sunny day in California, and a light breeze ruffled through his hair pleasantly. Despite the weirdness with Billy, he didn't feel nervous that he would be seeing him in less than twenty minutes - he was looking _forward_ to it.

When he stepped out onto the sand and made his way to the usual meeting place, he found Carol and Tommy already there with their boards. It had become pretty obvious to Steve that even before this arrangement between him and Billy, they must have been coming here every Saturday to surf.

“Steve!” Carol called out, pulling him into a warm hug as he came up to them.

“Hey.” Tommy greeted, slapping a hand on Steve’s back as Carol let him go. Steve gave a scan of the beach, but couldn’t seem to pick Billy out from the crowds of people. Carol must have noticed because she gave him a sympathetic look.

“Billy called me this morning, said he was gonna be kind of late - he is coming though!” She quickly tacked on that last part, when she saw Steve's smile fall.

“Don't worry, man. Now you can learn from a real pro.” Tommy said, puffing himself up.

“Oh boy here we go…” Carol said rolling her eyes, it clearly wasn't the first time she had heard this.

“I’m serious, Carol! He’s not even that good.” Tommy went on, “We got you covered, Steve.” 

As much as he liked Tommy and Carol personally, he wasn't sure he was all that comfortable going out on the ocean with them. He was still pretty shaky on waves and after the wipe out last time… he really just didn't want to try and surf without Billy by his side.

“Uhhh… Actually I was thinking maybe we could teach Elle to swim.” Steve said on a whim, spitting out the first excuse he could think of.

“What?” Tommy and Carol spoke at the same time, both of their heads whipping to look at him in shock - it was kind of unsettling.

“She doesn't know how to swim?” Tommy asked, like that was some kind of sacrilege. “We are _so_ doing that.” Carol chimed in.

“Billy is gonna be totally jealous that he missed this.” She hissed conspiratorially in Steve’s ear as they walked towards the water.

He tried not to think too hard about how she seemed to think Billy would be more jealous of them spending time with Elle, than he would be with them teaching Steve to surf. Elle followed behind them as they came up to the water, she pulled to a stop as soon as they got to the edge of the shore.

“How are we supposed to do this?” Tommy asked, staring down at Elle like the logistics of dog-plus-water were completely baffling to him.

“We have an old boogie board in the truck... hold on.” Carol said, before she dashed off in the direction of the boardwalk.

“So,” Tommy started, not quite meeting Steve’s eyes. “You ‘n Billy, huh?” He asked. Steve wondered if this was that moment where Tommy was going to get a little straight-guy-weird about it.

“Kind of… I’m not sure what we’re doing.” Steve said honestly, it didn't help that he was getting the feeling that Billy might be avoiding him now.

“Cool, I mean I wouldn't have picked Billy for you... but it’s cool.” Tommy said, kneeling down to rub Elle behind her ears. “I was actually afraid you kind of liked Carol at first, so I’m way happier with this.” He looked up at Steve with an almost combative smile, like he still wasn't completely sure Steve was gonna lay off his girl.

“Don’t worry, I’m like… full blown gay, no interest in girls at all.” He conveniently left out the fact that he _had_ dated girls in high school and college. That phase was over anyway, and he didn't see why he should give Tommy any reason to be worried. 

“Why wouldn’t you pick Billy?” Steve suddenly asked, realizing they had glossed over a very important part of this conversation.

“Oh you know… He’s kind of… _you know_.” Tommy said, gesturing with his hand like that somehow filled in the blanks.

“What? I don't know-” Steve started to say, when Carol came charging back down the beach with a boogie board tucked under her arm.

“We can put her on this, when she gets tired.” Carol huffed out, hunching over to catch her breath. Steve scooped Elle up into his arms, and the three of them waded out into the water until they were about thigh deep. 

He had this fluttery feeling in his stomach, couldn’t stop wondering what Tommy was going to say before they were interrupted. But when he tried to catch the guy’s eye, he just acted like it was nothing, so Steve reluctantly let it drop.

Elle seemed to take to swimming rather naturally, Steve held her above the water so that just her paws touched. She paddled the second she was above water, and Carol and Tommy both cooed appreciatively - going on about how cute she was. Elle was _clearly_ enjoying all the attention, and Steve wondered why he hadn’t tried something like this with her before.

It wasn’t long before he was letting her go, and Elle was paddling back and forth between him, Tommy and Carol as they called to her. When she seemed to be getting tired Carol plopped her on top of the boogie board. It wobbled at first and then Elle seemed to find her balance, and she settled down to look around happily, tongue lolling out of her mouth.

“We should totally teach her to surf.” Tommy said, looking impressed.

“No way.” Steve said with a chuckle.

“Oh, come on! We could be on MTV or something!” Tommy urged.

“I hate to say it, but I kind of agree with Tommy.” Carol said, scrunching her face up like she couldn’t believe that she agreed with him over anything.

“Wow, we are not exploiting my dog to get famous.” Steve countered.

“Don’t be a drag!” Tommy and Carol said together.

“Yeah Steve, don’t be a _drag_.” They all jumped in surprise at the familiar voice, turning to see Billy glaring at them from dry land. 

He sounded pissed, he _looked_ pissed. Which was ridiculous, because _he_ was the one who forgot to show up. Elle hopped off the boogie board and used her new found talent to paddle back to shore, wagging her tail excitedly at Billy. 

‘ _Traitor_ ’ Steve thought.

“You’re late.” Tommy said bluntly, and Steve almost wanted to kiss the guy - Billy looked like he wanted to deck him. They came back to shore, grabbing their towels and drying off.

“I didn’t have any other option.” Billy grit out, and he was fully speaking to Tommy... Steve wondered if this meant he wasn’t getting an apology. Carol was glancing between Billy and her boyfriend with worry on her face, trying to figure out what had them so riled up.

“Yeah, right.” Tommy scoffed. Before things could escalate, Carol in her infinite wisdom grabbed Tommy’s arm and started tugging him away.

“Let’s bring the boards to the car.” She was saying as she pulled him. Billy just huffed, staring daggers after them as they left.

“So…” Steve started awkwardly, shoving his hands nervously into his pockets.

“What!?” Billy snapped, and Steve hated having one of those faces that made it so obvious what he was feeling, hated the fact that he flinched at Billy’s harsh tone.

“I-... You missed Elle learning how to swim.” Steve said. 

Now he was _trying_ to make Billy jealous with Elle, was this rock bottom? Billy was looking at him like maybe he thought Steve was stupid, it wasn’t the first time Billy had looked at him like that.

“I was busy.” Billy said stiffly, he finally noticed Elle in front of him and he crouched down to pat her. Steve didn't know what he was expecting, Billy didn't seem like the kind of guy who handed out apologies easily. Thankfully, Carol was coming back down the beach towards them - Tommy wasn’t with her.

“Okay, we’re gonna head home for a bit.” She said, “Catch you tonight Billy… Oh.” Her eyes suddenly lit up with mischief.

“Steve! We’re going to a Bonfire tonight, out by the fishing pier… you should come with us.” Steve glanced at Billy, who was looking at her like she had just betrayed him. Which… He figured that meant Billy really didn't want him invited, and what the fuck was up with _that_? What was up with his whole attitude?

“Yeah, I’m down.” Steve answered without hesitation. Forget Billy and his weird hot-and-cold vibes, he wasn't about to miss out on something fun just because Billy couldn’t figure his shit out. 

“Awesome.” Carol said, giving Billy a suggestive look. And Steve was getting nervous, because that look kind of said that she _knew_ \- and the only one who could have told her besides Billy himself was… obviously, Steve.

“I think I’m gonna take Elle home first, though.” He said, changing the subject quickly - she was completely wiped out, and he needed to feed her first if he was gonna be going to this thing.

“Okay, meet us there. We’re lighting it up at nine.” Carol said, and Steve grabbed his stuff and leashed Elle up, hauling ass to get out of there before Billy could find a way to uninvite him.

* * *

Steve stood in his bedroom and stared blankly at his full length mirror, he had a huge problem. He had literally _nothing_ to wear to this thing… He was probably already cutting it close to fashion failure by wearing the exact same swim trunks to his lessons with Billy every week. After rummaging through the deepest recesses of his closet, he managed to dig out an old pair of jeans he used to wear in college - the ones Nancy liked to call his _‘fuck me’_ jeans.

He got into them with a bit of a struggle, they were a lot tighter on him now than they were back then. Steve didn’t really want to think about what that meant... the last thing he needed right now was a self-esteem crisis. He turned to check himself in the mirror, and as it turns out he really didn’t need to worry about it, cause the extra tightness was doing his ass _all_ kinds of favors.

Next he went through about seven different shirts, throwing the rejects into a pile at the end of his bed. Finally giving up and settling for one of the shirts he’d already worn once to the beach, because he literally had nothing. He _really_ needed to go shopping for clothes, if Nancy were there she would definitely have been making fun of him… at least it wasn’t gonna look like he tried too hard.

Then it was about time to feed Elle... she had fallen asleep in her doggy bed, tuckered out from the exhausting day - so he just filled the bowl with kibble, so that she could eat it whenever she wanted. It was getting pretty close to when he should head out, but he didn't want to show up right on time and come across over eager.

Steve flopped out onto his couch with a frustrated sound. Why was he over thinking this so much? Billy already knew what a loser Steve was, it was a little late for making an impression. But he was pretty sure that Billy was regretting the night they spent together, with how weird he had been acting… It made Steve want to show him what he was missing.

With another groan of frustration, Steve launched himself back up off the couch and headed to the bathroom, started messing with his hair for the third time since he got home. This was so successful in wasting time, that he managed to go from fashionably late to _actually_ late.

“ _Fuck._ ” He hissed, glancing at his watch. He grabbed a light jacket on his way out, just in case it got cold tonight.

Steve hadn’t been to a party like this since college, and as far as he could tell they hadn’t changed all that much. There were at least thirty people gathered around the bonfire, and nearly all of them had a drink in their hands. Things weren't exactly rowdy yet, but it was getting there. He searched through the crowd and spotted Tommy talking to someone who he didn't recognize, and picked his way towards them.

“Hey Steve! We thought you weren't gonna show.” Tommy called out, slinging a friendly arm around his shoulders as he came up to them. 

“Sorry, I had some stuff to do.” Yeah _stuff_... Tommy didn’t need to know that stuff was worrying about his hair for almost an hour.

“Huh, stuff?” Tommy repeated, looking skeptical.

“Yeah uh- work… stuff.” Steve held his hand out to the stranger standing across from them in an attempt to redirect the focus.

“Oh right- Steve, this is Marko. He’s one of Billy’s roommates.” Tommy jabbed Steve painfully in the ribs when he mentioned Billy’s name. “Marko, meet Steve.” 

Marko accepted Steve's hand, shaking it. “Hey, so _you’re_ the cash cow.” Steve let his confusion show on his face. “I guess I should thank you for all the pizza we’ve been ordering lately.” Marko continued. 

Great, apparently he was known to Billy’s other friends as the sucker who was inadvertently paying their rent. Tommy laughed nervously “So… How about a drink?” He asked.

“Fuck yes.” Steve replied, he needed something to take the edge off. 

They said their goodbyes to Marko then Tommy led him over to the keg, pouring him a drink and passing it over. Steve took a sip, quietly marveling at how much better beer from a keg was than bottled. The heat from the bonfire was warm on his back, orange light casting over the people who were gathered around, he scanned their faces briefly for Billy but couldn't seem to find him.

Steve thought he was being subtle, but Tommy immediately caught on. “Uhhh, we should talk?” He said it more like a question than a statement, but grabbed onto Steve’s arm all the same and dragged him a bit further from the crowd of people. Steve couldn’t help but feel like this was a bad sign.

“I’m not great at this kind of thing, and I know Carol’s kind of been encouraging you. But she, like... sometimes I think she forgets that Billy’s kind of a dick?” He starts, shuffling his feet in the sand like he's not entirely comfortable.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked.

“I just mean - maybe pushing you to get with Billy isn't the greatest thing…” He paused before continuing, taking a moment to figure out what he wanted to say. “I like you Steve, I just don't wanna see you get hurt.”

Steve processed this for a bit before he groaned, scrubbing the heel of his hand against his forehead. “Is it really that obvious? Like, I’m about to get fucking destroyed...”

“Kind of.” Tommy said with a hesitant smile, “You’re way too soft for someone like Billy.”

“I’m not that soft!” Steve protested, knowing full well how that was _bullshit_ \- he was practically the stay-puft marshmallow. Tommy looked at him like he wasn't even going to bother giving that a response.

“Shit.” Steve said, “I _really_ like him, Tommy.” He hadn’t felt this way about a guy since high school - and back then he never even got anywhere. Never even _told_ anyone, hardly even admitted it to himself.

“Man… Whatever happens, me and Carol are here for you.” Tommy placed a reassuring hand on Steve’s shoulder. 

“Thanks.”

“You two are getting friendly.” Carol’s voice cut in, she sounded amused. They both turned to catch her and Billy walking up to them, Billy had a sour look on his face.

“You left me all alone, I had to find a substitute.” Tommy said in a teasing tone. Billy seemed to be either glaring at Steve, or at Tommy’s hand - which was still clasped warmly on his shoulder.

“Billy!” Someone was calling him, and with a frustrated growl he stalked off - without so much as a word to Steve. 

“He is in a _mood_.” Carol said watching him go, “But he did give us some grade A stuff… So I guess we can let it slide.” She plopped down in the sand and fished out a plastic baggie of weed, rolling one up against her thigh.

“Bitchin!” Tommy said, kneeling next to her - all talk of Billy gone out the window with the promise of getting high.

“You wanna hit this, Steve?” Carol asked. He hadn’t lit up since college, but right now the idea of fogging out all the heavy thoughts in his head sounded like just what he needed.

“Yeah.” He sat next to them, and Carol finished rolling then lit the end with a shiny zippo lighter - taking a long drag.

She held it in for a moment before letting it out to say “Good shit.” and then held it out for Tommy, who took a hit while from it while it was still between her fingers. Finally it was passed to Steve, and he wasn't sure if it just had been that long since he’d gotten high - or if the shit in California was just that much better than what he had back home in Hawkins… Because it hit him pretty fast, and it was _real_ nice.

The three of them lay back in the sand, staring up at the night sky - pointing out constellations that they had no hope of identifying correctly. It was nice, Steve’s arm was pressed up against Carol’s and _that_ was nice too. He wished he knew them well enough to get closer - weed made him want skin contact, made him want to curl up with another warm body and just feel _connected_ to someone.

“That’s totally the big dipper.” Carol said, she sounded wrecked.

“I’ve got a big dipper for you.” Tommy replied, trying - and failing - to hold back a snicker.

“Oh my god!” Carol rolled over to slap at him, and before Steve knew it they were making out. He glanced over... Yep, definitely making out. Which was his queue to go find somewhere else to be. He stood, brushing the sand off his back before wandering back to the bonfire, back to where the majority of people were milling about.

He poured himself another beer from the tap, watching a couple guys who were tussling playfully on the beach. A group were laughing and cheering them on, it looked fun, and Steve found himself wishing he knew more people here.

“They’re ridiculous.” A voice said next to him, and Steve turned to find some guy standing next to him, watching the chaos too. He quietly noted that this guy was pretty attractive, chiseled jaw, fit - was California just full of unreasonably hot guys?

“Reminds me of college.” Steve said softly, missing the time when boys would ‘fight’ just for the hell of it. For someone who was interested in men, it was always pretty entertaining to watch. The guy beside him barked out a laugh, it was pleasant - and Steve was pretty sure it was the fact that he was blazed off his ass, but he already felt like he could trust the guy.

“College was something else, now everyone is concerned with all these responsibilities, real life shit.” The guy said, and Steve tried not to let it show how much he related to that. “Well… _Some_ people…” And his tone changed, to something laced with distaste. Steve followed the trail of his eyes to find him looking over at… who other than Billy.

He was surrounded by people - because of _course_ he was. Steve could pick out Marko, but the rest of them he didn’t know… And girls, Billy had like, two different girls trying to hang off him, he appeared to be telling them some story - which was apparently _hilarious_ because one of the girls was laughing like she was about to bust a lung.

Steve made this tiny sound in the back of his throat, and it probably sounded like disgust to the guy next to him - in reality it was far worse, he was _jealous_. He tried to look away but Billy caught his eye, staring back at them with some complex emotion on his face - like he was caught somewhere between concern and fury.

And then Billy was stalking towards them, and Steve couldn’t help but wonder if a real fight was about to break out. “Emerson.” Billy said stiffly, less like a greeting and more like a warning.

“Hargrove.” The guy next to Steve said, matching Billy’s tone perfectly.

“Shouldn’t you be chasing after Star, like the whipped bitch you are?” Billy spat out, letting his eyes scan the party as if looking for someone. “Or did she ditch you?”

“She’s not here.” Emerson grit out. “Shouldn’t you be busy volunteering to be those girls mistake for the night?” he nodded out towards the two women, who looked pretty put out that Billy had left.

Steve felt like he wasn't even there while the two boys spat insults at one another. Despite that, he found himself just happy that Billy was in his general orbit, and man... That was pathetic. He blamed it on the weed. It made him want to grab onto Billy’s stupid face and kiss him until the idiot remembered that Steve existed.

Billy’s hand shot out to shove at Emerson's chest, which pretty much meant things were about to escalate. Emerson looked like he would rather not, but Billy was crowding back into his space like he was going to throw a punch next. Steve’s body moved before his brain could catch up, and he slapped a hand over Billy’s shoulder.

“Chill out, Billy.” He managed not to slur the words, which was amazing ‘cause _holy shit_ he was high as balls. Billy turned to stare at him, he looked like he was totally baffled, like he just remembered that Steve was even there… 

“How high are you right now.” Billy demanded more than asked, but his voice was soft - Emerson scoffed beside them and they both ignored him.

“Not much.” Steve lied.

“Your eyes are fucking huge.” Billy said, and then he was dipping down - grabbing Steve around his waist and _picking him up_ , throwing him over his shoulder.

“ _What are you doing?!_ ” Steve hissed, Emerson was watching them with a confused expression. “Nice to meet you!” Steve called back as politely as he could while Billy hauled him away.

“Fuck him.” Billy said grumpily.

“Are you kidding me right now… you’ve been ignoring me _all night_!” Steve exclaimed bitterly, Billy set him down on the sand away from everyone else, and Steve just _let_ him. He sat there with a comical pout on his face, it was hard to look actually mad when he was this high.

“I didn’t… You weren't even supposed to _be_ here.” Billy huffed out, sounding frustrated.

“You’re such an ass.” Steve said, “I can’t believe I actually wanted to impress you.” He would probably be embarrassed about the over sharing tomorrow, but right now he was too fucked up to care.

“How much did you smoke?” Billy asked, a funny quirk in his brow.

“What are you, my mother?” Steve replied petulantly.

“You are being so difficult.” Billy groaned, scrubbing his hands over his face.

“Well I am a _princess_ , after all.” He wanted that to sound angry, but it came out more like he was whining about it.

“No kidding.” Billy said, he had knelt down to Steve’s level - but kept a good distance, hovering close but not actually close enough for them to touch. As annoyed as they both were, Steve just wanted to close the distance, to get some kind of contact between them.

“Just, tell me... was this a mistake? Should I pretend like nothing ever happened?” Steve choked out, like he was afraid of the answer. Billy looked caught up on his words, like he didn't know what to say to that. Except all he had to say was ‘ _No Steve, I like you and this wasn’t a mistake._ ’ it seemed simple enough. 

Instead Billy just stared like a deer caught in headlights, and Steve could feel himself getting more and more impatient.

“ _Forget it_.” He bit out, and Billy was opening his mouth like he was going to actually say something… when Carol’s voice cut in between them.

“Hey Steve, we’re heading out.” She had come up behind them, and was watching them with a cautious look on her face - like she had already seen too much of their argument. “Want a ride?”

“Yes.” Steve said quickly, grabbing a hold of Billy’s shoulder and using it to hoist himself to his feet.

Billy nearly lost his balance with the sudden weight pushing against him, snapping his mouth shut and silently watching as Steve made his way to Carol on wobbly footsteps. She threw an arm around Steve, supporting him and glancing back at Billy before they left.

“Steve-o.” Tommy called as they came up to him, he was standing in front of what must have been their truck, and Carol dumped Steve into the back seat.

“He’s kind of…” She made a gesture with her hand and Tommy seemed to know exactly what that meant, he climbed into the back seat with Steve. 

“Rough night?” Tommy asked, and Steve groaned. Flopping over into Tommy’s lap, pressing his face against his knees. Steve’s eyes were stinging and he realized he was about to fucking cry, which was humiliating.

“Oh boy...” Carol said, looking back at them in the rear view mirror.

“Maybe we should've given him some weaker weed.” Tommy mused, his hand was rubbing small soothing patterns into Steve’s shoulder blades - which was nice, but it reminded Steve of Billy, and didn't do much to stop him from ugly crying into Tommy’s pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if you can have a bonfire on Venice Beach, but since it’s such a commercialized beach I'm going to assume you probably caaaaaaan't… I’m also going to pretend that the 90’s were a totally different world and you could get away with a lot more - actually that’s probably true for most things.
> 
> Also for anyone curious - Billy’s roommates are the vampire boys from The Lost Boys. Because why write OCs when I can just cross over some characters from a relevant IP? We only see Marko and Michael here (who isn't a roommate), but we will meet the rest.


	6. Working It Out

The next day Steve promptly went out and purchased a half-gallon carton of ice cream and some cookie dough. As soon as he got home he laid the cookies out on a baking sheet and set them in the oven, setting a timer. Twenty minutes until operation ‘Who-needs-men-when-you-have-sugar’ was a go, now he just had to find a way to pass the time.

Elle trailed behind him as he walked from room to room, looking for anything to do that might help distract him... The light on his answering machine was blinking on and off, so he hit the playback button.

“Hey Steve, just wanted to check up on you... You know, after last night.” Carol’s voice came out of the speaker.

“I’m fine... Just fine.” Steve muttered to the recording, “We’re _fine_ \- right Elle?” She looked up at him curiously.

“You were a fucking mess, man.” Tommy’s voice cut in and Carol hissed at him to be quiet.

“If you wanna talk... give us a call.” Carol continued, Steve groaned. It was nice that they were worried about him, but really all he wanted to do was lay low and forget about everything that happened.

“Or get wasted!” Tommy cut in again, and Carol could be heard yelling at him;

“Oh my god would you let me fucking _talk_? You’re SO ANNOYING-” The receiver clicked abruptly and the voicemail ended.

“Ugh, why do they have to be so _happy._ ” Steve complained out loud. He wandered over to his TV and shuffled through his VHS collection, grabbing Pretty Woman and sliding it into the VCR. Just as the film started, the timer he set for the oven started buzzing. So he shuffled back to the kitchen, grabbed some oven mitts and took the cookies out. He dumped a handful into a bowl before scooping half the ice cream out of its container and plopping it on top.

He carried everything to the couch, flopping out and rolling himself up in a blanket. Elle was close behind, hopping up beside him and turning around in circles until she was satisfied with her handiwork - Julia Roberts was just about to get into Richard Gere’s car.

“Don’t do it!” Steve shouted miserably at the television, “You’re better off without him….” 

By the time the movie was about half way in, he was trying extremely hard not to draw parallels between the way Richard Gere acted like a standoffish ass and the way Billy did… He clearly should have gone for something with murder in it instead. Steve piled ice cream on a cookie and slowly shoveled the whole thing into his mouth.

“’m so pathebic.” His voice was muffled by the mouthful of cookie. Elle nosed her way up into his arms, she had always been good at sensing when he needed cheering up. He set the now empty ice cream bowl on the floor, he wasn’t going to think about how it only took him like half the movie to finish that, and lay-back on the couch. The movie played on as he pulled the blankets tightly around himself, wrapping up in a sadness burrito.

He spent the entire Sunday like that, wallowing in his own self pity. Dragging himself away from his couch only to take Elle out for her walks, and to call for takeout. There was nothing like copious amounts of dim sum to help a guy get over heartbreak. By the time it was Monday morning, Steve was determined to stop letting this thing with Billy bother him. He went to work with renewed vigor, he was fine _before_ meeting this guy - and he would be fine after.

* * *

Steve probably should have started looking for flights back to Indiana the night Nancy had told him about the Wedding… But he had been too distracted by certain other things to actually settle down and plan the trip home.

But now work had slowed down and he suddenly had _plenty_ of free time - and he needed the distraction. After finally settling on a flight, and having paid an extra forty dollars so he didn't have to come in at 3am, he sat back at his desk feeling pretty accomplished. Nancy had already told him that Dustin was willing to drive down and pick him up in Indianapolis, so he didn't need to reserve a rental car.

The last thing on the agenda was to find a new suit for the wedding… He didn't want to show up in something he worked in... As nice as his office suits were, he didn't want to be thinking about paperwork while his best friends took their vows. 

So, Saturday afternoon he ditched class with Billy to go pick out a suit. It felt weird to skip spending the day at the beach, but there was no way he was going to put himself through the torture of those lessons after Billy made it clear he didn’t want Steve around.

He tried on seven different suits at three different stores before deciding on one, the in-house tailor took his measurements and told him to come back next week to pick it up. On a whim, he stopped off at a pet store and picked out a matching bow tie and some treats for Elle - she _was_ going to be his date after all. 

It was five by the time he got home, and Elle charged over to greet him when he stepped into his living room. He gave her a couple of the treats and she hoovered them like she was afraid he would try to take them back. He reheated some leftover takeout in preparation for another night spread out on his sofa watching some mindless garbage until it was time to sleep.

And he did just that, for a solid three hours before his phone rang.

“Hello?” Steve mumbled sleepily, fully expecting it to be Nancy or Carol on the other end.

“You didn’t show up.” Billy’s voice said - Steve quickly sat up, going from drowsy to alert faster than he knew he was capable of. An empty box of takeout launched off of his stomach with the sudden movement and hit the floor. Elle opened one eye from where she lay sleeping and sighed before going back to sleep.

“Um... No, I didn’t.” Steve replied as if Billy had been asking a question rather than stating a fact.

“Why the fuck not?” Billy asked, he sounded pretty pissed off.

“Are you serious right now?!” Steve nearly shouted, he couldn’t help but match Billy’s aggressive energy. Elle groaned at the sound of Steve’s voice raising volume, waking her out of her nap for a second time. She gave him a scathing look before padding off into the bedroom. ‘Sorry, Elle’ he mouthed after her as she left, she had always been a light sleeper.

“Yes! I don't know what you want from me.” Billy said back, sounding frustrated.

“How about an apology? You know, for acting like a total dick head.’” Steve demanded.

It was silent for a few seconds before Billy spoke, “I am... sorry.” He said quietly.

Steve thought about just hanging up, saying some short bitter comment and leaving Billy to deal with his shit by himself. But he couldn’t help it, he still _liked_ the guy - and some part of him still seemed to think any time spent with Billy was worth it... besides, the apology sounded sincere.

“... Alright, what did you do today? Besides you know, getting stood up.” Steve asked, a tiny proud smile on his face at the fact that he was the one responsible for that. 

Billy scoffed “Carol and Tommy chewed me out for like, an entire fucking hour.” Steve’s smile got even bigger. “I think they’re starting to like you more than they like me.”

“Hate to break it to you, but that’s inevitable - I’m amazing.” Now that Steve was slightly less concerned with hating Billy, he realized he could pick out the soft drone of music in the background. “Is that the radio?” He asked.

“Huh? Oh, there’s a party on downstairs.” Billy explained, like it was no big deal. Like they just had some party going on every weekend, they probably _did_.

“You don’t wanna hang with them?” Steve asked warily.

Billy just sighed, “Not in the mood for that shit.”

“Are you drinking?” Steve asked, because it was becoming a running theme that Billy only really seemed all that interested in Steve when he had a couple drinks in him.

“Nah, just beer.” Billy said, like that didn’t count. “What’d you do?”

He considered just making something up, he really didn't want to talk about the wedding... But it was probably easier just to get into it, since he was going to be flying home in a month anyway and Billy would probably notice when he disappeared, if the way the guy was acting now was any indicator. Steve couldn’t help but feel kind of pleased by that thought.

“Uhh... so my best friends from back home are getting married, and I went to pick out a suit for the ceremony.” He paused for a second before continuing, “Then I stopped at a pet store and got Elle a matching bow tie to wear.” ‘ _And then I came home and shoveled takeout into my face and watched television for hours_ ’ he thought to himself, pointedly leaving that tiny detail out.

“Oh man, I bet she looks cute as hell in that.” Billy said, turns out Steve didn't really need to worry because in typical Billy fashion he was far more interested in Elle than he was in Steve.

“I just love that you’d rather see Elle’s outfit than mine.” Steve made no effort to keep the sarcasm out of his tone.

Billy laughed, a pleasant warm sound. “Relax princess, I’ve already seen you in a suit.” He said, recalling the first day they had met. “I prefer your stupid polo shirts.”

“I thought you hated those.” Steve said cautiously, not entirely sure that this wasn't a trap.

“Why would you think that?” Billy asked, he sounded genuinely confused.

“ _Don't you own anything else?_ ” Steve said in his best, intimidating-Billy impression.

“I don't actually sound like that.” Billy said, sounding put out.

“You’re right, you’re even meaner.” Steve continued, “Also you literally _just_ called them stupid.”

“It’s because every time you walk around in one of those dorky shirts, all I can think about is taking them off you.” Billy’s voice was smooth when he spoke, Steve flushed as his cock gave an interested twitch at what he was saying.

“Fuck off.” Steve said halfheartedly.

“I’m serious, you have no idea how hard it is to keep my hands off you.” Billy went on, voice low like he was telling someone a secret. 

“You should stop trying then.” Steve challenged, completely ignoring the tiny voice in the back of his head warning him not to jump headfirst back into… _whatever_ this was.

“Okay yeah, next time I’ll just shove you down in the sand and fuck you in front of everyone.” Billy sounded exasperated now, and Steve found himself getting annoyed by how quickly the guy's mood could turn on a dime.

“Well maybe if you did that, I'd at least know you were interested in me.” He replied moodily.

“Jesus Christ Steve, how do you _not_ know I'm interested in you!?” Billy asked, frustrated, like he hadn’t been giving Steve extremely mixed messages this entire time.

“Because you got all weird after we slept together, I thought you were trying to pull back!” 

“I've been hard for like ten minutes just from listening to you _bitch_ at me... I have it so fuckin’ bad that I’m up here talking to your lame ass, instead of chilling downstairs at my _own_ party that I threw in order to not think about _you_.”

“You’re hard?” Steve’s voice cracked as he spoke, and he cleared his throat in an attempt to reign his manliness back in.

“That’s really what you’re focusing on?” Billy scoffed.

“So am I.” Which wasn’t a total lie, because he was sporting a rather healthy half chub ever since Billy said he wanted to tear Steve’s clothes off. He couldn’t tell if the sound on the other end was one of exasperation or excitement, but knowing Billy it full well could have been both. “Maybe we should do something about this.” He pushed on, because Billy wasn’t saying anything and there was a clear need to steer this conversation in a mutually beneficial direction.

“Go on then, let me hear you.” Billy said, his voice was heavier - thicker. Steve shuddered at the sensation of those words right up against his ear, almost like Billy was _there_... whispering them to him.

Steve fumbled his hand under the waistband of his sweatpants, palming himself, rolling his hips slightly to meet his own touch. It wasn’t like he was overly sensitive, but knowing Billy was on the other end while he did this seemed to heighten everything, and the sensation shooting through him pulled a soft moan from him. He heard Billy’s reaction, a growled breath… then Steve _thought_ he heard the sound of a zipper, and Billy was groaning into his ear.

“Damn, I wanna get my hands on you so bad.” A thrill ran through Steve at Billy’s words, tingling down his spine and pooling warmly in his abdomen. He felt super charged, he knew that this was really no different than the countless times he had touched himself in the privacy of his own home - but it _felt_ different. 

“Yeah?”

“I can't stop thinking about how _good_ you were for me. Do you always do everything you’re told?” Billy said it like he wasn’t used to people listening to him, which Steve found kind of hard to believe. It had been so easy for Billy to take control, almost natural, and Steve had _wanted_ him to. In the moment, with Billy’s hands biting into his skin… He probably would have done anything the other man asked him to.

“No.” Steve bit the words out as best as he could, in between the hitches in his breath. “Only for you...” A confession that he would probably feel shame over later, when he was thinking more clearly.

The catch in Billy’s breath and following soft moan seemed almost out of character for him, and Steve’s body responded with a shudder. “Well fuck, Princess. You know how to make a guy feel special.” Billy said, sounding pleased.

Steve huffed a laugh, leaning back on his couch to get into a more comfortable position. It was awkward trying to keep the phone pressed to his ear, and normally he would have been doing something _else_ with his left hand... but he would have to make do.

“Paint me a picture.” Billy said, for a second Steve’s brain struggled with what the hell he was talking about.

“Huh?”

Billy laughed, warm and low, so genuine… Steve wished Billy would laugh like that more often. “Tell me what you’re doing.” He clarified.

“Oh.” Steve said lamely, for a moment he wondered how much detail Billy actually wanted. “I’m in the living room, laying back on the couch-”

“What are you wearing?” Billy cut in, and Steve rolled his eyes because of _course_ the guy wasn't gonna just let Steve talk.

“Umm… Sweatpants and a crappy t-shirt?” He considered lying but that seemed worse than just admitting to being in his threadbare pajamas.

“Hot.” Billy breathed out.

“You’re ridiculous.” Steve laughed, flush on his face deepening.

“What are you doing?” Billy repeated his earlier question.

“I was getting to that, before you interrupted me.” Billy just grunted, as if Steve was being the difficult one here. ”Uhm… I’ve got my hand on my cock, and I’m stroking it slowly.” It felt weird to describe what he was doing, he had never really thought about it that much before, but Billy seemed into it.

“How hard are you?” Billy asked, and Steve knew he was touching himself too, from the soft, rhythmic huffs of breath coming across the receiver.

“ _Very_ , actually kind of hurts-” Steve’s breath hitched as a small drool of precum leaked out and soaked into his shirt.

“Fuck.” Billy’s voice from the other end sounded just as wrecked as Steve’s did... he could get used to that sound. Steve thumbed at the head of his cock, putting pressure on the underside before sweeping up over the sensitive tip. His hips jerked with the sensation, and he let out a truly embarrassing sound.

“Fuck- _Steve_.” Billy hissed, “You sound better than porn.”

“Y-your turn.” Steve managed to choke out, it was getting harder to control his voice as his pleasure mounted, fingers slicking over his skin as he smeared his own precum along the length of his shaft.

“Leather jacket, no shirt, tight pants. Blah blah blah.” Billy said, obviously having no interest in describing himself. 

“No shirt?” Steve asked, like he needed the confirmation. Only Billy was that much of an ego-maniac that he would walk around in a leather jacket with no shirt on.

“You like that?” Billy asked in a way that seemed like he already knew the answer. 

“Yeah...” Steve practically moaned the word. He couldn’t help but think about pressing his lips there, licking out against the heated skin of Billy’s chest, _tasting_ him. He wanted to be there in person, so that he could commit every little detail of Billy to his memory. He wanted to do all the things they didn’t have time for, that first night.

“You should have come here, instead of calling me.” Steve said in between short breaths.

“In my defense, I didn't think it was gonna go this way.” Billy replied, breaking into a gasp that had Steve arching his back and biting back a whine. “I thought you were gonna hang up on me.”

“Still could.” He knew he wouldn't, but it didn’t hurt to put up a bit of a tough front with Billy.

“What, and miss this?” Billy must have lowered his handset because Steve could suddenly _hear_ the slick sound of Billy’s hand on skin. Steve’s body reacted before his brain could, his hips jerking up into his fist.

“You really gonna hang up?” The sound of Billy’s hand on his cock was replaced with his smug voice again. As much as Steve wanted to say something, he wasn't exactly sure he would be able to actually formulate a coherent response at this point. So he simply moaned again, giving in to his body. There wasn't much point trying to pretend he had any self control where Billy was involved anymore.

He knew he was getting close, he could feel the pressure building up, his breaths were short, and his thighs were beginning to tremble in that way they did before a particularly mind blowing orgasm. He could hear Billy on the other end, just as close... He could tell by the way Billy had started to slur just the _filthiest_ things into the phone, it was that moment when Billy gave up his control and let something else take over.

“Fuck - I wanna muffle those pretty little sounds you’re making. Wonder what your mouth would look like stretched around my cock, you think you can take it?” He was mumbling, hot and heavy in Steve’s ear. “Bet you couldn't, bet you’d gag on it like the stuck up bitch you are.”

Steve came with a sharp cry, cum spurting out over his chest - soaking into his shirt. Shock waves rolling through his body, he trembled through the comedown. He could barely hear Billy groaning in his ear about what he wanted to do to Steve, how he wanted to fuck him until he was sobbing for it, how he wanted to mark Steve up so everyone knew he was off limits.

All Steve heard through the fog of his post climax high was want, want, _want_. And then Billy was following Steve over the edge, cumming with his own sharp cry. Steve’s cock gave a valiant twitch at the sound of it, and he could hear Billy breathing heavily into the receiver as he recovered.

“That was nice.” Steve managed to speak first. He felt completely boneless, lying back on his couch cushions like a rag-doll.

“Be nicer with you here.” Billy murmured warmly.

“I am here, feel my arms around you?” Steve wrapped them around one of his throw pillows, Billy scoffed.

“You’re so cheesy.”

“Don't ruin it.” Steve whispered.

“Okay fine, can you feel this?” Billy blew a raspberry right into the phone.

“Oh my god.” Steve wasn’t smiling, _he wasn’t_. “You’re a freak.”

“You like it.” And somehow, Steve couldn’t argue with that.

They stayed on the line together, talking softly about whatever mundane thing came up. It was nice, and Steve silently marveled at how this was probably the most normal he had felt with Billy since he met him. It was natural, comfortable, and it gave Steve hope that maybe he could have something _real_ with Billy. And for once, Steve didn't caution himself away from that thought, he leaned into it… let it warm him, let the sound of Billy’s voice lull him to sleep.

* * *

Steve woke up the next morning with his phone laying on the floor next to his couch, dial tone beeping relentlessly up at him. He groaned, rolling over and hanging it up.

He felt conflicted, on one hand Billy was a problem. Steve _knew_ that... he had at least _some_ sense of self preservation. But whenever he talked to the guy, _really_ talked to him… It felt meaningful, like maybe Billy wasn’t such a bad guy. Or was that just wishful thinking? 

Billy was charismatic, there was no denying that. Other people seemed just as drawn to him as Steve was, until they weren't... until something drove them in the other direction. Steve thought of Emerson and the look of pure loathing he had aimed at Billy… and granted, Steve didn't exactly know much about the guy - but he seemed nice enough. Steve couldn't help but wonder what had happened between the two of them, to drive them at each others throats like that. He shook his head, trying to clear the heavy thoughts of Billy out of his mind.

His voicemail light was blinking again, another missed call from Carol. Steve called her back, mostly to let her know he was fine - that he wasn't wallowing in self pity, _anymore_. He didn’t mention that he and Billy had kind of worked things out, because… _had_ they? Then Carol announced that they were going out today, and that Steve didn't have any say in the matter.

Which was fine, because Steve had no quarrel with getting out of the house… It’s just that he hadn’t expected them to drag him to indoor putt-putt, of all places.The whole place was vampire themed, it was actually pretty impressive - looked like a lot of work went into it. Everything was covered in neon paint and was lit up under black light, adding to the effect.

It felt like they were walking into some spooky midnight graveyard, despite the fact that it was mid day outside. Steve was busy marveling at the detailed props that were set out all over the course as they made their way to the club rental counter. Fiberglass tombstones, rubber bats hanging from the rafters on fishing wire, plywood crypts painted with the utmost detail. 

<“Weird theme…” Steve mumbled as they came up to the counter.

“Oh yeah?” One of the guys behind the counter drawled, he had a bandana tied around his hair... like maybe he was a Rambo fanboy, or something.

“You never know, it might just prepare you for when you see one of these things… out in the wild.” The second guy said, raising an eyebrow like he was completely serious.

“You mean… Vampires?” Carol asked skeptically, while Tommy fished his wallet out to pay for some clubs.

“Vampires.” The two men behind the counter agreed in unison. “Blood sucking demons of the night.” Tommy rolled his eyes as he paid, and they handed over three clubs and the accompanying golf balls.

“Oh- You didn’t have to.” Steve said as Tommy thrust a bright blue club with matching golf ball into his arms, and Carol ushered him away from the strange guys behind the counter.

“Please, it’s fine. You got coffee last time!” Carol said, “Besides, it's Tommy’s money.” She whispered conspiratorially in Steve’s ear.

“I can hear you.” Tommy said from behind them.

They made their way to the first hole, and really... Steve had no idea what he was in for. Because it turned out that Tommy and Carol were extremely competitive. By the time they were half way through the course they were practically at each other's throats.

It didn’t help that they were on a particularly difficult hole, there was a massive plywood vampire with wild hair and fangs bared, with an animatronic hand clutching a stake waving up and down as if stabbing the vampire in its heart. Once again Steve was just enjoying the level of detail in this place, wondering if the two weird guys that rented them the clubs did all this. The sound of his friends arguing cut through his thoughts as their voices raised.

“You’re fucking _cheating_.” Carol was saying, glaring daggers at Tommy. “I know you had four strokes on that last hole.”

“It was three!” Tommy argued, holding the paper score pad and tiny pencil out of her reach as she swiped for them.

“This is why I warned you not to give him the score sheet, Steve!” Carol admonished.

“Hey don't bring him into this!” Tommy shouted back.

“Yeah, don't bring me into this.” Steve agreed mildly, he honestly couldn’t care less whether Tommy took three or four last hole... but it was kind of fun to watch them be so competitive with each other.

“Whatever!” Carol gave up, instead turning to line up her next shot. “Cheat all you like, I’m still gonna wipe the floor with you losers.” As soon as she swung her club Tommy coughed loudly, and she wound up shooting the ball so hard it bounced off the face of the vampire and launched itself off of the course entirely.

“Real nice!” She hissed, whipping her head back around to glare at Tommy as he broke out into a fit of cackling laughter. “Go get it!” She commanded.

“No way, you shot it - you fetch it.” Tommy said back, still laughing. Carol looked like she was about to try and choke him out with the golf club, so Steve figured he’d take one for the team.

“I’ll get it!” He said cheerfully, picking his way back through the course and towards the sitting area, where Carol’s ball had rolled under one of the chairs.

“Hey! You’re uhh... never got your name, actually.” Steve was startled by a familiar voice, as he bent over to collect Carol’s ball. When he looked up, he immediately recognized the guy from the bonfire - Emerson.

“Oh wow, I'm Steve.” He introduced himself, holding out his hand for the other guy to take. Just because Billy had some beef with this guy, it didn't mean Steve couldn’t talk to him.

“Michael, and I’m not stalking you I swear!” He said while laughing, “My brother's friends own this place so… I come down to help out a lot.”

“Did they build all of this?” Steve asked, motioning to the two guys behind the counter - they both had sunglasses on now, which was pretty weird considering it was dark as hell in here.

“Yeah, well most of it... I mean we helped too, me and my brother.” Michael said, “But they’re the masterminds. They’re… _kind_ of eccentric.”

“I _kind_ of got that from them.” Steve said with a chuckle, “It’s cool though, they have some serious talent.”

Michael was looking at him like he was a little surprised, like maybe he didn’t think any of Billy’s friends could be nice. “I’ll tell them you said that, they’ll be stoked.” he said with a warm smile.

Steve could hear the sounds of Carol and Tommy’s argument getting more and more heated, cutting into their conversation. “Those are mine.” Steve said with a sigh, “Guess I better go diffuse the situation.” 

“Great to see you again, Steve.” Michael called after him, and Steve echoed the words back as he made his way back to where Carol and Tommy were.

“You guys are never gonna guess who I just ran into.” Steve started to say, handing Carol’s ball back to her - they stopped their arguing long enough to let him finish.

“Michael, the one from the bonfire? Apparently he knows the guys who run this place.” Steve explained.

“Well, well. What a coincidence.” Tommy said unconvincingly, at the same time as Carol said;  
“We had no idea.”

You guys totally knew, didn't you.” Steve asked bluntly.

“We just thought-” Tommy started.

“Maybe you needed something to take your mind off Billy.” Carol finished.

“Not to mention-” Tommy started again.

“It would piss him off _so_ much.” Carol finished again, with a smirk on her face.

Steve was starting to feel worse for not telling them that Billy had kind of, sort of... apologized. And that technically he wasn’t really interested in finding someone else, they really didn’t need to try and set him up. Besides, there was no reason to assume Michael was gay. He was pretty sure Billy had insinuated something about a girlfriend when they were fighting. But it did mean that Carol and Tommy had his back, no matter where he stood with Billy, and that felt nice.

“Thanks guys, but really - I’m good...” Steve said, a genuine smile on his face. They exchanged a suspicious glance at one another, but dropped it. They went on to play out the rest of the course out, Carol and Tommy seemed to be distracted from their arguing by other things now. They returned their clubs and balls when they were done, Carol bragging the entire way about how she had won.

“Stay vigilant, brother.” The kid with the Rambo bandana whispered to Steve as he handed the club back.

“Sure.” Steve said with a plastered on smile, he was pretty sure Vampires were the _last_ thing he had to worry about in California.

There was a small ice cream cooler and some tables set up near the exit, which was pretty irresistible considering how _hot_ it was in California the last couple of days. Steve bought himself a Strawberry-Shortcake bar, sighing in relief as he bit into it.

“So are you done with lessons for good..? You know me and Tommy can take over, if you want.” Carol started to say, licking her own Bomb Pop. “Just because Billy’s being a dick, doesn't mean you have to quit surfing.”

“Actually... He kind of called me.” Steve finally admitted, figuring he was going to have to have this conversation with them at some point anyway, he’d avoided it long enough. Both Tommy and Carol looked at him with shock, Carol tilted her head as if to say ‘ _go on_ ’.

“It was… he apologized, and we talked… and I think it's all good now.” Steve itched the back of his neck nervously, he felt uncomfortable - like they were definitely gonna judge him for letting Billy slide back in like that. 

“That's good…” Carol said slowly, and Tommy made this sound like maybe he thought it _wasn’t_ good. “I know I encouraged you to go for him, but you don't deserve to get treated like he's been treating you Steve.”

“I know.” He agreed, “But I think he was just freaking out, I mean I was freaking out about it too... so it’s understandable right?”

Tommy huffed, “Maybe, but if his way of freaking out is being a moody little bitch then you can do better.” he said bitterly, biting the tip off his fudge pop like it was cathartic.

Steve laughed out loud, “Okay, okay! Well at least I know I have you guys on my side if things get weird.” Which made him feel almost as bad as it did good, they were Billy's friends first - and yet, they immediately took his side. And he remembered the way Billy had talked about his roommates when Steve called them his friends; ‘ _friends is a strong word_ ’... Did Billy even _have_ friends?

“There’s Michael. HEY MICHAEL!” Carol called out, waving him over when he spotted them.

“Hey Carol…” Michael said cautiously as he walked up, like maybe it was pretty weird for them to be friendly with him. Maybe it was, something had clearly happened between him and Billy - did that mean Tommy and Carol _did_ rally behind Billy at times? So why was Steve different? His head felt like it was swimming, he was _definitely_ overthinking things.

“How’s Star?” Carol asked pointedly.

“Umm… Honestly I’m not sure, we kind of broke up.” Michael admitted after a moment's hesitation. “She wanted to do her own thing.” He didn't sound all that beat up over it.

“Oh, really?” Carol said, giving Steve a look. Steve gave her a look back, one that was supposed to say ‘he was dating a _girl_ ’ - instead he probably just looked stupid.

“Well now you’re free to try new things.” Tommy said suggestively, wagging his eyebrows. Both Steve and Carol glared at him, because he really wasn’t subtle... Michael just looked confused.

“Um... are the bathrooms…?” Steve prompted, changing the subject while simultaneously finding a way to get himself the fuck out of this awkward situation.

“Yeah, over there.” Michael pointed them out, and Steve took off for them right away. He didn't even realize Tommy was trailing behind until he heard the bathroom door open and shut again behind him.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked, feeling a little defensive.

“What? I gotta piss.” Tommy said unconvincingly, Steve rolled his eyes as they both lined up at the urinals together.

“Okay, then tell me.” Steve demanded, “What exactly happened between him and Billy? Why don't they like each other?”

“It’s not really about Billy, I think.” Tommy started, “Michael and one of Billy’s roommates - David. They like, _hate_ each other. They’re always going after eachother, and David is usually the one starting it, but Billy joins in too. Likes to have David’s back, and I think Billy would pretty much jump at any chance for a fight honestly.”

“Okay…” Steve says, thinking it over. “So Michael, didn't really do anything?”

“Not that I know of,” Tommy confirmed. “David usually doesn't go after people like that though, I mean he's not a _nice_ guy, but I don't think he would put that much energy into someone if he didn't have some reason.”

“Hmm.” Steve hummed.

It seemed like Tommy wasn’t exactly sure what it was about either, which meant Steve was going to have to either ask Billy about it - which he absolutely _wasn't_ going to do. Or Michael, and he really didn't know Michael well enough to ask him.

Steve grimaced as Tommy blatantly didn't wash his hands after they finished. When he pointed out how fucking gross that was, Tommy immediately threatened to touch his face with said hands.

“NO! - GET AWAY FROM ME.” Steve was shouting in between wheezing laughter as he fought off Tommy’s nasty dick-hands. They both came barreling out of the bathroom, where Carol was waiting for them alone, brow raised.

“I don't even want to know what went on in there.” Carol said dismissively, holding up her hands like she was totally resigned to her life with Tommy and his weird antics. “I gave Michael your number while you were in the bathroom.” Carol said in faux innocence.

“What!?” Steve and Tommy both yelled, Tommy had this look like he was so proud of his girl. Steve on the other hand was just considering how Carol really couldn’t be trusted to safeguard _anyone's_ number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to think of a witty name for a Vampire themed mini golf place for FOREVER and I just never could come up with anything :(
> 
> I've been considering if I should bother tagging The Lost Boys IP and characters in this fic - because they have such a small role and I feel like anyone searching The Lost Boys would be kind of disappointed that they’re literally in this only as supporting roles... BUT MAYBE I SHOULD TAG THEM? I DON’T KNOW?


	7. Caution to the Wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked my friend to help me name this chapter, and she gave me 'Emotional Pound Town'. I feel like that probably would have been more appropriate last chapter sadly so I guess we'll have to go with whatever I came up with.

Steve was determined to break the cycle of only meeting each other on days when he had his lesson. Which was how he ended up nervously keying the digits of Billy’s number into his phone on a Wednesday night.. It had been a strategic move, one Steve thought out in _way_ too much detail… 

It was the middle of the week, and if there was any hope that Billy was missing Steve… It would be now, when they hadn't spoken for quite some time. And it was still a couple days before their scheduled meeting, so it wasn’t like he could tell himself _‘oh just one more day and I’ll be seeing him anyway’_. It was the perfect time to act, Steve tapped his finger’s on his knee nervously as the phone rang.

“You’ve reached Dominoes, how can I help you?” Another voice Steve didn't recognize came in through the receiver, he rolled his eyes.

“Is this like, a thing you guys do?” Steve asked, trying not to sound as impatient as he felt.

“Uhhhh... who is this?” The guy asked, like he wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to do once someone saw through his masterful ruse.

“Steve.”

“Oh shit. Heard all about _you_.” He sounded only marginally less high than the last guy who had picked up when Steve called Billy’s place.

“Can I talk to Billy?” Steve asked.

“Sure… Do you want bread sticks with that?” The guy was fighting back a snicker as he worked that line in. 

“I'm… Good, thanks.” Even though... Steve kind of _did_ want bread sticks, come to think of it.

“Your loss, buddy.” The line fell silent, and he thought he could hear muffled voices in the background.

“Steve.” Billy’s voice suddenly came through - controlled, cool... like he always was.

“Hey, Billy!” Steve cringed at how excited he sounded. Where Billy was calm and collected, Steve was all nerves and expectation. “I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me.” He managed to spit out before he could second guess this whole thing.

“Oh.” Billy said, like out of all the things that Steve could _possibly_ have been calling him for… this was somehow the most unlikely. “When?”

Steve silently cheered, because ‘when’ was not a ‘no’. “Tomorrow?” He prompted hopefully.

“Tomorrow is… Thursday?” Billy asked, and Steve made a sound of confirmation. “Can’t,” Billy started to say, and Steve felt his hopes dropping. “Friday?” Billy went on, and Steve’s heart leapt back up out of his stomach. It was like someone was playing ping-pong with his internal organs, totally natural.

“Yeah, Friday’s good... after work?” Steve asked. He wasn’t exactly sure what Billy’s hours were, he hadn’t spent a lot of time thinking about the fact that Billy had told Steve that he was basically a dealer on the side. Steve was more of a _‘ignore things that make you feel uncomfortable for as long as possible’_ kind of guy.

“When do you get off?” 

“Five, I could meet you at the AMC when I get out.” Steve offered.

“Oh fuck that.” Billy said sharply, like Steve had just insulted him personally or something. “We’re going to the Regency, I’ll drive.”

“Okay.” Steve easily agreed. The AMC was closer, and Steve usually just walked if he wanted to catch a movie... But the idea of Billy showing up in his massive van to pick Steve up for a date was way too endearing to protest.

“See you then, pretty boy.” Billy said in a tone that made it hard to tell if he was being made fun of or not.

“Oh, so now I’m a ‘pretty boy’?” Steve asked, wondering if this meant he could escape the title of ‘Princess’.

“You’ve always been a pretty boy.” Steve flushed at the sincere way Billy said it… then the phone clicked and he realized he’d been hung up on.

* * *

Thursday night after work Steve dropped by the surf shop he’d bought his board shorts at, just in time to catch them closing.

“Hey!” Steve called out to the familiar girl who was locking the store's front doors, she turned around surprised. “I’m not a creeper, I promise.” Steve quickly added, because she was looking at him like he was about to pull something weird.

“Oh wow, stick-up-ass-boy.” Robin acknowledged, still looking like she didn't trust him completely.

“I have kind of a weird question.” Steve started, ignoring the comment about his ass.

“Uh oh.” She said, fisting one of the keys in between her knuckles.

“Oh my god, no!” Steve quickly put his hands up as if that would make him seem less threatening. “I just, was wondering if you wanted to help me pick out an outfit - for a date.”

“What. the. fuck.” Robin said.

“Not with you- I mean I have a date with someone else, and I need some help.” She was looking at him like he was an idiot, he felt like one. “You’re good at it?” He tried.

“Oddly enough, this isn't the weirdest thing a customer has ever asked me for.” Robin said flatly, and Steve couldn’t help but wonder what could possibly be weirder than this situation. “What’s in it for me?”  
“A new, lasting friendship with someone who's very grateful?” Steve offered, looking hopeful... Robin just frowned. “Uhhh... food court on me?” Steve tried again.

“Deal.” Robin said as she walked up to Steve, eying him up and down. “You _do_ need help.”

“Great,” Steve smiled wide. “Where do we start?”

Shopping with Robin was kind of like what Steve imagined shopping with your sister might feel like, they spent as much time making fun of each other as they did actually getting anything done. But it was _fun_ , and it felt good to be on equal footing with someone... after spending so much time with Billy, where he always felt like he was three or four steps behind.

“So what’s this girl like?” Robin asked Steve through the changing room curtain. He was struggling to pull on one of the pairs of jeans Robin had thrust into his arms while picking out _‘potentials’_ , and his blood ran cold at the question. What was he supposed to say to _that_? As comfortable as he felt with Robin, he didn’t exactly _know_ her.

Instead of answering, he stepped out to show off the first pair of pants. “What do you think?” he asked.

“Ew, no.” She said, pinching her face as Steve struck a pose. “Don’t avoid the question.” She commanded, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

Steve rolled his eyes, sighing. Might as well spit it out, hiding these things never got him anywhere. “Actually… _He’s_ kind of an asshole.” Robin’s jaw dropped, mouth hanging open like she was some sort of Saturday morning cartoon - Steve didn’t realize people actually _did_ that in real life.

“Huh?” She finally said, and Steve could feel himself getting nervous.

“I’m gay.” Maybe she just needed to hear it said bluntly.

“HOLY. SHIT.” She shouted, rocketing off the waiting chair and snagging Steve’s face in her hands turning him to face left and right as if inspecting him. “Wow, you present like a total normie… My gaydar didn't sense a _thing_!”

“What are you talking about?” Steve laughed, swatting away her hands. Relief washed over him as he realized that she wasn't going to take it badly.

“I’m saying, you _look_ straight! Sure, you’re kinda twinky… But still.” Steve raised a brow at her calling him ‘twinky’, she had a huge grin on her face as she spoke. “Me too, I mean the gay part.”

“Seriously?” Steve asked, because he hadn’t pegged her for that - he tried not to peg anyone for _anything_. 

“Seriously, you aren’t even in the scene are you?” Steve just looked at her with confusion written plainly all over his face. “The gay scene!” She shouted.

“Shh!” Steve hushed, nervously glancing out the changing room area. Absolutely no one was paying them any attention.

“We have to go out, I’m taking you dancing or something. Holy shit how are you even _alive_ right now, your little gay soul must be slowly dying inside.” Robin was saying.

“It’s fine, really!” Steve laughed, “Besides, I have a date with someone right? Clearly my soul is thriving just fine.”

“Yeah, with an ‘asshole’? What’s that supposed to mean.” She asked skeptically, while shoving him back into the changing room.

“I dunno…” Steve admitted, shutting the curtain behind him and trying to wrestle his way out of the pants. “He’s actually really great when he wants to be.” 

“Sounds abusive.” Robin said bluntly. 

“Uhh-” Steve nearly fell over trying to get the pants off, damn his gangly legs. “It’s not like that.” 

“Yeah, never heard _that_ one before.” Robin said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Trust me, I can take care of myself.” Steve managed to slide into the next pair of jeans and stepped out to show them off.

“Is that why I'm here? Because I thought you were completely incapable of even picking out your own _clothes_.” She said, making a twirl with her pointer finger - Steve turned around.

“That’s different.” 

“Mhmm.” She sounded unconvinced, “Those are an option, shows off your ass nicely.” Steve flushed as he went back in the dressing room to try on another pair.

“Well if Mr. Asshole ever gives you more trouble than he’s worth, I’d be more than happy to help you broaden your horizons.” Robin said as Steve slipped into a third pair.

“That’s- umm... Thank you.” He said sincerely. As little as she was doing to settle his worries over this thing with Billy, he did feel warmed by the fact that she was worrying about him.

When he came out of the dressing room in the third pair of pants Robin's eyes lit up. “Oh yeah, forget everything else. Those are them.” Steve glanced down at himself, they were just a pair of light wash fitted jeans. He wasn’t sure how they were any different than any _other_ pair of light wash fitted jeans, when he voiced as much to Robin she scoffed.

“You really _are_ hopeless.” She grabbed him by the belt loop, tugging him over to stand in front of the full length mirror hanging between the two dressing rooms. “Hugs your hips just right, not too loose, not too tight... leaves _just_ enough to the imagination, but doesn’t cover up your _ass_ -ets.” She said, putting a suggestive emphasis on ‘ass’.

“Just looks like jeans to me.” He admitted with a confused quirk to his brow.

“Are you _sure_ you’re gay?” Robin asked him skeptically.

“Are you stereotyping me?” Steve asked back, in mock disbelief.

“You’re right, you can still be gay even if you’re terrible at it.” She fired back effortlessly, “Hurry up and take those off so you can buy them, we still need to find the rest.”

In the next store she helped him pick out a pair of black converse, despite Steve’s protests that they were ‘for like, teenagers, right?’, and a t-shirt with some print of a UFO beaming a dog up that Robin _assured_ him was cool. When they were finally finished shopping they dragged their feet tiredly to the food court, Steve bought Robin a couple of slices of pizza, some french fries and a soda, fulfilling his earlier promise.

They picked out a table that was tucked into a more isolated corner of the food court so that Steve could deposit his bags somewhat out of the way while they ate. Robin proceeded to dump half her french fries out over her pizza and roll it up into some kind of, pizza-french fry monstrosity. Steve ate his own pizza like a normal fucking person, trying not to make eye contact with Robin as she scarfed down her unholy creation.

While scanning the food court Steve noticed a familiar ice cream place, the tacky, nautical themed ‘Scoop’s-Ahoy’ sign glaring back at him. It looked exactly like the one back in his hometown, the one he unfortunately worked at all summer long during his last year of high school.

“Can’t believe you have a Scoop’s here,” Steve said as he started to reminisce. “I had the worst summer job _ever_ at one of those places.”

“Me too.” Robin agreed through a mouthful of pizza. They glanced at each other, both quirking an eyebrow up.

“That's weird.” Steve said, and Robin shrugged.

“Small world.” She said, as she went back to shoveling food into her mouth.

* * *

Steve kind of figured he wasn’t going to have a lot of time to get ready for their date after work, but he didn't expect his door bell to ring when he was half way into the stupid jeans Robin had helped him pick out. He could hear Elle barking at the door, and he tripped over the leg of his pants as he tried to pull them the rest of the way up.

“ONE SECOND-” He yelled out from the floor, having just barely caught himself with his hands before his face smashed into the ground. He wiggled the pants the rest of the way like that, then got up and threw the t-shirt on, flying out of his bedroom out to answer the door.

“Sorry I was-” Steve swallowed his explanation as he caught an eye full of Billy, and _fuck_ … Billy was always attractive, but somehow he had managed to find a way to be even _more_ attractive than usual. He was wearing the same leather jacket Steve only had his imagination to help conjure up before, but instead of his bare chest he had a simple white shirt underneath, a pendant hung around his neck - one that was all to familiar, from the time when Steve’s mother had still tried to drag them all to church, before she gave up completely on that concept.

“You gonna invite me in?” Billy asked, it had been a full five seconds since Steve had trailed off mid sentence - he even _smelled_ good.

“Yes! Sorry, come in.” Steve said, moving out of the way and inviting Billy in. “I’m not ready yet, hang on.” He launched himself across the living room and back into his bedroom, leaving Billy behind to occupy himself with Elle.

He messed around with his hair for another minute before deciding it was as good as it was gonna get, tucked his shirt into his jeans and stuffed his wallet into one of the back pockets, considered for a moment wearing his usual beat up Adidas instead of the Converse that Robin had talked him into… He slipped into the new shoes, deciding to trust her judgement. Then gave himself a once over in the mirror before heading back out into the living room.

Billy was spread out on his couch, with Elle on his lap, standing on her hind legs and licking enthusiastically at his face. “ _You’re such a good girl, yes you are..._ ” He was saying to her, and Steve couldn't get over how _right_ it looked. Billy in his house, looking completely at home on his couch, baby talking his dog like she was his own.

“Ready.” Steve said softly, feeling sorry that he had to interrupt the moment.

“Who’d you steal that outfit from?” Billy asked, lifting Elle up and setting her down as he stood.

“I have my sources.” Steve said smugly.

“Even that looks dorky on you, what’s your secret?” Billy asked in feigned interest, giving Steve a look like he actually wanted to know.

“Shut up.” Steve said, flushing. Why did his skin always have to betray him like this?

“Be good Elle, no parties while Daddy’s gone.” Billy called back into Steve's apartment as they left.

“Don’t give her any ideas.” Steve said playfully.

“So sorry, Princess.” Billy said, then he turned to flourish his hand towards his van parked at the curb behind him, bowing slightly. “Your chariot awaits.”

“Some chariot.” Steve replied dryly.

“Can’t wait to see that perky ass on my seats.” Billy said as they made their way to the passenger side,opening the door for him. Steve rolled his eyes as he got into the van, Billy shutting the door behind him and making his way back around to the drivers side.

“Such a good boy.” Billy scoffed as he got in, watching Steve buckle up dutifully.

“Yeah well you can go flying out of the windshield when we hit something all you want, I’m gonna stay right here.” 

“Jesus- I’m not gonna hit something.” Billy said, sounding annoyed. But he _did_ begrudgingly buckle himself in, Steve smiled warmly at that. As soon as Billy started the engine, the tape deck kicked in blaring out Dio from the speakers.

“ _Fuck- that's loud!_ ” Steve shouted over the music.

“ _Sick, right?_ ” Billy shouted back, making no move to turn it down. 

Billy knew all the words, and howled along with the song - Steve watched, mesmerized by the way he looked, free, powerful, fingers tapping along with the drums against his steering wheel. He was so into it that Steve couldn’t help but feel charmed, and even though his ears were probably going to be ringing by the time they got there... he wouldn’t have it any other way.

The one song Steve actually knew came on right as they were pulling into the parking lot, so Billy left the van idling and they both shouted along to the chorus.

“I figured you’d be a ‘Journey’ kinda guy.” Billy said as the song ended and he killed the engine.

“I am.” Steve winked at him, and hopped out of the car.

“Ugh.” Billy groaned, “Of course you are.”

They walked to the Regency together, shoulders bumping as they went. Steve wished he felt safe enough to lace his fingers through Billy’s, but he was more worried about what other people’s reactions might be than he was of what Billy’s would be. 

As the theater came into view Steve was surprised by how fancy it seemed, huge marquee surrounded by lights, the giant half-moon wall towering above. The Crow was playing, the bright red text repeating itself across the overhead scroll. There was no line so Steve pushed ahead to pay for their tickets, Billy looked at him like he wanted to protest.

“You paid last time.” Steve said matter-of-factly, grabbing their tickets and tugging Billy along before he could make a scene over it.

“Fine.” Billy grunted, he said it in a way that made it clear how much of a struggle it was for him to give in. “But I got the snacks.” And Steve figured he would take the small victory, letting Billy pay for their popcorn and drinks.

“Want anything sweet?” Billy eyed Steve like maybe it was meant to be innuendo, but everything Billy said sounded like innuendo... so Steve wasn’t really sure.

“Fish.” Steve said, nodding at the yellow box of Swedish Fish, his arms too full managing a tub of popcorn and soda to point it out. Billy bought the candy for Steve and a box of Red Hot’s for himself, because _of course_ Billy liked Red Hots… It was like a commentary on his entire existence.

They made their way to the theater, arms full, stupid grins on their faces. Steve wondered why they hadn’t done something like this sooner, it managed to inject just enough normal into their otherwise completely fucking weird relationship. 

There weren’t a lot of people in the theater, The Crow had come in last weekend and this was the final night, most people who wanted to see it already had - and all that was left were the people who waited until the hype was dead to come, or the fans hard-core enough that they came to see it again.

Billy steered Steve into the furthest back seats, where no one else was sitting. They made their way to the middle of the isle and plopped down into the seats, Billy’s feet found their way onto the back of the seat in front of him almost immediately, and Steve cringed hoping they wouldn’t get yelled at.

The red curtain was already rising, and movie trailers started. Billy was opening their candy and dumping it out into the popcorn tub that Steve was holding in his lap. Which was super annoying, because now all of the popcorn was going to taste like cinnamon and cherry and who the hell wanted _that_? Billy grabbed some when he was finished, shoving an entire handful into his face. Steve took his time trying to pick out a portion that didn’t have any Red Hots in it, he could feel Billy watching him as he did it.

“What?” Steve asked as he pulled up his own thoroughly picked over handful and popped it into his mouth.

“Nothing.” Billy said, but he was still watching Steve - like he couldn’t take his eyes away.

The voice of Jim Carrey saying “Do I feel lucky?” filtered out from the speakers as the trailers played on, but they were hardly paying any attention. Billy’s tongue swept across his bottom lip, and Steve couldn’t tell if it was because he was trying to lick away some butter or if he wanted to kiss Steve.

“Did you hear that the actor died during the filming of this?” Steve asked lamely, because he was nervous and it was the first thing that came to mind. And it was all his coworkers had been talking about for the past week.

“Yeah, it‘s fucked up.” Billy said, turning back to the screen, Steve almost felt like he had said the wrong thing.

“Kinda creepy, we’re gonna be watching someone's final moments.” Steve plodded on.

“Well, if you get scared you can cuddle up with me.” Billy said, glancing back over at Steve suggestively. The guy had to know how good he looked, because he constantly used it to his benefit. Steve rolled his eyes, trying to pretend that Billy’s antics weren’t working on him.

The preview reel ended and the film began. Steve tried to focus his attention on the screen, but he constantly found himself peeking over at Billy next to him. Now that the movie had actually begun, Billy’s attention seemed fully locked on - and despite how often Steve was looking over he never managed to catch the other man's eye. 

Steve sighed and turned back to the screen, determined to actually _watch_ the movie. Some girl was laying flowers at a pair of graves, Steve wasn’t exactly sure what was going on seeing as how he’d been distracted for the first four minutes. Billy shifted in his chair, boots thumping heavily on the floor as they fell from where they were resting. He reached over to take another handful of popcorn from Steve’s lap, and their knees bumped into each other lightly.

Steve looked over at Billy again, and the guy was still staring at the screen… But now he had this sly grin on his face, like he knew full well what was going on in Steve’s head. And okay, now Steve was even _more_ determined to ignore Billy, he turned back to the screen and managed to devote all of his attention to the movie for a whole ten minutes. And then Billy was stretching his arms, up over his head and slipping over Steve’s shoulder as he lowered them.

“Are you actually using that move?” Steve whispered sharply.

“What move?” Billy asked, turning to look at Steve with faux innocence.

“That one!” Steve said louder than he intended, motioning to Billy’s hand, which was now clasped warmly around Steve’s far shoulder.

“Shh, I’m trying to watch the movie.” Billy said, unable to keep his smug smile from breaking out on his face again - he turned back to the screen, ignoring Steve.

“ _I'm_ trying to watch the movie.” Steve echoed with emphasis, he was convinced that Billy just existed to disrupt his whole entire _life_. 

Just as Steve was beginning to follow what was happening in the movie again, Billy drew his hand back just far enough to rest at the back of Steve’s neck, fingers tangling lightly in the soft hair there. Steve gave his most valiant effort in ignoring the tickle of Billy’s fingers against the nape of his neck, the pull of them twisting into his hair, but he couldn’t help the shiver than ran down his spine.

And then Billy was leaning over, it almost looked inconspicuous - _practiced_. Like he secretly kissed people in theaters all the time. Steve didn't put up much of a protest, angling himself towards Billy so that their lips met, softly at first. Then... as if the fear of being noticed by someone else in the theater faded, Billy surged forward and deepened the kiss - his tongue licking into Steve’s mouth desperately, like an admission that Billy was thinking about this just as much as Steve was. The kiss was almost too much - Billy tasted like melted butter and Red Hots, and it felt so _right_ , so perfect.

Billy’s other hand found Steve’s thigh, fingers digging roughly into the muscle as if to steady himself. Steve moaned into the kiss, louder than he had intended, and he immediately started worrying if anyone had heard them. Billy didn't seem to share the fear, because he was groaning back and sliding himself forward until he was practically straddling Steve’s lap. Which was hardly comfortable in the cramped theater chairs, Steve was pretty sure one of Billy’s thighs was pressing painfully into the arm rest.

The sound of doors clicked behind them, and a staff member came shuffling into the room with a sweeper in his hands. Steve shoved Billy away from him, panting and flush, a look of absolute horror on his face. Steve couldn’t even _imagine_ the humiliation he would feel if they got caught making out in the middle of a theater.

Billy looked annoyed at the interruption, but withdrew and turned back as if he was interested in the movie again. Steve did the same, actively ignoring the burgeoning erection in his pants. He tried to figure out what the fuck had happened in the plot since Billy had gotten his lips on him. 

It wasn’t long before Billy’s knee was knocking into Steve’s again, and he was glancing over- giving Steve a pointed look… And then Billy was up out of his seat, and Steve tracked him as he walked straight into the bathroom at the end of the theater. Steve sat there for a good minute, leg bouncing nervously, blankly watching as Eric threatened some guy with a shotgun on the screen.

“ _Fuck._ ” Steve hissed out loud, standing abruptly and stalking out of the isle, following Billy into the bathroom. “You know, I actually did _want_ to see this movie.” Steve said as he stepped in, like all of this was his fault. Billy was on him in seconds, mouth pressed against Steve's neck, biting the soft skin.

“I’ll take you again.” Billy growled as he fumbled for the lock on the door, the sound of it clicking echoing in the room. Steve could feel the hard line of Billy’s cock through his pants, pressed against his thigh. He bent his knee up into the space between Billy’s legs, and Billy ground down into it, practically riding him.

“It’s the last day.” Steve whined, half because he really did want to see the movie, and half because Billy had just found that spot that made Steve physically _melt_ with his tongue.

“Then I’ll buy it for you, Princess.” Billy ground out, sliding his hands under Steve’s ass and actually _lifting_ him, swinging them around and shoving Steve onto the counter next to the sink. Steve’s back hit the mirror and he wondered how sturdy that was, the last thing he wanted was to damage the theaters property.

Billy dropped down between Steve’s knees, and through the fog in his head he couldn’t even comprehend what was going on. So he just looked down at Billy, and he knew the look on his face gave away too much - said just how deeply Steve wanted him. And for a moment, Billy looked back up at him with the same openness, like he was _afraid_. Steve wanted to ask him why, but before he could say anything Billy’s eyes flicked down, expression gone - replaced with the usual cocky, self assured look.

And then Billy’s fingers were deftly working open Steve’s pants, unzipping and shoving them down until they bunched around his ankles, and Steve forgot what he was going to say. When Billy’s eyes found Steve’s again all uncertainty was erased, and only heat and hunger remained. Billy tugged Steve’s underwear down, and he mentally congratulated himself for wearing his nicest pair today.

His bare ass came to rest on the counter, and it was _cold_. He tried real hard not to think about what kind of germs might be on the surface. His cock was flushed, thick with blood and curving up to his stomach. Billy breathed out sharply from his nose at the sight, like he was impressed by the size - like he hadn’t _already_ seen Steve completely naked. He pushed Steve’s thighs further apart, settling in between them, leaning forward...

Billy’s tongue flicked out, just grazing the tip of Steve’s cock, his hips jerked at the teasing contact. Billy smirked, as if that said something about Steve, like he was expected to have more control over himself than that. One of Billy’s hands slid up Steve’s thigh, leaving a trail of heat in its wake, before wrapping around the base of Steve’s cock and giving it a firm stroke. Steve sucked in his breath, hands flying to grip onto the edge of the counter as if to brace himself for what was coming. 

“Hurry up.” Steve gasped out, glancing nervously at the locked door.

“Someone’s impatient.” Billy said smoothly.

“Maybe I just don't want someone using the universal key and walking in on us.” Steve countered.

Billy huffed a laugh, warm breath ghosting across Steve’s thigh - making him shudder. “C’mon, live a little pretty boy.” Billy said smugly, but he closed the distance... pressed his lips firmly to the head of Steve’s cock, parting them slowly to let him slip in. And _fuck_ , Billy’s mouth was warm and wet, and so soft... honestly it wasn’t different than any other mouth Steve had managed to get around him in his life, but it was _Billy’s_ mouth, and apparently that made all the difference.

Steve leaned all his weight back into the wall behind him, looking up into the flickering fluorescent lights above them. He let out a strained gasp as Billy slid down, took more of Steve into his mouth, swirled his tongue along the underside and pressed it there firmly - like he wanted more of a reaction out of Steve. 

It worked, and Steve moaned loudly into the empty bathroom. The sound echoed obscenely off the tile walls. Billy grinned around his cock, humming like he was satisfied, proud to have pulled some desperate, uncontrolled sound from Steve. 

One of Steve’s hands released its vice grip on the counter and tangled in Billy’s soft blonde curls, tugged gently. Like he was afraid he could hurt Billy - like Billy wasn’t the kind of guy who could _take it_. Billy huffed a laugh out of his nose and angled himself so he could take Steve all the way down, swallowing thickly as the head of Steve’s cock hit the back of his throat.

“Oh _fuck_ \- Billy…” Steve moaned the words like he couldn’t handle it, like Billy swallowing his whole cock down was the filthiest thing he’d ever seen. Billy’s eyes locked with Steve’s, glancing up at him through thick, blonde lashes. Two serious pools of bright blue staring up at him, like he was waiting for Steve to make the next move. 

Steve tugged again at Billy’s hair, tentatively at first, then harder. He watched as Billy’s eyelids fluttered, eyes rolling back with the pull of Steve’s hand. Billy groaned, and Steve could _feel_ it vibrating around him... and then Billy was pulling back, the sheen of his spit shining under the bright lights, slicked all over Steve’s cock.

Steve wanted to protest, but before he could get his mouth to work Billy was already sliding back down, picking up a rhythm, fucking Steve with his mouth like it was nothing. Steve knew he was fisting his hand into Billy’s hair now, and it must have hurt - but he didn’t really have any conscious control over his hands anymore, and he felt like if he let go he would lose himself. Like his grip on Billy was the only thing keeping him grounded.

Steve’s breath was coming fast, heart rabbiting in his chest, thighs trembling as Billy took him in deep again. It probably shouldn't have come as a surprise that Billy was good with his mouth like this, the guy was practically the embodiment of sex and sin. And yet, Steve was completely unprepared, it took all his willpower not to cum on the spot. He knew his hips were snapping up, unconsciously thrusting into the overwhelming heat of Billy’s throat, but he couldn’t stop himself. Billy just seemed to take it, adjusting his rhythm so that he met Steve’s thrusts eagerly.

And they were watching each other, Steve looking down at him through hazy lust blown pupils, and Billy looking back up with flashing eyes. Like a challenge, like he was telling Steve he could take more. It was too much, and Steve could feel his release building, his body tensing up.

“Billy-” Steve started to warn him, trying to tug Billy away. But he just gripped Steve’s thighs, urging Steve on with a slow drag of his tongue along the underside of Steve’s shaft. It took only a couple more seconds like that, before Steve was screwing his eyes shut, thighs trembling, breath ragged as he cried out.

White flashed behind his closed eyes and his whole body tensed as he came in Billy’s mouth. Billy pulled off half way, wrapping a hand around the base of Steve’s cock and slowly stroking him through his orgasm. When Steve finished he leaned back against the mirror and tried to recollect his scattered thoughts, tried to catch his breath.

“That was-” He had started to say, but Billy was already up, crowding in between Steve’s knees and searching out his mouth. Which Steve thought was pretty cute, how badly Billy wanted to kiss him after - except then Billy was spitting Steve’s load back into his own mouth and _that_ was kind of unexpected. 

Steve made a tiny sound of confusion, and he could _feel_ Billy laughing against him, could feel his chest rise and fall. He didn't really know what else to do with a mouthful of his own cum and Billy’s tongue, so he swallowed.

“Fuck- You’re so hot.” Billy hissed, pulling away and grinding his hips against Steve’s spent cock.

“Ow, hey.” Steve protested, he felt too sensitive.

“Wanna help a friend out?” Billy asked imploringly, rolling his hips again. Steve kind of felt like his bones were jelly now, but seeing as how the guy _did_ just give him some mind blowing fellatio it was only fair to give something back.

Steve’s hand fumbled at the button of Billy’s jeans for a moment, before finally getting them open and freeing his cock. There was an impressive wet spot in the front of Billy’s underwear, and Steve felt pretty good about how hard Billy had gotten just from sucking him off.

Steve wrapped his fingers around Billy’s length, and really he didn't have to do all that much because the second his hands were on Billy, the guy was fucking into Steve’s fist - strong, quick snaps of Billy’s hips into Steve’s hand. He was moaning softly into Steve’s ear, their sweat mingling where their skin was pressed together.

“Can’t believe you’re real.” Billy groaned, almost like he was talking more to himself rather than Steve.

“Super real.” Steve said, brain still swimming with the hazy fog of after-sex. Then a wet heat was splashing against Steve’s hip, and Billy was shaking, muffling his cry in the crook of Steve’s shoulder. They stayed like that for as long as they felt safe to, but it didn't take long for the reality of where they were to soak back in.

“We should probably go.” Steve said, the fear of someone walking in coming back tenfold now that they were thoroughly debauched. 

“Yeah.” Billy agreed, without actually moving his weight away from Steve.

“C’mon Billy I’m seriou-” There was a knock at the door, cutting Steve off, and they both leapt into action. Scrambling to pull pants back up and adjusting until they looked less like two guys who just got off in a public restroom.

“Man, you came all over my shirt.” Steve hissed quietly, trying to wipe at it with a wet paper towel.

“Here,” Billy took his jacket off and wrapped it around Steve’s waist, tugging it in place so that it effectively hid the wet spot. They both rushed over to unlock the door and stepped out, the guy waiting raised his brow at them as they walked by. 

“There's only one toilet in there, isn't there.” Steve said under his breath, the movie was still on, but by now he’d already missed so much there wasn't much point in trying to watch the rest. 

“Yep.” Billy said awkwardly.

“Well I’m sure _that_ looked natural, then.” Steve said facetiously.

“And you smell like cum.” Billy said, a huge grin on his face.

“Ugh.” Steve pulled a face, as Billy looked more and more pleased with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna have some more to this chapter, but goddamn I’m already at 6k words again and my plan was _supposed_ to be to cut chapters off around 5k - AND I'M TIRED... 
> 
> Steve’s shirt is a Keith Haring based on [this](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcR2GPT9vFRr0cRqk9l7RQU7xK16F3gazAK-8OzTQLmK1b0FoUBE) sketch… I 100% blame Antonio who wore the fuck out of ‘Radiant Baby’ in Alex Strangelove for my obsession. I wAnT oNe So BaD


	8. Balance is Everything

Steve was kind of excited, it’d been two weeks since he had even _touched_ a surfboard - and he was missing it more than he ever thought he would. But when he walked up to Billy, waiting at their usual meeting place - with no surfboards anywhere in the vicinity and a shark-like grin on his face… Steve immediately knew he was in for something a little different today.

“Your balance is terrible.” Billy said bluntly.

“Nice to see you, too.” Steve said back, already smiling.

“I don’t wanna have to drag your ass out of the water again, so we’re gonna try and get you to actually stay _up_ on the board.” Billy crouched down to greet Elle as he spoke.

“Cool...” Steve said cautiously.

“Which means Max is gonna be helping us out today.” He finished, while scratching behind Elle’s ear.

“Is Max here?” Steve asked, looking around. He only saw her that one time, but he was _pretty_ sure he would recognize her.

“She’s meeting us there, keep up.” Billy said, pushing past Steve and leading him up to the boardwalk. He didn't fill Steve in on where exactly ‘there’ was, but Steve figured that if he asked the guy would probably just ignore him. It soon became apparent that Billy was leading him to the skate-park anyway, which was going to be a complete disaster, probably.

Because for one, there were a lot of kids here skating - and teenagers were vicious little shits. Which meant if Billy was about to try and get Steve on a skateboard he was going to fall on his ass and embarrass himself utterly in front of everyone here. And two, everything was cement, which meant it was going to hurt like _hell_ when he inevitably fell.

Max was standing there waiting for them, skateboard tucked under her arm and an expression on her face that said she absolutely _did not_ want to be doing this. “Hey shit-bird!” Billy called, getting her attention.

“I didn’t _have_ to agree to this, you know.” She said in warning, before looking Steve up and down. “Something tells me this isn’t gonna be easy.” She muttered.

“He’s a fast learner.” Billy said in Steve’s defense.

“We’ll see...” Max said skeptically, motioning for them to follow her as she led them to a less populated stretch of the park. Billy took Elle’s leash from Steve and went to sit on the grass off to the side, clearly intending to have no part in this. Steve turned nervously to Max, who was still looking at him like she thought he was too stupid to get any of this.

“This,” She held the board in her hands out so that Steve could get a close look. “Is different from a regular skateboard.” He’d seen the neighborhood kids out on their skateboards enough to at least know _that_. “The track bends with you when you turn, so you can actually glide with this…” She demonstrated by pushing one of the wheels down, until the track was on an angle. “The front and back wheel do that equally, but the front also turns side to side.” She demonstrated for a second time, twisting the wheel bar until it was nearly straight with the length of the board.

“It’s harder to ride than a regular board, I don’t really like them...” She said stiffly, looking over at Billy who was playing with Elle in the grass, completely ignoring them. “But they are great for surf training. ‘Cause of the way the wheels shift, and the board itself is a lot bigger.”

“So I brought this for you, and I’m gonna teach you how to ride it… But I’m not wasting my entire Saturday for you, got it?” She dropped the board to the ground and kicked it over to Steve. She stepped away to collect another board from where it sat in the grass, and a pair of elbow and knee guards.

“Put those on.” She said, tossing them at Steve’s chest. He scrambled to try and catch them before they dropped.

“Umm-” Steve started, as he sat down to put on the guards. “I know you like - don’t know me at all, but I just want to say thank you, for helping.” he wanted to get rid of the tense feeling between them, this was Billy’s _sister_... And although she seemed like the kind of kid who liked to put up walls, Steve was determined to be one of the people who got through.

“Whatever.” She said, rolling her eyes at him. She was standing with one foot on the center of her board, as if waiting for Steve. As soon as his pads were on he sidled up next to her, copying her stance with his own board underfoot.

“I guess we should get you actually riding the thing, first.” She said, side eying him. “So you just… kick off, like this.” Max pushed forward with her standing foot and rolled for a moment before turning back to look at Steve expectantly.

“Okay, you got this… Super easy.” Steve muttered to himself, building himself up a bit before pushing off with his standing foot just like he had seen Max do. The board promptly flew out from under him and Steve landed heavily on his ass. Max was staring down at him in horror, and he could hear Billy cackling with laughter behind him.

He whipped around to glare at Billy. “Yeah real funny, this is your fault!” He shouted, Billy just kept on laughing, wheezing to catch his breath. Steve turned back to Max, and she was looking down at him like she had lost all hope.

“This is gonna be even harder than I thought.” She said before letting out a long suffering sigh, “Okay, get up - Let’s try that again.” Steve scrambled back onto his feet.

Max wasn’t as good of a teacher as Billy was, and she was a lot less patient with Steve... But even when he kept messing something up she just went over it with him again, and before he knew it he was at least able to ride the board in a straight line. Max proceeded to lead him further from Billy, trying to teach him to take a corner.

“Since you can just turn on that by leaning, it simulates surfing pretty nicely.” Max was saying as Steve tried a turn and had to abruptly step off the board before he lost his balance completely.

“It’s a lot easier to practice on this kind of board than surfing, since you don't have to wait around for a wave or your turn.” Steve got the impression that Max was more trying to fill the silence between them, than she was actually interested in imparting any surfing wisdom on him.

“Makes sense…” Steve said as he managed to make a turn, leaning his weight carefully to the inside of the curve. “Yes!” He exclaimed as he finished, Max just watched him like she wasn’t impressed.

“What are your intentions with Billy?” Max asked stiffly as Steve came back, turning in the opposite direction. He promptly tripped off his board and stumbled forward to stop himself from face planting.

“Um… What?” He asked eloquently.

“Why are you spending so much time with him, what’s your _game_?” She hissed at him, drawing forward and jabbing a finger at Steve’s chest.

“I don’t - There’s no game!” Steve hastily explained, stepping back as she crowded into his space.

“Why are you with him!?” Max pushed on, a shrill edge to her voice. Steve glanced nervously back where Billy was sitting, he was laying back in the grass reading something with Elle stretched out over his stomach, blissfully unaware of their heated conversation.

“I like him, okay?” Steve explained nervously, “A lot, I like your brother a lot Max.” he continued, as if he could convince her by simply repeating himself.

“You _like_ him?” She said, looking unconvinced. “Guy’s like _you_ , don’t like guys like Billy. Guy’s like you think ‘slumming it’ for a couple months is _fun_ , and then the second it gets real you fuck off.”

Steve stared at her with a dumb look for a couple seconds before replying, “I’m not like that…”

“You’re ALL like that!” Max spit back, then as if realizing she was getting too loud she backed off, stepping away from Steve and taking a deep breath.

“You don’t know me Max,” Steve started, trying to choose his words carefully. “But I would like for you to, because then you would know I _wouldn’t_ do that. You would know I'm serious when I say I like him.”

She looked at him skeptically, “I’m gonna give you a chance, because Billy does what he wants to do - no matter what I say… But if you _hurt_ him, you’re gonna have me to deal with.”

“Warning received loud and clear!” Steve said with a nervous smile, trying to lighten the mood.

“Ugh, you’re so dorky too.” Max said, getting back on her board and skating off again. Steve quickly got on his own to follow her. “What is it that he likes about you even...” She seemed to be saying it more to herself, than as an actual question.

“I think it’s mostly about my dog.” Steve admitted looking back to where Billy was laying in the grass with Elle.

“Oh _please_ , he won't shut up about you.” Max said, “Every time I see him he’s all Steve this, and Steve that.”

“Seriously?” Steve asked, unable to keep the skepticism out of his voice.

“You’re surprised by that?” She asked, looking at him with a raised brow.

“I’m not always sure where I stand with him.” Steve admitted.

“Low self esteem rich boy?” Max asked, rolling her eyes when Steve tried to protest the ‘rich boy’ part. “Look, I don’t pretend to know what’s going on in my brother’s thick skull… But I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

Steve didn’t try very hard to hold back the massive, stupid grin on his face at that. “Cool.” He said.

“Ugh.” Max groaned, “Don’t look so _happy_ , gross.”

They messed around on the boards for a while longer, whatever tension there was between them had begun to slowly dissipate, and before he knew it they were joking around. Steve was glad he could at least put an end to some of Max’s worrying, and maybe if he _showed_ her he was serious she could accept him over time.

Turns out Steve took to skateboards faster than he took to surfing, and he was actually having a pretty good time with Max. She showed him a couple tricks, stuff Steve just watched her perform in awe, because there was no way he was ready to attempt them himself.

She briefly taught him how to ride her own standard board, how to turn it by lifting up the front of the board by stepping back on the tail end, something she told him he could learn to mix in with smooth turning of the carve board. Before they knew it hours had passed, and when they skated back up to Billy he had fallen asleep while reading.

“Wow look at this lazy ass, sleeping in the middle of the day.” Max scoffed, looking down at Billy.. Steve had never seen Billy’s face when he slept, and somehow the guy looked actually peaceful. Max caught Steve staring and gave him a pinched look, before kicking Billy’s shoe heavily and shouting at him to “GET UP!”

“What the fuck, Max.” Billy groaned, rubbing his face in his hands like he could wipe the sleep away.

“We’re done.” She stated simply, Elle got up from where she was laying with Billy to sniff at Max’s shin.

“How’d it go?” Billy asked, eying Steve.

“Great! It was way more fun than I thought it would be,” He answered “And it was nice to be able to get to know you, Max.” Steve turned to address her.

She flushed furiously and looked away, focusing on Elle. “Whatever…” She muttered.

“What the fuck did I miss?” Billy asked, looking between them.

“Nothing! He’s an idiot, just like you.” Max responded, “You guys are perfect for each other. Now fuck off so I can go skate with my friends, I don’t need you ruining my _entire_ weekend.” 

“Fine.” Billy grunted, getting up and collecting his things. Steve tried to read the cover of the book Billy was reading, but didn't quite catch it before it was tucked under his jacket. “What are you doing?” Billy asked sharply, Steve jumped in surprise.

“Nothing.” Steve said, he thought he was being more subtle about it than that, but apparently not.

“You guys are so _weird_.” Max said, backing away with her skateboard, watching them like they were some kind of new species on display at the idiot-zoo.

“Wait- here.” Steve tried to hand the board he still had in his hand back to Max.

“Nah, keep it.” She said, “I mean, I’m _lending_ it to you… If you bust it, you’re buying me a new one.” And with that she was off, skating towards the more populated section of the park. Billy was watching her with a quirk in his brow, before turning back to Steve.

“She likes you.” Billy said, like he had expected the opposite.

“Oh, cool.” Steve said with a genuine smile, he sat on the ground to undo his knee pads. Elle came up to rest her head on his elbow, panting happily at him.

“So, now that the big bad meanie is gone. How did it _actually_ go?” Billy asked.

“I meant it, we had fun.” When Billy looked at Steve skeptically he exclaimed “Seriously!”

“Not sure how I feel about you two shits getting along, actually.” Billy said, he looked like he was regretting properly introducing them.

“Oh come on, it's not so bad. We’re just gonna whisper about you behind your back, laugh at all the stupid stuff you do.” Billy was frowning at him, like that was exactly what he expected them to do. “I’m kidding.” Steve clarified.

“Sure…”

“I am kind of disappointed though…” Steve said, Billy stared sharply down at him, like he was preparing for some horrible admission to follow. “I was looking forward to another day at the beach.” His expression turned relieved as Steve finished his sentence.

“We still could.” Billy said, looking up at the sky as if to gauge the dying daylight. Steve checked his wrist watch, it was five - Elle looked tired and hungry.

“I need to take her home...” Steve said, really not wanting to turn down the offer.

“I’ll drive you.” Billy said.

* * *

Steve flew inside his apartment, dropped Elle and the borrowed board off, filling her bowl and giving her a quick smooch on the top of her furry head - before dashing back out and flinging himself into the passenger side of Billy's van.

“That was quick.” Billy commented with a smirk, watching as Steve buckled himself in.

“You know it,” Steve said in an out of breath way, cringing at himself. Was he really trying to flirt right now by insinuating that he was _fast_? ‘ _Way to go Harrington, really impressing the guy with that one._ ’ He thought.

Billy’s tape deck was once again, playing out some loud chaotic rock that Steve was wholly unfamiliar with. The only difference this time being that Steve had actually dared to reach over and turn it down to a normal, acceptable volume. Billy surprisingly didn't comment, just let him get away with it - he considered that a major victory.

They drove back to the beach, a comfortable lull in conversation between them, Steve leaned against the window and watched as the waterline came into view. Billy was humming under his breath to the music, and there was the low drone of the air conditioner as cool air blew out at them. Neither of them seemed to feel the need to fill the emptiness with chatter. Steve felt kind of sorry that it had to end, as they pulled into a parking spot.

“I don’t have the boards with me.” Billy’s voice broke the silence first, “They get fucked up, sitting in the heat of the car.” He explained.

“Seriously?” Steve asked, Billy just nodded. “It’s okay, I’m kind of tired from today anyway. We can just hangout.” He thought he caught a small smile on Billy’s face at that, but the guy was already exiting the van, turning his back to Steve.

“You hungry?” Billy asked, and Steve nodded. He hadn’t really been thinking about it until just then, but yeah, he hadn’t even had lunch yet… so they stopped at a sandwich place, before carrying their food with them to the sand.

The beach was still full of people, Venice never really seemed to empty out - just went from being uncomfortably crowded to slightly _less_ crowded. Despite that, Billy seemed like a master at finding whatever spot had the least people. A talent that must have come with spending so much time here.

Steve kicked his shoes off and sat on the ground, letting his toes slide into the soft, warm sand. Billy sat next to him, but left his boots on, seeming more focused on eating his sandwich than anything else. Steve unwrapped his own and took a bite, he groaned as soon as the taste hit his tongue. He couldn’t tell if he was just hungry, or if this was literally the greatest panini on the face of the planet.

“I think you like that sandwich more than you like me.” Billy said, something that Steve assumed had to be a joke... except he sounded pretty convincingly jealous.

“I like you plenty.” Steve said through a mouthful, which wasn’t exactly a denial. Billy huffed an insulted sound and went back to eating his sandwich, if Steve didn’t know any better he would think the guy was pouting. “So, am I supposed to pay you... or Max today?” He asked, changing the subject.

“Pay me, and I’ll give Max some.” Billy replied, Steve didn’t have to look at him to know he wasn’t giving Max shit.

“I maybe, sort of, left my money at home… I have twelve dollars and twenty five cents.” Steve said, rummaging through his pockets and holding up the change with a hopeful grin.

“So what you’re saying is… You’re in debt to me?” Billy said, looking back with a predatory grin.

“Uhhh.” Steve replied dumbly, Billy had already finished his food and was kicking his boots off now, rolling the legs of his jeans up.

“Hurry up, Princess.” Billy tossed his shirt on the sand next to Steve, and ran down to the water. Steve shoved the rest of his sandwich into his mouth, watching as Billy barreled into the ocean like a five year old hopped up on sugar.

Steve hadn’t bothered to change into his swim trunks today, and somewhere on the way here they got lost on the floor of Billy’s van. He considered going and getting them now, but Billy would probably make fun of him for it. So he undid his shirt and tossed it in the sand next to Billy’s and rolled his jeans up the same way Billy had, feeling annoyed that it was nowhere _near_ as attractive on him.

By the time Steve made it to the edge of the water, Billy was standing shin deep and staring out into the horizon, watching the sun set stretch out across the water. Steve waded out to stand next to him, and tried to ignore the way the ocean water soaked into the bottom of his jeans, weighing him down. The ride home was going to be _so_ uncomfortable.

“Pretty.” Steve said, the sky was filled with a brilliant orange, lighting up clouds from behind. Billy looked over at him, a lazy loll of his head, tongue licking out at the corner of his mouth. Steve found himself wondering if he could still taste the sandwich on his lips.

“Yeah.” Billy said, staring at Steve. He flushed, catching the look in Billy’s eyes before dropping his gaze to the water. “Know what?” Billy asked, Steve was still unable to meet his eye.

“What?” Steve asked shakily.

“We’re gonna have to get you wetter than that.” Billy said.

“What…?” Steve repeated, pinching his brows in confusion, was that supposed to be suggestive? Before he could properly consider what he meant, Billy was bending forward and grabbing Steve around the waist, lifting him up over his shoulder.

“Billy! NO…!” Steve shouted, as Billy laughed and carried him into deeper water.

“I’m serious, stop - I will kill you!” Steve threatened unconvincingly. And then Billy was dunking him in the ocean water, and pulling him back up.

“Much better.” Billy said with a satisfied smirk on his face.

“You _shit!_ ” Steve shouted, unable to keep his own smile down. He cupped his hands and tossed as much water as was possible at Billy’s face.

“Oh, it's _on!_ ” Billy growled, spraying water back at Steve. They probably looked ridiculous to other people, two grown men thrashing through the water and trying to dunk each other, Steve only managed to get Billy once, whereas Billy, having lived at the beach all his life, and growing up with a little sister… clearly had the upper hand.

“Truce!” Steve shouted as he came up for air, gasping for breath. Billy’s arms were tangled in his, holding him solidly above the water.

“Only if you say I’m the King.” Billy said smugly.

“The King probably shouldn’t be sleeping with the Princess.” Steve sassed back, Billy was unamused and he promptly dunked Steve under the water again.

“Okay, you’re the King.” Steve sputtered as he came back up, and Billy released him. At some point during their mock fight, the cloud cover had gotten a lot thicker, and the sky darkened - the very first drops of rain were beginning to splash down around them. People on the beach were collecting their things and getting ready to leave.

“Damn, it’s raining.” Steve said, feeling a little like captain obvious.

“Who cares, we’re already wet.” Billy said, looking up to the sky and letting the drops hit his face. A bolt of lightning split the sky, followed by a crack of thunder. “Okay, now we should probably go.” Billy amended. By the time they made it back to shore, the rain was already coming down heavily, and everything they had left on the beach was getting soaked.

Billy just grabbed his stuff and kept running towards the van, Steve followed suit, wondering if Billy cared about getting his seats wet. They sat for a moment, catching their breath in Billy’s van, dripping all over the upholstery. Billy pulled his book out from where it was tucked up in his jacket to inspect the damage. It was soaked through and he considered it with a frown, before tossing it in the back along with the jacket.

“Fuck, its cold.” Steve said shivering, Billy keyed on the engine and turned the air conditioner to blow hot air. “This is so uncomfortable, my jeans feel like they’re shrink wrapped to me - ugh.” Billy was looking at him like one of his favorite things in the _world_ was listening to Steve complain about things.

“My place is closer than yours.” Billy mentioned, tugging his boots back on.

“Yeah?” Was that supposed to be an invitation? Steve wondered... Billy rolled his eyes.

“You could change into something warm there.” Billy spelled it out, like Steve was slow.

“Okay, yeah - let's go.” Steve agreed quickly, more than a little excited to see where Billy lived.

* * *

They pulled up to Billy’s place, and Steve wasn't that surprised that it looked kind of run down. Billy definitely lived in a more impoverished section of the city than he did, but the house was huge. Four roommates wasn't such a crazy idea after seeing the sheer size of the place.

The door was unlocked and Billy just pushed his way in, Steve trailing behind with their wet clothes bundled in his arms. The place smelled like weed and pizza rolls, it practically slapped him in the face the second they stepped through the door. He could hear the drone of the TV in another room, and it sounded kind of like they might have been watching Beavis and Butt-head.

There was a hallway off the entry, and Steve caught a glimpse of the living room through an open door, a couple guys were laid out on a ragged looking couch and watching the tv, one of them was laughing. Billy grabbed Steve’s arm and led him to another door, kicking it open and tugging him into the kitchen.

“Dump ‘em there.” Billy said, pointing towards the sink. Steve dropped the wet clothes in, trying to avoid putting them on top of the few dirty dishes that were sitting in the sink. Billy was opening the fridge and grabbing a couple cans of beer, stacking them on top of each other. He nodded towards a box of pizza on the island counter, “Grab a couple slices and follow me.”

_‘Well, that accounts for one of the smells,’_ Steve thought. He did as he was told, grabbing a couple paper towels to set the slices on first, which Billy rolled his eyes at. The pizza wasn’t actually from Dominoes, which felt like some kind of betrayal. They left the kitchen and started up a flight of stairs, everything felt narrow in this house, and Steve’s arm kept brushing against the wall as they climbed. Someone was coming down as they went up, and Steve assumed it was one of the roommates, he eagerly rose up on his toes to try and to get a better look at the guy over Billy’s shoulder.

“Whose this?” The guy asked, his voice was soft, almost soothing. But for some reason it did nothing to inspire comfort in Steve.

“No one.” Billy said gruffly, they were stopped on the stairs, almost like they were having a standoff. Steve shifted, readjusting his grip on the pizza slices and tried not to think about how weird they probably looked walking around with no shirts, and waterlogged pants.

“Doesn’t _look_ like no one.” The guy said, with an easy smile aimed at Steve.

“Back off.” Billy growled, shouldering past him and stomping the rest of the way up the stairs.

Steve couldn’t help but bump into the guy as he trailed up the stairs after Billy. “Now you kids _behave._ ” The guy called after them as they turned onto the landing. Steve wanted to ask what that was all about, but something about the way Billy had tensed up told him maybe he should just let it drop.

They went up another, even _more_ narrow set of stairs and Steve realized that despite the place looking big from the outside, everywhere they’d been so far inside felt cramped and dark. Steve got the impression that they were now in an attic that had been, at some point, turned into more rooms.

The door at the end was open and clearly led to a small bathroom, so far Steve had counted three - one on every floor, the amount of bathrooms in these old houses had always seemed excessive to him, even his parents fancy modern place only had two.There were two other doors on either side of the hall, and Billy led him to the left.

The first thing Steve noticed when entering Billy’s room was the sheer amount of _stuff_ piled in every corner of the tiny space. A short bookshelf was lined with books, and it looked like once he ran out of shelf space he continued to simply stack them on top of it and along the floor next to it. 

A small dresser sat pushed against the other wall. It had clothes spilling out, a pile of what Steve assumed to be dirty was tucked in the corner next to it. A small window was at the end of the room, and it looked out over the street below, it let barely any light in.

The ceiling slanted down, but every bit of wall space available was covered in posters, most of them featuring half naked people, or surfing. There was a massive one of Cindy Crawford taped to the ceiling above Billy’s bed. She was in a criminally tiny bikini, laying out in the sand, looking like _exactly_ the sort of thing Billy probably should have been going for, instead of Steve.

There was a bit of an old surfboard, snapped in half and sticking out over the headboard of the bed. Steve wondered if you could actually snap a surfboard in half while riding it or if something else had happened to it. He could see the other half of it peeking ever so slightly out from under the bed.

A whole slew of surfing magazines and, what Steve now knew to be board wax, were scattered out over a short table that was next to the bed. He was pretty sure he spotted a bong too, Steve was getting an itchy feeling under his skin, the need to _tidy_ things creeping in. 

The only thing that surprised Steve about the room was the small Christmas lights stapled along the corners of the ceiling, casting the entire room in a warm, comforting glow. It gave the place a cozy vibe, when it otherwise might have seemed simply chaotic and cramped.

“Shoulda brought a camera.” Billy commented, and Steve realized he’d been staring.

“Sorry.“ He wasn't completely sure why he was apologizing. Billy set the two beers down on top of the dresser and then started rummaging around in one of the drawers, pulling out a couple pairs of sweatpants and t-shirts, throwing one set on the bed.

“They might be a little short on you, but at least they’re warm.” Billy paused for a second as Steve thoughtfully rubbed the soft worn out fabric between his fingers. “I’m gonna grab a shower, you can change in here.”

“Okay, wait - where’s your phone?” Steve asked, Billy nodded towards the bed where a handset sat on a tiny bedside table. Steve hadn't even noticed it when he was taking everything else in, he immediately flushed remembering what Billy had done with him using that phone.

He heard the door shut behind him and realized he was suddenly alone in Billy’s room. Setting the pizza slices next to the phone, he picked up and listened to the dial tone for a couple seconds before calling his neighbor.

“Hello?” He heard the familiar voice ask. Steve’s neighbor was on the older side, but she was still pretty active, puttering around in her bright tracksuits.

“Hey, it’s Steve. Can you use the spare key and check on Elle tonight? _And maybe, feed her in the morning…_ ” He tacked that last part on quietly.

“I can do that.” She began, and Steve actually thought he was going to get away with this before she started speaking again… “Staying out all night _hmm?_ ”

“Shush.” Steve said, flushing again.

“Use protection dearie.” She said, cackling before she hung the phone up on his protests.

“ _Devil woman…_ ” Steve muttered, setting the handset back on the hook. He felt a little weird about changing in Billy’s room... so he quickly shucked off his wet jeans and underwear, which was harder than it really should have been, and slipped into the warm grey sweatpants - pulling the shirt over his head and trying not to get it too damp from his hair.

He wasn’t really sure what to do with the wet jeans so he kicked them into a pile at the foot of Billy’s bed. Grabbing a slice of pizza and taking a bite, he flopped out in Billy’s bed and stared up at Cindy Crawford. He could hear the sound of water running on the other side of the wall, and tried not to feel annoyed by how Billy had basically just ditched him in an unfamiliar place.

Steve rolled over and grabbed one of the surfing magazines from the table on the floor, bringing it up to the bed and flipping through it idly. He didn’t know how long he was sitting there, staring at surfing advertisements - but it was long enough to have finished his slice of pizza. 

He heard Billy come back in, and pointedly ignored him, pretending to be more interested in the magazine than he really was. He felt the bed sink in as Billy sat, a warm hand coming to rest at the back of Steve’s thigh. He sighed, shutting the magazine and rolling over, knocking Billy’s hand off his leg.

“Are you Bi?” Steve asked looking up at Cindy Crawford, remembering the way Billy was flirting with those girls at the bonfire.

“Why... you jealous, Princess?” Billy said, shifting on the bed and laying on his back next to Steve.

“Kinda.” Steve answered honestly, and Billy made a clipped, amused sound next to him.

“Well fuck, that's cute.” Billy said lazily. He sounded tired, and Steve briefly wondered if the guy had brought him here just so that they could fall asleep next to each other. He immediately tried to banish those thoughts, it was too soon to get sentimental.

“I bet this room hasn’t changed since you were, like, eighteen.” Steve said, steering the conversation to something less dangerous.

“It hasn’t.” Billy admitted, looking around as if trying to see the room from Steve’s perspective. “When I left home it was like I was finally free, I could do whatever I wanted. It felt rebellious to hang this stuff up, Neil would have made me tear it all back down.”

Steve made a soft sound of interest, thinking maybe if he was quiet Billy would keep talking. “He didn’t like me reading all the time, either, called it…” Billy hesitated for a moment before continuing, “Who the fuck cares what he called it, fuck him!” He suddenly yelled, Steve joined in.

“Fuck you, Billy’s dad!” 

“Thanks for the support,” Billy said, humor evident in his tone. “And yeah, Cindy Crawford is hot.”

“Wow, can we not go back to that?” Steve said, feeling irrationally annoyed by Billy’s interest in a completely unattainable celebrity.

“What, I can’t think both of you are hot?” Billy asked, rolling over and pinning Steve down with the weight of his body.

“No.” Steve said stubbornly, trying to ignore the fact that Billy’s thigh was pressing between his legs. Billy’s face was close to his, so close that Steve could feel his breath on his skin - it smelled fresh, like maybe he’d brushed his teeth too.

“Can I kiss you?” He was pretty sure that was the first time Billy had ever asked first, and something about that made it feel so much more intimate - so much more frightening.

“Yeah.” Steve breathed out, and Billy lowered his head, pressing his lips softly to Steve's. It was soft, gentle, everything that seemed the complete opposite of Billy, and Steve couldn’t help but whimper into the kiss. He felt embarrassed the second the sound left him, but Billy didn’t seem to care, he pulled back and wet his lips with his tongue, looking down at Steve with a fond expression.

“Lets show my roommates what cute noises you make when I fuck you.” Billy whispered, soft, sultry. He could barely keep the grin off his face as Steve sputtered, growing flustered under him.

“You’re disgusting!” Steve hissed. Billy laughed, cutting off more of Steve’s protests with another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate when I’ve read so many fics that I actually can't tell if a detail about a character is canon from the books that I haven't read yet or just something that all fandom members have silently agreed upon... In any case, Billy is an avid reader.
> 
> The chapter was getting long again so I will continue this scene in the next, sorry;;


	9. Taking Turns

Steve wasn’t sure how long they’d been making out on Billy’s bed, it was starting to feel like they were a couple of teenagers - dragging it out, so that neither one of them had to admit that they had no idea what to do next. The difference being, of course, both Steve and Billy knew _exactly_ what to do next.

“Shouldn’t we be doing more?” Steve spoke, mumbling the words against Billy’s mouth.

“Hmm?” Billy hummed back, far more interested in attacking Steve’s bottom lip with tiny, soft nips, than he was in answering properly.

Billy’s hands had slid under Steve’s shirt, feeling him all over, following the line of his lean muscle. Like they were tracing the shape of him, committing him to memory. It felt overwhelming, and the idea that Billy felt he had to commit any of this to memory made Steve feel a little sick. Like somehow he thought they weren’t going to last.

“I mean,as nice as this is... I think I'm gonna explode in my pants if we don't hurry up.” Steve started, “Anyway, weren’t you going to _‘show your roommates what sounds I make’_ ” He parroted, not bothering to hide the fact that he thought that sentence was ridiculous.

“Maybe I feel lazy now.” Billy said, he’d finally left Steve’s lips alone, only to move to his neck, sucking the skin there. 

“No hickies.” Steve slapped him lightly on the shoulder, Billy groaned but pulled away.

“Alright, you wanna get this going? Be my guest.” Billy was looking down at him expectantly.

Steve had no problem rising to the challenge - he shoved Billy’s hands away from where they rested under his shirt, shoved _Billy_ away. The guy went easily, letting Steve roll him over onto his back, letting Steve climb on top. He settled, thighs on either side of Billy’s. He could feel the hard line of Billy’s cock, pressing into his ass as he set his weight down. The thin fabric of their sweatpants left little to the imagination.

Billy’s lips were puffy, kissed red and damp with spit. He stared up at Steve with expectation written clearly on his face, pupils blown with lust. His hands slid up over Steve’s knees, as if he could keep him there forever with just the light touch of his hand’s resting on Steve’s thighs.

Steve gave a tiny roll of his hips, watched as Billy’s eyelids fluttered, fingers tightened their grip, felt the twitch of Billy’s cock against his ass. He pushed the hem of Billy’s shirt up, bunching it under his arms and tugging - Billy took the hint and released his thighs, raising his arms so Steve could put it over his head.

Billy settled back down, watching as Steve hastily removed his own shirt, chuckling as Steve got it caught up between his elbow and chin. When he was finally free, he tossed the offending thing over the edge of the bed, his hair was now thoroughly mussed.

“Think that’s funny, huh? You could have helped.” Steve complained, leaning forward to lick up the center of Billy’s chest, the scent of fresh soap filling Steve’s nose.

“It’s fun watching you struggle-” Billy’s voice cut off with a hiss, as Steve’s mouth found his nipple, grazing it with his teeth. “Condoms- on the- the table.” Billy nodded his head towards the complete mess of things scattered over his table.

“Do we need them?” Steve asked, looking up at Billy with painfully innocent eyes.

“You won't ride in my car without buckling... but you’re ready to jump on bareback after like, two dates.” Billy said flatly, clearly unamused.

Steve rolled his eyes, reaching over for the table and shuffling through the mess until his fingers grazed a foil packet. “I didn’t realize it was a big deal.” He glanced over the edge of the bed, searching, smiling as he spotted an indiscreet bottle of lube next to Billy’s bong pipe.

“That fact alone makes me want you to wear one.” Billy said stiffly, watching as Steve grabbed the bottle and set it on the bed - it rolled against Billy’s arm and he flinched at the chill of it against his skin.

“ _Please_ , I haven’t even been with anyone besides you since I got to California.” Steve said, without really thinking.

“Since you got to California… wasn’t that like three years ago?” Billy asked suddenly, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

“Oh, right.” Steve said flushing, realizing what he had just admitted to.

“Wow, it’s an honor to break the dry spell.” Billy said, smirking like he was incredibly satisfied with that. “Well I’ve had sex with plenty of people over the last three years, so you should probably use it.” He finished.

“You’re ruining the mood again.” Steve said, pushing the foil packet in between Billy’s lips, “Hold that for me.” Billy groaned in protest, but didn’t drop it. This was one of Steve's better ideas, seeing as how Billy couldn’t talk very well with his mouth otherwise occupied.

He scrambled to shove his own sweatpants down, experiencing one perfectly awkward moment where they got caught up in his ankles. He could hear Billy snickering as he wrestled them the rest of the way off.

“Smooth.” Billy mumbled around the foil packet, Steve shot him a withering look and he quieted down again. Steve settled back down over Billy’s lap, popping open the bottle of lube and coating his index and middle finger liberally.

Billy watched as Steve’s arm shifted around his back, as he lifted up on his knees just enough to get his hand under himself, circling his hole slowly before pushing in. Watched as Steve’s knuckles moved up and down, watched as Steve’s slender fingers disappeared into himself, a trickle of excess lube ran down the inside of his thighs.

Steve’s face was pinched in concentration, like working himself open was more of a chore than something to be enjoyed. His chest rising and falling with the effort, sweat beading over his skin. A tiny drop of precum pooling at the head of his cock, gasping, as he crooked his fingers to rub his prostate.

And then he was pulling his hand away, wiping the sticky lube on Billy’s sweatpants. Billy didn’t really care about the mess, he was already making his own wet spot where the tip of his dick was resting. Steve grabbed the waistband and tugged roughly down, letting the soft grey fabric bunch around Billy’s knees.

Billy’s cock stood at attention, thick and swollen, head glistening with the smear of precum. Steve stared for a moment, like he was transfixed, before leaning forward and reaching to take the foil packet from in between Billy’s lips. He tore it open, removing the latex disc, and wrapping his hand around Billy’s cock, pulling it towards himself and rolling the condom on.

Billy licked at his upper lip as he watched, his hands found their way to Steve’s thighs again, fingers pressing into Steve’s skin. Steve rose up on his knees, positioned himself so that the tip of Billy’s cock nudged bluntly against his hole. They caught each other's eyes for a moment, staring at each other before Steve broke, flushing and looking away.

He sank down, thighs trembling with the strain of going slowly, muscles burning with the stretch of Billy’s cock pushing into him. His fingers splayed out over the taut skin of Billy’s stomach, digging his nails in as he bottomed out.

Billy’s breathing was even, eyes trained on Steve like he was watching some captivating performance. Maybe that’s what this was, Steve thought. As soon as he had adjusted to the new pressure inside him, rolled his hips forward slowly, as if testing. A shiver ran up his spine as Billy’s cock ground into him, creating a delicious sort of friction. 

He whimpered as he rose back up onto his knees, Billy’s cock sliding halfway out, then drove back down, both of them gasping at the shock of pleasure rolling through them. He ground his hips forward again, moaning as Billy’s cock rubbed sharply against his sweet spot.

Steve’s ass pressed firmly against Billy’s lap, and he trembled with the sensation of having something so deep. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to have Billy inside him, how he felt completely filled, the painfully sweet stretch, the way he could feel Billy’s cock pulse with his heartbeat. 

“Steve.” He opened his eyes, catching Billy staring up at him, pupils blown wide with lust. They held each other's gaze like that, as Steve moved again. He rode Billy slowly, like maybe he was afraid of hurting himself. Neither of them said anything else, as if more words would break the spell.

Billy gave in first, groaning and suddenly leaning forward - grabbing Steve’s arms as he nearly knocked him backwards. Steve cried out as the change in position sent a spike of pleasure through him, muffled by Billy’s lips pressing into his. One of Billy’s hands came up to cradle the back of Steve's neck, the other siding down to put pressure on his lower back, holding him close as Billy snapped his hips up, driving into Steve with barely controlled thrusts.

Their tongues tangled together in an open mouthed kiss, a dribble of saliva rolled down Steve’s chin, and he was too out of it to care what they must have looked like. Steve squirmed as the length of his cock rubbed against Billy’s stomach, he was oversensitive, could feel his release building.

“Billy- I-I _can’t_ -” Steve started to say, choking the words off each time Billy drove relentlessly into him.

“Go on.” Billy urged, voice rough with exertion.

He didn’t need much more encouragement than that, his hands tangled into Billy’s hair, pulling tightly as he cried out. His body tensed up, and Billy’ moaned, hips stuttering as Steve’s muscles seized up around him.

Steve’s cum splashed out over Billy’s stomach, he dropped his head to Billy’s shoulder, clinging there as the shock waves rolled through him. Billy groaned, thrusting up into Steve one, two, three more times before following him over the edge.

“F-fuck you’re so… so good-” Billy broke off with a moan, nails digging sharply into Steve’s back. And then Billy was cumming, and Steve had just enough lucidity to mourn the fact that he couldn’t _feel_ Billy fill him, cursing the guy for insisting on the condom. He gave a petulant grind of his hips down, whimpering at his own over sensitivity. Billy hushed him, played with the hair at the nape of Steve’s neck, ran his hand tentatively back over the scratches he had left on Steve’s back.

“Sorry.” He sighed out.

“S’fine.” Steve said lazily, he felt boneless, and as uncomfortable as it was starting to get to have Billy still inside him, going soft, he could barely be bothered to move. Billy took charge, lifting him up and slipping out. He wiped their stomachs off with the edge of one of his sheets, which Steve would have thought was pretty gross if he cared at this point, and tied the condom off before flopping back in the mattress, taking Steve with him.

Steve hummed pleasantly, pressing his cheek into the damp skin of Billy’s chest. “-like being with you.” Steve mumbled.

“Same, Princess.” Billy said, he started to reach over to the nightstand and pick up his forgotten slice of pizza, taking a bite.

“No, I _really_ like you.” Steve insisted hazily, the post climax endorphins doing their worst. 

Billy swallowed thickly before responding, “Okay?” he sounded nervous.

“It’s more than okay, it's awesome.” Steve said, before promptly falling asleep, leaving Billy to wrestle with that information alone.

* * *

Steve woke up feeling absolutely _disgusting_ , his skin felt sticky, his mouth was dry and tasted funny. He must have fallen asleep, Billy was still under him, taking slow breaths - sleeping pleasantly. He looked so peaceful like this, and maybe if Steve couldn’t actually _smell_ himself , he would have stayed there until Billy woke up.

Instead, he peeled away, taking care not to wake Billy, wincing at his sore muscles. He wasn't entirely sure if his ass hurt from what they did last night - or if it was from the countless times he fell off the skateboard with Max... probably a little of both.

Grabbing the still damp pile that was his underwear and jeans, he grimaced. He _probably_ should have hung those up, or something.There was a wet spot on Billy’s wooden floor where they had been sitting all night, and he really hoped the guy wasn’t gonna notice that ‘till he was gone.

He found the pair of discarded sweatpants from last night instead, slipping back into them for now. As comfortable as they are, he was probably going to need some actual clothing, so he quietly looked through Billy's dresser, trying to find a pair of pants that might fit him. The two beers Billy had brought up for them last night were still sitting there on top, completely forgotten.

He left the room with some clothing in tow. A pair of Billy’s shorts and a t-shirt, - because it was _unbearably_ hot in this house, did they even have air conditioning? And some underwear, which he emphatically told himself _was not weird_... The bathroom was occupied, light shining out into the hall from under the closed door, Steve shifted uncomfortably, feeling awkward standing there. A complete stranger in this house, to everyone besides Billy.

He heard the toilet flush, and the water ran for a moment before the door knob turned and someone stepped out… “Oh.” They said, looking at Steve with surprise.

“Hey.” Steve said awkwardly, not sure what else to do. “Just uhh… Waiting, for that.” he pointed to the bathroom, like it wasn’t obvious by the way he was standing there.

“Sure.” The guy said, moving out of his way. 

Steve slid by, shutting the bathroom door behind him and taking it in. It was small, toilet, sink, and standing shower all cramped into the space, just barely. It was relatively clean, for being in a house full of twenty-something guys. The counter around the sink had various hair products scattered all over it, and Steve felt an immediate kinship with whoever they belonged to. There was no lock on the door, and he only let himself feel nervous about that for a couple seconds, before soldiering on.

He set the clothes on the back of the toilet, before relieving himself. When he finished, he turned to the shower, taking a few seconds to try and figure it out. As soon as he had the water warm enough, he stepped out of the sweatpants and under the spray - sighing contentedly as the stream hit his skin. 

Steve stared at the two bottles of shampoo, trying to guess which one might be Billy’s. He grabbed the first one, flipping it open and smelling - it was nice, but it wasn’t familiar . He put it back and grabbed the other, trying not to flush over the fact that he knew _exactly_ what Billy’s hair smelled like. He poured some out into his palm, massaging it into his hair, closing his eyes and putting his head under the stream, letting it wash everything away.

He stayed like that for a moment longer than necessary, letting the warm water hit his face - he was in deep, he _knew it_. Everything about Billy lit him up, thrilled him, it was almost like the first time he had kissed a boy. That sudden, feeling of completeness, the feeling that you had finally found that missing puzzle piece - the one that made everything else make sense. He sighed, fumbling for the soap and scrubbing his body clean, washing away all the sweat and grime of yesterday, as if it could wash away his worries, too.

The hot water ran out before he finished, and he yelped as ice cold hit his skin. He finished quickly, turning the tap off and stumbling out of the shower, staring blankly at the two towels on the rack - both of them appeared to be previously used. He looked around for a spare for a few seconds before giving in and just taking one of the used towels, hoping it was Billy’s.

He dried his hair, as best he could with the towel, it was still damp by the time he finished and he found himself missing his hairdryer. He moved to dry the rest of his body, and then slipped into his borrowed clothes, ignoring how weird it felt to be wearing someone else's underwear. Once he was finished, he checked the cabinet under the sink - because whoever was responsible for the array of hair care products in here _definitely_ seemed like the kind of guy who blow dries their hair.

“Bingo.” Steve said to himself, finding what he was looking for and pulling it out from the tangle of other stuff under the sink. He plugged it in and watched himself in the mirror as he fluffed his hair, as soon as he was satisfied, he unplugged the dryer and set it on the back of the toilet to cool. He borrowed a little hair spray, pulling together any stray hairs and setting them just how he liked it, if he were less focused he might have heard the click of the door opening.

“How long is this going to take?” Billy’s voice asked from behind him, scratchy with sleep. Steve startled and turned around, immediately flushing. Billy looked _nice_ , rumpled with sleep, like he’d just staggered out of bed and wasn't completely functioning yet. He had one of the beers in his hand and was taking a sip, which was probably the most disgusting thing Steve had ever witnessed - because Billy’s room was _at least_ ninety degrees right now, and who the hell drank warm beer like that?

“Umm…” Steve said, staring at him, like his brain had just stopped working. Billy just gave a suffering sigh, shoving in around Steve and made like he was gonna take a piss. “Oh man, okay - yeah I’m done!” Steve said quickly, rushing out of the bathroom to the soundtrack of Billy’s huffed laughter behind him.

He debated going back into Billy’s room and waiting for him, but his curiosity was getting the better of him, and he was _hungry_. So he started down the first flight of stairs, and then the second. Retracing his steps from last night, towards the kitchen. The two guys making breakfast - if cereal counted as ‘making’ - looked up at him curiously as he came into the room.

Steve recognized one of them as the guy he had run into upstairs, long haired brunette, looking like he didn’t get enough sleep - but maybe that was the eyeliner. He was sitting at a pretty big table, it was tucked into the corner of the room, the only place it probably fit. The other guy stood at the counter, watching Steve like he wasn’t sure what to expect from him.

“Hey.” Steve said awkwardly, slipping into one of the chairs at the table - trying to give off the impression that he was confident, that he belonged there. The guy at the counter turned back around, continuing to fish through the cabinets for whatever he was looking for.

“You’re Billy’s.” The guy next to Steve said, like it wasn’t really a question.

“Uh - I guess so.” Steve replied, turning to get a better look at him. He was watching Steve with a measured level of skepticism, like he couldn't quite put who Steve appeared to be, together with who Billy was.

“Did you use my hairspray?” He asked, lifting a spoon full of cereal and taking a bite.

“I definitely used _someone's_ hairspray.” Steve admitted, with a hesitant smile. The guy gave a cut off chuckle, deep in the chest, either that or he was clearing his throat - Steve couldn’t be exactly sure. 

“I”m Dwayne.” He said simply, returning all his focus to his breakfast.

“And I’m Paul.” The other guy said, coming around to set a bowl down in front of Steve - he thanked him and then poured himself some… ‘Count Chocula?’’ He thought to himself, while inspecting the box, he didn’t even know you could get that when it wasn't Halloween.

“I’m Steve,” He replied, introducing himself.

“Steve’s here?!” He heard from the doorway, and a familiar face poked around the corner. Marko was looking in at them, eyes lighting up as they landed on Steve. “Holy shit!”

“Language, Marko.” A smooth voice said from behind Marko, Steve immediately recognized it as the guy from last night - easily the most intimidating person in this entire house. Steve shifted nervously in his seat as the two of them came into the kitchen, he tried to focus on his breakfast, but he could _feel_ that guy's eyes on the back of his neck.

“David.” The guy said from way too close to Steve’s ear, he startled. He assumed that was this guy’s idea of an introduction, seeing as how he knew everyone else's name by now.

“Nice to meet you.” Steve said stiffly, formally. Paul gave him a look like maybe he felt bad for him. David reached over his shoulder to grab the box of cereal, before drawing back to a safe distance.

“Usually Billy doesn’t keep guys around this long.” Marko said cheerfully. Paul stopped giving Steve a pitying look long enough to give Marko one that seemed to convey a resigned sort of disappointment.

“Oh?” Steve prompted, turning around in his chair so he could watch Marko. He tried not to lock eyes with David, who was leaning against the counter next to Marko, with his own bowl of cereal held in his hands.

“Yeah, he gets rid of them pretty fast - usually.” Marko said conversationally, taking a bite from his own bowl.

“Does he bring a lot of guys home?” Steve asked, and Paul coughed next to him.

“Oh yeah, all the ti-” Marko started to say, before catching Paul’s eye and snapping his jaw shut. “I meaaaan…” He started fumbling his words, trying to come up with some kind of excuse for what he was saying. “Not lately?” he finally managed to get out, and Steve sighed - turning back to his cereal, his milk had started to turn chocolatey.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure one of us will be _more_ than happy to keep you company when he gets bored.” David's voice said from behind, sticky, dripping with condescension. Steve bristled, whipping around to say something, when they all heard Billy’s voice booming from upstairs.

“WHO USED ALL THE FUCKING HOT WATER?” They all quieted, letting the empty air fill out around them after Billy’s yell.

“Oops?” Marko said, with a hesitant smile.

“Didn’t he take a shower last night?” Dwayne asked the room, sounding a little like he was used to being the only voice of reason in this household. Steve decided not to mention that he knew for a fact that Billy needed another shower after last night… he knew full well that _he_ was the one who used the last of the hot water.

They could hear Billy stomping down the stairs, swinging into the kitchen with an annoyed expression, sans-shower. He stopped, looked at them all, and took a deep breath, letting it out before he spoke.

“What the fuck are you all doing in here.” Steve wondered if maybe it wasn’t completely normal for them all to eat breakfast together.

“We’re hanging out with Steve!” Marko said at the same time that Paul said “Nothing.” They looked at each other, Steve thought he could see Marko shrugging at Paul.

“Why?” Billy asked, like there was no possible _way_ that any of them could actually be interested in hanging out with Steve without some sort of ulterior motive - which was... hurtful.

“Relax, we’re just wondering what’s so special about the kid.” David drawled, locking eyes with Billy. Steve was pretty sure he was more responsible than all of them combined, so he felt kind of annoyed at being referred to as ‘kid’.

“Nothing,” Billy growled, shouldering his way into the room to get his own breakfast. Steve aimed his best wide eyed, hurt look up at Billy, who hesitated. “I mean, fuck... Okay, ALL OF YOU - OUT.” He suddenly shouted.

Marko jumped, and scampered out, followed by a bored looking Dwayne, and finally Paul. David waited, staring back at Billy like they were having some sort of silent war. Then, he smiled, all teeth and disingenuity.

“Okay… See you around, _Steve_.” With that he swept out of the room, and an awkward silence filled the space.

“Your roommates are nice.” Steve said softly, returning to his cereal.

“Sorry.” Billy said stiffly, setting his own bowl at the table and sliding into the chair next to Steve. Their knees knocked into each other, and Billy pulled his back.

“For what?” Steve asked, cause he couldn't tell if Billy was apologizing about that ‘nothing’ comment, or if he was apologizing for his roommates in general - the latter being far less of a concern for Steve, because he genuinely liked them... well _most_ of them.

Billy groaned, like he was annoyed that Steve was gonna make him say it. “I didn’t mean what I said, about you.”

“That I’m not special?” Steve asked innocently, picking up his now empty bowl and carrying it to the sink. Their clothes from yesterday were still sitting next to the dishes, he pulled them out before washing his bowl. “I get it, they were embarrassing you.” 

Steve kicked himself for letting it slide, he probably had a right to be pissed about it. Billy was quiet, and when Steve turned to look back curiously, he caught him staring - Billy looked away quickly, and Steve thought he noticed a flush before he turned away. 

“What?” Steve asked, moving on to do the rest of the dishes in the sink, because it was bothering him that they were _still_ here from last night.

He managed to get another two dishes finished before Billy replied, “You look good, like that.” Steve glanced back to catch Billy watching him again, “Wearing my clothes, elbow deep in soapy water - doing _chores_ like you live here.” Billy elaborated, when Steve didn’t say anything. 

And then it was Steve’s turn to flush. “Gee, thanks.” Steve said, trying to pretend like he didn’t take that as a compliment. He pointedly walked away when Billy brought his own bowl over, Billy scoffed, dumping it in the sink and not bothering to even soak it… the _heathen_.

As much as Steve wanted to hang around - wanted to spend as much time as _possible_ with Billy… He knew he needed to get back to his place, give Elle a proper walk. His neighbor was great in a pinch, but she couldn’t take Elle for the exercise she really needed.

“I’ll drive you home, I got shit to do today anyway.” Billy said, when Steve brought it up. He wondered what ‘shit’ Billy had to do on a Sunday, but held back his questioning for now. He ran up stairs to collect his wet clothing from Billy’s room, taking a last, lingering look at the place. When he came back down the stairs Billy was waiting for him in the hall, swinging his keys around a finger.

“Let’s go.” He said, leading the way. Steve caught a glimpse of Billy’s roommates sitting in the living room talking excitedly. They quieted down when Billy and Steve walked by, _suspicious_.

The car ride back to Steve's place was mostly quiet, he got the impression that Billy was thinking about things, the guy looked checked out. It didn’t bother him, he was happy to settle into the slightly uncomfortable seat, and watch out the window as the city passed by.

When they pulled up to Steve’s apartment, he hesitated, fiddling with the hem of his shirt and looking over at Billy. He was looking out the driver side window, like he wasn’t even aware of the fact that Steve was about to leave.

“So… I had a good time.” Steve said, trying to keep the nerves out of his voice.

“Mmm?” Billy turned to look at him, finger tapping against the steering wheel. “Me too.”

Steve just sat there, like he was expecting something, and Billy was looking back like he had no idea what that was. Steve sighed, rolling his eyes and leaned forward, curling a hand around the back of Billy’s neck and pulling him into a soft, sweet kiss.

When he pulled away, Billy looked surprised, staring back at Steve like he hadn’t expected that. Steve wondered briefly if he’d overstepped something, like maybe they weren’t supposed to kiss unless it was a lead in to fucking. Much to his relief, Billy leaned back in to return the favor. 

Billy’s hands fisted into Steve’s shirt, holding him close and pressing his lips roughly against him. Kissing like it was a fight, like he needed to _win_... just as Steve was getting into it, Billy shoved him back with a firm push to the center of his chest. 

“Get out, before I jump you.” Billy growled. Steve just beamed at him, a stupid, lopsided smile, as he opened the door and hopped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had _so much_ fun writing all the Lost Boys interacting with Steve, I hope everyone has just as much fun reading it.


	10. Keep Your Friends Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My focus wasn’t all that great this week, and overall I feel like this chapter is a bit of a nothingburger. But I've finally gotten down to some important setup that I’ve been dragging my feet over so I feel like I’ve at least accomplished some things LOL. I hope it isn't boring to read, I _tried_ to keep it interesting with the dialogue.

As Steve stepped into his apartment, Elle came barreling over to him right away - spinning in tiny circles in front of him. He knelt down to pat her, smiling as she put her front paws on his knee so that she could lick his face.

“Yes, yes. I’m home, you psycho!” He laughed, pushing her away when the feeling of her tongue on his face got to be too disgusting. When he stood again, he noticed the red light on his answering machine was blinking. He walked over, Elle trailing behind him, and hit the playback.

“Hey Steve, it’s Carol.” Like Steve didn’t know her voice by heart already. “We’re opening for a new artist this Friday, and you _better_ be coming... because I’m not feeling super confident about this one.”

He had nearly forgotten about the gallery opening, partly because it had been almost a month since she’d invited him in the first place. She rattled off directions to the place, and Steve quickly fumbled through his side table for a pen and paper, jotting them down.

“Give me a call, let me know you’re coming. And I hope you’re doing well, we haven’t seen you enough lately.” As soon as she hung up, and before Steve could grab the handset to call her back, a second message began to play.

“Hey, I hope this isn't weird.” A somewhat familiar voice said, Steve pinched his brow trying to think who it was, before the voice cleared that up itself. “Uh, it’s Michael, the guy from the bonfire... and the golf place.” Steve was kind of surprised, he hadn’t been expecting Michael to actually call him - _especially_ since Carol and Tommy had been so weird about things.

“I just wanted to call and maybe, set something up? Like we could go for drinks after work or something... man i'm terrible at this.” Steve heard him laugh over the receiver, it was a nice laugh, he probably would have thought it was a _really_ nice laugh if he didn't already have Billy.

“Just uh, give me a call back.” He gave Steve his number and said his goodbyes before hanging up.

So yeah, Michael seemed like a nice guy, and a nice guy probably deserved to be let down in person. He called them both back, Carol first, informing her that there was _no way_ he would miss her opening, and then Michael - to set up a time for the proposed drinks.

Michael sounded grateful over the phone, like maybe he thought Steve wouldn't call back at all - and he felt kind of bad for not telling the guy right then and there that he wasn't interested. But there was a chance Michael didn't even have expectations like that, so he probably shouldn’t assume anything yet.

Steve wrote down the time and place for drinks alongside the address for the gallery, and pinned the paper to his ‘important-stuff’ cork board. Now that he accomplished _one_ adult task... he had to deal with the tiny, furry ball of pent up energy in his life.

“Walkies?” Steve asked, his voice pitching slightly higher. Elle cocked her head at him, following him excitedly as he went to collect her leash from where it hung next to the door. They left the house and headed out towards the boardwalk, he liked the noise and chaos of the place. There was _always_ something to see, always some new breed of interesting hanging around.

It was calming, in a strange sort of way. He could just focus on the things immediately in front of him, zone out a little, and give his overactive mind a rest for once. Maybe it was the crowds, maybe it was the feeling of the warm sun on his skin - whatever it was, he had never found it in Hawkins.

Things were actually going well in his life right now, and what he really wanted to do was _enjoy_ it - not spend the entire time worrying about when It might end. Of course that took a lot of control over his instincts, Nancy had always called him neurotic. He preferred 'prepared for every imaginable outcome'... Especially the bad ones. 

Pretty soon, he would be flying back to Hawkins for the wedding. And leaving all of this, temporarily, behind. It was bumming him out way more than it probably should have. He wasn't even going to be gone that long, and It felt like he was splitting himself in half.

He should have been excited to see his friends from back home... and for the most part, he _was_. He just wasn't entirely sure Billy was still going to be here, waiting for him, when he got back. Two weeks wasn’t that long a long trip, but they hadn’t exactly been together that long either - and Billy seemed like the kind of guy who ran on the principles of ‘out of sight, out of mind’.

Steve had promised to fly up early to help with the wedding preparation. Mostly because it had become pretty obvious to him - and everyone else - that Nancy was _freaking out_ about things. Over the course of several weeks, she had left him several frantic messages on the machine, he even got one from Jonathan.

"She could just really use you right now, Steve. I’m just not good at this kind of thing, and you calm her down - you _always_ have." Jonathan had said, clearly forgetting about that one time at the Halloween party, where Nancy went fully off the rails at him. 

And Steve was weak, because the next day he pushed his flight five days earlier. He hadn’t even checked if he could get the extra time off work before he did it, his boss was pretty miffed about it. Still, there were perks to having your father own the business, and somehow he didn’t get fired over it.

But none of that felt all that important right now, with Elle trotting along the boardwalk, tongue lolling happily out of the side of her mouth. The one thing in his life that would always be a consistent anchor, grounding him whenever he felt like things were getting dicey. 

He liked to pretend that the need was mutual, and that she wasn't just using him for food and tummy rubs.

* * *

Wednesday came about quickly, Steve had agreed to meet Michael for drinks at five - and by now he was running late. Mostly because he got held up at work, and when he got out it was already five fifteen, _and_ he still had to stop at home to feed Elle. Not to mention he didn’t exactly want to show up in his work suit... to a date that he was going to have to explain _wasn’t_ a date. So he changed, fed Elle, and practically sprinted out of his apartment - running in the direction of the restaurant they’d settled on.

If by the time he got there, Michael wasn’t even there anymore… well, he wouldn’t blame the guy. Not quite the way Steve wanted to let him down, but it _would_ probably do the job. However, when he got there and told the maitre d’ that he was meeting someone with the last name Emerson, they ushered him to the bar where Michael was sitting, nursing a drink.

When Steve slid into the chair next to him, Michael turned and looked up gratefully. “I was starting to think you might not show up.” he said.

“I’m sorry... work was hell.” Steve explained, feeling pretty terrible that he made Michael wait. He ordered a drink and the bartender turned his back on them to mix it.

“It’s fine!” Michael said quickly, he was looking down at his hands now, tapping his finger nervously on the side of his glass. An uncomfortable silence stretched between them, as Steve internally struggled with the idea of ‘how soon was too soon to tell someone you’re not interested in them?’

The bartender returned with Steve’s drink, and he thanked them, took a deep breath and started to say; “Look, you seem like a great guy but I-” Just about the same time as Michael started to say, “I know this might seem strange, but I want to ask you for your help with-” They both cut their sentences short and stared at each other.

“...This isn’t a date, is it.” Steve said, more of a statement than a question. He already knew the answer by the baffled way Michael was looking at him.

“Did you want it to be…?” Michael began cautiously, “Because I’m kind of interested in someone else…”

Steve felt unreasonably annoyed that Michael had literally just turned him down, before _he_ was able to turn Michael down. “No, I’m also... Wait, who are you interested in?” He immediately recalled the interaction between Michael and Billy at the bonfire - it was probably a pretty good clue that it wasn’t Billy, but if it _was_ him…

“Well, that's sort of why I asked you here to talk.” Michael began nervously, turning back to staring down at his drink. Steve felt a sick feeling creeping into his stomach, and took a shot of his own drink, as if that might somehow settle him. It actually helped a little, and he tried to focus on the pleasant warmth spreading in his belly.

“You’ve met uh, Hargrove’s roommates. I mean you’re close with Hargrove, right?” Michael went on, it kind of seemed like he was dragging it out - trying to avoid saying what he wanted to say.

“You could say that... “ Steve started, “Yeah I’ve met them.”

“So, you met David.” Michael said, he visibly tensed as he said the name.

“Yeah.” Steve said simply. Michael just looked up from his drink, locking eyes with Steve and giving him the most pathetic look. “Oh… You like _David_ …?” Steve asked, like he couldn’t imagine _anyone_ liking that guy.

“I know…” Michael said miserably, looking back down at his drink. “It’s horrible, _he’s_ horrible…”

“I don’t know him that well.” Steve tried, and sure that was true - but he had gotten the impression that David _was_ pretty horrible, in the short time spent in his company.

“How did you do it with Hargrove? He’s even worse…” Michael said, pinching his face as if thinking about Billy was actually painful for him. Steve was kind of surprised, because he didn’t realize Michael actually realized that he and Billy were more than friends… he probably should have though, considering how they were acting at the bonfire.

“Okay, first of all Har- _Billy_... is _not_ worse. They’re clearly nothing alike.” Steve said stiffly, Michael just looked at him like he didn't believe him at all. “Look if I help you, you gotta be nicer about Billy.” he finished.

“So you’re gonna help me.” Michael said with a huge grin, grabbing his drink and taking a sip.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get too excited, David creeps me out and I don’t even know if he’s gay.” He thought of the comment the guy made during breakfast, it had seemed more like a shot at Steve, than an actual admission of any of his own interests.

“Well I can help you with that one, he will pretty much fuck anything that walks.” Michael said stiffly, like he’d witnessed evidence of that far too often. And okay, maybe Billy and David had a _little_ in common.

“Why do you like him? I thought you guys hated each other...” Steve asked, remembering what Tommy had told him. He flagged down the bartender and put in an order for some food. He hadn’t had anything since lunch, and was beginning to think they were gonna be here a while. Michael groaned, dropping his head to rest on the bar.

“I don’t hate him, I just- I don’t fully understand it myself. I know I _shouldn't_ like him - he’s not any nicer to me than Hargrove is, for the most part.” Michael said, watching forlorn as the bartender relayed Steve’s order to a passing waitress.

“Maybe he’s a decent guy under all that… uh.” Steve paused for a moment, struggling to put David’s demeanor to words.

Michael scoffed, “Is it really so good with Hargrove, then?” 

Steve flushed, “There’s things I worry about with him, sure. But he’s… he’s _amazing_. And he’s surprisingly considerate, at times…” Michael made a face, like he wasn’t buying it. “You wouldn’t expect it, but he is. And he embarrasses the hell out of me, but in a good way. I mean, he calls me _Princess_ , which is mortifying, but I kinda like it too.” Steve admitted, trying to ignore the gobsmacked way Michael was looking at him.

“He makes me nervous, like I'm in High school again - like it’s my first time with someone, and I have no fucking idea whats gonna happen… but its exciting, and crazy, and nothing anyone else could say, would make me want to stop this…” Steve paused for a second, before continuing.

“And I mean, he’s hot too. That doesn’t hurt.” He knew he was gushing - but he just couldn’t help it. Michael was watching him skeptically, shaking his head. “I’m serious!” Steve laughed out, when he caught Michael’s expression.

“I’m just surprised Hargrove could win over someone as nice as you. You’re probably the best thing that could happen to him.” Michael replied softly. 

The waitress was returning with Steve’s order of Mozzarella Sticks and Chicken Wings, which was great, because then he could use the distraction they brought to try and ignore how overwhelmed he felt by that compliment.

“Why me?” Steve asked eventually, because Michael barely even knew him… it felt like he was putting a lot of trust into someone he’d just met.

“Because I saw how you were with Hargrove, and well… you seem nice, definitely the nicest person in that group.” Michael said, with a hesitant smile. And Steve felt kind of weird being referred to as a part of ‘that group’ - because he was pretty sure he wasn’t… certainly not any more than Michael was.

They talked for a while, and conversation between them settled into something more natural, eased by the arrival of food. Steve was pleased to find that he and Michael had a lot in common. For one, neither of them were natives of California - and Michael shared some of Steve’s struggle fitting in here. Coming from Hawkins, Indiana was probably a lot more of a culture shock than Phoenix, Arizona was, though.

That, and Michael came here a few years before Steve had, spent two of them living at his grandfather's place with his little brother and his mother. During which he met David, and everything after that was ‘history’.

“You’ve… since then?” Steve asked, he didn’t think he would have been able to keep a crush secret for that long.

“Yeah, kind of.” Michael said, “I didn’t even know what it was at first, took me like two years to even come to terms with it…”

He _could_ relate to that one, though. It took half a semester of experimentation in college to finally come to terms with being gay, and the whole time he had been utterly convinced that at some point he was just going to go back to girls - as soon as he ‘got it out of his system’.

Obviously, that wasn’t _quite_ what happened.

Besides all of that, they seemed to get along on a more base level. Steve could see himself becoming good friends with Michael, one of those things that just fell into place easily. And it didn’t hurt that Steve could finally talk about his relationship with someone who was wholly, and completely understanding of exactly what he was going through… and they managed not to judge him for it, or tell him to just go find someone else... Because Michael wanted someone just as difficult, if not someone _more_ difficult.

“So… It’s Paul’s birthday in a couple weeks, and they’re going to be throwing this party for him. I wanted to know if you were going... Maybe you could be like, my wing-man.” Michael suddenly asked with a hopeful look.

“Well, no one’s invited me yet.” Steve tried not to feel bothered that none of them mentioned it at breakfast. Besides, it's not like any of them really knew him. He wondered if _Billy_ was even going to say anything.

“Well, consider yourself invited now.” Michael said with a hesitant smile, “Besides, I’m gonna need you for this.” he looked like the idea of trying to confess to David made him ill. 

Steve patted him on his back, “I’ll be there, and you’ve got this.” 

If Billy _wasn't_ going to invite him… it didn't mean he couldn't show up with someone else, right?

* * *

Steve didn’t consider himself to be a connoisseur of art, by _any_ means. He didn’t try to pretend as if he knew what made art good, or not. No, he knew full well he was just a layman in a sea of _far_ more qualified patrons.

But seriously... what the _fuck_ was he looking at right now?

He stood there, in front of a painting that basically consisted of a tangle of arms and legs, all intersecting into a ball of muted flesh tones. The placard read ‘The Agony Of The Limb’ and offered absolutely no further explanation to what he was looking at.

“What do you think?” Carol's voice asked from behind him suddenly, causing him to flinch.

“It's.... Interesting.” Steve said, opting for an entirely non-committal answer.

“He has one that's all torsos, as well.” She replied, the tone of her voice didn't really give him much insight into what she herself thought of them. “It seems like people are receiving it well.” She finished. Steve glanced around the gallery, and she was right - most people seemed to be into it.

He spotted Tommy off to the side, staring quizzically at a massive painting of a crab with a human face. He could tell that - even with a less strange exhibit - Tommy probably wasn’t the kind of guy who found much joy in this sort of thing. That meant he must come to support Carol, which was really sweet.

“Is Billy here?” Steve asked her, as she led him away from the horrifying tangle of arms, and towards the champagne table.

“No, he's not really into this kind of thing.” She looked over her shoulder at him “Sorry, you’re going to have to hangout with us losers tonight.” she said in a mock, pitying voice.

Steve laughed, “I think... I’m okay with that.” He hadn’t seen much of them since that day they went mini-golfing, and it was going to be nice to spend some time with them again. Usually if Billy was around, he tended to dominate the better part of Steve’s attention. Carol grabbed a flute of champagne for the both of them, before leading him around the corner of the gallery, where a man was laid out extravagantly over a bright red velvet chair.

“Would you like me to introduce you to the artist?” Carol asked in a hushed voice, as she nodded towards the man in the chair. Before Steve could say something like, ‘absolutely not’, Carol was already calling him over.

“Andre! Darling, come meet my good friend.” She immediately put on an airy, fake tone.

The guy slowly peeled himself up off the chair, and strolled over to them, peering at Steve over his nose for a moment, before extending a hand out to him. The guy looked briefly offended when Steve shook his hand enthusiastically.

“Zee show ez going well, no?” He asked Carol in a french accent that seemed entirely _put-on_ , turning pointedly away from Steve.

“Very well.” She replied with a tight smile, it probably looked real to the rest of them - but Steve knew what she looked like with a genuine smile, all scrunched faced and toothy.

“I thought zat maybe, zee seemple, vacant minds of L.A.would not understand genius.” Andre said, eyes sweeping over the patrons of the gallery with disdain. “But eet would appear, talent transcends poor taste.” He came back to lay eyes on Steve, and gave him a smug smile. “You _are_ quaint, aren't you.”

Before Steve could open his mouth to make his retort, Carol's arm was wrapping around his and she was tugging him away. “Isn’t he - well I must be back to working the room, my job is never done.” She said, Andre leveled a final pinched look at Steve before he waved them off.

“He’s not even French, he grew up in Brooklyn - and I know for a fact he had his name legally changed from Burt.” Carol hissed delightedly under her breath to Steve as they walked away.

 _“Burt_?” Steve whispered back, as Carol dragged him over to Tommy.

“Burt.” She confirmed, “I really do actually have to go work the room, so I’m gonna have to ditch you with Tommy for now.”

“Is it still considered ditching, if he’d rather hangout with me anyway.” Tommy asked, having overheard them as they got closer. She shot him a dangerous look, before giving Steve a hug and slipping away, off to schmooze some lady wrapped in an extremely fancy looking silk shawl.

“I do not belong in this world.” Steve said bluntly, watching in awe as Carol flawlessly won over the woman's favor.

“It’s not always like this, depends on who the artist is.” Tommy said, patting Steve on the back. “Wanna go get high in the alley like a couple of degenerates?” 

“ _Fuck, yes._ ” Steve said, grabbing another champagne flute from the table on their way out.

It was another warm night, like _most_ nights in California. It was one of the things he absolutely didn't miss about Hawkins. All those nights he and his friends spent cooped up inside, because it was too cold to go out.

They sat on the stoop of the rear exit, and Tommy fished out a joint from his pocket, lighting it up and taking the first puff before offering it to Steve. He thought better of it for about five seconds, before he took a hit. He was probably going to handle it better than that time at the beach, anyway. Besides, he was pretty confident he was going to be bumming a ride home from Carol and Tommy again at this point anyway.

“How are things going with Billy?” Tommy asked him, after they just sat there for a moment, looking up at the night sky above them.

“Uhh-” Steve started, taking a moment to sip the champagne he had brought with him. “Good actually, I saw his place last week.”

“Hmph.” Tommy scoffed, blowing out a thick cloud of smoke. “What about Michael?”

“We actually met up,” Steve said, Tommy whipped around to look at him, wide eyed. “Don't get excited, he has a thing for _David_.” he finished.

“Oh shit… Seriously?” Tommy asked, face scrunching up in disgust. “Why?”

“No clue, but he asked me to help him out.”

“Wow… Steve, matchmaker extraordinaire.” Tommy teased.

“C’mon man! I don't even know what I'm gonna do.” Steve laughed, pushing at Tommy’s shoulder.

“Make ‘em play spin the bottle or something.” Tommy suggested, passing the joint back to Steve.

“Oh yeah, ‘cause absolutely _nothing_ has ever gone wrong with that - also what are we, thirteen?”

“Just trying to help, when all else fails you’re gonna come back to me like - _Tommy your suggestion was my last hope, and it really worked! They’re so in love now!_ ” He tried to mimic Steve’s voice, but it wasn’t very convincing.

Steve kicked lightly at Tommy’s foot and turned so he could lean against the wall of the stairwell. “You’re ridiculous,” he said. Tommy copied Steve’s position, facing him and clumsily shoving his legs on either side of Steve’s.

“You know it.” Tommy replied, sounding proud of the fact.

“I met Max.” Steve said, changing the subject. “Well I met her before, but now I’ve properly met her.”

Tommy looked up at him with a confused expression. “You met Max..?” he said, echoing Steve’s words back at him.

“Yeah, she told me she would destroy me if I messed things up with Billy.” Steve said, laughing with the memory - Max was one hell of a firecracker.

“Maybe Billy really _does_ like you.” Tommy said, looking surprised.

“Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence.” Steve replied, with a roll of his eyes. “I’m kind of worried about something though…” he admitted, Tommy just watched him, waiting for him to get on with it.

“I’m going back home to Hawkins, for a friend's wedding…” Steve started, sighing. “I’m kind of afraid things might change while I'm gone.”

“Just, take him with you.” Tommy said simply, like it was obvious.

“Isn't it… Too early for something like that?” Steve ventured cautiously.

“Do you like him?” Tommy asked, and Steve nodded. “So just take him, you like him - _take him_.” The door up the stairwell clicked and swung open, interrupting them, and they jumped like a couple teenagers caught doing something they weren’t supposed to. 

“So this is where you two ran off to,” Carol said, looking down at them with disapproval. “I’m the one who really needs to get blazed, not you lazy asses.” She said as she stepped down and plucked the joint out of Tommy’s hands, taking a deep drag.

“You were supposed to be our DD.” Tommy said, looking up at her with a lazy smile.

“Fuck you.” She said, without much conviction. “Alright you useless shits, get up and come back inside. I need your moral support.”

They collected themselves, stubbed the joint out and followed behind Carol - back into the gallery. When they entered the main room, they spotted Andre in the center of it - a small crowd had gathered around him and he was moving strangely.

“He’s decided to give an impromptu living art display.” Carol explained.

“Hoo-boy.” Tommy said, watching with wide, horrified eyes.

“I didn’t know people could bend like that.” Steve admitted, while Andre contorted himself into a human pretzel.

* * *

After about a week of practicing on the board Max had lent him - whenever he had time after work - Steve felt _more_ than ready to tackle waves again. And as a bonus, now he was considered to be pretty cool among the kids in his neighborhood... for more than just having an irresistibly adorable dog. 

“Woah!! You have a Carve board?” They had shouted at him the first afternoon he was out there, crowding around him to get a better look. Which was helpful, because now he knew what to call the thing. After about a thousand questions, the kids finally let him get on with it. 

He tried not to think about how he always managed to collect a gaggle of thirteen year olds, like he was just predisposed to be Mamma Hen, or something. But it reminded him of back home, and it felt pretty good to have some kids to look after again... even if he was just showing them some tricks on the skateboard. Which he was in _no way_ qualified to do, and if Max saw him she would probably have an aneurysm.

Steve had a stupid smile on his face, thinking about it, when he finally stepped out on the beach again. Billy was waiting for him in their usual spot, and he actually had the surfboards with him this time. Steve breathed a sigh of relief, he’d had enough new experiences lately.

“You didn’t bring Elle?” Billy complained as Steve walked up, he actually looked like he was pouting.

“Guess you’re gonna have to come around to my place, if you wanna see her.” Steve said with a conspiratorial smile.

“You little shit…” Billy mumbled, but he sounded more impressed than actually mad. “I guess we should put you back out on the water.” He said, changing the subject.

“Finally.” Steve said, with a wide grin.

“I dunno, maybe we should start back at the beginning. Have you forgotten everything?” Billy teased, walking backwards to gauge his reaction, as he led Steve to the water.

“I’m starting to think you just want to drag these lessons out.” Steve shot back with a raised brow.

“I would never do that, I'm a professional.” Billy insisted, looking far too much like he believed that about himself.

“Professional my ass,” Steve murmured.

They knelt down at the water's edge to snap the leash around their ankles, before wading out into the water. It was warm, he was always surprised by how much nicer the West Coast ocean water was, compared to the freshwater of the lakes back in the Midwest. If he went home now, there was absolutely no way he would ever be able to handle how cold the water was there.

The waves were pretty good, and when he said as much out loud, Billy rolled his eyes and said ‘for once’. After a couple failed attempts at getting up on the board - In Steve’s defense, it had been a while - he was up, and _staying_ up. Turns out, the balance practice did him wonders, and he was actually able to cut through the waves to keep his balance.

He managed to ride a wave all the way, until it dropped back into the ocean. He sank down into the white water to the sound of Billy cheering behind him. After that, Billy let off a bit on the supervision - let Steve mostly handle himself out there, splitting off enough so that he could catch his own waves.

They found each other in between turns, paddling up and sitting on their boards - chatting as waves came in for the other surfers around them. For once, Steve actually felt like an equal out on the ocean. Like maybe you couldn’t tell he was a rookie, unless you looked close enough. It was the most fun he had out there so far too, it was _almost_ like he could get used to this whole thing.

Surfing had always just been an excuse to spend time with Billy, and then Carol and Tommy - all of them. But now it was starting to become something else, something he actually wanted to do, outside of his new friends. He actually wanted to get better, wanted to push himself, to ride bigger, badder waves. 

He wondered if he could ever look as good out here as Billy had, that first day from the beach, when he was transfixed, watching him slice through the waves like it was nothing. But it probably took years to get good like that, and what were the chances that Steve was going to still be out here like this - in two, or three years time? 

What were the chances that he and Billy would still be drawn to each other's side, the way they were now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at all this ominous foreshadowing. LOL. _I’m sorry_. I like to imagine that Jake Gyllenhaal would play Andre - I may be channeling a little Mr. Music here.
> 
> Also… TFW I realize it had been like 5 chapters or something since Steve actually surfed at all….WOOOOOOPS. This IS a surfing fic, right guys???? RIGHT? Oh well, I literally just finished editing this two seconds before posting and now I am going to go eat a victory cupcake.


	11. All Good Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m having one of those long suffering phases where I just want to write something else, I’ve been working on this for _so long_ WHY DID I THINK A LONG FIC WAS A GOOD IDEA? ...but it's like only five-ish chapters from done - and things like [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3XvPD0TT6oA) are helping me get through :)

Steve’s muscles were starting to get sore - and besides that, he was _tired_. He wasn't sure how long they’d been out there, but it was long enough that the sun had begun to set overhead. Billy had gone out to catch one more wave, while Steve paddled back to shore.

Once Steve hit sand, he turned back to watch as Billy rose up on a wave, watched him cut under the curl and ride through the center. It seemed like something that should have been impossible; Billy gliding through a tunnel of water - visible for a moment before becoming obscured by a wall of ocean... only to shoot out the other side, hand skimming through the surface and sending out a spray of water behind it.

Steve watched for a while before turning away to collect his things, dry off and put his shirt back on. By the time he was finished, Billy was coming up behind him and shaking out his hair, lightly spraying Steve with droplets of water.

“Hey!” Steve complained, jumping out of the way. Billy just laughed, grabbing his own towel to dry off. Steve actually brought money this time, and when he held out what he owed Billy, the guy looked at it for a moment - like he hadn't expected Steve to still pay him, considering everything that had happened between them… but he took the money and pocketed it, all the same.

“I wanna take you somewhere.” Billy said, while rubbing his towel through his hair.

“Yeah? Where’s that?” Steve asked.

“It’s a surprise.” Billy said with a wink, before pulling his t-shirt on over his head.

“Oh man, is this a surprise I’m gonna _like_...?” Steve asked with a grin he couldn’t hold back, following alongside Billy as they started back towards the parking lot.

Billy scoffed, “You’re gonna love it.”

They pushed the surfboards into the back of Billy’s van, and then Steve came around front and slid into the passenger's side. He tried not to feel too happy about how familiar he was getting with Billy’s car, or by the way Billy let him reach over and take control of the radio dial now. Billy rolled his eyes as Steve found a station playing ‘Any Way You Want It’ and turned it up.

“Oh come on!” Steve shouted over the music when he saw the pinched expression on Billy’s face, “This is a classic!”

“You’re such a dork!” Billy shouted back, shifting into drive and pulling out of the parking lot. 

Steve just answered that by belting out the lyrics to the song and banging out some sick air-drumming. By the time Billy was pulling into someone’s driveway, they had gone through two more songs - ‘Heat of the Moment’ and ‘Hold the Line’ respectively - and Billy looked like he was about ready to throw himself out the window to escape this hell.

He killed the engine and breathed a sigh of relief as the radio switched off with it. “We’re here.” Billy said, looking over at Steve, who was staring out the window curiously at an old ranch house - the place gave off some serious seventies vibes.

“Where is ‘here’?” Steve asked.

“You’ll see.” Billy said, opening his door and getting out. Steve followed, trailing behind him as he opened the side gate to the house and went around back - not bothering to knock at the front door. A dog from one house over started barking at them as they rounded the corner to the backyard. The first thing Steve noticed was the huge garage in the back, the door was wide open, and several surfboards that appeared to be in various stages of completion were lined up against the walls. 

“So, you just come into my house uninvited, who taught you these manners.” A voice said from a corner of the garage, a man with sun weathered skin came out to the center of the room to level an appraising look at Steve. “And you brought a stranger.”

Billy laughed, “He’s a friend, and you’re the one who practically raised me.” Steve immediately started to feel nervous.

“You trying to say it’s _my_ fault, boy?” The man asked, looking back to Billy and giving him an unamused look.

“Something like that… what are you working on?” Billy asked, changing the subject. He stepped into the garage and started looking over the boards lined along the wall.

“Those are for a client in Santa Cruz.” The man said, turning back to sanding a white board that was lifted up, laying between two wooden pillars. Tiny shavings of white foam lay all over the floor, dusting over splashes of multi color paint - it looked like something that would have fit just as well in Carol’s gallery, as it did as the cement floor of a workshop.

“I’m Steve Harrington,” Steve said, stepping forward and introducing himself. “Billy’s been teaching me to surf.” 

“Just call me Carlos - I kept that idiot out of trouble when he was a boy.” The man said. 

Billy scoffed, and Steve was pretty sure he could hear him muttering something that sounded suspiciously like ‘ _you tried…_ ’ under his breath.

“What are you doing with that?” Steve asked, ignoring Billy and pointing at the board he was working on.

“Shaping it, they come in like that-” Carlos motioned to a stack of foam cut into the crude shape of a surfboard, all blunt edges and rough surfaces. “And they leave lookin’ like those.” he pointed out a rack behind him, with several completed boards resting in between the rungs. It must have taken a lot of work to turn them from what they started as, into the smooth, sleek boards that Steve was familiar with.

Carlos leveled an evaluating stare at Steve for a moment, before turning back to his work. Billy had made his way over to the finished boards. “Did you change the paints?” he asked, running a finger along the curve of a board.

“I’m not giving away my tricks, just because you hang around the place like a lost puppy.” Carlos said with a scoff.

“Which ones aren’t on order, then.” Billy asked in a huff, turning with his arms crossed and rolling his eyes at the back of the man's head. 

“Those two.” Carlos said, pointing out a pair of boards - they were amazing; intricate design, vibrant colors, Steve had never seen anything quite like them. It was like they were actual works of art- and sure, Steve had seen a lot of people with fancy looking boards out there... but _none_ of them had looked quite this well done. 

The left one caught Steve’s eye, an electric blue wave was curling over the surface, a bright sunset in the center of the wave, shining up into the nose of the board. Splitting the board in half with deep blues, pinks and oranges - something about it just drew him in.

“You like one?” Billy asked, and it took Steve as second to realize that Billy was talking to him.

“Oh.” Steve blinked at him a couple times, before going on. “They’re amazing.” Billy let out a long suffering sigh.

“No, which one do you like.” And it took Steve another few seconds of confusion before it finally clicked why they were here.

“ _Oh_.” He said again, flushing a little. “Yeah, I like that one.” Steve pointed it out, before sidling up to Billy and hissing in his ear. “ _How much are these, exactly_?” 

“Too expensive if you have to ask.” Carlos answered for him. Billy smiled wide, he could look so inviting and warm - when he wanted to.

“Good thing I have the family discount, right?” Billy said, looking smug. Carlos just looked at him like Billy had just taken a shit on his floor, utterly insulted.

“You would bleed me dry, if I let you.” He said angrily, but it wasn’t exactly a denial. “Four fifty, for you.” Steve nearly swallowed his tongue.

“Oh come on, old man.” Billy said coming up behind him and slapping a friendly hand on his shoulder. “You can do better than that.” The man simply shot a fiery glare at Billy. “Three?” Billy prompted.

“You’re gonna _owe_ me, boy.” Carlos said stiffly.

“Wait... maybe I should think about this first.” Steve interjected, both of them turning to stare at him. “It’s a big, uh- investment.”

“Investment.” Billy repeated, looking at him with a dumbfounded expression - like he couldn’t believe Steve had just described the purchase of a surfboard like that.

Carlos let out a loud, gravelly laugh. “Maybe you should make sure he wants a board, before you bring him here, huh?”

“I thought you wanted one.” Billy said, still looking at Steve - his brows were pinched now, almost like he was concerned.

“I just- I don’t know.” Steve said, he suddenly felt overwhelmed, like things were going too fast- like he desperately needed to pump the breaks. “Can I think about it?”

“Yeah… okay.” Billy said, watching as Steve came up to Carlos and held out a hand for him to shake, he stared at it for a second before taking it.

“It was nice to meet you, Carlos. I think I'm gonna uh, go wait in the car.” And with that Steve took off, back around the side of the house.

“Wow you really scared that one off.'' Steve could hear Carlos saying, as he hurried away.

* * *

“What was that?” Billy asked, as he got into the drivers side of his van.

It had been maybe five minutes since Steve dashed off, and he spent that time sitting in the passenger seat, staring down at his hands, clasped tightly in his lap.

“I don’t know.” Steve said, which was kind of true. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was freaking out about this, maybe because he just thought he could get away with using Billy’s board forever - maybe because this felt like a way for Billy to make him less reliant on him. Maybe that was a _good_ thing... it just didn’t feel like one, at that moment.

“If you didn’t like them, you just had to say that.” Billy said stiffly, sounding annoyed.

“No, I liked them.” Steve said, glancing up at Billy for a moment, before turning his face back down to his lap. “His work is beautiful.” 

“So what, too expensive? You already spent more than that on your lessons with me.” Billy pointed out.

“I know.” Steve said nervously, “I like using your board.” Billy looked over at him like he was insane.

“That board’s a piece of shit, Steve.” Billy said, sounding tired. He started the engine and pulled away from the curb. “I asked him to hold it, so at least think about it.” he finished, as the radio burst back into life. Steve didn't feel much like singing along on the way back to his apartment, and when Billy parked, the silence between them felt heavy.

Steve hesitated to get out, sitting there for a minute, before finally breaking the silence. “Do you wanna come in?” he asked.

“Do _you_ want me to?” Billy asked back, turning to look at him.

“Yes.” Steve said simply.

Billy broke into a smile, cautious, but happy. “Okay.” They got out together, and Billy went around to open the trunk and pull the surfboards out. When Steve gave him a questioning look, he explained that you couldn’t really leave boards in the car.

“It’s not a big deal short term, but it fucks with your board - and I don't want wax all over my floor.” He said, hauling them over to Steve’s front door. Steve fumbled for the keys in his pocket - unlocking and pushing open his door. Elle launched off the couch in the living room, dashing over to them and wiggling excitedly in front of Billy as soon as he was in the house.

“Elle! Has the big mean man been keeping us apart?” Billy said in a sugary sweet voice, setting the surfboards against a wall and kneeling down to Elle’s level, she began licking all over his hands.

Steve rolled his eyes, “Yeah okay, not gonna say hi to me, huh?” he complained to her, before kicking off his shoes and wandering over to the phone in the living room. “You hungry?” he asked Billy.

“Fuckin’ starving.”

“Takeout?” Steve asked hopefully, holding up the Chinese menu - it probably went to show he used it far too often, by the way it sat faithfully right next to his phone.

“Sure, order whatever for me.” Billy said, far more focused on Elle than anything else.

“Can you feed her while I make the call?” Steve asked, already keying the number into his phone. Billy looked up at him for direction, and Steve motioned to the kitchen. “In there, it's on the counter. She gets one scoop... don’t over feed her.” Steve said in warning, when Billy looked unconvinced that one scoop was enough.

Billy wandered off into the kitchen, with Elle hot on his heels. And Steve called in the order, getting what he hoped was enough food for the two of them. After he hung up, he went to find Billy in the kitchen. The guy was crouched on the floor, watching as Elle practically inhaled her dinner.

“It’s gonna be ten minutes.” Steve said, and Billy got up stalking closer.

“What are we gonna do for ten minutes?” He asked, like he already had a pretty good idea. Steve backed up against the wall as Billy crowded into his space, leaning in close. Billy’s arm pressed into the wall, a solid presence caging him in.

“Umm-” Steve started to say, swallowing thickly. Billy breathed a laugh through his nose, closed the distance to nip at Steve’s bottom lip.

Steve made a needy sound and dropped his chin down, so that they could kiss properly. Billy pushed his hips forward until they were pressing into Steve, licked out against his lips - demanding, messy. Steve opened his mouth and tried to suppress a shiver, as Billy’s tongue darted in.

Billy’s body was warm, and Steve was sharply aware of every bit of it touching him, of the heavy weight leaning into him - like Billy wanted to claim Steve’s space as his own. His head felt foggy, and he only just realized that his hands had tangled into Billy’s curls at some point. He used that to his advantage, tugging Billy away so that he could try and catch his breath. Billy just groaned, and moved on to Steve’s neck, biting the sensitive skin there.

“Ow- Hey!” Steve complained, jolting as the sharp pain surprised him. He could feel Billy smiling against his skin, clearly pleased with Steve’s reaction. Elle had finished eating and wandered over to sit and watch them with a curious expression. “Oh god, she's watching.” Steve said, horror apparent in his voice.Billy hummed, licking over the bite mark he had left on Steve’s neck - shoved a hand around behind them, reaching down to knead at Steve’s ass. 

All Steve could focus on was Elle's innocent stare, he tugged Billy’s hair again, harder than he had actually intended. “Okay-” Billy grunted, “That's kinky and all but I’d appreciate it if you don't actually pull my hair _out_.” He complained, peering up at Steve.

“Sorry! But I’m gonna need you to stop... _look_ at her.” Steve said, nodding in Elle’s direction. 

Billy turned his head to look at her, before replying with “What? She’s just curious, it's about time she finds out the things you get up to when unsupervised.” He turned back to Steve with a cocky grin.

“Nope!” Steve shouted, as Billy went back in on his neck. “I’m serious, BILLY.” Except he didn't _sound_ all that serious, probably because he couldn’t stop laughing, _probably_ because he wasn’t even trying all that hard to push Billy away. 

Then they were interrupted by a knock at the door, and the two of them paused for a second to listen.

“Okay, now you really do have to let me go - or we aren't eating.” Steve warned. Billy just sighed dramatically, and reluctantly pulled away. They both made their way back to the other room, and Steve grabbed his wallet on the way. Billy hung back as Steve answered the door, and actually let him pay for the food. Steve considered this to be progress... that they didn't fight about who was paying.

The delivery guy gave Steve a bit of a funny look, before accepting his tip and turning to leave. Billy came forward to help Steve with the bag of takeout. Steve checked himself in the hanging mirror on the way to the sofa. He flushed - realizing his lips were swollen red, and there was a very noticeable bite mark on his neck.

“You asshole.” Steve said, and Billy just turned to look at him like he had no idea what Steve’s problem was... he totally knew. 

They sat down together, setting out all the paper cartons on the coffee table in front of them, Steve passed a set of paper wrapped chopsticks over to Billy and asked, “Do you need a fork, or is this good?”

“This is good.” Billy replied, freeing the utensils from the paper and pulling them until they snapped apart.

Steve fished the TV remote out from between the couch cushions and turned it on, flicking through channels for a while, before settling on Jeopardy. Billy already had a carton of noodles balanced on his lap, and was shoveling them into his face. Steve grabbed his own box and settled in next to Billy, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around his own shoulders.

Billy looked at him with a quirked brow, “Are you cold?” He asked. 

“I just like having a blanket.” Steve said with a shrug, and Billy huffed a laugh.

“It’s like eighty degrees out, but you like having a blanket… okay.” He sounded skeptical.

“Are you jealous or something? I can share.” Steve said with a grin, offering up a corner of his blanket.

“Fuck no.” Billy said, going back to shoveling food in his mouth. Alex Trebek was telling them about the categories, and Steve didn’t feel confident about any of them… he wondered how anyone managed to come on this show and actually do well.

Billy on the other hand, was apparently a walking repository of trivia. Steve couldn’t help but watch dumbfounded as Billy answered more than half the questions in the first round. “I read a lot.” Billy said, when he caught Steve’s stare - like that explained it.

“What are you reading, encyclopedias?” Steve asked, clearly a little put out by how good Billy was by this.

“Aww, now who's jealous? Don’t worry, you’re pretty.” Billy said, a smug look on his face.

“Fuck you.” Steve said without much feeling, flushing. He really shouldn't let a backhanded compliment like that make him so goddamn happy… but far too often his common sense was switched off around Billy. And the Daily Double section was about to start - which was clearly his chance to redeem himself. So he instead turned to focus on the TV with a burning determination. Billy still got three times as many questions right as Steve did... at least the guy managed not to gloat, much.

By the time Jeopardy was ending, they had finished with the food and tossed the cartons on to the table, leaning back into the couch together. Elle came trotting over and hopped up to join them, circling for a moment before plopping down next to Steve’s thigh, tucking herself under the blanket with him. Billy watched them with a complex expression for a moment before finally giving in.

“Okay, make room.” He said, shoving at Steve’s leg. Steve laughed, and held out a corner of his blanket so that Billy could cuddle in close. He wrapped his arm around Billy’s shoulders until they were both huddled together in the blanket, with Elle curled up in between them. 

Wheel of fortune came on next and Billy gave Steve a funny look when he got excited. “Wheel of Fortune is the best one.” Steve explained, Billy gave a face like he didn’t agree with that at all. They sat there like that for the rest of the night, cuddled together and watching TV, Steve complaining when contestants got an obvious puzzle wrong, and Billy in turn complaining about Steve’s complaining.

“Come on! How do you get that one wrong?!” Steve shouted, when a contestant flubbed a particularly obvious one. When Billy didn't reply Steve looked over to find that he had fallen asleep, head resting gently against the back of the couch.

He looked so peaceful like that, and Steve couldn’t help but watch for a while, a stupid smile on his face. He let his head fall to rest on Billy’s shoulder, turning back to watch as Vanna White walked across the TV set to flip some letters. 

He could get used to this.

* * *

The next morning, Steve woke up in a puddle of blankets, alone on the couch. He could hear the sounds of someone in the kitchen, and it took him a second of foggy recollection before he realized it was probably Billy. He shoved the covers aside, and padded over to the kitchen to catch the guy scrambling eggs at the stove.

“You have no food in here.” Billy said flatly, Steve thought he had been quiet, but apparently Billy had superhuman senses or something.

“I usually just have leftovers.” Steve admitted, coming forward to sit at the kitchen table. Elle was laying there at Billy’s feet as he cooked - it was kind of adorable.

“How are you skinny.” Billy asked bitterly, shooting Steve a judgemental look over his shoulder.

“Swimmer's physique?” Steve tried, with an unsure shrug of his shoulders.

“You swim?” Billy asked, plating some of the eggs and sliding them in front of Steve.

“In High School.” Steve replied, taking a bite - it was surprisingly good, considering Steve didn’t have much to season anything with.

“That fits you, I played Basketball.” Billy said, sitting across from Steve with a plate of his own.

“I know. I have the shirt.” Steve said with a happy smile, no way he was ever giving _that_ back. “Did you feed Elle?” he asked, she seemed far too content to not have had anything yet.

“Yeah, I didn’t wanna wake you.” Billy said, suddenly smirking.“You looked so cute, drooling in your sleep.” 

Steve flushed, “Shut up.” he said unconvincingly. “She probably needs a walk too… Do you wanna take her to the dog park with me?” he asked hopefully. 

Billy’s eyes actually lit up at Steve, like he’d just suggested the most magical thing Billy had ever heard. “I’m gonna assume that’s a yes.” Steve said with a laugh.

“Hell yes, lets go!” Billy shouted, “Eat faster.” He demanded.

Steve just shook his head, “I need a shower first, too.” he admitted. 

Billy groaned in frustration,“If he takes too long, we’re gonna go without him.” he told Elle, she just cocked her head at him. It must have been an empty threat, because Steve took his sweet time to get ready, and Billy was still sitting in the living room waiting for him when he finished. 

“Took you long enough.” He complained, peeling himself up off the couch and beating Steve to grab Elle’s leash from the hook.

They decided to leave the van at Steve’s place, opting to walk to the park rather than drive - it wasn’t that far, and Billy was going to have to come back for the surfboards eventually anyway. Steve grabbed Elle’s frisbee on the way out, and Billy managed to somehow look even _more_ excited. It was another nice day in California, no surprise there. As usual the neighborhood kids were outside, skating in the middle of the dead end street.

“Nice going, Steve!” A couple of the kids shouted after them as they started down the street. Steve flushed, and Billy gave him a questioning look - before he could explain anything the kids started chanting “ _Walk of shame! Walk of shame!_ ” at them.

“That’s not even what this is!” Steve shouted back at them, they ignored him and just kept on with the chanting. Billy seemed like he was enjoying the whole thing, and slung a heavy arm around Steve’s shoulder - which only gave the peanut gallery even more to shout about.

“They shouldn’t even know about that kind of stuff…” Steve complained to Billy, face still bright red.

“Okay, _mom_.” Billy replied, rolling his eyes. “Kids know way more than you think they do.”

“Yeah - if they’re punks!” Steve said, loud enough for them to hear. They didn’t seem to care much, just went back to skateboarding in the middle of the street.

“You should have raised them better.” Billy joked playfully, grinning at Steve’s sour expression.

“I am _so_ not responsible for them.” Steve replied irritably.

“Come on, I bet you’re great with kids.” He wasn’t sure if Billy was just messing with him, or if he had a lot more insight into Steve than one would have originally thought.

“Kind of.” Steve admitted, not wanting to deny it. “I basically baby-sat for some kids all through high school.”

“Pretty face, boy next door, _babysitter_ \- really checking all the boxes there, aren’t you?” Billy commented with a tiny shake of his head.

"And what boxes would those be, exactly?" Steve asked.

“The ones that make you irresistible.” Billy replied, tugging lightly at a lock of Steve’s hair.

Steve snorted, “If I’m the boy next door, you’re the bad boy who's gonna corrupt me.”

“I think I already have.” Billy said with a smirk.

Before Steve knew it they had made it to the park, the walk had felt like nothing with Billy there to keep him distracted. Elle was visibly excited, wagging her stubby tail at mach speed as they entered the dog park, it had been a while since Steve had taken her here - he felt bad for how distracted he had been lately.

Billy just looked like he was already enjoying himself way too much, Steve knelt down to let Elle off the leash as soon as they were through the gate. She took off in a mad dash, only stopping to sniff at a suspicious spot at the base of a tree, before charging off again.

“She’s got a lot of energy, for something that small.” Billy commented, watching as Elle found another dog and they greeted each other excitedly.

“You have no idea.” Steve said, taking on a look of disgust as Elle smelled the other dogs butt. He put his fingers to his lips and let out a sharp whistle, and Elle whipped her head around to him. He held up the frisbee, as if to say ‘wouldn't you rather do this?’ and Elle came trotting back over to them happily, tongue lolling out of the side of her mouth.

“Here,” Steve said, handing the frisbee over to Billy.

“Ready, Elle?” Billy asked her, putting on an excited tone. She danced in a circle, eyes trained on the frisbee the whole time. Billy’s eyes sparkled for a moment, watching her, and then he let the frisbee fly. Elle took off after it, charging across the fresh grass like a little tornado, then hopping up off the ground to catch it from mid air. She turned around with it held proudly in her mouth, head held high and trotted back to them - the frisbee dragging on the ground occasionally when she let it drop too far.

Steve smiled as Billy rattled off praise to her, crouching to take the frisbee back from her. He threw it again, and Elle took off after it for a second time. 

“I used to want a dog, when I was younger. Neil hated them.” Billy said, as they watched Elle miss her catch and stumble.

“What's stopping you from getting one now?” Steve asked curiously.

“Roommates, it just seemed like too much chaos to add another living thing to that house.” Billy admitted, and Steve was kind of surprised he considered stuff like that. Billy had always seemed like the kind of guy who did things and thought about it later.

“I got Elle shortly after I moved here,” Steve explained. “I don’t think I could have done it without her.” Billy gave him a questioning look as he threw the frisbee for Elle a third time.

“L.A. is a lonely city, when you come from a small town place like Hawkins - when you don't know anyone.” Steve explained.

Billy was quiet for a moment, before asking him; “Is it still lonely?”

Steve smiled, “No, now I have this guy who sleeps over at my place and won't go home in the morning.” Billy barked a laugh.

“Like you would _want_ me to go home.” He said confidently.

They stayed at the park with Elle until they started to get hungry, stopping off at a deli on the way back to get something for lunch. When they made it to Steve’s apartment, Billy reluctantly collected the surfboards, telling Steve he actually probably _should_ go home.

Steve wasn’t exactly pouting, but he did tell Billy that he could stay as long as he wanted. Billy just gave him a soft smile, and ruffled his hair. Steve slapped his hand away, and Billy laughed, leaning in to kiss him instead. Steve watched from the doorway as Billy got in his van, and pulled away - he was pretty sure he caught a wink from the guy as he drove off.

As soon as Billy’s van had disappeared around the corner, Steve ran back inside and found his computer - waiting an eternity as the dial up started - and went to purchase a second ticket to Indiana. He probably should have asked Billy about it first, but Steve was feeling reckless - and who didn’t like surprises?


	12. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got Animal Crossing so if I suddenly stop updating... UMMMMMMMMMMM. I'm joking, that definitely wont happen... probably.

Showing up _practically_ uninvited to a party at Billy’s place was probably a terrible idea, but he wasn’t about to back out now. Besides, he was still kind of annoyed that Billy never even mentioned it to him - _and_ he told Michael he would help, so he couldn’t just leave the guy hanging.

But that didn’t make him feel any less _weird_ about it.

He was riding shotgun as Michael drove them, trying to convince himself that he wasn’t nervous about this. That it was going to be completely natural for them to show up, and he was worrying over nothing. Michael looked almost as worried as Steve felt, hands clenched tightly on the wheel, his lips drawn into a tight frown. 

“It’s going to be fine.” Steve said reassuringly, “What’s the worst that could happen?” he wasn’t sure if he was saying it for Michael’s benefit, or his own.

“Oh, I don’t know… David laughs in my face, because this is completely ridiculous. And then all of them laugh because they agree, because this _is_ completely ridiculous...” Michael started rambling.

“Okay. First of all, no ones gonna laugh... They accept Billy, right?” Steve pointed out. “So they’re not gonna laugh at you just because you’re into a guy.”

“Yeah sure, but it’s not ‘a guy’... It’s _David_. They’re definitely gonna laugh.” Michael groaned.

“They’re not gonna laugh.” Steve reiterated, feeling less sure of that as he thought more about it.

“Shit- we’re here.” Michael announced as they pulled onto the street, it was lined with cars and Steve was starting to wonder how many people actually fit in that house.

“We should probably go in.” He said as they sat there for a moment, parked at the curb and watching the house.

“Or we could just drive back to my place and watch TV. Pretend this never happened.” Michael offered with a hopeful smile, and boy did _that_ sound like a good idea.

“No, we’re doing this.” Steve said against his better judgement, unbuckling and getting out of Michael’s car. He could hear the music from here, and he wondered how none of the neighbors had called in a complaint yet.

Michael was right behind him as he stalked up to the house, and they crowded together in front of the door to knock. It took almost a full minute for someone to answer, and just as they were about to give up and walk in unannounced, Marko pulled open the door and let out an excited yell.

“STEVE!” He was wearing someone's lacy black bra over the top of his shirt, and he looked like he was already several drinks into having way-too-much-fun. “Get your ass in here! Is that Michael?” He asked peering around Steve’s shoulder as he ushered them in.

“Hi, Marko.” Michael greeted cautiously. 

As it turns out, _a lot_ of people could fit in this house...

Marko was leading them towards the kitchen, shoving through a crowd of people that filtered out into the hallway from the living room. Steve was already feeling a little claustrophobic, and things improved only slightly as they forced their way into the marginally less crowded kitchen.

“Pick your poison.” Marko offered, gesturing to the kitchen island, which was covered in various bottles of liquor. Michael went straight for the hard stuff, as Steve opted for a beer from the fridge instead - he had a feeling at least one of them was going to need to keep their wits about them tonight.

“Did Billy know you were coming?” Marko asked as Steve came to stand next to him, can of beer in hand.

“Uhh- Not exactly.” Steve admitted, can hissing as he popped it open. Michael was making himself a Screwdriver that looked to contain far more Vodka than juice.

“Oh man.” Marko said, and it didn’t sound like he meant it in a good way.

“Should I not have come..?” Steve asked, nerves coming back ten fold.

“No! It’s cool!” Marko hurriedly said, “I mean - we hoped we’d see you again anyway.”

“You sure?” Steve asked, taking a sip of his beer - it helped him relax a little.

“Totally.” Marko confirmed. “I can’t wait to tell Dwayne you’re here, I think he actually _liked_ you.” Then he pulled a face, like maybe he wasn't entirely sure about that. Steve could see why, Dwayne seemed like the kind of guy who was hard to make an impression on.

“Okay. I’m officially freaking out.” Michael said, coming up to them with his drink in hand.

“What- why?” Marko asked, glancing between Steve and Michael curiously.

“Relax, it’ll be fine… and you don’t have to say anything if you change your mind.” Steve said, trying to speak vaguely enough so that Marko wouldn’t catch on.

“Say what…? What’s going on?” Marko asked.

“Nothing.” Michael and Steve said simultaneously.

“Oh come on! I hate secrets.” Marko pouted. Before he could question things further, Paul wandered in and caught sight of them.

“What the fuck Marko! I sent you down here like a hour ago- Oh wow, is that Steve?” He said, stepping into the kitchen and shooting Marko a look. Steve was getting pretty used to half of Paul's communication being pointed looks that seemed to imply something… even if he didn’t know the guy well enough to be clued in on what he was actually implying.

“Hey Paul, Happy Birthday.” Steve said, trying to casually pretend like he belonged here. Michael echoed the sentiment, and Paul seemed like he had only just noticed Michael was even there.

“They came together.” Marko explained.

“Seriously? Weird.” Paul said, “Are you guys… friends?”

“Yep.” Steve said at the same time Michael said “Not exactly…” 

“Oh, I mean - we can be.” Michael offered when Steve shot an offended glance at him.

“O-kay.” Paul said, putting his hands up. “I don’t need to know. Everyone’s upstairs, if you wanna come join us.” he paused for a second, before glaring at Marko. “I just came down to get more Whiskey, because _someone_ was taking too long.” 

“It’s not my fault! Steve was here!” Marko complained, following Paul as the guy grabbed a bottle of alcohol and started making his way back out of the kitchen. Steve and Michael both shrugged at each other, before trailing after them.

Paul led them up the narrow staircase, across the upstairs hall, and to a door that swung open into what was clearly someone's bedroom. Steve couldn’t exactly be sure _whose_ it was, but it was extremely neat and tidy - if you didn't count the two people spread out over the floor with cigarettes and empty alcohol bottles.

“Steve.” Dwayne said pleasantly from where he sat, legs crossed, on the floor. “Glad you could make it.” Like he somehow knew Steve was going to be here, despite the fact that absolutely no one had invited him. David pulled himself up from where he was laying back lazily on the floor and fired Steve an impish grin.

“Well look who-” He started to say, then he caught sight of Michael, “It is…” He finished slowly, with none of the previous cockiness. Steve was kind of impressed by the way Michael could knock David off his game like that... maybe he actually had a chance?

The four of them joined the two on the ground, sitting in a circle around the bottle of whiskey that Paul set down in the center of them. Steve ended up beside Dwayne, who scooted to make room for him, and Michael sat down nervously on his other side. Steve couldn’t help but focus on the fact that Billy clearly wasn’t here, and swallowed down his urge to ask why.

Paul and Marko immediately launched into a discussion about Basketball, and Steve could feel his mind starting to glaze over - they seemed to be just a _little_ bit invested in their local college team. He tried to ignore the fact that David was definitely watching him, he still couldn’t figure out what the guy's problem with him was - or if this was just how he treated all newcomers.

“Why are you guys hiding out up here?” Steve asked, thinking maybe if he joined in the conversation that David might be more likely to finally warm up to him.

“ I just wanted like... this small thing.” Paul complained, “But David had to go and invite like, the entire fucking world.” David just smiled, clearly unapologetic.

“I’m not gonna let you have a lame birthday, brother.” David said, bringing a cigarette to his lips and taking a drag.

“Brother…?” Steve started to ask, and Michael explained that they weren’t _actually_ brothers.

The conversation flowed pretty naturally after that, and Steve was happy to find out that he actually kind of fit in with Billy’s roommates. Marko and Paul were going on about some inside joke that he didn’t really get, but they were laughing between each other and it was a nice vibe to be around. Michael and Dwayne were apparently friends or something, because they started getting into it about some TV show Steve had never even _heard_ of.  
“So, you're moving on already?” David suddenly asked, cutting through the rest of the conversation - It took Steve a second to realize he was talking to him.

“Huh?” He asked, and David just smiled sharply.

“Showing up with Michael like that... It seems like you’re trying to make a point.” David clarified with a tilt of his head.

“Oh- we’re not-” Michael started, but David didn’t let him finish.

“It’s probably for the best, Billy was getting pretty cozy downstairs anyway.” David said, and Paul blanched.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked.

“It’s nothing.” Paul said stiffly, glaring at David.

“Yeah, it’s nothing to worry about _Stevie_.” David said as if to imply otherwise, Steve couldn’t help but bristle at the nickname.

“Can someone please fill me in on what's actually going on?” He pressed, letting his frustration color his voice.

“Billy is downstairs with his ex, they probably dragged you up here so you wouldn’t find out.” Dwayne said in an effort to put him out of his misery.

“Okay- yeah! But I did it for your-” Paul started, trying to explain himself. 

Except Steve wasn’t really listening at this point. He was already standing up, almost tripping over Michael’s leg in an effort to get to the door. Paul and Marko were calling after him, telling him to wait - but he was ignoring them.

Steve shoved his way past a crowd of people, as he made his way back downstairs and into the living room. It wasn’t very hard to find Billy, the guy had an aura about him - like he alone owned the space he occupied, and everyone else around him were allowed to breathe his air, because he _let_ them. 

He was lounging on the sofa, with a girl sprawled across his lap. He had a cigarette held in between his fingers, as he blew out a cloud of smoke. The girl was reaching her hand up, wrapping it around his neck like she was about to pull Billy down - closer to her.

“Billy…?” Steve said it quietly, but somehow Billy still heard him over the music - because he looked up in surprise.

“The fuck are you doing here?” Billy asked, and Steve couldn’t help but flinch.

“Um… I came with Michael.” Steve explained, it was the only thing he could think to say as he watched the girl sit up a bit, and give him a curious look.

“What?” Billy asked, and Steve turned back to look at him - surprised by how pissed off he seemed.

“Whose this?” The girl asked Billy in a hushed tone, he ignored her.

“I came with Michael,” Steve said again, matching Billy’s tone. “You know, because he invited me - unlike somebody else!” 

“Maybe I didn’t invite you, because I didn’t want you to come!” Billy shot back, pushing the girl off his lap and standing up to get into Steve’s face. And even though he knew that was probably the reason, it didn’t mean he wanted to _hear_ it.

“Why, so you could cuddle on the couch with- with…” Steve flailed his hand uselessly at the girl as she stared up at them blankly.

“Nicole.” She said simply.

“Nicole!” Steve repeated to Billy, as if the name itself was an accusation. 

Billy was clearly about to say something more, but Steve was already turning on his heel - pushing past people to try and leave the room. The last thing he wanted to do was fight with Billy in front of a bunch of strangers... Besides, he felt unreasonable, he felt like if he didn't get some fresh air he would say something he’d regret.

“You don’t even have the right to be pissed at me, when you’re hanging around Michael!” Billy called after him, grabbing Steve’s arm and turning him back around to face him.

“Look, I was just helping Michael out okay! We went out one time, and it wasn’t - wasn’t like _that_.” Steve said, gesturing back towards Billy’s apparent ex, who was staring after them with a look of confusion on her face.

“You went out?” Billy asked darkly, narrowing his eyes as the grip on Steve’s arm tightened.

“No! That’s not what I meant... we met up, but it was to talk about-” Steve swallowed the rest of his explanation. It wasn’t his place to say what Michael had confided to him, even if Michael _was_ here to confess how he felt… It was still Michael’s choice to do it, and not for Steve to do it for him - and certainly not to Billy, of all people.

“Can’t even think of a convincing lie?” Billy said scathingly, reeling back away from Steve with bared teeth, swiping his tongue out over them.

“We’re together… I wouldn’t do anything with Michael.” Steve started to say slowly, like maybe Billy would listen if he tried to be reasonable about it.

“Oh, we’re _together_ now?” Billy asked, “Did you just decide this yourself, or were you gonna ask me?”

“I- aren’t we?” Steve asked, and for a second, Billy actually looked like he regret what he had just said - then his face went blank.

“Well if we _were_ together, fucking around with Michael would be a deal breaker, don't you think?” Billy said viciously, turning away from Steve and going back to the couch - flopping down next to Nicole, who looked like she was still trying to figure out what was going on.

He probably should have said something else, tried harder to convince Billy that him and Michael weren't anything... but maybe Billy should have just believed him. Besides, _Billy_ was the one with an ex girlfriend hanging all over his lap. He should have been the one explaining himself here, not the other way around.

Steve turned to storm out of the house, shoving past Marko and Paul, who must have trailed after him when he left the bedroom upstairs. He was pretty sure they were trying to say something to him, but he couldn't hear them over the roar of words in his head, the things Billy had said replaying in his mind.

 _Were they seriously not even dating?_ Steve didn’t do the things he’d done with Billy, with people he wasn't dating. But he didn’t actually know how Billy treated sex, maybe it was just sex to him. The thought made him feel kind of sick to his stomach. This whole thing wasn’t just in his head, he _knew_ it wasn’t.

He made it to the front door and stumbled out into the cooling night air, suddenly wishing he’d brought a jacket. It took him about two minutes to realize he was going to have to walk home, that Michael was still inside - that he’d just ditched Michael when he was supposed to be _helping_ the guy.

Steve swore under his breath and stood there for a moment, feeling awkward and alone on the porch, before starting down the sidewalk in the direction of home. All he could think of was that poster of Cindy Crawford hanging above Billy's bed, and how utterly unobtainable everything with him suddenly seemed.

* * *

_Meanwhile upstairs…_

“You’re such a dick.” Dwayne said to David, he didn't sound like he actually cared much. David just grinned wide, like he was pretty pleased with how things had turned out.

“What, like letting him figure it out later was somehow the _nice_ thing to do?” David asked, Dwayne just shrugged.

Michael sat stiffly, watching them. Okay so Steve left him here to do this alone, that's fine. Absolutely fine. He was totally fine with that. He took a deep breath, and leveled a stare at David - who was lounging back again with a satisfied look.

“David, I- I think have feelings for you.” He spit out, saying the words so fast that they were almost unintelligible. 

They stared at him for a moment, before the both of them broke out into a fit of laughter. “Good one! Way to lighten the fuckin’ mood.” David said, while trying to catch his breath.

“I’m _serious_ , you absolute asshole!” Michael shot back, flushing - he _knew_ this would happen.

“Oh.” David said, smile dropping.

“Well, that's my queue to leave.” Dwayne said simply, grabbing the whiskey bottle from the middle of them and taking it with him.

* * *

“I fucking hate airports.” Robin complained, shifting her bag around on her shoulders.

“Same.” Steve agreed, kneeling down to check on Elle in her little dog carrier. “Thank you for coming, though.” 

“Yeah well, no way I was gonna let you go home all depressed like a little bitch.” She countered, “Besides, free trip!”

He had called her up the day after the fight with Billy, and asked her to be his plus one for his best friend's wedding... No point in letting the ticket go to waste, right? Besides, he could really use the moral support, and he owed her - because he cried at her for like, _four hours_ about Billy. A week later, they were on the plane back to Indiana... and now they were on the ground in baggage claim, waiting for Steve’s suitcase to come around on the carousel.

“Steve! MY MAN.” Steve whipped around at the sound of a familiar voice, Dustin was hurrying over to them. He looked so grown up, and Steve suddenly realized just how long three years really was. 

“Kiddo!” Steve called back, knocking hands with him and flying off into their signature handshake. Robin watched them with a horrified expression, like she couldn’t actually believe anyone was this lame.

“I missed you so much, there’s so much I gotta tell you!” Dustin was saying, as Steve pulled him into a one armed hug, grinding his knuckles into the top of Dustin's head.

“You can fill me in on the way back.” Steve told him, and Dustin tried to slap Steve’s hand away from his hair.

“Yo! Don’t mess up the ‘do!” Dustin complained.

“Wow, you guys must have been the cool kids in town.” Robin said, watching them with an amused look.

Dustin seemed like he just realized someone else was even here, and he leaned into Steve’s ear to whisper, “Uh buddy, that's a _girl_ …”

“I know that, Dustin.” Steve said with a roll of his eyes. Dustin looked up at him like his world just got a whole lot more confusing. “She's just a friend, dude.” Steve explained.

“Oh man, I thought you were having a midlife crisis.” Dustin said, with a sigh of relief.

“I’m twenty seven Dustin, I can't have a mid life crisis yet.” Steve said with a laugh. He saw his bag finally come on to the belt, and he ran over to grab it, nearly twisting his knee as he pulled it off.

“OLD MAN!” Dustin shouted, and he was pretty sure he could hear Robin saying something that sounded a lot like “ _I think I’m gonna like you._ ” under her breath.

“Okay… No teaming up on me.” Steve complained as he hauled his bag over to them, stooping down to get Elle’s carrier too. She was awake now, nervously watching all the bustle of the airport around them. “Let’s go, Elle needs a break from the crazy.” he said, and they all made their way out of the airport.

Steve nearly cried from happiness, as they rounded into the parking lot. 

His Bimmer, in all its magnificent glory - looking just as beautiful as it did when he left it - was sitting there, parked in a space that seemed chosen _specifically_ to avoid parking near other cars... he’d taught the kid well.

He gave the car to Dustin before he left for California, and the kid had nearly died from excitement. Dustin's completely unfettered joy over getting to take on Steve's Bimmer, somehow managed to soften the blow of him having to leave it behind in the first place.

“You took such good care of her.” Steve said with tears in his eyes, Dustin looked like he was about to tear up too.

“Jesus, I take it back - I can't believe I actually have to ride in a car for an hour and a half with you dorks.” Robin said, sounding like she wasn’t sure the free trip was worth it anymore.

“Wanna drive?” Dustin asked, holding out the keys for Steve.

“ _Do_ I?!” Steve exclaimed, taking the keys and popping the trunk. Dustin helped them put their bags in, and Steve let Elle out of her carrier, handing her lead to Dustin.

“Wow, she's so cute.” Dustin said, kneeling down to greet her for the first time. She jumped up to lick his face and he nearly fell over, laughing and half heartedly trying to push her off.

The ride back to Hawkins didn’t even _feel_ like an hour and a half to Steve, Dustin rambled almost the entire time about what had been going on in Hawkins, what college was like - how the entire party ended up going to same college, ‘sticking together ‘till the end’ Dustin called it. He could picture them all annoying their future wives by _still_ meeting up to play Dungeons & Dragons in someone's basement, ten years later.

It felt surreal to be in Indiana again, as soon as they got out of the city, they were surrounded by trees and farmland... He couldn’t help but wonder how warm it was in California now, he’d worn long sleeves and it _still_ felt kind of cold here. Dustin had finally gotten tired of talking a mile a minute and looked like he was starting to doze off.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen this much corn.” Robin mentioned, breaking a silence that had been going for about ten minutes.

“Yeah, It’s kind of our thing.” Steve said, checking the rear view to find Dustin passed out - cuddled up with Elle in the backseat. 

“Can't wait to see your hometown, are all the buildings made out of corn?” Robin asked sarcastically.

“Yeah, and all the people too. You could call us… Children - of the corn.” Steve took his eyes off the road to smile stupidly at Robin.

“Oh wow... Make it stop.” She groaned.

* * *

Steve pulled up to the Wheeler house, and was struck by how overwhelmingly nostalgic everything felt. Mrs. Wheeler had invited him to stay in their basement while he was here, and he had agreed without much of a thought otherwise.

His parents sold the home in Hawkins when he left for College, they didn’t get a divorce exactly... but they didn't live together anymore, either. He always wondered if they were just doing that thing where they stayed together for his sake, and as soon as he was old enough they could finally get away from each other.

“Steve!” Mrs. Wheeler called, as he was pulling their bags out of the trunk, she was running down the walkway and holding her arms out to him.

“Hey, Mrs. Wheeler.” He called back respectfully, she pulled him into a hug as soon as she got to him.

“ _Please_ , you know you should just call me Karen.” She leaned back, holding his arms so he couldn’t get away, and gave him a look over. “You look tired, leave that stuff there - Ted will get it… TED!” She yelled, and Steve winced at the sudden change in her tone.

Dustin and Robin were getting out of the Bimmer and stretching their legs. Elle looked like she was about to lose her mind over all the new things in front of them, so he knelt down to let her off her leash to explore the Wheeler's yard. Karen was still yelling for Ted, marching back into the house to hunt him down and put him to work.

“ _Oh my god_.” He looked up to catch Nancy at the door, staring at him like she didn't know if she should cry or yell. “You asshole!!!” She finally said, dashing down and charging into him - giving him something that felt a lot more like a tackle than a hug.

“Ow- hey Nancy.” Steve said, smiling despite the slight pain.

“Three years!” She said angrily, shoving him away now and glaring up at him.

“Sorry! I’m here now, right?” He said, trying to defend himself.

“Yeah... Oh - Hello.” She said, noticing Robin standing awkwardly off to the side.

“Hi, I’m Robin.” She introduced herself. “His plus one.” she clarified when Nancy looked confused.

“Oh!.. Right, Robin.” Nancy said, glancing curiously at Steve, he just mouthed the words ‘ _I’ll tell you later_ ’ to her. Ted came shuffling out of the house with a grumble, and walked past them towards the trunk of the Bimmer.

“Steve, I know you just got here… But _run_ , while you still can.” He mumbled to them, as he walked back towards the house, struggling to carry the bags.

“Dad!” Nancy admonished, folding her arms across her chest. Elle wandered over to sit happily in front of her, apparently satisfied with having smelled all the things in the yard.

“Oh my god, is this Elle?” She asked, kneeling down to let Elle sniff her hand.

“Yep.” Steve said, watching curiously as Robin and Dustin appeared to be getting into a conversation about which ice cream flavor was superior. _Interesting_. Robin was using her experience as a former Scoop’s Ahoy employee to try and convince Dustin that she had more authority on the subject.

“I finally get to meet you!” Nancy said happily, and proceeded to spend at least three minutes cooing over how sweet Elle was.

When it seemed like the ice cream debate was getting too heated, Steve had to interject that clearly, mint chocolate chip was the best flavor - to which both Dustin and Robin yelled “ _Are you crazy?!_ ” At least they could both agree that Steve was wrong.

“I can’t believe you guys actually have a Scoops-Ahoy here too.” Robin was saying, as they all trailed inside - Steve clearly having had enough of the slightly chillier temperature here. He didn’t realize how much of a Cali weather boy he had become until now.

“Yeah, we’re totally in the modern age now.” Dustin said, “There’s a mall and everything.”

“It’s really not that great.” Nancy prefaced, holding the door open for them all. Jonathan was hanging out in the kitchen and strolled over to give Steve a hardy slap on the back.

“Thanks for coming, man.” He said, and Steve quietly appreciated that Jonathan didn’t have to make a big deal out of it like everyone else. Karen looked like she had been trying to last minute clean some things, and quickly dropped what she was doing when she realized they were inside.

“I gotta tell the Party that you’re here!” Dustin was saying, and Karen came over to put her foot down.

“Not happening. He's tired, you boys can come see him _tomorrow_.” She said sternly, ushering Dustin out of the house to the sounds of his protests. And Steve was pretty grateful for that, because he didn’t think he could take any more reunions today.

“See you tomorrow kid!” Steve called after Dustin, as he reluctantly let Karen eject him from the house.

Karen showed them to the basement, told them dinner would be ready in an hour, and then left them to try and decompress just a tiny bit from their long day of traveling. Steve had been in the Wheeler’s basement a couple times, and he couldn’t help but remember how often the kids had tried to get him to join their Dungeons & Dragons campaigns. He never did, but he kind of wished he would have, now that he was looking back on it.

Some of the models were still set out on the shelves, along with a ton of Mike’s other nerdy crap. He was kind of surprised the kid didn't try to take all of it to college with him, it seemed like something he would try to get away with.

“I think Mrs. Wheeler thought I was your girlfriend, she kept giving me _looks_.” Robin said with a pinched face, and Steve laughed.

“Well, she doesn’t exactly know about me - for the longest time she thought I was hanging around Nancy ‘cause I was still heartbroken over her.” Steve said. Which... to be honest, he _had_ been heart broken over Nancy for a while. “She's probably just happy I've found someone.” Steve said with a sly grin.

“Yeah? Well I’m _so_ not kissing you.” She said, and Steve almost choked on his own spit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy POV next chapter OOOH how exciting. I really need it too because I’ve been writing Steve POV FOR FAR TOO LONG NOW.


	13. Billy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter helps everyone to empathize with Billy a little more, I’ve never seen him as a bad guy, in either this fic _or_ the show - he just deals with problems by shutting out emotion, by acting like he doesn't need anyone or anything. I always over sympathize with characters like that, because I’m also kind of like that LOL.
> 
> We’re drawing closer and closer to the ending, and I’m starting to realize HOW SAD THAT’S GONNA BE. Because I absolutely love reading everyone's comments, and I’m really shocked how many people are enjoying this - you guys have made me so incredibly happy to be writing and I want to tell you how much it means to me, that each and every one of you take the time out of your day to read & leave kudos for this fic.
> 
> 💗💗 THANK YOU SO MUCH 💗💗

“Are you gonna get up today?” Dwayne asked from the doorway, leaning into Billy’s room. Billy just groaned, and tried to cover his head with his pillow to block Dwayne’s voice out. “You know, it’s a lot better to get up and deal with things... instead of wallowing in self pity like this.” Dwayne continued, sounding unamused.

“GET THE FUCK OUT!” Billy bellowed, whipping his pillow at the door as hard as he could. Dwayne pulled his head out and closed the door quickly, pillow slapping uselessly against the wood and falling with a soft ‘ _puff_ ’ to the floor.

“Whenever you’re ready, then.” Dwayne said from outside, voice muffled by the solid wood separating them. Billy just sighed, listening as Dwayne's steps retreated back downstairs.

He was being pathetic… he had spent the last week moping around like some kind of _bitch_. Ever since that look on Steve’s face... Why did he always have to push the good things out of his life? It was like a switch got flipped, every time things started to seem too good to be true - a knee jerk reaction. Ruin things now, and you didn’t have to deal with them falling apart later… when you were _really_ attached.

If he focused hard enough on that, on Steve’s crushed face, on him running out of the room with what looked like tears in his eyes… Then he didn’t have to think about Steve with Michael. Because if he thought about _that_ , he didn't know what he would end up doing. If he couldn’t stand how Steve had looked at him before, he definitely wasn't prepared for the look he would get if he gave Michael a broken face. 

He just had to get up, go get breakfast at a reasonable time (like, before two pm) and start getting _over_ this shit.

“Hey, Billy!” Paul greeted him as he shuffled into the kitchen, the clock over the oven read eleven thirty - that was like three goals achieved all at once… maybe he could stop there. Marko was standing in the middle of the kitchen like he wasn't sure which direction to go, to get out of Billy's way.

“Mmh.” Billy replied, shoving Marko aside so he could get to the fridge. He sighed dramatically at the contents, reached for the eggs… and immediately thought of Steve, of cooking him breakfast after they spent a night on his couch.

“Goddammit.” Billy growled, and his two roommates exchanged a look like they were concerned. Billy slammed the fridge shut again and grabbed a box of cereal from the overhead cupboards, as well as a bowl. The milk was already set out on the table, where Paul was just finishing his own breakfast.

“Well as fun as it is to be around Mr. Sunshine, I’ve gotta get going.” Paul said, grabbing his empty dishes and putting them in the sink. Marko shot him a look that probably begged ‘don’t leave me…’ but Paul was already heading out, into the hallway.

The sound of their door slamming open came from the hallway, and he figured it was just Paul leaving... but he could hear _talking_ , and then all of a sudden a familiar voice.

Max’s voice. “Okay… where the hell are you!”

‘ _Not this, not now_ …’ He thought.

“What the hell, Billy! I haven’t seen you in like two weeks.” Max complained as she swept into the kitchen and Billy winced - she was really the last thing he needed right now.

“Whatever.” Billy groaned.

“What is your problem... What’s his problem?” She asked twice, turning to Marko for the second time. Marko opened his mouth, and Billy shot a death glare his way.

“Uhhhh- Igottago.” Marko said so fast that it sounded like a single word, and then dashed out of the kitchen. 

“Stop intimidating your roommates!” Max said, cuffing him lightly across the head.

“I’ll do that when you stop coming into my house uninvited.” Billy grumbled.

“I _was_ invited, shit for brains.” She said stiffly, “Paul just let me in.”

“Well then, go hangout with Paul!” Billy shot back, knowing full well Paul had already left for work.

“Ugh! Why do you have to be so difficult!” Max said, throwing her hands up in frustration. “Something happened with Steve, didn't it? I _knew_ it was gonna go badly!” She accused, pacing the kitchen. Why did she have to be so perceptive? All Billy wanted to do was try and relax, and here she was making everything so much _worse_.

“It’s none of your fucking business!” Billy yelled, pushing away his breakfast and turning to face her, scowl on his face. She'd made him lose his appetite.

“Of course it's my business! I’m your sister, you asshole!” Max yelled, putting her hands on her hips and glaring down at him. She looked like she was about to tear up out of frustration, and Billy wasn’t sure he could handle fucking anything else up right now.

“I know, I just- I can’t talk about it right now, okay?” Billy explained, scrubbing the heel of his hand against the bridge of his nose. "Would you just calm down?" He finished, and it almost sounded like he was pleading, he hated himself just a little for it.

Max sighed dramatically, but her expression softened. “Okay… fine. Just tell me, do I need to _cut_ a bitch?” She asked, grabbing a butter knife out of the dish drainer and brandishing it menacingly. 

Billy’s hands shot up as if to try and placate her, “Woah Max, put the weaponry down…”

“Because I can, you know what I’m capable of.” She said, like she was a bond villain or some shit.

“Look, it’s my fault- for what happened… So I don’t need you going around and trying to kill anyone.” Billy said with a sigh, turning back to his breakfast and trying to eat it before it got soggy.

“What did you do?” Max asked, flopping down in a chair next to him.

“I said, I don't wanna talk about it.” Billy groaned in frustration, and Max just rolled her eyes.

“Well, shit.” She said, stealing Billy’s spoon and taking a bite of his cereal. “I kinda liked him.” She finished as she crunched through a mouth full.

‘ _Me too_ …’ Billy’s brain unhelpfully supplied.

After about an hour of Max trying to not-so-subtly get what had happened out of him, she finally gave up and left. He wound up wandering back up to his room and settling on the bed with one of his books, but he was finding it hard to focus. 

“Are you in a better mood now?” Dwayne’s voice asked, and Billy glanced up to see him peeking into the room again. Billy just groaned, falling back into his pillow and set his book over his face. Dwayne waited a second to see if Billy was going to throw anything at him, and when he was satisfied that he was safe... he shuffled into the room and sat at the end of Billy’s bed, mattress dipping down with his weight.

“So, I don’t think you’re gonna like this but... I gotta tell you something.” Dwayne said, and Billy couldn’t possibly imagine what he could have to say at this point that could make things worse than they already were. “Michael likes David, not Steve.”

Billy just felt confused, wondered if he could smother himself to death with just the pages of a book. “So…?” he asked.

“ _So_ , Steve was helping Michael - with David.” Dwayne went on, “They met up to talk about _David_.”

“I really don’t think I can talk about this right now.” Billy said miserably, and he realized he sounded like he was about to cry - because he _was_ about to cry. He didn’t do shit like this, he didn't lay around like a useless sack of shit, crying about some damn boy.

“Just thought you should know.” Dwayne said. And then Billy could feel the pressure on his bed lighten, listened to the sound of him leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Billy was sick of listening to his roommates go on about Steve, endlessly trying to steer the conversation to how he should go fix things. The only one who was smart enough to keep his mouth shut on the subject was David. Probably because he didn’t give a shit one way or the other... it was refreshing.

So, when things got to be so bad that he was actually contemplating trying to _kill_ one of them, he decided that he just had to get out of the house. He grabbed his board and headed out to the van, tossing it in the back and walking around to the drivers side, getting in and keying the engine on. He turned his tape deck up loud enough to drown out his thoughts, and drove to the beach.

It was one of the few places where he actually felt at peace, even if it was so overcrowded you could barely even move most of the time. Today however... it was a shitty day, overcast and windy - and that meant the only people here, were here to _surf_. 

It was his favorite time to be at the beach, because it meant no annoying, oblivious fuckers were around to get in the way of a good time. He stood for a moment, watching those who were already fortunate enough to be out on the water. He wanted to enjoy this, wanted to let everything go and just set out on the ocean… let that free feeling wash over him, the one that made it feel like none of the shit in his life, the real _shit_ \- mattered anymore.

He felt powerful out there, in control of his own destiny… if you went down it was because you weren't good enough, you didn't read the wave right. Nature was unpredictable, but your own instinct could follow her, if you could just trust it... _hone_ it.

But it felt wrong now, standing here knowing what had happened between him and Steve. He had always loved the ocean, but Steve brought something new to it - he lit up the water with his stupid, dorky smile, brightened the sound of rolling waves with the ring of his own laugh, broke up the horizon with his smooth, pale skin. It felt so hollow now, with his absence, the heavy weight of their argument weighing Billy down. 

He wondered if he actually went out there, if he might just sink under... completely helpless in the water, for the first time in his life.

“Hey, Billy!” He heard someone's voice call from behind, jolting him out of his own thoughts. He turned to see both Tommy and Carol walking towards him, with surf boards of their own tucked under their arms.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Carol said with a smile and a wink, “We tried to get Steve to come out, but he wasn’t picking up.” Something must have flickered across Billy's face at the mention of Steve, because Carol’s smile dropped quickly, and suddenly she was really _looking_ at him.

“Great day for it.” Tommy said, oblivious. And he meant it, because as much as everyone else craved sunny days at the beach… shitty weather meant bigger, better waves.

“Let’s stop wasting time and get out there, then.” Billy said, ignoring Carol’s pointed look and stooping to fasten his leash around his ankle - starting out into the water before she could say anything.

And the waves _were_ good, at least for Venice.

After a few rounds, Billy could feel how he was starting focus, mind narrowing in on the challenge at hand. Stay up, stay afloat, ride the best that you could for as long as you could - honor the wave. Thoughts of Steve never left the back of his mind, but for the most part he could finally push them down... until they were just a subtle echo somewhere behind his consciousness. 

There must have been a storm rolling in, and it was going to be a doozy if the swell of the ocean was anything to go by. By the time they had finished out there, the waves were starting to get actually treacherous - and Billy really considered just staying out there… seeing how far he could push it. But Tommy and Carol were calling for him to come back into shore with them, and something in their tones convinced him to follow them.

“Let’s go for a drink.” Carol said, it sounded more like a command than a suggestion, and Billy didn’t feel up to fight about it. They put their shit away in their respective cars, and Carol led the way to her favorite boardwalk bar. It wasn’t raining _yet_ , but it didn’t look far off.

The place was packed, probably because most people didn’t have anything better to do than drink when they couldn't go to the beach. Carol pushed through the crowd, clearing the way to the bar and then signaled the bartender over.

“Carol! It’s a madhouse in here... what do you want.” The woman said, looking like she was overwhelmed... clearly understaffed for the amount of people in here tonight.

“Just get us a round of beers. Something _imported_.” Carol said, like it was a fuckin’ special occasion.

“Right - okay, hold on.” The woman disappeared back into the crowd of people, and Carol pointed out a spot in the back of the bar where there were less people.

“I’ll get the drinks, you guys go wait over there.” As much as Billy hated taking orders, he also hated the way some asshole kept bumping into him, and he was pretty sure the last time a little of the guys' drink even spilled on him. So he went with Tommy without much protest, standing off - relegated to the corner like a couple of six year olds, waiting for their mother to come collect them.

“Really too bad Steve couldn’t come out, bet he woulda lost his mind over the waves today.” Tommy said conversationally.

“Who the fuck cares.” Billy bit out, which was probably stupid because now Tommy knew something weird was going on too, judging from his scrunched expression. 

“Uhhh, we do... we care, right?” Tommy asked, as Carol fought her way over to them with the beers in hand.

“We care about what?” She asked, as Billy quickly snagged one of the bottles out of her hand and took a swig.

“Steve.” Tommy said, taking his own drink and eying Billy suspiciously.

“Of course.” Carol said simply. “I bet he would have wiped out just _fantastically_ today.” 

Billy groaned into his beer. The faster he drank it, the faster he could get out of here. Carol and Tommy just went on, talking about Steve... which seemed like a personal attack at this point.

“We get it!” Billy finally boomed out, “Everyone misses Steve!” Carol and Tommy turned to look at him like they really weren't expecting the outburst.

"You okay, man?" Tommy asked carefully, and Billy just grunted. 

“Look Billy, I don't know what happened... but it’s obvious _something_ happened.” Carol started, pausing for a second, like she was carefully picking what she wanted to say. “But the way I see it, is that Steve is probably the best thing to happen to you in a long time, and if you fuck it up… Well then you’ve got to be the biggest idiot I know.” Carol finished bluntly, and Tommy’s eyes bugged out a little at her nerve. 

Billy just slammed his beer on a nearby table, surprising the people who were sitting around it.“I don’t need a fuckin’ lecture from you.” He said, jabbing a finger in Carol’s direction.

“Hey, watch it!” Tommy said, pushing in between them - like he was actually ready to fight Billy if it came to that. “Don’t talk to her like that,” he warned.

“Fuck you guys-” Billy said, “And fuck Steve!” he turned on his heel to stalk out of the bar. Carol and Tommy just watched him leave, identical looks of disappointment on their faces.

* * *

He’d only drank about half of his beer, and he felt pretty good to drive... but he still sat for about an hour in his car, as rain rolled over his window. He didn’t want to go home, and he definitely didn’t want to spend any more time with Carol and her annoying talent for saying the things that he was already thinking to himself.

Finally he keyed on the engine, listened to the rumble as it came to life and drove... until he found himself outside of Carlos’ house. He cut across the lawn, trying to avoid getting too wet from the falling rain, and pounded on the front door. At least he was actually knocking this time.

“Who the fuck at this hour-” Carlos started to say, complaint cutting off as soon as he realized who it was. “You look like shit.” he pointed out.

“Thanks, wanna let me in?” Billy asked, already shoving his way into the house.

“Don’t drip all over my carpet.” Carlos warned, shutting the door behind them. Billy took his jacket off and hung it in the hall, before walking into the living room and flopping out on the couch.

“Want a drink?” Carlos offered, going to the kitchen to grab one for himself. Billy wanted one, boy did he _ever_. But he also was kind of afraid that if he started again now, he would never stop... and Carlos wasn’t about to let him pass out on the sofa for the night.

“Nah.” Billy answered simply.

Carlos got his own drink, and returned to the living room, sitting in the arm chair across from the sofa and turning to watch the television. He had it set to a basketball game, something he must have gotten on DVR - since it was an old match. It was another thing they had in common, besides the surfing.

“So, are you gonna tell me what's got you in my house moping around like someone just took your shiny new toy away?” Carlos finally asked, as the recorded game was drawing near to an end.

“No.” Billy said, wincing at how accurate that felt.

“Figures.” Carlos said, shaking his head. “You never were much of the talking type. I remember when you used to come to my house, all beat to shit - and you _still_ would never tell me what happened.”

“That was a long time ago.” Billy said, really wishing he’d taken Carlos up on the earlier offer of a drink.

“Yeah? Way I see it, not much has changed.” Carlos replied. Billy just went silent, worked his jaw, tried to focus on the ballgame in front of him. 

Carlos had always been the one to take him in, when he had nowhere else to go. The one who let him bum around his workshop, who taught him everything he needed to know about surfboards. Taught him how to actually respect the ocean… took an angry, lost little kid and showed him how to use that energy for something productive.

He hadn’t given Billy surfing, or the love he had for it... but he’d definitely helped him channel it. And Billy was eternally grateful for that, even if he wasn't gonna exactly admit it out loud.... The recorded game came to an end, and the tape whirred and clicked off. A silence stretched between them, and it was starting to set Billy on edge.

“When is your boy going to come buy that board? I’m sick of looking at it sitting there.” Carlos finally asked, as if he was fully aware that he wasn’t actually changing the subject from their earlier discussion.

<“He doesn't fucking want it, just sell it.” Billy said, growing frustrated. He literally couldn’t go _anywhere_ , without someone talking to him about Steve.

“You wanna maybe think about that?” Carlos replied, tone taking on a warning. “You never brought a boy to me before, and you know I don't exactly _like_ that sort of thing… but you still brought him here, and I think you did that because he means something special to you.”

“Yeah well...” Billy started to say, dropping his face into his hands. “I fucked it up.” he admitted, his voice breaking as he spoke.

“So go fix it, stupid.” Carlos said, like it was actually that simple.

Billy laughed bitterly, “That’s easy for you to say.”

“Get the hell out of my house then, I don’t need you feeling sorry for yourself here!” Carlos shouted, standing up abruptly and pulling Billy up out of the sofa.

“ _Hey!_ Are you serious?” Billy asked as Carlos pushed him towards the front door.

“I’m always serious.” Carlos said, grabbing Billy’s jacket and tossing it at his chest.

“Alright, alright old man! I’ll fucking talk to him, satisfied?” Billy asked, while being shoved out of the door. Carlos didn't reply, simply slammed the door shut in his face. Billy grumbled to himself, and stalked off Carlos’ front porch, towards the curb where his van sat parked.

* * *

The drive to Steve’s apartment felt longer than it actually was, which was perfect - because it gave Billy time to think about what he was going to say. Instead he spent the entire time trying to talk himself out of doing this, because this just wasn't the sort of thing he _did_.

Steve had this way of making him want to act like one of those insufferable people... the ones who were so in love, they ended up doing things that made them look like complete idiots. _Love_ , even just _thinking_ the word made him feel like he was gonna be sick.

Billy didn’t fall in love, he didn’t get attached... he didn’t _need_ people. He’d spent his entire life making sure of that, because rejection was one of those things he just couldn’t _handle_. Max blamed Neil for that, but Billy was pretty sure it was just who he was.

Blaming Neil for things, made it feel like the man had some kind of hand in shaping who Billy was now, and he hated that thought. But the alternative was believing that all the fucked up shit Billy had to fight back against thinking, against _doing_... was actually him, was actually who he was. 

Maybe he didn't deserve someone like Steve in his life, and this was just the universe resetting the balances - correcting the wrongs. Either way, he was still stupid enough to try again… to try and _fix_ things. 

He pulled up to the curb outside Steve’s apartment, and parked. The rain was coming down even worse now, and Billy wrapped his jacket around himself as he ran over to Steve’s front door. He was thankful that Steve’s apartment had a small porch, and tried to shake some of the water off himself as he stood under the shelter.

It was late, Billy’s dash had read nine fifty three before he jumped out into the pouring rain. And if he thought about that too much, he would probably end up going home. So he forced how late it was out of his mind, and knocked on Steve’s door.

There was no answer, and he shifted uncomfortably. Gave it another couple minutes before he knocked again, louder this time.

He could feel himself getting frustrated, he felt like an idiot standing out here, in the middle of a storm. And it was basically all Steve's fault, because he wouldn’t _open the door_. Billy sighed, leaned against the porch railing and thought about what Carol had said - that they’d called Steve, and he hadn’t picked up.

' _Okay, so maybe Steve was out._ ' Billy thought, and he couldn’t help the twist in his stomach, wondering where exactly Steve could go that kept him out all day... all _night_. He pushed off the railing and paced between the two sides of the porch, like maybe moving physically could keep his mind from wandering to something he didn’t want to think about.

Well, if Steve was out... it was a good thing that Billy was feeling patient, that he could wait. He stopped pacing and leaned against Steve’s door, took out a cigarette and lit it. He slid down against the door until he was resting on the porch floor, blowing out a cloud of smoke. It was getting chilly, and he huddled in his jacket a bit, the soft glow at the end of his cigarette the only real warmth to be found.

He sat there, trying not to think about how fucked this was... about how bad he had it for Steve, that he was actually willing to hang around like this for him. That he had actually let their fight ruin his entire week, that he could ever let anyone get their hooks into him like this…

But as pathetic as he felt, he wasn’t about to give up and go home. Not if there was still a chance he could fix things.

“Shit.” He said miserably, voice ringing out into the cold night air, melting away into the sound of the rain pounding out over the roof above his head.

* * *

“Excuse me young man, are you homeless?” 

Billy awoke with a start, and _fuck_ \- he felt disgusting... and _damp_. There was an old lady staring up at him from the sidewalk, clearly expecting an answer. She had a kind face, despite the fact that she was probably about to go call the cops on him.

“Nope.” Billy said, stretching... getting up and feeling the crack in his joints from the uncomfortable sleeping position. He wasn’t sure when he had dozed off, but apparently Steve never made it back. The thought of what that probably meant kind of made him want to throw up over the side of the porch, but the old lady would _definitely_ call the cops if he did that.

“He’s not coming home - if you’re waiting for that boy.” She said, and a shiver ran down Billy’s spine at her knowing look.

“What do you mean?” Billy asked suspiciously.

“Woosh!” She said, taking her hand and flying it through the air. Billy just stared at her like she was senile. “He caught a plane back to Indiana, asked me to keep an eye on the place.” 

“Seriously?” Billy said, trying not to feel annoyed - he knew Steve had mentioned something about this, but was a while ago, and he’d completely forgotten... “How long?”

“Week and a half, looks like you’re gonna have a real case of blue balls, young man.” She said with a cackle, wobbling off down the sidewalk.

“ _What the fuck._ ” Billy muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried not to write a lot of OC’s with important roles, because I just prefer to try and avoid that… however Carlos was based on this guy I fell in love with while watching Surfing videos while preparing for this fic- and I wanted Billy to have that father figure, mentor type personality in his life... someone who could account for why Billy is (while still not 100% over his issues) a lot better adjusted in this AU than he is in canon.
> 
> I also was not aware of how jarring his name was going to feel when it comes in immediately after a scene with Carol, whoops LOL.


	14. Holding On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, between all the animal crossing and writing last week I managed to get my left wrist all dead and dying. SOO I took a little break this weekend, and by that I mean I read through all the chapters and cleaned them up, fixed GLARING mistakes (boy, were there a lot) and over all improved some of the writing - because I've been working on this fic for a long time and some of the older chapters just feel messy @_@.
> 
> Also, there's this fun little thing, where when you fuck up and forget to close HTML, like i apparently DO ALL THE TIME... it cuts out like a huge portion of the text until you close it with another bit of HTML. So yeah, CH5 had a whole chunk of text where Marko is introduced, and Steve talks to Tommy that was just completely cut out. And then I did it again in chapter 12, when they first arrive at the party, ONCE AGAIN WHILE THEY'RE TALKING TO MARKO??? Is Marko my curse? Definitely. So if you are curious, those are fucking fixed now LOL.
> 
> AJHDAJHFJGASDGSHGFH. /burriesselfunderblanketsofshame
> 
> look...it's like extended scenes... DVD FEATURES....

Steve had only been in Hawkins for like, _four days_ , and he was already kind of wishing he could go back to California. He wasn’t sure when it had happened, but somewhere along the way he had become addicted to sunshine and beaches. He kept telling himself that it had nothing to do with a certain blue-eyed boy, that he wasn’t missing Billy.

It didn’t help that there was literally nothing to do here, the Party had already taken him to see the new and improved Starcourt Mall... and he’d experienced just about everything that place had to offer in one day. Robin seemed to be both charmed, _and_ horrified by how small town this place really was.

“How did you even survive here?” She’d finally asked one night, when they were getting ready to sleep in the Wheeler's basement. 

“It wasn’t that bad.” Steve had answered, and it really was the truth.

When Steve was younger he didn't feel trapped here, didn’t think any of this was small... It was his whole world, and he really didn’t know anything else. It was only after he went to college, that he started to realize what a small town he’d come from. 

Besides, ‘boring’ was the _last_ thing he thought about Hawkins when he was growing up. Maybe because when you’re young, you’re good at making something out of nothing. And by the time he’d made it to his sophomore year he didn’t have much time to think about anything trivial like, what he was gonna do for fun… because that was the year Barb disappeared from his backyard.  
Hawkins never really felt boring after that, but it _was_ the year that he started wanting to get the heck out of dodge. All Steve could remember when thinking about his High School years was the investigation, the way his friendships _almost_ fell apart from the strain, the way the entire town got flipped upside down, knocked on its ass - stopped feeling _safe_.

It was almost jarring to be back now, to see how the town had put the past aside, moved on. Barb's parents had packed up left when the leads ran dry... and the case was left unsolved, collecting dust in a file box in a back room of the Hawkins PD. Steve liked to think that Hopper dusted it off every once in a while, but without any new evidence the case was never going to be solved.

Nancy was the only one Steve knew who still pushed, and pushed _hard_. He knew she’d gotten in trouble enough times at her job, for writing articles on the case, for hounding locals for any more information. They were a lot alike, neither of them could let go of the responsibility they felt for what had happened to Barb - Steve had dealt with it by running, Nancy stood and fought.

But at least she had something else to obsess over, for now… with the wedding looming ahead. It was like six days away at this point, and Steve was having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that they were actually grown up enough for this sort of thing. That Nancy and Jonathan were _actually_ getting married.

His own life hadn’t progressed much since he first moved out to California - besides this most recent thing with Billy - and he felt kind of trapped in a time loop when he compared his life to Nancy and Jonathan's… Not that he was complaining, because Nancy made getting married seem like an absolute _disaster_.

“The flowers aren’t going to be here in time, I just _know_ it.” Nancy was complaining over coffee, she had been trying to get through the line to the Hawkins Bloom Co. for the past thirty minutes, and Steve had spent that time trying to tell her how they didn’t even open for another hour.

“They’re going to be fine, Nancy…. are you really gonna spend your final days as a free woman worrying about some flowers?” He asked, shoving a hearty helping of waffles into his face. 

Karen _still_ kept the freezer stocked with Eggo's, even though all her kids had flown the nest. Nancy had offered to make Steve a proper breakfast, but there was no way he was gonna pass up on the chance to have frozen waffles at the Wheeler house. 

“Steve, marrying Jonathan does not make me any less of a free woman - that's such an _Ted_ thing to say.” Nancy said, leveling a judgemental stare at Steve. He wasn’t sure what was so bad about being Ted, but the way Nancy and Karen threw that term around - there had to be _something_.

He silently wished Robin was here, because he was starting to think he might need some backup. Unfortunately, she was still passed out in the basement - they had spent last night playing a raucous game of charades, and she had ended up going _way_ -past-drunk.

Steve was pleasantly surprised by how well Robin seemed to get along with his friends, especially Jonathan. Maybe it was because they both had that kind of outcast vibe... he figured Robin had just as terrible a time in high school as Jonathan did. He’d cringed a little at that thought, knowing full well that even he had been the source of some of Jonathan's unhappy time, before they had ended up becoming friends.

“Besides, the flowers are important. They brighten the whole venue up, I am _not_ getting married in some dingy ass dungeon.” Nancy went on, cutting into Steve’s thoughts.

“We could always go pick some wildflowers, if they don't show up.” Steve offered with a smile, and Nancy gave him a look like he’d just offered to murder someone for her.

“If you say something like that again, I am going to have to kick you out.” Nancy warned, she sounded serious, and Steve’s smile dropped. The flower shop finally picked up, and Nancy frantically launched into a whole spiel about her flowers, Steve finished his Eggos quickly and brought the dishes to the sink, then leashed Elle and dashed out of the house before he got roped into actually participating with the flower business.

It was pretty warm today, and Steve was thankful for that... because he was fully acclimated to summer in California, and he knew Indiana could get cold when it wanted to. He took a moment to breathe in the bright, clear air, while Elle stopped to sniff literally every inch of the Wheeler’s front yard. It had become their routine every morning, and Steve didn’t mind waiting.

When she had finished, they started out down the sidewalk. He needed these thirty minute walks in the morning to be alone with Elle, and his thoughts. As happy as he was spending time with everyone from home again, they got to be a little much... a lot of the time. Maybe if he had come back more often, it wouldn’t have been quite so intense when he finally _did_ show up.

The Party had already convinced him to head out to the quarry with them today, because they wanted to go swimming. He’d reluctantly agreed, because he knew the water was going to be _cold_ … but it also meant he could show Robin the quarry - where him and his friends had spent almost every summer break trying to cool off, because he’d stopped using his pool.

One thing he was thankful for, was that spending so much time with people meant he never really had time to think about Billy - and what he might have been doing in California, while Steve was stuck here, in Indiana. These morning walks were the only real exception, when there wasn’t anything to do _but_ think… That was when he couldn’t get Billy out of his head, like a record stuck on repeat. 

The way Billy looked when he smiled and really meant it, all the embarrassing pet names Billy had given him, the way Billy’s touch fired Steve up - intense, and like nothing he’d ever felt before. How when they were alone, it seemed like Billy was starting to let Steve see who he really was… who he was when no one else was watching.

All the things Steve didn’t want to let go of, didn’t want to _lose_.

* * *

The drive out to the quarry wasn’t very long, but he still found himself wishing it was shorter... Because he was stuffed in the back seat of the Bimmer with Will and Mike, and they were talking excitedly at each other, leaning over him and passing these strange cards back and forth. 

“What the fuck are they again?” Steve asked in annoyance, when Will accidentally elbowed him in the ribs.

“ _Magic the Gathering!_ ” All three boys shouted at once, like Steve was an idiot. Dustin was driving, and Robin was sitting in the passenger side - stifling her laughter. Lucas was going to meet them there, apparently he was bringing stuff for a cookout. Dustin kept complaining about how Lucas was _obsessed_ with grilling now... Steve couldn’t help but think that was maybe preferable to being obsessed with a weird, complicated card game.

When they finally pulled up to the quarry, Lucas was already there - hauling things out of the back of his car. Steve scrambled out of the Bimmer, shoving Mike out of the way and hurrying over to help Lucas. _Anything_ to get away from more nerd talk about geographic locations, and how they somehow generated a thing called ‘mana’.

“Hey, Steve!” Lucas called, slapping him on the back.

“Save me.” Steve said under his breath, as Lucas handed a red cooler to him.

“Uh... sure? Put that down next to the grill.” Lucas said in confusion, pointing out the portable grill sitting on the ground. “Oh shit, did you guys bring Magic?!” He called out, eyes lighting up and dashing over to where Will and Mike were already spreading out their cards on the ground.

Robin casually strolled over to Steve as he finished unloading Lucas’s truck for him. “You think they’d teach me to play, if I asked?” She said with a smirk.

“Oh god - please don’t.” Steve said miserably, grabbing some folding chairs and setting them up... Lucas really knew how to pack for an outing.

“You should have brought Elle, she probably would have run straight through the middle and destroyed all those cards.” Robin mused, helping Steve set up the last couple chairs.

He _would_ have brought Elle... but Nancy had been talking about wanting to spend more time with her before they had to go back home, so he had left her behind. He was starting to wonder if this whole time Nancy had just been trying to get him to come home so that she could fawn over his dog - he didn’t blame her.

When the boys were finally finished losing their shit over the Magic cards, they all stripped down to their swimsuits and charged into the water. Steve dipped a toe in, and ultimately decided that it was _far_ too cold for swimming, opting instead to lounge in one of the chairs Lucas had brought.

Robin plopped down next to him, book in hand, and quietly read. It was pleasant, probably the most calming day he had spent so far back in Hawkins. He liked listening to the sound of the Party splashing around in the water, it reminded him of old times… back when he basically babysat for them, while they got up to whatever crazy shit they could think of.

Having people to look after just felt _natural_ to Steve, he fell so easily into that role - despite his protests about it the first time he’d found himself doing it. It helped him worry less about himself, if he felt responsible for the Party, he didn’t have time to be scared for his own situation, about the big empty house only a mile away from where Barb’s body was found... the one he had to sleep in at night.

Lucas came back in from the water first, setting up the grill and putting some burgers on. He honestly looked in his element, dressed in his fancy apron, all his tools stuffed into the pockets. Steve just had to grin, because despite how grown up he seemed now, he would always be that little kid who ran around and shouted about invading monsters in Steve’s backyard.

“Oh man, that smells great.” Robin said from next to him, as the burgers started cooking - Lucas just beamed with pride. The rest of the boys finally came in from the water just as food was finishing, and Mike shook out his hair - spraying all of them.

“Hey!” Steve yelled, trying to shield his own hair from the splatter. Robin was dashing up out of her chair, shoving aside her now wet book and making a dive for their deck of Magic Cards that had been set aside in favor of diving into the quarry.

“HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT?” Robin yelled, while threatening to throw the cards into the water, ignoring the high pitched chorus of protests that all four boys were making. She passed the cards back to them, but the warning stood - and everyone made a conscious effort not to get any more water on her things.

“She’s scary.” Will said quietly, standing next to Steve as Lucas passed out burgers.

“Yeah, scary _awesome_.” Steve said with a huge grin, Will looked unconvinced.

* * *

They rode back from the quarry with Lucas, because Steve didn’t think he could spend another minute in the backseat with Will and Mike. They stopped off to unload Lucas’s stuff at his mom's place, and Steve got a chance to see Erica - who acted like she didn’t even remember who he was, and then secretly gave him a hug when no one else was looking. By the time they pulled up to the Wheeler’s house, everyone else was already crowded in the living room, filling the space with chatter.

“Now boys, you know you can’t spend the night - Steve and his _friend_ are in the basement, remember.” Karen was saying.

“Aw come on!” Mike whined, “They can sleep in my room!” at the same time that Dustin said “We can share the basement, Steve wouldn’t care!” Steve shot Karen a look that said he absolutely, _would care_. As much as he loved them, he still needed some time to come down from their high energy antics.

“I’m sure Steve and his friend don’t want you there all night.” Karen said suggestively. Robin, who clearly overheard, shot Steve a pained look from the home bar where she had gone to pour herself a drink. Steve dashed over to her and started to make his own, sighing.

“Hello, honey.” Robin said sarcastically, clinking her glass with his.

“Shut up.” Steve muttered, flushing.

“Maybe you should just tell her, everyone else knows.” Robin said.

“It’s different, telling adults is…” Steve trailed off, to take a sip of his drink instead.

“You _are_ an adult, dingus.” Robin replied.

“Barely.” Steve said, aiming a dorky grin at her.

“Well yeah, that's true…” She started, before Jonathan came up to them.

“So I brought this tape, because we were talking - and I thought you’d like it…” He started explaining, and then he and Robin were taking off to the basement, to listen to some weird new band that Steve had never even heard of.

“I think our ‘dates’ are more interested in each other.” Nancy said with a laugh, coming up beside Steve.

“I think my date would be more interested in _you_.” Steve said with a raised brow, and Nancy just laughed harder. Robin had managed to come out to all of Steve’s friends, last night while completely smashed on wine coolers - during that fated game of charades. They’d all rolled with it, because they weren't the kind of people to make a big deal out of that sort of thing. They knew about Steve and it had never bothered them... so it wasn’t much different with Robin.

“So... When are you gonna tell me what happened?” Nancy suddenly asked, leveling a stare at Steve.

“Uh- what do you mean?” Steve said, as if he didn’t know _exactly_ what she meant.

“I _mean_ , why are you here with Robin... and not that guy you’ve been completely hung up over for months.” She said, and Steve shifted uncomfortably.

“We had a fight, he said we weren’t even together.” Steve admitted. Nancy was the type of girl who would figure out what it was, no matter what... so you might as well just give it to her easy.

“ _Were_ you together?” Nancy asked.

“I thought we were but… we never actually said that explicitly.” 

Nancy just rolled her eyes, “Seriously Steve, only you could think you’re dating someone when you actually aren't.”

“Hey! We went _on_ dates, that's like - the same thing right?” Steve said, trying to defend himself.

“Yikes. Okay, so why don't you just ask him out- I mean, properly.” She said, like it was that simple.

“Well… we fought.” Steve said.

“So what, I fight with Jonathan all the time.” Nancy said, “We always work it out - because we’re grown ass people, and it's _worth_ it.”

“That’s different… you and Jonathan are like, meant for each other.” Steve said, one hand coming to itch self-consciously against the back of his neck.

“Yeah, that’s bullshit.” Nancy said, giving him a pointed look.“We worked for this Steve, it wasn't always easy.” 

Steve let out a resigned sigh, because she had a point. “You know, there’s a phone in my bedroom…” She mentioned casually.

“I-” Steve started, breaking off when Nancy just raised a brow at him. “I’ll be right back.” Steve finished, dashing out of the room and taking the stairs to her room, two at a time.

* * *

It was like he’d stepped into a time capsule, Nancy’s room was just like she had left it before they’d all gone off to college. The same pink and white striped wallpaper, impeccably neat and tidy, pictures of her friends posted all over the cork board at her desk… Steve took a moment to look through them, before turning to her bed.He frowned at the Teddy Bear resting in the center, subtly reminding Steve of what a dork he’d used to be.

He sat down and grabbed the phone from the table next to her bed... tried to work up some nerve, before dialing the number to Billy’s apartment. The fact that he had it memorized probably said something about him... He listened to it ring for a few minutes, getting more and more nervous each time, and then his stomach dropped with the click of someone answering.

“Yeah?” A voice Steve couldn’t quite place asked - they sounded like the last thing they wanted to be doing was answering the phone.

“What, are you guys done with the whole Dominoes thing?” Steve asked, like maybe if he referenced their stupid joke he would stop feeling so damn _nervous_.

“Are they seriously still doing that?” The voice said, and it was enough for Steve to realize that he was talking to David.

“David!” He exclaimed, “I need to talk to Billy.”

“Well, Billy is being a massive _drag_ right now.” David said, drawing out the words like he was bored. “How about I get you someone else?” Steve could hear the humor evident in David’s voice, but he wasn’t in the mood for it.

“I’m serious, David. Get me Billy… _please_.” He hated having to plead like that, but at this point he figured he had no pride left anyway.

“Fine, relax.” David said, before yelling for Michael. Steve could hear them talking to each other, and then David must have passed him the handset, because Michael’s voice was suddenly in Steve’s ear - and Steve was wondering what he was even doing there.

“Steve, I think there was some kind of misunderstanding-” Michael started to try and explain.

“It’s fine, I already know.” Steve cut in, because it seemed like Michael was about to try and apologize - and none of this was his fault. 

“I didn’t mean to cause you guys problems.” Michael continued, he clearly felt bad about how things had gone.

“Don’t worry about it, Michael. It’s not your fault that Billy is too thick to listen to reason-” Steve was saying, when a click sounded over the receiver.

“I’m not thick.” A third, humorless voice joined them - Billy must have picked up the handset in his bedroom.

“Billy-” Michael started, he sounded nervous.

“You _are_ thick,” Steve said, unrelenting. “Because you _still_ haven't figured out that I’m hopelessly into you.”

“Oh, _wow_.” Michael breathed, he sounded like he was way too invested in what was going to happen next.

“Michael, hang the fuck up.” Billy hissed into the phone.

“Right, okay - uhhh… goodluck!” Michael said, the click of him hanging up echoed between them.

“You’re ‘hopelessly’ into me?” Billy asked, like he couldn’t believe Steve had actually just said that.

“Don’t make fun of me.” Steve said stiffly.

“I’m not!” Billy quickly amended, “I just… I didn’t know that.”

“I thought it was kind of obvious.” 

“Not to me.” Billy said slowly, and a silence stretched between them, Steve shifted uncomfortably on Nancy's bed.

“I want you to explain Nicole to me.” Steve said finally, adamant for an answer. Billy groaned, and for a moment Steve thought he was going to try and avoid giving one.

“I dated her... _dated_ ” Billy emphasized before continuing, “We’re just friends now, and she- she’s just touchy-feely okay? I didn’t think about how it looked.” he finished, sounding like he was getting frustrated.

“Michael just wanted help with David, it wasn't a date.” Steve explained, figuring Billy deserved something back.

“I know, Dwayne told me... and they’ve literally been sucking face for the last two days in the living room, it's disgusting.” Billy complained, and Steve had to laugh. “...I’m sorry.” Billy continued softly, and Steve almost wasn't sure he was hearing right.

“You should be.” Steve said defiantly, and Billy scoffed.

“Aren’t you supposed to say something like ‘me too’?” He asked.

“Nope.” Steve said simply, “This was entirely your fault, now I'm stuck in Indiana... I actually wanted you to come _with_ me, I had to give your ticket to Robin instead.”

“Who the hell is Robin?” Billy asked, before realizing what Steve had actually just said. “And when were you gonna tell _me_ about this?”

“Uhh… as last minute as I possibly could get away with? I was worried you’d say no.” Steve said with a nervous laugh, he was still kind of worried Billy was gonna think he was too clingy or something.

“Kind of sounds like some of this _is_ your fault.” Billy just said, “And you still haven’t told me who Robin is.” he persisted, like he was _jealous_.

“Robin is a _girl_ ,” Steve answered, rolling his eyes. “And she likes other girls, so I'm like - double safe.”

“Dunno, you’re pretty enough to pass for one.” Billy said.

“I think she’d figure it out when she got down to the hardware.” Steve replied flatly.

“Did you just- did you really just call it _hardware_?” Billy asked in disbelief.

“What’s wrong with that!?” 

“Oh, I don't know… _everything?_ ” Billy said, and Steve could picture the grin on his face - wished Billy was here so that he could _see_ it. He flopped back against Nancy’s bed with a sigh, maybe if he’d just invited Billy sooner - _before_ the party, maybe they could have avoided all this drama.

“How is it going... your trip.” Billy asked softly, and Steve thought he could hear the creak of Billy’s bed - like he was settling in to actually _talk_.

“Um,” Steve started, taking a second to actually consider how it was going. “It’s going good, I was kind of- I didn’t really want to come home, I’ve been avoiding it for a while.” he admitted. “There are some bad memories for me here... there's a reason I moved all the way to California.” Steve finished with a dry laugh.

“What kind of memories?” Billy pressed, and Steve just groaned.

“I don’t wanna talk about it, can’t we talk about something simple?” He complained, rolling over and grabbing Nancy’s teddy bear, making it nod its head - like it agreed with him.

“Sure.” Billy said, not actually offering something better.

“How are things in California?” Steve prompted.

“Shitty... when are you coming back?” He asked.

“Not for another five days.” Steve said, and he heard Billy groan over the receiver. “What?”

“Too long.” Billy answered simply.

“I know… I miss you.” Steve admitted, and Billy just groaned again - even louder this time.

“Stop that, you’re making it _worse_...”

“Sorry,” Steve said, smiling to himself. Both of them got quiet again, and Steve found he was just content to listen to the sound of Billy breathing over the other end.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Billy started to say, pausing - as if he was considering whether he should go on or not. “I think-” then he broke off, like he was struggling to get it out.

“You don’t have to-” Steve started to say, wanting to give him the option to back out.

“Stop... yes I do.” Billy interrupted, and Steve quieted again. 

“It’s like- you’re everywhere here, in California, in my _life_... and I started to realize, I _want_ that.” Billy said, sucking in a breath, like he was trying to psyche himself up. “I want you to keep stealing my friends, like they _seriously_ never shut up about you. I want your dorky smile and your fucked up hair in the morning-”

“Hey!” Steve cut in, and Billy just laughed.

“I want Max to assume that when I'm in a bad mood, it's because of _you_ , because nothing else in my life matters enough to piss me off like that. I want you to keep coming out to the ocean with me, because you’re the only person I feel like I can really share how much it means to me with… And if I- if I fucked this up with you, I would never forgive myself.” Billy finished.

“Oh.” Steve said, feeling like Billy had just reached through the phone, grabbed his heart and _squeezed_.

“Please say something more than that.” Billy said, and Steve could hear the nerves in his voice, the quiet uncertainty.

“I- just- I’m sorry Billy, I want all of that too-” Steve choked out.

“Are you crying?” 

“No.” Steve said, voice wobbling... he absolutely _was_ crying.

“Fuck it.” Billy hissed out, and Steve could hear him getting up. “I’m booking a flight.”

“What?” Steve said, sitting up sharply. “You don’t have to.”

“Yeah, yeah... where the hell are you again?” 

“Hawkins, Indiana.” Steve said softly, a huge smile breaking out across his face. “You gotta fly into Indianapolis, we don't have an airport.”

“Of course you don't...” Billy muttered.

“Seriously Billy - you’re saving money for San Diego, you don't need to do this.” He tried again.

“I’m coming okay? That's the end of it.” Billy said grumpily. “The things I’d do for you...” he muttered quietly.

“Yeah?” Steve breathed out.

“Yeah, don’t get a big head.” Billy warned, and Steve just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could NOT stop thinking of [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6d86JEMOC0) while I wrote this chapter. LOL.
> 
> I had a bit of a moment while working on the next chapter, where I realized I really fucked up by having Heather be Billy's ex back in California… because she TOTALLY coulda been one of Nancy’s brides maids in Hawkins, and Robin could have had a cute little fling while she was here. WHICH HONESTLY… I may go back through and change that, because it seems too perfect to pass up...


	15. Count the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last few chapters of this fic are going to be entirely composed of fluff and sex, so hopefully y’all are here for that LOL.
> 
> I put this up a little earlier than my usual because… Well I’m playing cards against humanity tonight, with my _mother_. If I never post again, it's because I'm dead - _please try to find my body_.

Steve had offered to drive down to Indianapolis to pick Billy up, but the guy _insisted_ on driving himself - “I wanna rent a car,” he had explained. And after a few minutes of arguing about it, Steve reluctantly gave in.

So here he was, waiting outside the Wheeler house - feeling like he was going to actually _throw up_ he was so nervous. Wondering if he’d fucked up the directions... if Billy was actually going to actually be able to find the house at all. Those worries flew out the window, when the hottest ride Steve had ever laid eyes on pulled up - a 1978 Camaro - and Steve kind of wondered how Billy even managed to _rent_ that.

“What the fuck is that?!” Steve shouted in between his laughter, as Billy stopped in the driveway and stepped out to greet Steve.

“A fuckin’ beauty, that’s what.” Billy said, a huge grin plastered across his face. Steve got up from where he was sitting on the Wheeler’s front step and dashed down the walkway to Billy, throwing his arms around him and pulling him in for a hug. Billy lost his step, and almost knocked Steve over, before finding his balance and returning the hug.

“Missed you.” Steve dropped his head, muttering the words into Billy’s shoulder.

“Me too.” Billy said, sighing and letting his body weight sink into Steve. They stayed like that for a moment, just holding onto each other... before embarrassment settled in, and Steve pulled away with a flush coloring his cheeks.

“Come on- there’s like five hundred people in there who want to meet you.” He said, tugging at Billy to bring him inside.

“Oh boy…” Billy said, like that was literally the last thing in the world he wanted to do.

“You’ll be _fine_.” Steve said, as they stepped into the Wheeler’s entryway. Elle bounded over immediately, dancing excitedly in front of Billy. He knelt down, let out a chuckle as she jumped her front paws onto his knee and reached up to lick his face.

“I missed _you_ , too.” Billy said with a grin, scrubbing lovingly behind Elle’s ears. Steve spotted Nancy and Robin sitting at the kitchen counter - and they were looking entirely too innocent, for two people he absolutely _knew_ were spying out the window two seconds ago.

“So... you’re the guy Steve wouldn’t stop talking about all summer long.” Nancy said, addressing Billy straight away.

Billy seemed surprised by that, like he wasn't entirely ready for someone to notice him yet. He stood quickly and walked up to Nancy and stuck a hand out, “Billy Hargrove.” He introduced himself, he seemed nervous to Steve - but to everyone else he probably came off as confident. Elle trailed behind him, like she thought if she didn’t stay hot on his heels he might disappear again.

“Nancy Wheeler, Steve’s best friend... and I guess the reason you’re all here.” She said with a smile, taking the hand.

“Robin, I’ve heard a lot about you too… all bad things.” Robin said with a fake smile, and Billy flinched almost imperceptibly.

“RIGHT WELL...” Steve shouted, crowding into the kitchen and grabbing Billy’s shoulders and starting to try and wheel him back around... aim him back out the door. Because introducing Billy to his friends was a _terrible_ idea, and he was already regretting everything.

“Oh!” Karen had come up behind them, and was staring at Billy while Steve tried to shove him out of the kitchen. She looked like she was about to lose her mind when she saw him, mouth dropped open in awe.

“You must be Nancy’s sister.” Billy said, smiling - really turning on the charm. Steve frowned, pinched sharply at his shoulder. Karen just giggled and flushed, like she’d just transformed into a seventeen year old girl again.

“Oh _please_.” She said, and Steve blanched.

“We're gonna head out now…” He started to say, and Karen looked horror stricken.

“Absolutely not! You’re staying for dinner, don’t be _rude_ to your guest, Steve.” Karen was saying, pushing past them and beginning to bustle around the kitchen. At which point everyone decided the best course of action was to leave the room, because when Karen was on a mission... you wanted to get out of the way of.

“Do you kids want some cookies?” She yelled from the kitchen as they retreated, and Nancy gave Steve a _look_... a look that asked, ‘who just alien abducted my mom, and what did they replace her with?’ and Steve just laughed nervously. Billy just seemed lost, and let Steve push him around without much protest.

Ted was in the living room watching football, so they all filed into the basement. Jonathan had been down there for the last half hour, because he _knew_ there was a mix-tape down there - one he’d given Nancy ages ago, and he wanted it for the wedding. Steve figured Nancy probably got a lot of mix tapes, over the years.

“Hey guys- oh, hey.” Jonathan said, noticing Billy and shoving aside the old boxes - getting up to greet him. Billy seemed relieved, like meeting another guy was easier for him than an entire pack of girls. Steve couldn’t relate, he’d always got on better with girls.

They all flopped onto the couch, Steve nearly landing in Billy’s lap because they didn’t exactly all _fit_. Jonathan opted to take the air mattress that had been set out across from it, rather than try and shove himself in between Nancy and Robin. Elle had followed after them and came to sit at Billy’s feet, he seemed to relax a little at having her near.

An awkward silence came over them for a moment, before Nancy (much to Steve’s relief) took it upon herself to break the ice. “So… are you bored of Hawkins yet?” She asked, peering over at Billy. He seemed unsure of what to do, where to put his arms - like everyone watching him had him a bit unsettled.

“It’s not so bad…” Billy said, managing a smile.

“Well, that's just because you haven't been here long enough yet.” Jonathan said, with a laugh, and Nancy shot him a look.

“It’s _not_ that bad.” She said, echoing Billy’s sentiments, and Steve wondered if they’ve had this conversation before. Nancy’s words filtered back into his head, ‘we work for it, Steve.’ and he guessed maybe that was true… maybe everyone did.

Steve sighed and leaned into Billy a bit more, while Nancy and Jonathan seemed to be having a silent argument with each other. He felt a bit of the tension draw out of Billy’s shoulders, like the close contact was helping - like he needed the reassurance that Steve was still there, and that he wasn’t doing this alone.

“So, Robin... how did you two meet?” Billy asked, and Steve could feel him shift a little. He thought he could still sense a bit of the jealousy in Billy’s tone... like the guy really didn’t want to share Steve with anyone else from California.

“Well, he came into my shop one time - and then decided that it was perfectly acceptable to just show up when I was closing up, like a huge _creep_.” Robin started, giving Steve a look. Nancy’s brows shot up, because none of them had heard this story yet.

“Asked me to take him shopping, which I gotta admit - first time _that’s_ ever happened… but he offered to pay for the food, so yeah. I helped him pick out an outfit for his date with _you_ , because obviously… he's hopeless on his own.” She finished, motioning to what Steve was wearing now.

“There is nothing wrong with polos, they’re classic!” Steve defended, he could _feel_ Billy’s chuckle - felt it vibrate through his back.

“Ohh… Steve…” Nancy said in disappointment. “I thought you were just wearing those because it’s all you had.” And now Steve could feel Billy _shaking_ with laughter under him.

“Now you’re all just ganging up on me.” Steve said, frowning. 

“I can’t believe you stalked her.” Billy said, sounding like he totally believed that was something Steve would do.

“It wasn’t stalking!”

“It seemed kinda stalkerish.” Robin agreed with Billy, and Steve figured this meant maybe they would get along - despite the rocky start. He wasn’t entirely sure if she should be happy about that, or terrified.

“It doesn't sound that bad to me.” Jonathan mentioned, and Nancy gave him a _look_.

“I really don't think we’re going to rely on you for what constitutes as stalkerish, Jon.” Nancy said, rolling her eyes.

“Oh come on! That was one time!” Jonathan complained, and Steve was just glad the heat was off him - listened happily to Nancy steering the conversation away, towards Jonathan's weirdness over his. Robin seemed very interested in where this was going, and kept interjecting with questions.

Steve felt a jab at his side, and then Billy was whispering in his ear “I _knew_ you didn’t pick that outfit out yourself…” He felt embarrassed at first, before he realized no one was actually paying attention to them anymore.

Steve angled himself so he was turned towards Billy and whispered back, “Are you surprised? I would never pick those shoes.” he huffed.

“I prefer you like this, anyway.” Billy replied smoothly, “Dorky suits you.” Steve flushed, and gave a halfhearted shove to Billy’s chest.

“I’m not a dork.” Steve complained, despite the fact that he most certainly _was_ one.

“Yes you are, just accept it... you’re _adorkable_.” Billy said with a straight face, wrapping his arms around Steve’s middle and pulling him in - pressing his nose into the back of Steve’s hair, ignoring his sputtered protests. Then Billy froze and pulled away a little, and Steve realized the conversation with his friends died down and they were all watching them. Nancy's eyes were sparkling a little, like she was really living for this moment.

“Uhhh,” Steve started nervously, “Yeah, you were a little stalkerish, Jonathan.” he finished, like he had at all been listening to them.

“Wow okay, that's the last time I stand up for you, Steve.” Jonathan said with a laugh, and everyone settled in again - dropped the focus on Billy and Steve.

They spent maybe two hours down there, chatting. A lot of questions about California had started to come up, and to Billy’s credit, he handled the onslaught of curiosity pretty well. Jonathan probably asked him a billion things about surfing, which Billy clearly didn’t mind... because he was all for answering every question with unbridled enthusiasm.

“Man, I’d love to come down and shoot that some day.” Jonathan said wistfully, as Billy described the surfing scene in Venice. When Billy raised a questioning brow, Jonathan air mimed a camera. “It’s kind of my thing.” He explained.

Nancy asked Billy about his work, to which he was pretty vague and referred to himself as a mechanic - didn’t mention the whole dealer business. Which Steve took to mean that he wanted to actually make a good impression on them, and he couldn’t help but smile at that. 

Billy must have started to relax, because his arm came to slide behind Steve’s shoulders again, and his hand found its way to the back of Steve’s hair, tangling his fingers in. Steve flushed a little as Billy gave a sharp tug, he knew Nancy was watching them out of the corner of her eye - and it only served to make him flush deeper.

Finally, Karen was poking her head into the basement, calling out to them that dinner was ready. All five of them got up, Jonathan and Robin dashing up the stairs first, followed by Nancy, and then Billy and Steve.

“I’m glad you came, Billy.” Nancy said, glancing back at them as they climbed the steps. “ _Even_ if I now have to find a way to fit in another place setting…” She mentioned, glaring at Steve.

“I really don’t need-” Billy started, and Nancy quickly interrupted him.

“Nonsense!” Then they were filtering into the dining room, and Karen had the whole table set - centerpiece and all... like Billy was the president or some shit.

Dinner went well, and Billy was warming up to everyone - Steve could see it, watch him loosen up, start talking more animatedly. He was laughing more, smiling more… Steve pressed his leg up against Billy’s under the table, pleased by the way it caused Billy to hesitate in the middle of a story - the way he glanced over at Steve out of the corner of his eye before continuing with a light flush.

Steve couldn’t exactly tell if Billy was good with families, or if he was just good with Steve’s family - but either way, watching him fall into place so easily… it felt cozy, like they were just meant to be here together. And he knew he was giving Billy some kind of dreamy look - because Nancy was watching him, and kept smiling knowingly at him every time he did it.

They finished dinner, and Billy helped Karen clear the table... did the _dishes_ for her - she looked like she was about to swoon. Ted probably should have been concerned, but he just seemed relieved that she was distracted enough that he could return to the living room and watch more of the game.

“You know, as soon as he's gone she's gonna realize that you never help with any of that stuff.” Jonathan warned, following Ted to the living room and dropping onto the sofa. Ted just groaned, turned the TV volume slightly up. Robin had wandered off to the bathroom, and Nancy was standing next to Steve, grabbing at his arm and whispering in his ear.

“I think I’m starting to understand your obsession….” She said quietly, eyeing Billy as he was elbow deep in suds, with Karen fawning over him.

“This is actually… I didn’t really expect it to go this well.” Steve admitted, “I’ve _never_ seen him do dishes.” Nancy just bust out with a laugh. Billy glanced back at them, locking eyes with Steve in a silent cry for help - Karen had begun to point out about how big his biceps were.

“Hey Karen, we should uh - you wanted to get unpacking, right Billy?” Steve said, coming up behind them and grabbing whatever plate Billy had just finished and drying it.

“Oh... yeah.” Billy said, and Steve knew full well he had only brought like one bag - and he was pretty sure it only had the essentials.

“Okay, get out of here boys!” Karen said, urging Billy out of the way and taking over the dishes for him. “Nancy why don't you help me with these?” She asked, and Nancy sighed before reluctantly going over to help with the drying. They hurried out of the kitchen, and Billy seemed relieved to finally be alone with Steve. As well as he was doing with everyone, it was a lot in one night... and he seemed ready to get away from all the attention.

“You’re doing great.” Steve told him, and Billy let out a breath - like he’d been holding it all night.

“Yeah?” Billy asked, looking up at Steve.

“Mhmm.” Steve hummed, and Billy crowded into his space, pushed him up against the wall in Karen’s hallway - where no one could see them.

“Wanna go for a drive?” Billy asked softly, under his breath.

“Oh, _fuck_ yes.” Steve breathed back, he’d been dying to get in that car ever since Billy drove up in it. 

“Wow, you’re really about to ditch me huh.” Robin’s voice cut in, she was watching humorlessly as Billy and Steve made their way to sneak out of the door. Steve wasn’t sure when she had gotten back... wondered if she’d caught them practically climbing _into_ each other only moments ago.

“Uhhh-” Steve started, pausing as his hand came to rest on the door knob.

“You so _owe_ me, Steve!” She said, “I came with you so you wouldn't be all sad and depressed in Hawkins.”

“Yes... mega owe you, owe you forever, you’re so awesome-” 

“Oh my god, just go.” She grumbled, stalking away from them. Steve shot Billy a look, and then they were both out of the door, dashing across the walkway to the Camaro.

“Wow…” Steve breathed as he got in, ran his hands over the leather seats.

“Yeah.” Billy agreed, and Steve wasn’t surprised by how natural he looked in here - like he was just _made_ for it. Steve shifted in his seat, because watching Billy behind the wheel of this car was _already_ doing things to him.

Billy keyed it on, and Steve shivered with the purr of the engine. Billy was watching him out of the corner of his eye, gripped the shift stick and shifted into drive, pulled smoothly out of the Wheeler’s driveway and started down the street.

“So, what do you do for fun on a Friday night in Hawkins, Indiana.” Billy asked, taking a cigarette out with one hand and lighting it - placed it between his lips. Steve stared... wondered if he was actually allowed to smoke in this car. 

“Well, we have an arcade - and a bowling alley.” Steve offered, smiling at Billy’s grimace.

“Bowling, well shit - sign me up.” He said sarcastically, and Steve laughed.

“Hey, it’s not that bad!” Steve protested.

“Steve, bowling is the thing you do when literally all other options have been ruled out.”

“Yeah well, in Hawkins - bowling is the first option.” Steve replied, and Billy just gave an exaggerated look of disgust. “Well… Okay this is kinda dumb, but we used to drive out to Merill’s field and watch the stars…” He trailed off, because there was no way Billy was going to want to do that… not if he thought bowling was too boring.

“Where is it?” Billy asked, and Steve looked up at him, surprised.

“You wanna go?” 

“Yeah.” Billy replied, rolling the window down to blow a cloud of smoke out.

Steve rattled off some directions, and by the time they were pulling up to the field it was pretty dark outside. The temperature had already dropped by like ten degrees from that morning, so they just stayed in the car. He felt kind of amazed that the pumpkins in the field now, were actually going to be big enough to sell when fall came around.

“It’s kind of relaxing.” Billy said, stubbing out his cigarette, and Steve realized they had actually been sitting there long enough for him to finish it.

“Yeah, when everything felt like it was getting too crazy - I’d just come out here and do this, it helped a lot.” Steve admitted.

“How crazy could it get here?” Billy asked, like he genuinely wanted to know... because Hawkins sure didn't seem like the kind of place that 'got crazy'. Steve took a deep shuddering breath, and Billy seemed to key in that it was something serious, something more than just High School, small town drama.

“One of our friends went missing, showed up dead in the river like a mile away from my house… She’d been at my party, the night she went missing.” Billy just stayed quiet, listening.

“It really fucked me up, for a long time… I mean- I felt responsible, because I hadn’t exactly been being _nice_ to her, that night... and we all went inside, and she just stayed out there alone… and I didn’t even think about her…” Steve paused, swallowed.

“Actually that’s not true, I thought... I was kind of relieved that she didn't come in with us, ‘cause she was bringing the party down. And I just thought... thank _fuck_ \- she’s finally gone.” Steve finished, staring up at the stars. It wasn’t the first time he’d driven up to Merill’s field to tell his guilt to the night sky of Hawkins, but it was the first time anyone had been in the car next to him when he’d done it.

“Shit.” Billy said, and somehow it was the _only_ thing he could have said that wouldn't have felt patronizing.

“Yeah.” Steve choked out, with a wet laugh.

“That's nothing, you know... compared to the shit I did when I was a kid?” Billy said, glancing over at Steve. “You’re a fucking _boy scout_ , Steve.” 

“Am not…” Steve said, sucking in a deep breath and letting it out. “Sorry, really dumped my issues all over this nice night.” he said, genuinely feeling kind of bad about it.

“Nice night? It’s fucking freezing out there.” Billy complained, frowning at the window.

“Oh come on, it's only like sixty - you should come down here in December.” Steve said, fully ignoring the fact that his own body _also_ seemed to think sixty was too cold.

“No thanks.” Billy said, folding his arms over his chest.

“Not even for the snow?” Steve prompted, a hopeful smile on his face.

“Yeahhh, you know we can just go see snow in Nevada, right?” Billy didn’t seem to notice the way that including Steve in that hypothetical vacation made him smile, stupidly happy.

They sat like that together, and watched the stars for a while longer, let a comfortable silence drift over them. Steve wanted to lean in closer to Billy, but he wasn't really down for sitting on the stick shift. He just glanced over instead, watched Billy’s face as he stared out the window - his skin was lit up by the moon, the soft glow beaming down over them.

Steve realized it didn’t really matter where Billy was, the ocean and the sun weren’t what made him beautiful. Even surrounded by farmland and the chill of an Indiana night, he held the same power over Steve that he always had. 

“You know, this used to be a big make-out spot too.” Steve mentioned slowly, shooting Billy an innocent look.

“Oh, yeah?” Billy asked, tearing his eyes away from the night sky to look at Steve.

“Yep...” Steve said, leaning forward a little. Billy mirrored the action, met Steve over the center console and pressed their lips together. It was the first time they’d kissed since they fought, and it felt like an apology, like Billy wanted nothing more than to show Steve how sorry he was with the slow drag of his lips, the soft touch of a hand at the back of his neck, the sweep of a thumb over his jawline.

It wasn’t enough, and Steve whimpered into it, pressed heavily back - met soft reverence with desperate hunger. Billy tasted like nicotine and smoke, like Karen Wheeler’s home cooked meal... domestic and dangerous at the same time, and Steve _wanted_ it. He fisted his hands into Billy's shirt, tugged him closer, and Billy groaned as he knocked his shin sharply into the center console.

“Backseat - _now_.” Billy growled, shoving Steve off. He was already out of the drivers side, moving around to the back and Steve scrambled after him - diving into the back seat and shutting the door behind him. Billy was on him fast, shoving into Steve’s space and finding his mouth again, pulling him sharply down until the small of his back was resting against the leather seats.

It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but Steve hardly even noticed... hardly noticed the strange angle his head and shoulders were in, resting against the door. Because Billy was on top of him, grinding down against Steve’s hips, and he was hard - and Steve was _aching_ for it.

“Billy- I… I need you to f-fuck me in the back of this- this car… _right now_.” He stammered out, breath hitching at the feeling of friction between them, at the way Billy was practically dry humping his leg. Billy just groaned, his mouth found Steve’s neck and bit down _hard_ on the soft skin there. Steve gasped, body jolting with the sudden sensation of pain, hands pulling insistently at Billy’s clothes - trying to find skin.

“Why do you have to wear so much clothing?” Steve huffed out, annoyed.

“It’s cold out.” Billy said with a laugh, pulling away to remove his jacket and then tugging his shirt off, over his head. Steve’s hands wrapped around him as Billy came back down, trailed over the muscles on his back as Billy kissed him again, licked into his mouth - tongue heavy and demanding.

Steve abandoned Billy’s back to fumble with the front of his pants, tugging insistently at the zipper as soon as he had the button undone. Billy pulled back again, hesitated - something flashed over his face and Steve stilled his hand.

“What?” Steve asked, watching as Billy dropped his forehead to rest heavily on Steve’s chest.

“I don’t have a condom...” He started to say, groaning the words into Steve’s shirt.

“It’s okay Billy... I’ve been tested, haven’t you?” 

“Yeah, after we talked about it… yeah I did.” Steve’s belly warmed at that, because that meant Billy had been thinking about this… thinking about taking the next step with him.

“And you’re good?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Billy replied.

“So what are you worried about? I trust you.” Steve said, and Billy finally looked up, caught Steve’s eyes for a moment before speaking.

“I trust you, too.” He said, leaning in and pressing his lips to Steve’s.

“Well, that settles it then.” Steve said with a laugh, in between Billy’s persistent kisses. Steve hands resumed their mission, shoving at Billy’s jeans until they were bunched up at his thighs. Steve slipped his hands around and grabbed into Billy’s ass, digging his nails into the muscle there.

Billy hissed, bit down onto Steve’s bottom lip and pulled away... settled on top of Steve’s thighs and worked his pants open, tugging them down when he finally got them open - and getting annoyed when they ended up caught on Steve’s shoes. 

Steve leaned up to help, and almost smacked his head straight into Billy’s - who shoved him back down again. “This was a fuckin’ terrible idea.” Billy growled while trying to wrestle Steve’s shoes off.

“No way- this is a fantastic idea,” Steve said, watching as Billy pulled the first shoe off and started on the second one. “The execution is just kind of lacking.” his other foot was freed, and Billy tossed the sneakers into the front seat.

“ _Finally…_ ” Billy said, pulling Steve’s pants the rest of the way off. When he finished, Steve realized his bare ass was now sticking to the leather seats, and he was starting to think maybe this _was_ a bad idea. But then Billy was shoving his own pants the rest of the way down, until they were bunched around his knees... slid his underwear down _with_ them.

He grabbed Steve’s leg and hiked it up, pressed a kiss into the knee - mumbled “Don’t have any lube…” Into the skin there, like it was a declaration of love... and not some filthy warning tumbling from his mouth.

“Get on with it, then.” Steve said, because he didn’t think he could take Billy being soft with him right now. Billy’s eyes flashed, and he leaned in, spit on his fingers... and pressed them firmly to Steve’s hole. Steve’s breath hitched as the fingers breached him, pushed in slowly. Billy worked them carefully, fully aware that just his spit wouldn't do much to ease the way in.

“Hurry-” Steve demanded, he pushed down on them, urging Billy deeper.

“I don’t wanna hurt you…” Billy groaned, like it was taking all of his self control not to give in - not to give Steve what he was asking for.

“You won't.” Steve said, sure of it. Billy just found his lips again, shut him up with a rough kiss - let his fingers slide out, only to replace two with three. Steve moaned into Billy’s mouth, rolling his hips to chase after the sweet burn of Billy’s fingers stretching him. Felt a shudder run through his body when they slid in all the way to the second knuckle.

Steve let loose a whine as Billy hooked his fingers and rubbed firmly at his prostate. A small dribble of precum had begun to pool in the dip of Steve’s stomach, Billy withdrew his hand and swept his fingers through the puddle, used it to slick his own cock. Steve held his breath, watched as Billy lined up - felt the blunt head of Billy’s cock pressing against him, firm, insistent.

And then he was pressing in, and Steve's breath left him in a gasp, Billy was _a lot_ \- it was like every time they did this Steve forgot just how much he was to take. Billy’s free hand came to wrap around the back of Steve’s neck, tangled in his sweat damp hair.

Billy’s eyes were screwed shut - like it was taking all his concentration to take this slowly, and Steve appreciated the effort, because his muscles were threatening to cramp up… then Billy was at his hilt, seated firmly within Steve, and only then did he open his eyes again - searching Steve out.

They waited like that, eyes locked with one another, as Steve adjusted to the pressure inside him… and then he was shifting, moving under Billy’s weight... because he needed _more_. “I’m ready.” he huffed out. And Billy didn’t need any more encouragement than that, he swept a tongue out over his top lip and began to move. It was like every sensation was magnified... the way Steve could _feel_ everything. The heat of Billy inside him, the delicious friction of bare skin - rougher, _sweeter_. 

“Oh-” Steve practically moaned the word, fumbled his hands, wrapped them around Billy’s shoulders, because he needed to hold on to something. Because he felt like he was going to _lose_ himself, and the only thing that could possibly hold him down was Billy.

Billy was rolling his hips, pushing up into Steve in a slow, controlled rhythm. The drag of his cock was almost maddening, and Steve knew his legs were trembling - knew from the way Billy’s fingers tightened at his thigh, in an effort to keep him steady.

“God Steve… You’re- you’re so…” Billy started to say, before his voice trailed down to a mumble.

“I-I’m so what.” Steve asked, breath hitching when Billy snapped his hips up - a wave of pleasure spiking through him at the sudden movement. 

“Hot, perfect… _tight_.” Billy said, snapping his hips again as he spoke the word ‘tight’.

“Wow - for a second there I thought you were talking about _me_ , but you just like my ass.” Steve managed to get out, and Billy groaned.

“Shut up, Harrington.” He growled, but Steve knew better - he’d already heard all about how much Billy liked listening to him _bitch_.

“Oh, so now we’re on a last name basis-” Steve trailed off into a high pitched sound, as Billy angled himself and drove up _hard_. As much as Steve wanted to keep talking, his head was suddenly in a fog - he couldn't focus on anything other than the feeling of Billy hitting that spot… sharp, relentless.

“I never want you… to do that again.” Billy was growling the words, and Steve had to try very hard in order to actually connect his brain to a coherent response.

“D-do what?” Steve gasped out, dug his nails into the skin of Billy’s back.

“Leave like that, not _tell_ me where you’re going.” He breathed the words, fucked Steve through them.

“I’m sorry.” Steve murmured softly, and he meant it, meant it _so_ much. Because he could hear the fear in those words, could feel the way Billy’s fingers curled tight at the nape of his neck... like he thought he needed to hold on to Steve, like he thought there was still a chance he could lose him. Billy just groaned, leaned in to muffle Steve’s apology with his lips. Pressed in _deep_ , and Steve whined with it - with the feeling of Billy filling him so completely. 

The sound of them echoed through the cabin of the Camaro, their breathing mingling together, fogging up the windows. The resonant moans Steve made as Billy thrust into him, and Billy’s own grunts of effort answering back. The obscene slap of skin on skin, Billy’s hips connecting solidly with the back of Steve’s thighs.

Steve couldn’t focus on any one thing, let all of it wash over him. He felt dazed, the only thing keeping him from completely fading out, were the overwhelming sensation of pleasure rolling through him, sharp and lingering, each time Billy drove into him.

“I love this, I love you...“ Steve mumbled, because he wasn't thinking - because his brain was jelly and his mouth had decided to soldier on without it. Billy let out a strangled sound, almost like a whimper... and then he tensed, and Steve realized he was _cumming_. That Billy had just finished first, and was losing his rhythm - hips stuttering as he emptied into Steve. 

Steve ground his own hips down, like he needed it deeper. Like he wanted to feel that burning, slick heat all the way to his belly... And then Billy was groaning, and Steve felt him pull back - slip out. Steve whined in protest, but Billy’s hand abandoned its grip on his thigh, slid between his legs and scooped the cum that had begun to drip out of Steve’s ass back up... pushed his fingers in and rubbed, quick and rough, against Steve’s prostate.

He wasn’t sure how long it took - probably two seconds, with Billy leaning over him, face pinched in concentration… Steve couldn’t handle it, couldn’t handle the feeling of Billy’s fingers sliding in him, so slick with cum. His vision whited out, and his whole body shook - _trembled_... And Billy just worked him through it, pressed his fingers in _hard_. Steve knew he was making an embarrassing, high pitched sound - crying out, voice filling the empty air in the car.

He felt his cum hit his stomach - but the shaking hadn’t subsided, and Billy resumed the motion, rubbing again. “ _P-please_ , Billy I _can’t_ …” Steve whined, squirming under him, pushing his hips down to take Billy in deeper despite his protests. Billy just groaned, a drop of sweat rolling down his forehead and dripping onto Steve’s cheek.

Steve felt his cock swell for a second time... and he wasn’t even aware he was _capable_ of that, because no one had ever taken the time to try and make him cum _twice_. Billy brought him to the edge again fast, and Steve knew it was happening - because he tensed up, felt it in his muscles.

And he didn’t exactly cum… Steve had never had an orgasm before where he didn’t actually ejaculate, but apparently there was plenty of time for all kinds of firsts with Billy. Instead his body just shook with it… He grabbed onto Billy’s arm _hard_ , made him stop moving his fingers. Because the feeling was so intense, like he was going to _die_ like this - and he wouldn’t even be mad. Because if he was going to die, this was _exactly_ the way he wanted to go…

“ _Billy…_ ” He whimpered pathetically, and Billy finally withdrew his fingers, sat back and stared down at Steve - like he was admiring his work. Steve was too brain-fogged to care that Billy’s cum was dripping out of his ass, onto the Camaro’s luxury leather seats... to care that his stomach was disgusting, his own sticky mess soaking into his shirt.

Didn’t even think about how he’d actually said he _loved_ Billy - that his stupid, sex addled brain had actually thought that this was a good time to say something like that.

“You look filthy.” Billy said with a grin, entirely too pleased with himself.

“You look like an _asshole_.” Steve bit back, embarrassed. Billy just hummed, leaned in and kissed him. 

“Brat…” He murmured fondly against Steve’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was actually harder to research solid facts on multiple orgasms for men - because all I kept reading was that it's basically different for everyone…? So I just kind of took the things I learned and made a fantasy cocktail for you all - no pun intended.


	16. Quality Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man... this chapter wasn't really supposed to exist _at all_... LOL. I entirely meant for this to be a tiny montage of Hawkins, and then in the same chapter we were meant to have Nancy's wedding. And then WHATEVER THIS IS HAPPENED, I had a lot of weird feelings about it - but in the end, I'm posting it. FUCK IT.
> 
> It's also the longest chapter I'm pretty sure... I also realized that Billy’s Camaro is a two door car, and I hadn’t been considering that at all while writing the last chapter… WHOOPS.

He’d said he _loved_ Billy.

Sure, it happened in the middle of sex... when people said all sorts of things they didn’t actually mean. Except he _did_ mean it, he meant it completely - with all of his _soul_. 

And Billy hadn’t exactly said it back… which was okay. Even though it was leaving him with this weird, nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was okay, because he’d kind of sprung it on Billy, and maybe it was too early to be saying something like that in the first place. 

But that didn’t stop him from worrying about it, about how Billy didn't say it back. And it was kind of ridiculous, because the guy had flown all the way to _Indiana_ for Steve… and that should have been enough. Luckily, he barely had any time to spend on overthinking these things - because the next few days in Hawkins were like a blur, a whirlwind of Billy...

Even though he was kind of dreading it, the Party had been dying to meet Billy - ever since Mike had walkied them and told them all about him showing up. He’d been worried that Billy was going to find it a little weird, that the majority of Steve’s friends from his High School years were like four years younger than him.

But as soon as Billy had found out, as soon as the Party started regaling him with stories of Steve tagging along with their childhood escapades… Billy just smiled big at Steve, got this devilish look in his eye and started calling him _babysitter_. It wasn’t Steve’s favorite nickname, but he probably would have died of humiliation if Billy called him ‘Princess’ in front of everyone - so he wasn't gonna complain.

Mike and Lucas seemed skeptical about Billy at first, like maybe they didn’t think him and Steve made sense together. Dustin lost his _mind_ , made Billy tell him all about California… and soon enough the other two couldn’t help but join in, demanding to know all about the ‘beach babes’ that MTV had convinced them were actually real. Steve kept shooting Billy a dark look when he seemed to be getting too detailed on that subject. 

“Girls in Los Angeles, man… they’re a different _breed_.” Billy said ignoring Steve’s glare, Lucas and Mike looked totally into it.

“You guys have girlfriends.” Steve reminded them in annoyance. 

Will just seemed to get shy around Billy, nervous. Tried not to make eye contact, but still spent way too much time watching him... Steve knew _exactly_ how the kid felt.

The Party kept talking about how they all wanted to go to the arcade, and Steve reluctantly gave in after an hour of them pestering him about it. Billy seemed content enough to tag along, not quite as adverse to that as he was with bowling, apparently.

Robin had gotten roped into something with Nancy and her bridesmaids… Steve could remember the look of horror on her face as Nancy dragged her away to a room full of women, who were hopped up on booze and the giddy anticipation of a wedding that was only four days away. 

He’d given her a thumbs up and a stupid smile, and her eyes flashed... he was pretty sure she was gonna kill him when they got back. Which meant his last night on earth was going to be spent listening to the Party argue about who was better at Dig Dug, and that seemed kind of on brand for his pathetic existence.

“Don’t you get any new games here?” Billy asked as he looked over the arcade cabinets, almost _nothing_ had changed since Steve grew up here - Hawkins had barely any of those newfangled, fancy games that California was probably flooded with.

“We got Splatterhouse!” Dustin said, sounding far too enthusiastic about that.

“That’s like six years old…” Will chimed in quietly, “But they do have _some_ new games here.” Steve knew full well that Will probably spent the most time out of all of them, hanging around whatever arcade was closest to their college. 

He tried to not get choked up by the sudden realization that they were all graduating soon… that they were actually old enough to be finishing with school. “Splatterhouse…” Steve muttered, instead of getting emotional on them. “That sounds uh- violent.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll protect you, pretty boy.” Billy said, laying a heavy arm across Steve’s shoulders - pulling him closer.

“Gee thanks.” Steve said with a eye roll, unable to keep the stupid grin off his face. The Party was already swarming around Splatterhouse, totally oblivious. Only Will was looking back at them eyes glassy and wide... he looked away quickly when he realized they’d noticed him staring.

Steve watched them fight over Splatterhouse for about twenty minutes, before he got completely bored. “Thirsty?” He asked Billy.

“Always.” Billy said in a slow drawl - eyed Steve like maybe _he_ was the drink. Steve just shoved at his shoulder and led him over to the cooler near the counter, grabbed a soda. 

“Wanna split one, or you want your own?” Steve asked, stepping up to the counter and wrestling some change out of his pockets. He’d already given the majority of it away to the Party, and he was kind of surprised he even had enough change left to buy the soda.

“Splitting is fine.” Billy responded, eyes sweeping the arcade... like he was looking for anything else they could do, other than wander back over to the four man children who were shouting at a video game. 

Steve paid for their drink and twisted it open, taking a swig and sighing as the sharp feeling of carbonation hit the back of his throat. He offered it to Billy, who took it and licked suggestively around the opening of the bottle before taking his own sip. Steve flushed and turned away, trying to look anywhere other than Billy - the last thing he needed to experience was the nostalgia of an unwanted erection in public… there were only so many things he wanted to relive about High School.

“Oh man, we should play that.” He said and pointed out the Turtles In Time cabinet, rather than acknowledge Billy’s flirting. Steve didn’t really care about video games for the most part, but he had spent the first year he moved out to California binging on Saturday Morning Cartoons. It was probably a way to rebel against the notion that he was actually becoming an adult… he had always been partial to The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. “Used to watch that all the time.” he explained when Billy gave him a funny look.

“Yeah? Who's your favorite?” Billy asked as they came up to the cabinet, shoved Steve’s hand out of the way when he tried to put the last of his quarters in.

“I like Leo, he's a badass.” Steve said, eyes sparkling a little.

“Of _course_ you do.” Billy groaned while putting his own quarters into the machine, like he had seen that coming a mile away. 

“Okay, then who do you like?” Steve asked, selecting Leo as his character - because fuck Billy, Leo _was_ badass. Billy selected Raphael, and Steve gave him a look. “You’re seriously gonna act like I'm predictable and then choose Raphael?” Billy just grinned, totally unapologetic. 

It didn’t take long for them to get way too into the game, there was just something about fighting imaginary bad guys alongside Billy that felt so right - so fun. Steve had to smile at the countless times Billy ended up diving in front of a rocket on the surfing level, taking the hit for himself instead.

“You’re still a disaster at this, even in a video game.” Billy growled, and Steve just laughed.

“My hero.” He breathed out... and then they promptly died at the next level. Steve figured that was when you called it quits, but Billy was already shoving more quarters in.

“We’re trying that again.” He said when Steve gave him a questioning look. “Gotta beat this shit.” And that’s when Steve realized things were about to get serious…

“Hell yeah!” He shouted, getting into it with Billy - settling down to really _try_. Steve had no idea how long they went at it, but it must have been a pretty long time, because he suddenly heard Mike’s frustrated voice from behind them.

“Jesus, are you guys _done_ yet!?” They both turned around to see the whole Party watching them impatiently, “We wanna go home.” And okay… _that_ had never happened before. Usually Steve was the one begging to get out of this place, sick of waiting for them to be done with whatever game they were currently obsessed with.

“Wait, you’re ready to go?” Steve asked, feeling kind of bummed that this night had to end.

“You’ve been playing that for like three hours.” Dustin said, sounding annoyed. Probably because he’d tried to get Steve to play games with him for _years_ , and Steve always found a way to get out of it.

“We haven’t beat it yet.” Billy said gruffly, trying to look like he didn’t actually care about that… despite the fact that it was pretty obvious he really needed to _win_ when playing a game.

“We could come back tomorrow.” Steve offered.

“Are you kidding me?! You hate arcades!” Dustin yelled, exasperated.

“I dunno,” Steve said. “I guess they’re okay.” Dustin sputtered at that. But Steve was too busy looking up at Billy to pay him too much mind, and Billy was grinning back down at Steve.

The Party said their goodbyes outside the arcade, then Will and Dustin filtered into Lucas’ car. There hadn’t been enough room for everyone in the back of the Camaro, so it was just Mike with them for the ride home.

Mike slid into the back seat of the Camaro before Steve got in, and on the drive back he chattered the entire time - mostly about how he and Will were _clearly_ better at Splatterhouse than Dustin and Lucas were.

“You have fun tonight?” Steve asked quietly as they pulled up to the driveway.

“Always have fun with you, pretty boy.” Billy answered, smiling at Steve.

“Ugh, gross - we get it, you two are _sooo_ in love, blegh.” Mike groaned from the back seat, “Lemme out before you guys kiss, okay?” Steve glanced nervously over at Billy, trying to gauge his reaction to being referred to as ‘in love’. He just looked annoyed, glaring at Mike in the rear-view mirror.

Steve sighed and got out of the car, slid his seat forward so Mike could take off down the sidewalk towards the house. “What a punk.” Billy finally said, getting out and coming around to stand next to Steve.

“It’s probably a phase…” Steve said, pushing his hands into his pockets.

“Do twenty three year olds still have phases?” Billy asked, while Steve wasn’t quite able to keep himself from yawning. 

“Sorry, not bored… just tired.” Steve said when Billy shot him an offended look.

“Need me to carry you in, princess?” Billy asked, and Steve paled at the mental image of Karen finding Billy carrying Steve over her threshold.

“Nope!” He said quickly, starting up the walkway. Billy was right behind him, hand pressing lightly at the small of Steve’s back - for no other reason than to drive him completely crazy, probably. When they made their way back down into the Wheeler’s basement, Robin was waiting for them. 

“How did the thing go?” Steve asked her, mostly because he had a death wish.

“It was… horrible - terrible, I actually wanted to die.” She complained, glaring at Steve. “How was the fun arcade trip? Where you got to have _fun_ , and do _fun_ things.”

“Oh man, it was really great.” Steve said, unable to keep his stupid smile off his face. That was probably the wrong thing to say, because Robin got this dark look... like she was weighing the pro’s and con’s of murder.

“I need a shower.” Billy said sniffing under his arm - as if that somehow made the excuse more convincing. Then he turned tail and dashed back up the steps and out of the basement, leaving Steve to deal with Robin alone.

* * *

The only way Steve could think to make it up to Robin, was to promise to spend the entirety of the next day with her… so he ended up inviting her along for his morning walk with Elle.

“So Billy is… _interesting_.” Robin said, watching as Elle stopped to sniff suspiciously at a stick laying across the sidewalk.

“Okay, seriously... what do you think of him?” Steve asked, because maybe he was a little masochistic... and he was worried that Robin would hate Billy forever, because of the things he had told her.

“I don’t know yet, it’s obvious you’re head over heels for the guy.” She said, glancing over at Steve to catch him flushing. “I think he is too, I mean he can’t keep his hands off you.” she finished with a raised brow.

“I know, we usually get more time alone together than this - I think he’s…” Steve trailed off, because there was no way he was gonna admit out loud to her that Billy was probably just horny as hell.

“Yeah... well if you guys try to fuck in the basement while I'm there, I’m _so_ done with you.” Robin said, and Steve nearly choked on his own saliva.

“I don’t think you need to worry about that…” Steve answered slowly, he was pretty sure Billy would try _anything_ \- but there was no way he was gonna let that happen.

“Good, because as disgustingly cute as you guys are together… I do _not_ need to be there for that.”

“You think we’re cute together?” Steve asked, unable to keep how happy that made him out of his tone.

“Ugh...” Robin groaned, “You’d better not tell anyone I said that.”

“Are you kidding? I’m telling _everyone_.” Steve teased, while Robin aimed a solid punch at his shoulder.

And okay, maybe he wouldn’t tell anyone - because his arm still kind of hurt, twenty minutes later when they’d finished Elle’s walk. Robin just scoffed at him when he gave her a pitiful look and rubbed at his sore bicep.

“ _Please_ , I barely even touched you.” She said, fiddling with the coffee pot in the Wheeler’s kitchen. It was her second cup today, and Steve was starting to pick up on the fact that Robin might have been a little caffeine addicted.

“Yeah well, tell that to the bruise I’m gonna have…” Steve complained.

“So what exciting thing are you gonna treat me today, to make up for being a completely shit friend and ditching me for the boyfriend that ditched you.” Robin asked, finally pouring herself a cup of coffee and adding in a little cream.

“Uhhh…” Steve started, before realizing that was a pretty good question… because they were really running out of things to do in Hawkins. “Book… store?” Steve offered, because he remembered Robin reading at the quarry… and he knew Billy had a thing for reading. It was probably the most brilliant plan he had ever come up with, to get them to realize they have some common interest.

“Okay, that is acceptable.” Robin said with a little nod of her head, like she was impressed Steve had that good of a suggestion. Steve could probably count on one hand the amount of times he actually went into the tiny book store in the middle of Hawkin’s modest downtown, he always found actually focusing on a book for any amount of time to be kind of impossible. Besides, he could always watch the movie version and it took no where near the amount of time, right?

Billy came shuffling into the kitchen while Steve was milling this over, looking adorably sleep ruffled. “Bookstore today?” Steve asked him as he collapsed bonelessly into a chair at the table.

“Mmm, okay… make me breakfast.” He groaned, laying his head on the table, eyelids still heavy with sleep.

“Two frozen waffles coming up!” Steve said cheerily, rummaging through the freezer.

“Is that really considered ‘making’ breakfast?” Robin asked skeptically.

“S’good enough for me.” Billy muttered into the table. 

They weren’t getting a lot of sleep, because Billy kept knocking his knees into Steve’s. And Steve had definitely elbowed him in the ribs countless times, if Billy’s pained grunts were anything to go by. Because they were stuck sharing the air mattress, and it was a lot smaller than Billy’s bed back in California - it was _clearly_ meant for only one person. 

Steve bounced back just fine, it wasn’t the first time he’d had to get up and look alive after spending a sleepless night in Hawkins... Billy however, looked like a freight train had run him over. Nancy came into the kitchen next, giving Steve a look, because he was making Eggo's _again_.

“You have a problem.” She said dryly, grabbing a pot and pulling out a packet of cinnamon sugar oatmeal. Like that was in any way enough to convince you that you weren't eating _oatmeal_.

“These aren’t even for me!” Steve protested, she just hummed - like she didn’t entirely believe him.

“So Robin, you had fun last night… right?” Nancy went on to ask curiously, as Robin stirred a spoon around in the mug of coffee clutched in her hands. Steve wondered if Robin was going to be honest, or just humor Nancy. But when he looked up to catch her expression, he was surprised by the guilt written on her face.

“Wait, what happened last night?” He asked suspiciously. Robin had given him a hard time for the whole thing… but now she was acting funny about it.

“Nothing…” Robin muttered, and Nancy just smiled... took the hint and let it drop.

“Seriously? Are you keeping secrets from me now?!” He asked, suddenly feeling kind of left out.

“ _Loud..._ ” Billy groaned from the table, interrupting Robin before she could do more than open her mouth - Nancy seemed to notice him for the first time.

“Aw, rough night?” She asked innocently, and Steve _knew_ she didn’t mean it like that... but he still flushed when Billy puffed out a breathy laugh.

* * *

Robin watched impatiently as both Billy and Steve fiddled with their hair, “Are you guys serious right now? We’re going to a _bookstore_ …” She complained.

“Yeah, well lookin’ this good takes work.” Billy said, giving her a sultry look - even winked at her. Robin just screwed her face up in disgust, which was ridiculous in Steve’s opinion, because Billy looked _amazing_ like that. 

“Almost done…” Steve said, trying to keep the peace. 

“You guys take longer to get ready than Nancy does, and she wears makeup.” Robin went on, flopping dramatically over the couch.

“Done.” Billy said, sticking his hands in Steve’s hair and ruffling it back up.

“Hey! Wait- no!” Steve cried out, trying to shove Billy away. He went away with a laugh, and Steve stared horror stricken at his hair, Billy had _destroyed_ it... By the time they made it to the Bookstore, it was one thirty... and Steve was already starting to second guess his master plan to get Robin and Billy to bond.

Because they had spent the entire drive down arguing about books, and Steve wasn’t even sure how someone _could_ argue about a book… but they’d certainly found a way. It didn’t help that Steve had absolutely no idea what they were talking about, so he just had to sit in the passenger side and listen to them get more and more annoyed with each other.

He was relieved when they finally got there, thinking maybe they would cool it now that they were actually in public, but they just kept at it. The soft tinkle as they entered the book store only barely audible above their groaning at each-other.

Steve sighed, figured they could work it out just fine without him... so he split off, listened to the sound of their arguing fade out behind the rows and rows of bookshelves, and tried to find something to occupy himself with.

After about thirty minutes of looking through new releases - feeling just completely mind numbingly bored, he wandered off to the children's section. At least these were short, and had pictures. By the time Billy wandered over to find him, Steve was nose deep in a Bill Peet book and huffing out a laugh.

“I probably should be surprised to find you here, but I’m really not.” Billy said dryly, and Steve looked up to catch him leaning against one of the bookshelves, grinning down at Steve. “What exactly is your reading level, pretty boy?”

“My mom used to read me this… before she got too busy to be a mom at all.” Steve replied, looking back down at the book with a pout.

“Oh…” Billy said, and Steve couldn’t help the grin sneaking out onto his features. Because Billy looked guilty as hell. “I didn’t mean anything by it…” Billy started to explain and Steve laughed.

“Nah, I never read this in my life.” He admitted, setting the book aside. “But it was pretty good for a kids book.”

“You little _shit_.” Billy grit out, stalking forward and caught Steve around the shoulders with his arm - ground his knuckles into the top of Steve’s head, gave him a _noogie_ … like they were twelve.

“The way you guys flirt is so _weird_.” Robin said, and they both looked up to catch her watching them. “Found my book, let's go.” She said, holding up a small purple book with a wizard hat in the center.

“Nice.” Billy said as they headed up to the counter, he’d snuck the book Steve was reading into the small stack he was already holding.

“Are you guys actually getting along now?” Steve asked. 

“We always got along, dingus.” Robin said back, checking her books out first.

“Yeah, _dingus_.” Billy echoed, and Steve groaned. Maybe he should have just left things well enough alone, he wasn’t sure he actually wanted the two of them picking on him simultaneously. Billy just grinned and snuck his hand into the back pocket of Steve’s jeans, as they waited in line.

“Alright, if you two are gonna be friends - I’m gonna need you to sign a contract that stipulates you must go soft on Steve.” He said, flushing a little at the wiggle of Billy’s fingers against his ass.

“I’m not signing anything until I get my lawyer to read it over.” Robin shot back, stepping out of the way.

“I’m always soft on you, pretty boy.” Billy said, pulled his hand back and went up to purchase his own books. Steve hung back with Robin, eyeing the Bill Peet book as it slipped into the shopping bag and was handed over to Billy. “What, you said it was good.” Billy said, shrugging when caught Steve's look.

“Yeah well, you don’t have to buy _everything_ I think is good.” Steve said, let Billy thread a finger into his belt loop, pulling him close as they walked back to the car. Steve kind of just wanted to grab his hand, get it over with - because it seemed like that's what Billy really wanted to do… and just never quite got the nerve up for it.

But before he could make up his mind to do just that, they were back to the car - and Robin was beating him to the front seat, sticking her tongue out at him as he glared at her. Billy pushed his seat forward and motioned for Steve to get in the back. 

He eyed the slightly obvious stain on the leather back there, and wondered how much the rental place was gonna charge for damages.

* * *

By the third day, they had kind of figured out how to sleep in a small bed together. Steve tried not to focus too hard on the fact that he seemed to fall naturally into the role of little spoon.

“Ugh, you guys look so happy I could puke.” Robin complained, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. She had woken up to find them cuddling together, and Steve just grumbled, twisted around to bury his face into Billy’s chest. “Nancy is having another… girls night, thing.” Robin went on, and Steve turned back around to look up at her with squinty, curious eyes. “I’m gonna go, she invited me.” she finished.

“Okay… have fun?” Steve said it as a question, because considering the death glare she gave him last time - that kind of seemed like the last thing she would be interested in. He got even more confused as she turned completely red, said “Whatever…” stood abruptly and marched out of the basement.

“The hell did I say...?” Steve asked no one in particular.

“You’re so good with women.” Billy muttered, Steve hadn’t even realized he was up.

“She just left.” Steve said.

“Yep, cause you’re not actually-” Billy started to say, and Steve kicked out in frustration, nailing Billy’s leg. He groaned and screwed his eyes up, clutched at his shin.

“She just left us alone, in the basement.” Steve said again, trying to be painfully clear. Billy’s eyes opened and it looked like he was thinking for a second.

“Oh.” Billy said realization dawning on him, and Steve rolled his eyes - rolled his entire body over, pinning Billy to the mattress.

“Think we got time for a quickie, before Karen tries to make you an entire breakfast buffet?” Steve asked. She had nearly lost her _mind_ when she caught him serving Billy frozen waffles yesterday.

“You think I’d say no, if we didn't?” Billy asked, bending his non-bruised leg and pressing it roughly in between Steve’s legs. 

“ _Fuck_... sleeping next to you has been torture, not being able to touch you.” Steve groaned out, feeling his cock swell at the pressure between his legs.

“I’ve had to tell my dick to get back down, like five times already since I got here.” Billy admitted, shifting, and bringing his hips up to meet with Steve’s instead of his knee. Steve whined at the press of Billy’s erection against his own, tried to keep his voice down… fully aware of the thin floors, that they could _hear_ people talking in the living room above them.

“Guess we’re just gonna have to make up for it now…” Steve said, letting his hips grind mindlessly down into Billy, too tired still to put any more energy into it. Billy’s hands wrapped around Steve’s neck, pulled him in for a kiss. Steve’s lips parted easily, and Billy’s tongue swept in - like he didn’t even care about morning breath.

Steve sighed into it and his hips stopped moving, because he wasn’t quite awake enough to multitask yet. Billy groaned, broke the kiss and grabbed Steve by the shoulders to flip him over... switching positions, rolling over the top of him and letting his weight lay heavily on him. Steve made a small sound of surprise, and Billy slapped a dry palm over his mouth to muffle him.

“Think you can keep quiet for me, pretty boy?” He asked, locking eyes with Steve and watching for a response. Steve just nodded, got the picture... and Billy grinned, like he was pleased with Steve. He didn’t move his hand away, just kept it there as he shoved their pants down… didn’t really seem worried that they got bunched up, trapped somewhere around their knees.

Steve sucked in a breath through his nose, when Billy wrapped his free hand around both of them. Shuddered at the sensation of velvety soft skin on skin, as Billy’s cock moved against his. Billy kept a firm pressure on them, slid his hand up and down slowly - like he wanted this to last, wanted to savor it. Steve squirmed under him, desperate for more, the need for release at the forefront of his mind.

He mumbled Billy’s name against the hand, felt Billy’s fingers twitch at his cheek as lips brushed over rough skin. Billy just shushed him, a hiss of air from between his teeth... and Steve bristled, nipped defiantly at the center of Billy’s palm.

Billy jolted, glared down at him - but didn’t take away his hand. He _did_ give in to Steve’s impatience, dropped his head to rest heavy at Steve’s shoulder, ground his hips down hard into the fist wrapped around them... picked up the pace.

“You trying to make me mad, Steve?” Billy whispered into his ear, warm breath tickling against his skin. Steve just whimpered, tried to count in his head, the amount of times Billy had used his actual name when they were like this… only when he was serious. 

Rather than answering, Steve just tried to meet Billy’s thrusts with his own, tried to press his hips up into the heavy weight on top of him. Billy groaned, pulled away so that Steve had to arch his back to keep skin contact. Billy’s hand slipped off Steve’s chin, and planted it in the center of his chest, shoved Steve back down into the mattress. He settled back down on Steve’s thighs, towering over him. Looking down his nose at Steve with a cocky grin pulling at his lips - took them back in hand, and rolled his hips, maddeningly slow. 

Steve’s brain felt like it was going funny, full of lust and want, watching Billy like that… Because it didn’t take a lot for his mind to connect the dots, that this was what Billy would look like if he was _riding_ Steve… and all of a sudden he wanted so many things - things he hadn’t really thought about until now.

“I... I wanna fuck you like that.” Steve managed to get out, in between the hitched breaths and choked back moans. Billy’s grip faltered, and for a second it looked like he wasn’t entirely sure he’d heard Steve right.

“You wanna… I uh… _right now?_ ” Billy finally got out, voice going smaller as he asked the question. Steve bit back a chuckle, because he was pretty sure Billy wouldn’t take him laughing right now very well... but he couldn’t keep the stupid smile off his face.

“Maybe not right _now_ … but yeah, I want to.” Steve said, hands coming to grab at Billy’s thighs - urging him to move his hips again.

“Fuckin’ shut up then, you’re distracting me.” Billy snapped, turning his head away... like he thought there was any way he could hide the deep flush spreading across his skin from Steve.

Steve just let his brain fog out, let himself get lost in the feeling of Billy’s hand - the gentle but constant friction, as Billy slid his hips back and forth. Steve sucked his lower lip in between his teeth, and bit down _hard_ \- like the pain could help keep him quiet. Billy just found Steve’s eyes with his own again, locked on, watched him like he was the only thing in this world.

He wasn’t sure how long Billy kept them on the edge like that, but it was long enough that Steve was starting to feel overwhelmed. “ _C’mon Billy…_ ” he whined, surprised by the sound of his own voice - by how wrecked he sounded. 

Billy’s face screwed up, almost looked pinched in pain.... but he picked up the pace, moved his hand quicker, squeezed just a little tighter. Steve threw his head back against the pillow, let go of Billy’s thighs to fist his hands into the sheets tangled beneath them - like he was holding on for dear life.

And then it was all too much, and he was cumming. Wet heat splashed out across his stomach, soaked into his t-shirt. Billy lost his rhythm, and Steve could feel thighs trembling on either side of him, watched as Billy’s lips fell open in a gasp. 

Watching Billy cum was probably one of those things Steve would never get tired of, his own cock gave a valiant little twitch as Billy’s release shot out over Steve - mingled together with what was already spread out all over Steve’s stomach... got all over Billy’s hand in a sticky mess as he stroked himself through it. 

Billy fell forward, landed on Steve heavily - breathing hard. “That was nice.” Steve said through his own harsh breaths, smiling as Billy’s curls tickled at his chin. Billy just snorted, lifted his head up to give Steve an amused look.

Steve wrapped his arms around him, rolled them to their sides and pressed in - ignored the sticky feeling sandwiched between them. Their legs tangled together, and Billy brought his hand up to Steve's face... smeared cum all over Steve’s cheek. 

“Eugh.” Steve groaned, face pinching up in disgust. Billy just huffed a laugh, and pulled his hand back.

“Sorry, forgot about that.” He said, except he didn’t _look_ that sorry about it - he looked kind of happy. Before Steve could call him out on it, Billy was leaning in, pressing the flat of his tongue to Steve’s cheek and cleaning him off.

“ _Billy_!” Steve protested, laughing and halfhearted shoving at him.

“What? I’m helping.” Billy said, grinning.

“You’re _so_ not.” Steve gasped out, managing to hold Billy back. He just dropped his head and nuzzled into Steve’s neck instead, sucked softly at the skin there. “We should probably get up.” Steve said reluctantly, eyelids fluttering a little as Billy pressed a kiss under his jawline.

“Don’t have to.” Billy murmured against him, and Steve really wondered about that… wondered if anyone was gonna miss them, if they just spent the entire day down here.

Of course, spending an entire day cuddling together in the basement of his Best Friend’s childhood home... while _sounding_ perfectly plausible, was a little unrealistic when put into practice. Especially when there was the uncomfortable sensation of cum drying, and sticking your shirt to your stomach. So around noon, they finally dragged themselves up and out of bed, tried to sneak their way to the bathroom without anyone noticing them.

“Oh, you’re up.” Steve startled at the sound of Karen’s voice behind them, and slapped a hand over the very obvious mark Billy had left on his neck.

“Yeah - guess we just needed uh…” Steve hesitated, “ To sleep in?” he tried, and Billy was just grinning next to him.

“Yeah, Steve was really wiped out, too much exercise-” Billy started to say, when Steve slapped heavily at his chest and shot him a look. “Ow...” Billy muttered, rubbing at the place Steve’s hand had connected with.

“Okay well… should I make you boys some breakfast?” She asked, looking between them suspiciously.

“You don’t have to do that-” Steve started to say, at the same time as Billy smugly replied with “Already ate.”

Karen just laughed, “You boys are so funny… how do eggs sound?” She said, already making her way back to the kitchen.

“Think she figured it out, yet?” Billy asked Steve, as they watched her go.

“God… I hope not.” Steve replied.

* * *

With Robin and Nancy gone off to that mysterious ‘girls’ thing, and the Party otherwise occupied with the X-Files reruns on TV tonight… Steve and Billy ended up in the Camaro again, just driving around Hawkins - with Steve pointing out whatever nostalgic thing they passed by, recounting stories about growing up here.

They pulled into the parking lot of the old High School and sat for a while, while Billy smoked a cigarette and Steve told him all about the crazy bullshit he got up to back in the day. Stories about people he didn’t even _know_ anymore, couldn’t help but wonder where the hell they were now.

Billy just seemed happy to listen, every now and then interjecting with a question - encouraging Steve to go on, to just keep talking. When he drove them back to the Wheeler’s, he took a different road. And Steve slowly started to realize they were turning onto a very familiar street, dropped his head into his hands and groaned.

“What?” Billy asked, glancing over at him.

“This was my street, that's my old house.” Steve said pointing it out, and Billy pulled over to the curb and idled the car.

“Seriously…? You grew up in _that_?” Billy asked, “Guess you really are a rich boy.”

“It’s not that fancy, not really.” Steve replied, trying to play it down. “Well, we did have the only private pool in town though.”

“Oh man-” Billy said, suddenly looking devious. “Looks like no one's home, let's crash that bitch.” 

“No- wait, Billy.” Steve said, reaching across the center console and grabbing onto Billy’s arm before he could open the door and get out. “I don’t uh- think we should…” He’d expected Billy to put up more of a fight, push a little harder. But he must have seen the inkling of fear in Steve’s expression, let Steve tug him back into the seat.

“Okay.” He just said, watched Steve’s face closely.

“Sorry, I just…” Steve trailed off, didn't want to admit that the thought of going anywhere near that pool still made him sick to his stomach... “I got a better idea?” he tried instead, a hesitant smile on his face.

The Hawkins public pool was completely dark and abandoned, locked up for the night. But he figured something like that wasn’t going to be much of a deterrent to Billy. They got out of the car and wandered over to the chain link fence, and before Steve had even really taken it in... Billy was already scaling the thing, swinging his legs over the top and landing on the other side.

“C’mon.” Billy called out, as Steve tried to figure out how exactly he’d done that so smoothly. Steve climbed the thing nowhere near as gracefully, managed to tear the knee of his jeans when he made it up over the top.

“Shit.” He said, sticking his finger through the new hole when he’d landed back on the ground. “I liked these jeans.”

“Hey, a few more of those and you might actually be _cool_.” Billy teased.

“Yeah, because grunge is _so_ my style.” Steve fired back dryly, following Billy as he started towards the pool. When they got to the edge he knelt down, stuck his hand in the water and shivered. “ _Fuck_ , that's cold.”

Billy just crouched next to him, mirrored his action. “Hawkins sucks.” He said as the cool water hit his hand, Steve just laughed.

“Yeah, gotta say California has really spoiled me.” Steve agreed, sighing and sitting back - unbuttoning his pants.

“You’re seriously gonna go in there?” Billy asked him, watching as Steve stripped down to his boxers.

“What, scared of a little chill?” Steve asked, sticking a tongue out at Billy before running and jumping into the still water. By the time he’d come up, Billy was already half undressed and following behind him. Steve turned away as Billy splashed into the water, sending a spray right at Steve’s face.

“Oh hell- fuck this shit, it’s like _ice_ in here.” Billy gasped, complaining as he surfaced again. Steve probably would have made fun of him for it, but his own teeth were chattering - and he was pretty sure Billy would call him out on it.

He just wrapped his arms around his chest instead, like that might help keep him warm. “Maybe we should just get out.” He offered, as Billy swam over to him.

“No way, you made me get in here... now you’re gonna enjoy it.” Billy growled, throwing his arms around Steve’s neck and pulling him closer - until Steve’s back was pressed against his chest. Steve was always surprised by how hot Billy ran, like he just radiated with warmth, even in the cold night air of Indiana. Steve melted into his arms and just let their shared body heat soothe him.

“I spent so much time here, as a kid.” Steve sighed out, let Billy pull him back - followed the not so subtle encouragement for Steve to float on his back beside him. Steve let his arms splay out in the water, kicked his feet lightly to stay above. He fumbled for Billy’s hand in the water, found it and laced their fingers together - because he hadn’t stopped thinking about it since yesterday.

Billy just squeezed back.

“Swim team?” He asked, and Steve smiled at how Billy remembered the seemingly insignificant things he had told him.

“Yeah, I was like... obsessed with it, wanted to be the best.” Steve said, remembering the drive he had back then, wondering where the hell it had gone. Billy just snorted, like he wasn’t at all surprised that Steve had a competitive streak.

“Bet you looked good in those tight little speedos.” Billy said.

“Oh yeah, of course that’s where your brain is gonna go.” Steve said, rolling his eyes and letting his head turn in the water to get a glimpse of Billy’s smug grin. “You look good in _everything_ ,” Steve sighed, and Billy reacted like he hadn't been expecting that - huffed all the air out of himself and nearly sunk under the water.

“Seriously?” He asked after sucking in another breath, and bobbing back up to the surface.

“Yeah, it’s really unfair.” Steve complained, like he was actually bothered by this. “You’re like, so out of my league.”

“That’s fucking ridiculous, Steve…” Billy dropped his legs, stood on the floor of the pool and steered Steve around until he was looking up at Billy. Steve flinched a little as water dripped from loose curls onto his face. “Do you not get, how fucking _amazing_ you are?” Billy went on, and Steve flushed - tried to look away, but Billy just grabbed his face and turned him back.

“I mean it-” Billy insisted, “You’re the most… you make me laugh like no one else does, I can be having the worst fucking day, and then you show up and just _talk_ to me- and it makes me so fucking happy… and I know I say the wrong things and act like a jackass, but you never let it scare you off...”

“You’re embarrassing me.” Steve muttered, averting his eyes again.

“Yeah well, you _should_ be embarrassed - with that stupid shit that just came out of your mouth…” Billy muttered, “ _Me_ , out of your league…”

“Okay! I take it back - I’m the one who's out of _your_ league.” Steve laughed out, twisting around and splashing water at Billy. “And it’s freezing in here and I’m getting out!” he finished already wading back towards the edge of the pool.

“Ooh, tell me what you _really_ think.” Billy mocked, placing a hand over his heart. Steve just heaved himself up and out of the water, started putting his clothes back on - even though he was basically soaking them as he did it. Billy was shouting something from the water, but Steve was barely listening… spotted the keys to the Camaro in Billy’s discarded jeans pocket and snagged them up.

“Guess I’m driving back then.” Steve said, a glint in his eye as Billy’s jaw dropped.

“Get back here!” Billy yelled as Steve took off for the Camaro, speed slightly hindered by the fact he had to climb the fence again. By the time he was back on solid ground, Billy was right behind him - already dressed and launching himself over the fence like a damn pole vaulter… it probably would have been intimidating if Steve wasn’t more confident that Billy just wanted to fuck him, and not kill him.

He made it to the drivers side, and nearly had his hand on the latch when Billy was tackling him - twisting him around and trapping him against the door. Steve was about to open his mouth to protest, when Billy’s lips slid roughly against his. He gave in easily, always did when it came to Billy. Wrapped his arms around strong shoulders, and tangled his fingers into wet curls.

Billy’s body was pressing heavily into him, and he could feel every line of Billy’s chest through their wet clothes, could _feel_ the muscles rolling against him. Steve had this strange, delirious thought of wanting to get closer… as if that were even possible. He settled instead, for licking into Billy’s mouth - traced the sharp edge of Billy’s teeth with the tip of his tongue.

“You were gonna get the seats wet.” Billy murmured when he finally pulled back to catch his breath.

“Oh- yeah cause the fact that we got cum in the backseat isn’t worse.” Steve said, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, but that was unavoidable.” Billy replied, pressing his face into the crook of Steve’s neck and breathing in. Steve knew he probably smelled like chlorine, but Billy didn’t seem to care.

Steve just kept his arms tight around him, let Billy hold him - or held Billy? He wasn’t really sure which was more true at this point. He could hear the sound of crickets in the trees across the parking lot, let their chirping soothe him. The hair on Billy’s upper lip scratched lightly against Steve’s neck as he shifted, and Steve shivered a little - because he was still damp, and the night air was chilly on his skin.

He wasn’t sure how long they stayed there, but eventually Billy was pulling back. Searching Steve’s face... rising up on his toes to press a soft kiss into Steve’s lips. It wasn’t like earlier, wasn’t like their usual sort of kiss... it wasn't _desperate_ \- desperate like they couldn’t breath if they didn’t take the air from each other. No, this was something else, like Billy just wanted to be close - didn’t really need anything else from Steve.

Wasn’t searching for gratification, just wanted to feel connected. So Steve sighed into it, kept things slow. 

“Let’s go home.” Billy said, almost a whisper in the night air.

“But the wedding is in two days.” Steve said, even though he kind of wanted to consider Billy’s offer. 

Billy just chuckled, “I meant our new home… the _basement_.” he intoned, like they were some sort of neglected children - forced to live out their lives in the horrible, icky basement.

“Oh, right.” Steve said, feeling silly - obviously Billy wasn’t implying that California was their home… well it was _his_ home. Steve just felt like home was wherever Billy was, but he wouldn’t mind if that happened to be California, too. 

“Okay, lets go.” he said with a smile, and Billy finally let him up off the car door.

* * *

Nancy was officially freaking out. 

“It’s happening tomorrow.” She was telling Steve, standing in the middle of the basement looking like she was about to actually pass out. It was also going to be the last two days of his visit to Hawkins, he noted in the back of his head.

“Yeah. And everything's gonna be _fine_ , Nance.” Steve said, trying to calm her. And he didn't even have to lie to do it, because everything _was_ going to be fine. The flowers showed up on time to the venue, the catering was on point, her dress was the most beautiful thing Steve had ever _seen_ … “Everything has gone perfectly.” he finished, reassuring her.

“Yeah, what’s up with _that_!? Something’s gonna go wrong... I can feel it, Steve.” She said, finally flopping on the couch next to him.

“Not all weddings have to have a disaster.” He offered.

“That’s the total opposite of what every rom-com has told me, ever.” Nancy complained, leaning her head on his shoulder.

“Rom-coms are stupid.” Steve said, and Nancy gasped.

“You’re such a liar, I know you love Pretty Woman.” She said.

“Not anymore.” Steve grumbled, and she gave him a look. “It’s a long story.”

“You’ve changed so much.” She said softly, and Steve had a feeling this wasn’t actually about him not liking Pretty Woman anymore.

“I should have come back sooner...” He sighed, “I just - it’s hard for me, to be here.”

“And I’ve been too busy with my work here to come down to California, It’s not just you.” Nancy sighed along with him.

“Maybe after your honeymoon, the next trip can be you and Jonathan coming down to California - I’ll teach you to surf.” Steve offered proudly.

“You are in no way qualified to teach her to surf.” Billy’s voice said, and Steve looked up - he hadn’t even heard the guy come in. 

A few hours ago Karen had started taking out old photos of Nancy and showing them around while on the verge of tears - and seeing as how there were plenty of Steve in the ones from High School… Billy was pretty happy to sit up there and look through them with her. Steve and Nancy had ended up fleeing to the basement to try and escape the embarrassment.

“Wanna join the pity party?” Nancy asked, pointing out a perfectly good spot on the couch for Billy. 

“Who are we pitying?” He asked, sitting down next to Steve.

“Me.” Nancy said miserably, “I can’t believe this is happening - what if we stop loving each other? What if we turn out like… _like my parents?_ ”

“Or even worse, mine.” Steve said, before realizing that wasn’t exactly helpful, Nancy looked at him in horror.

“Jesus christ.” Billy groaned, “You guys are being ridiculous.” he grimaced as Steve and Nancy both kicked up a protest over that. “I’m serious, you and Jonathan are going to be fine - you’re nothing like any of our parents... I mean, you actually _like_ each other.” Billy said.

“He’s got a point.” Steve said with a smile,

“Pretty sure they liked each other, when they got married.” She said, still unconvinced.

“Well, you gotta try right? Can't just avoid something because it _might_ go wrong…” Steve said, glancing over at Billy. He just cleared his throat and looked away, like something was caught in it.

“Wow, now you’re giving me relationship advice...” She marveled, “Are we still in the same universe?”

“We’re clearly not, because Elle actually likes someone more than she likes Billy.” Steve teased, and Billy made this sulky noise. Elle had spent the majority of their time here in Hawkins, falling asleep on Teds lap in the recliner - Billy was so visibly jealous that it was actually kind of sad.

“Whatever…” He grumbled, and Steve tried to console him by patting his shoulder.

Nancy seemed to hesitate for a moment, then turned to Steve with determination. “ So... I've been kind of thinking about this, and how to ask you and… Like I get it, it's brides _maids_ … but you're my best friend, and I really want you up there with me when I do this thing.” Nancy said, getting the last of it all out in a rush - like she was afraid she would second guess herself if she didn't just come out and say it.

Billy just stayed silent... watched them, like he knew he had become a fortunate observer to something that probably should have been private - intimate.

“Like I could say no to that,” Steve said with a laugh, pulling her in for a hug. “Seriously Nancy, you should have said something sooner.”

“You're just so important to me, and I haven't seen you in years! I didn't know if we were still… if things were gonna be weird.” She admitted with a sniffle, Steve felt a weight at his back and realized Billy was wrapping his arms around the both of them.

“What is happening right now…?” Steve asked, started to wonder if maybe they really _had_ been teleported into some weird, new universe.

“I wanted in on this.” Billy explained simply, and Nancy just laughed again - laughed like she hadn’t been so scared earlier, like everything was going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably would have specified WHAT books Billy and Robin were arguing over, but I pretty much only read Horror (and a little fantasy) and I feel like Billy and Robin would be into _smart people_ books - so... not really my forte.
> 
> On another note (ba-dum-psh) I was listening to [Sledgehammer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KkiqTmwEQ-U) earlier this week and nearly fucking DIED. Because there is literally no other song that more accurately represents the sExUaL eNeRgY in this fic… 
> 
> And I guess there should be a warning here? Because yeah, I'm like 9000% sure that Billy and Steve are gonna switch positions in the next chapter, and it was never my intention to do that but it is happening now and I cannot be stopped LOL. My friend warned me there may be some outrage, but I'm convinced you are all down for the ride. 😎


	17. To Have And To Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try my best to get the next chapter up on schedule but I’m going to be completely honest with everyone… I’m feeling a little burnt out and a little writers blocked lately, and I may have to take a little longer to get it up. This chapter took me longer than it probably should have to finish, and my friend's birthday is coming up and I have been trying to knock out a fic she requested too, usually I would have no problem juggling fics but well… IT’S NOT BEEN MY WEEK... OR MONTH. So please _bare with me_.
> 
> Also for anyone whose like _wait what_ , yeah I changed my username - you're not crazy. The old name was a super ancient login I used for like everything, and I never really thought I was actually going to be posting anything on Ao3 so I didn’t put much effort into it... So now we are new and improved -3-b

Steve was standing in the middle of the Wheeler’s living room, fiddling nervously with his tie. He had been getting used to the comfort of not having to wear a suit every day, and was kind of dreading how he had to spend an entire day in this thing.

Robin was spread out over the couch, with Elle laying over her lap, getting her charcoal grey pantsuit completely covered in tiny orange hairs. “Would you stop messing with it? You look fine.” She complained.

“I know… I know.” Steve said, still pulling at it.

Nancy was flitting about the house, and Karen was trailing after her, trying to get her to settle down. They had to be at the venue in like two hours, and the whole thing was starting to feel unbearably _close_. Ted was nowhere to be found, and Billy was in the bathroom - getting ready.

Steve knew Billy brought a suit with him, he had been trying to get a peek in his suitcase ever since the guy got here, and Billy was getting more and more annoyed with him each time. “You’ll see it eventually…” he would growl, and Steve realized how incredibly _impatient_ he was.

“Okay, I can’t stand it any longer… Steve, we’re gonna drive down early. You can meet us there right?” Nancy swept back into the room to say.

“Yep, got the directions right here.” He said confidently, holding up a piece of paper on which Nancy had scrawled out how to get to the venue only a little while ago.

“Perfect, okay we’ll meet you guys there.” She repeated, hurrying back out of the room and shouting for Ted.

“I think I’m gonna need one of those pet-hair-roller thingys.” Robin said, looking down at her lap when Elle hopped down to go inspect the sound of the front door opening and closing.

“I’ve got one in my bag.” Steve offered, heading for the basement, taking the steps two at a time and rummaging through his suitcase. By the time he’d made it back upstairs, Billy was standing in the living room, chatting casually with Robin.

Steve stopped in his tracks, couldn’t help the little flutter in his chest when he saw Billy. He’d always kind of wondered how Billy would pull off a suit, because his vibe was so _chill_ \- shorts and tanks, jeans and t-shirts. Steve could never really picture him any other way, it never really felt like Billy anymore when he tried.

But apparently real life was a lot more impressive than his imagination was, because Billy looked amazing in a suit. He turned ever so slightly, just enough to catch Steve’s stare, and _smiled_ \- which really just made the whole thing better.

“Wow.” Steve said, and Billy laughed. Robin glanced back and forth between them, and then sighed and got up off the couch to grab the roller out of Steve’s hand.

“Soak it up pretty boy, ‘cause you’re _never_ gonna get me in another monkey suit after this.” Billy said, tugging uncomfortably at the sleeves.

“What!? But it looks great!” Steve said in protest, and Billy just mumbled out a gruff ‘whatever’.

“We should probably get going…” Robin said, twisting around to inspect the back of her leg, making sure there were no more stray dog hairs stuck to her.

They filed out of the Wheeler house, after Steve made sure everything was off - Karen had been stress baking the entire morning, so he checked the stove just in case and then locked up the house on the way out.

Robin got into the back seat of the Camaro, graciously allowing Steve to take the front this time. He unfolded Nancy’s directions while Billy keyed the engine on, he looked over them briefly then started reading them off.

The venue was this grand old hotel just outside of Hawkins, it was one of those places people came out of the cities to spend a weekend at… and it was _just_ far enough outside of town that none of them had to actually see any of the locals during their stay.

It was about a thirty minute drive, and the first half went pretty smoothly… But Steve had never actually been to the place, and as soon as they got off the main road they got a bit lost.

“Oh… I think we were supposed to take a left there…” Steve muttered, turning his head and watching as their turn off slowly faded into the distance behind them.

“Damit, Steve! You have to tell me that _before_ we pass it…” Billy grumbled, pulling a u-turn.

“Well actually… no we were good, it's the next one.” Steve said, flipping through the directions and looking a little confused.

Billy grit his teeth, hands tightening on the wheel as he did _another_ u-turn… they were lucky that the road was pretty abandoned.

“Wait…” Steve started to say, and Robin exploded from the back seat.

“ _That’s it!_ I’m driving, you guys are terrible at this!” Robin yelled, and something about the tone in her voice had Billy pulling over - reluctantly letting her out so she could take over the driver's seat. He looked lost for a minute, before she yelled at him to get in the back

Steve mouthed Billy a silent apology. He looked sour... sort of resembled an oversized child who had just been sent to time out, at least Elle was back there to keep him company. Robin found the turn off for the venue rather quickly, and Steve was starting to think maybe he wasn’t that great with directions. There was a sign out front pointing them towards where to park, and Steve blanched a little at the amount of cars here. 

“Oh man... I’m going to have to see people from High School, aren’t I?” Steve groaned, because it had just suddenly dawned on him.

“Yep.” Robin and Billy both chimed in together, looking far too excited by the prospect. Steve just reluctantly got out of the Camaro, and slid his seat forward so Billy could follow with Elle. Steve remembered the tiny bow in his pocket, and knelt down to clip it to the back of her collar. 

“Now _that’s_ what I came here to see.” Billy said enthusiastically, going on to tell Elle all about how pretty she looked. Steve just rolled his eyes and handed the leash over to him… because if he was gonna gush over her like that, he could be the one who had to be responsible for keeping her out of trouble, too.

Robin fell into step with Steve as they walked towards the venue, as Billy got stuck behind with Elle - who was immediately side tracked by a particularly fascinating bush. Steve glanced out of the corner of his eye, and caught Robin fiddling with the hem of her jacket.

“Okay, why are _you_ nervous?” Steve asked, she’d had that weird energy all day and Steve had been dying to ask about it.

“Just… you know… weddings.” She replied vaguely, clearly trying to avoid giving an actual answer.

Steve just sighed. “Fine, don’t tell me... but I’m totally gonna find out what it is anyway.” He said, smiling when Robin rolled her eyes. Billy caught up to them as they made it to the entryway, and they all stopped to sign the guest book, Steve laughed when Billy signed for both himself _and_ Elle.

Billy just beamed back at Steve, like making him laugh was one of his favorite things.

* * *

Steve left Robin and Billy to find their seats, and went to search out Nancy. She was in a back room with the rest of her bridesmaids, and they were currently trying to pin her veil on. 

“Ow, careful!” She said as one of them accidentally poked her with a bobby pin.

“You look beautiful, Nance.” Steve said, shutting the door behind him.

“Oh my god you’re finally here - seriously, I thought you’d _bailed_ or something…” Nancy said, eyes lighting up with relief as she saw him.

“We kinda got a little lost.” Steve admitted, falling into a chair to watch the rest of them try and finish getting Nancy ready. He was under no illusion that he could in any way help to make that process run more smoothly… 

“Of course you did.” Heather muttered from where she was wrestling with the bustle behind Nancy’s dress. “Seriously, how the hell is this thing supposed to work?!” She finally yelled in exasperation.

“Hey Heather, been a while.” Steve said with a smile, he’d never really been friends with Heather exactly - but they got along well enough.

“Are you any better with dresses, than you are with directions?” She asked.

“Nope.” Steve said cheerfully, he was glad he had the excuse of being terrible to get him out of doing anything today.

“Step aside girls, I’ve had experience in this department…” They all turned to see Karen standing in the doorway, looking determined.

“ _Mom_ … I told you to find a seat!” Nancy complained, Karen just ignored her protests and knelt down next to Heather, showing her how the bustle worked. 

“Shouldn’t you guys have practiced this sooner…?” Steve asked, and then blanched as several pairs of death glares were shot in his direction. He promptly shut his mouth and just watched as they finished with Nancy’s dress, then let the train back down once they felt they had it well enough figured out.

“If you need help with it after the ceremony, just come get me.” Karen was telling Heather, who looked kind of overwhelmed.

“I should have just had the seamstress update it…” Nancy muttered. She was wearing Karen's old dress, and although she’d had it fitted - she’d left everything else original.

“It looks good, stop worrying.” Karen tutted.

“You know they make them with just one pin up point, right mom?” Nancy complained, twisting a little and checking herself in the mirror.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Karen asked, checking her watch. “Oh boy, times running out - okay if you wanna back out, now’s the time dear.”

“ _Mom!_ ” Nancy yelled, “Please just go sit down!”

As Karen left the room with a huff, Ted shuffled past her and squeezed his way in. “Alright, all of you get out - this part’s my job.” he shouted, making little arm motions for everyone to leave the room. Truly, it was the most authoritative that Steve had ever seen Ted.

“My parents are so embarrassing…” Nancy groaned, as all of them filtered out of the room to stand out in the hall. Will was the only groomsman, because Jonathan wasn't really the type of guy who needed anyone around him besides the most important people.

“Nancy said she wants you and Will walking together, followed by the girls…” Jonathan was saying, “Like, it's for a ‘better flow’ or something… I don't know.” 

“Relax, everything's gonna go fine.” Steve said, patting Jonathan’s back heavily. Steve had never seen him look so nervous in his _life_.

“I keep telling him that, but it doesn’t seem to be making much of a difference.” Joyce chimed in, smiling a little at Steve. “I heard you’ve got someone special with you.” She said, pinching lightly at the sleeve of Steve’s jacket.

“I- yeah… he um… he’s out there.” Steve stumbled over his words, because Joyce just had that way of _knowing_ things - and it always kind of unsettled him.

She just laughed, warm and pleasant. “You look so happy now, when you left you seemed so lost… I think California has done you good.” She said, and Steve tried to hide his face - because he really didn’t need everyone watching him get embarrassed like this. And then she was slipping an arm into Jonathan’s, and tugging him out into the main hall where the ceremony was taking place.

“It’s starting.” Will said, stepping up next to Steve, he looked almost as nervous as Jonathan did. Steve just grinned and threaded an arm through Will’s, like Joyce had with Jonathan. Will turned bright red.

“Ready, kiddo?” Steve asked, and Will just made a pained noise... and then they were stepping out into the hall, and the wedding guests turned towards them. Steve just searched through the crowd of smiles and formal wear, to find Billy - looking back at him, holding Elle up and making her paw give a little wave.

Steve really had to fight back the laugh that was threatening to bubble up as they passed by. When they came up to the small step up for the bride and groom, Steve broke off from Will to stand on the bride's side. He was pretty sure he caught Robin giving him a thumbs up, and then the next set started down the aisle and she whipped around to watch the girl’s entrance.

When the last of Nancy’s bridesmaids had finished lining up beside Steve, he glanced over to catch Jonathan looking extremely nervous and mouthed a ‘you’re gonna be fine’ to him.

Then the music kicked over to the all too familiar tune of ‘Here Comes the Bride’, and then Ted was leading Nancy down the aisle… and Jonathan kind of looked like he’d just taken a shot to the gut. The collective oooh of the wedding guests luckily drowning out the punch of air Jonathan breathed out when he saw her.

Nancy threw her arms around Ted as they came to the end of the walkway, and then he pulled away to sit next to Karen, who was already dabbing away at the tears on her cheeks. As soon as Nancy stepped onto the platform and stood across from Jonathan, the officiator started rattling off all the stuff they _had_ to say at these things.

Steve got bored fast, weddings were never really his thing - the fact that the wedding was his own _best friend's_ wedding only made it marginally better. He occupied himself by watching the way Nancy and Jonathan were looking at each other, he’d never seen two people who looked more completely in love than they did.

When Steve looked away, he caught Billy watching _him_ \- hand pressed to his cheek, like he was equally bored. Steve aimed a wink at him, and Billy smiled a little. They had spent pretty much the entirety of the last four days together, and Steve still wasn’t sick of him - kind of wanted this ceremony to be over just so he could _stand_ next to the guy again.

Steve managed to tune back in right as the officiator was saying something about kissing, and then Jonathan was leaning in - and the two of them shared a chaste kiss. They never had been one for displays of affection in front of other people, let alone an entire room of their friends and family.

“WOO! GET IT!” Steve shouted, and Nancy startled, glaring over her shoulder at him while Jonathan fought back a laugh. A couple people from the crowd joined in, and Nancy rolled her eyes and pulled Jonathan back in for a proper kiss.

* * *

Steve had to stay behind with the Bridal Party for the photos, and by the time they were finally done and made it to the reception hall, he found Billy had already completely loosened up his tie and abandoned his suit jacket somewhere. Steve kind wished he’d gotten more time to stare at Billy all dressed up like that, but at least he seemed more comfortable like this.

“Hey,” Steve said, as he came up to him “Where’s Elle?” Billy nodded towards a group of kids who were playing with her off to one corner of the reception hall, and Steve flopped into a chair across from Billy with a sigh. 

“Okay... where’s your jacket?” He asked the second question, and Billy nodded towards Robin - who was standing over by the bar, wearing not only her own jacket... but now had Billy’s draped over her shoulders as well.

“You look tired.” Billy said, watching as Steve kicked his legs up onto an empty chair.

“Weddings are too _long_.” Steve complained, and Billy reached out to take one of his ankles in hand - slipped the heel of Steve’s shoe off and rubbed soothing circles into the arch of his foot. “Oh damn, keep doing that.” Steve nearly moaned, and Billy just looked ready to dive across the table and maul him.

“I brought you a drink, so I’m going to have to ask whatever this is…” Robin said as she walked up to their table, and gestured between them, “To stop.”

“You’re the _best_.” Steve said, reaching out with grabby hands for the glass of wine Robin was holding.

“I thought I was the best.” Billy complained, pressing a little harder into the sole of Steve’s foot.

“You’re _both_ the best… don’t make me choose.” Steve sighed, swallowing down a mouthful of wine.

“Oh my god, yes.” Nancy suddenly said from behind Steve, stealing the glass out of his hand and finishing it off. “I needed that.” Steve tilted his head back and gave her a pitiful look.

“Do you feel like a new woman?” Robin asked with a smirk.

“Not exactly, feels the same - but Mom is pretty happy.” Nancy said, pointing out Karen who was chatting up Hopper and Joyce, looking like she was on cloud nine. Steve narrowed his eyes at them, at the way Joyce and Hopper were standing just a little _too_ close.

“Still can’t believe that's a thing...” He muttered, and Nancy laughed. 

“We’re supposed to dance now, so everyone can judge us.” Jonathan said, coming up behind Nancy.

“They’re not gonna judge us Jonathan…” Nancy said with a roll of her eyes, but she let him pull her to the dance floor.

“Four out of ten.” Billy said, as soon as the song kicked on and they started swaying in each other's arms.

“I’d give it a five, they’re at least trying.” Robin joined in.

When the buffet finally opened, they all got up to grab food - and by the time they made it back to their table one of the kids had returned Elle to them. She looked exhausted, and ended up curling up under Billy’s chair to sleep. Billy looked like he was about to slip some of the chicken from his plate down to her, and Steve pinched at his arm.

“ _Don’t you dare._ ” He hissed, and Billy just stuck the chicken into Steve’s open mouth instead.

And then it was speeches, and Steve had never been more glad that Nancy wanted to keep things short and simple - because if she’d asked him to do a speech he probably would have opted for throwing himself out a window, instead.

By the time the final speech was done, and Joyce returned to her seat, the entire room was full of teary eyed sobbing - and even Steve felt a little choked up. Thankfully the music was turned back up, and managed to drown out most of the crying. Robin had disappeared from their table, and Steve assumed it was to get more drinks... but she’d been gone for almost twenty minutes at this point.

“Karen sure can dance.” Billy commented, watching as Karen swung an unhappy looking Ted around the dance floor.

“ _Karen_ can dance? Look at Dustin, man!” Steve said, pointing out the Party.They were all flailing around like psychopaths, it looked absolutely ridiculous. As soon as Steve had pointed them out, they seemed to notice him and were calling him over to join them. 

Billy looked horrified as Steve got up out of his chair, “C’mon, time to get loose.” Steve said, and Billy was looking at him like, out of all the things, this was the one that was gonna break him.

“No Steve, don’t do it…” Billy started to say, watching as Steve danced his way over to join the party.

“Don’t be a wet blanket, Billy!” He called back, doing an absolutely horrible dance move, with far more confidence than he probably should have had.

The Party all cheered Steve on as he got to them, and he couldn’t really spare much thought about how Billy hadn’t followed him - because ‘Get Down Tonight’ was playing, and a song like that really required all your attention.

The next time Steve looked back towards their table, he noticed Hopper had slid into the chair next to Billy... and things were looking kind of tense. He watched them for a while, watched as it seemed to cool off - and then Hopper was slapping a hand against Billy’s back.

“Hey Billy!” Steve called out, “Hurry up before I find a new partner!” Billy’s eyes snapped up to his, like he took that threat seriously. And then he was up and stalking over to Steve, pulling up right behind him.

“You know, usually when people dance they try to match the rhythm of the song.” Billy teased smoothly, using his own hips to knock Steve into moving with the beat.

“Were you talking to Hopper?” Steve asked, trying to glance over Billy’s shoulder at their table. Hopper was just watching them, a smirk on his face.

“He said if I hurt you, he knows how to make sure no one finds my body.” Billy said, steering Steve in the opposite direction.

“What!?” Steve asked, trying to shoot a glare back at Hopper.

“Billy, check this out!” Dustin called out, breaking into a robot that was actually pretty impressive.

Turns out Billy was really too good at dancing, which was just another box to check in the ‘things that make Billy impossibly attractive’ list that Steve had been mentally cataloguing over time. Lucky for Steve, Billy just had a knack for guiding people - it had shown through when he was teaching Steve to surf, and it was no different now. 

Steve danced better just by being near Billy, and managed to pick up the flow of it all as Billy whispered the words “ _Tempo Steve, follow it._ ” in his ear. His dance movies were still pretty bad, but at least they were on time with the music. Luckily he didn't really feel that much pressure to improve, with Mike taking most of the heat off him by dancing the worst out of all of them.

Everything was going great, and then a slow song came on and everyone groaned. The Party ditched the dance floor and Steve shrugged, pulled Billy back to their table. Hopper had already disappeared, and Steve knew he was gonna have to hunt the guy down and tell him to back off eventually.

Billy didn’t look too worried about it, though. He was stretched out in his chair, flushed and breathing hard from their dancing - he looked far too attractive for someone who was that sweaty. Steve sat next to him, and they both watched as Nancy and Jonathan got up together to cut the cake.

“Do you think you’re ever gonna be like them…?” Billy asked, bumping a shoulder into Steve.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked, tearing his eyes away from them to look at Billy.

“Get married, live happily ever after.” Billy said, like it wasn’t a big deal.

“Come on Billy, you know that's impossible.” Steve said, trying to keep the bitter edge out of his voice.

“Maybe it won’t be…” 

Steve laughed, “Why, are you already thinking about proposing to me?” He asked, tried not to think about the hopeful way his heart flipped in his chest - they’d barely even managed to establish that they were even _dating_... besides, he hadn’t missed the fact that Billy conveniently left himself out of the equation when he asked.

“Nah,” Billy said, “Think I’ll wait a couple years... do it on our anniversary, take you up on a Ferris Wheel again.” he had this smug little grin on his face as he spoke, and Steve _knew_ he was joking - trying to make light of it. But a tiny piece of Steve hoped, hoped it wasn't exactly a joke… that he secretly meant every word.

Billy’s grin faltered, he must have seen something in Steve's face. “Let’s dance.” he said.

“But it’s a _slow_ song.” Steve complained, “And there’s cake!”

“That’s the point, _dingus_ … and you can have cake later.” Billy said with an eye roll, grabbing Steve’s hand and pulling him out to the dance floor. They weren't the only ones who had forgone cake in the interest of dancing, so at least they didn't look entirely out of place. Steve wrapped his arms around the back of Billy’s neck, and Billy directed them around the dance floor with ease - Steve immediately felt irrationally jealous towards whatever mystery person Billy may or may not have slow danced with before him.

“I’m gonna kill Robin for teaching you that one…” Steve muttered, dingus _had_ to be the worst nickname. Billy just pulled him in closer, wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist. 

“...Where is she, anyway?” Steve asked, suddenly realizing he hadn’t seen her in hours.

Billy glanced around the room, then smirked and lifted a finger, pointed something out over Steve's shoulder. He whipped around, nearly did a double take when he caught sight of Robin. She was lounging casually in a plastic fold out chair and looking slightly inebriated, with a stupid grin on her face... with one Heather Holloway planted firmly in her lap. She was smiling back at Robin... with her horrible, puffy bridesmaid gown hiked up around her knees. 

“Oh wow…” Steve breathed out, “Didn’t see that one coming... kind of surprised no one's shitty, drunk uncle has gone up and tried to tell them about their savior, Jesus Christ yet.” 

“Not that kinda scene, pretty boy.” Billy said confidently.

“Might be right about that, _sunshine_.” Steve said back, smiling when Billy wrinkled his nose.

“What the fuck was that?” He asked, looked a little insulted.

“What? You give me nicknames all the time…” 

“Yeah, _good ones_. Sunshine sounds like you just dropped your finger to point at a random name in a list of shit people say in cheesy movies.” Billy complained, and Steve laughed.

“Okay fine… what do you think I should call you?” Steve asked, already regretting passing the question over to Billy when the glint in his eye turned mischievous.

“Master.” Billy said with a straight face, and Steve sputtered. 

“Okay, that is _never_ happening…” .

“Guess you’ll just have to stick with Billy, then.” He said, slipping a hand down to squeeze at Steve’s ass.

“Karen totally just saw that.” Steve said, and Billy glanced over to catch Karen looking at them with slightly bugged out eyes.

“Oops.” Billy said, it sounded unconvincing.

“Might as well sell her the whole thing, then.” Steve whispered, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Billy’s lips. Billy was grinning when they pulled apart, looking at Steve like he was just the most amazing thing…

“I love you...” He suddenly said, he looked almost as surprised by the confession as Steve did. “I should have said that sooner.” he finished, having the decency to look abashed.

“Better late than never?” Steve tried, hiding his face in Billy’s neck - like he was trying to escape the embarrassment of the entire situation. “I love you, too.” 

“I know, you said that already.” 

“Well I’m saying it again!” Steve said, pulling back to glare defiantly at Billy. “Gonna say it all the time…” 

“You’re _gonna_ kill me…” Billy muttered, and Steve grinned at the flush on his face.

When the song finished, and YMCA came on, Billy looked like he kind of wished Steve _had_ killed him. So Steve just laughed and tugged him away from the dance floor, and the shocking amount of old people who had just come out to get down to this song.

Steve went to get them both a slice of cake before it was all gone, and before he could sit on his own seat… Billy was reaching out and pulling Steve down to sit on the end of his chair instead, spreading his thighs wide to give Steve enough room.

Billy just sighed behind him, breath ruffling the hair at the back of Steve’s neck. “What?” Steve asked, handing Billy’s slice of cake over to him.

“Just thinking… it’s too bad we gotta spend another night on that damn air mattress.” Billy said, and Steve thought maybe it was about more than just the air mattress.

He shifted a little, lifted a forkful of cake to his mouth and chewed it over thoughtfully. “Y’know… this _is_ a hotel.” Steve mumbled around the food, and Billy huffed a laugh.

“I don’t think they let dogs in the rooms.” Billy said, looking down at Elle, who was still sleeping peacefully.

“Robin could take her back.” Steve said.

“Pretty sure I saw Robin and that girl she was with, sneaking off like five minutes ago - so good luck with that.” Billy replied, and Steve decided he was going to have to get all the details about this thing with Heather out of Robin, as soon as he found her again.

“How long do you think that's been going on?” He asked, “And why didn’t she just _tell_ me!?”

“Probably thought you’d jinx it… just relax and eat some cake, pretty boy.” Billy was saying, holding out his own fork for Steve to take a bite from. Steve stood up quick, accidentally knocked the fork out of Billy’s hand - who watched it skitter across the floor with a disappointed look.

“Hold on! I have an idea.” Steve said, and then was leaving Billy there looking confused, and slightly annoyed.

Mike was standing next to the bar, like the only way to possibly get through this many aunts pinching at his cheek and telling him he looked ‘so grown up now!’ was to get absolutely blitzed.

“Heeey Mike…” Steve said, sidling up to him. 

Mike immediately looked suspicious, “What?” he asked.

“If I gave you five bucks, would you take Elle back with you guys?” Steve asked, poking the five dollars up out of his pocket, like this was a drug deal or something… not that Steve had ever actually witnessed a proper drug deal.

“Make it ten.” Mike said smoothly, and Steve groaned, but fished another five out of his wallet. “Thanks, buddy.” Steve said patting him on the back.

“Yeah, yeah - don’t think I'm gonna make a habit of this…” Mike said, pinching his nose up, like it physically pained him to be doing someone a favor. Steve dashed out of the reception hall and found the front desk, hoping they still had a room with all the wedding guests who were probably staying here...

By the time Steve made it back to their table, Billy was looking a little put out. “You ready to go?” Steve asked, and Billy raised a brow at him.

“Aren't you supposed to wait until the bride and groom leave.” Billy asked.

“Don’t _have_ to,” Steve said, placing his hands on Billy’s shoulders and rubbing a little. Billy glanced up at him, searched his face like he knew something was going on - but wasn’t quite sure _what_.

“Fine.” Billy said, getting up and letting Steve tug him towards the exit. “Wait- what about Elle?” He asked, looking back as they left her there. Steve could see Mike was already walking over to collect her, so he wasn’t really worried about it.

“Mike’s gonna take her home.” Steve said, and Billy seemed to be mulling that over when Steve pulled him in the opposite direction of the large entrance doors in the lobby - towards the elevators instead.

“Exits that way.” Billy muttered, as Steve pulled them up to the keypad and hit the number for their floor.

“Yep.” Steve said, turning around to give Billy a pointed look, and then it dawned on him.

“You sneaky little _shit!_ ” Billy said, grin breaking out onto his face. Steve just laughed as the elevator doors opened behind them with a _ding_ , and Billy pushed Steve in... crowded into his space, got his hands all over him.

* * *

“Why do these things never work…” Steve muttered, swiping the card over the door lock and groaning in frustration when a red light blinked back at them.

“You’re doing it too fast.” Billy said, reaching over to snatch the key out of Steve’s hand. It opened on his first try, and Steve was trying to figure out if it was unreasonable to be mad at him for that. 

But Billy was already pushing him in, manhandling him towards the bed. Steve just let him, let Billy push him into the freshly made hotel bed - nearly melted into it… because he’d been sleeping on an _air mattress_ for nearly two weeks now, and his back was starting to pay for it.

Billy was right behind him, crawling over him and loosening his tie - pulling Steve’s clothes off one by one, suit jacket, shirt, pants. Billy took his time, like a man who knew full well that he didn’t have to rush, that he was heading exactly where he wanted and planned to enjoy the trip.

Steve smiled as Billy pressed a kiss to his lips, threw arms around Billy’s neck and pulled him in closer. “I love you…” Billy murmured, and Steve could feel the words on his cheek as Billy slid to press a kiss there, then down to his jawline.

“You mentioned that...” Steve said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood - because this felt _heavy_ , and he wasn’t sure he could handle heavy after everything else that happened today.

Billy leaned back a little and gave him a look, like he was unamused. “I want to give you everything you need.” He said, like it was important that Steve took this seriously.

“I _have_ everything I need.” Steve argued, Billy just raised a brow… and Steve wracked his brain to try and figure out what the hell Billy was talking about right now, because he really seemed to be missing something.

Billy just leaned in again, whispered in Steve’s ear, “ _But you wanted to fuck me… right?_ ”

“Oh.” Steve said blankly, because his brain had just shut off. “Yes, yeah. I wanna do that.” Steve finished when he’d rebooted. He could hear Billy laughing against his ear, felt the gust of hot damp air against his skin.

And then Billy was falling into the mattress on his back, next to Steve, and wrestling his pants down. Steve rolled over on top of him as soon as they were off, knocked his legs apart and slid in between his knees. Billy was searching for something in his pants pocket, and Steve laughed when he pulled a tiny packet of lube out.

“Where the _hell_ did you get that?” Steve asked, snatching it out of his fingers.

“Robin - apparently girl’s nights have interesting party favors.” Billy said, watching as Steve’s eyes fell to the obvious bulge in Billy’s underwear.

“ _Awesome_.” Steve breathed, and he wasn’t sure whether he meant what Billy had said, or just the way Billy looked right now - spread out under him, almost completely naked and a little nervous.

“Hurry up.” Billy barked, and Steve startled - it was probably pretty difficult for someone like Billy to give over complete control like this… and he was _trying_.

“Okay,” Steve said softly, grinning. Got his fingers under the waistband of Billy’s underwear and pulled them down. A spike of arousal ran through him when he saw Billy’s swollen cock, thick and laying heavy against his stomach. Steve had never wanted to taste something more in his _life_ , and his mouth filled with saliva at the thought.

He tore the lubricant open, slicked his fingers and leaned down... pressed his tongue firmly against the underside of Billy’s cockhead, at the same time as he slid a slippery hand between Billy’s legs, spread Billy’s ass cheeks and rubbed firmly at his entrance.

“ _Fuck_ , Steve.” Billy hissed out, threw his head back against the pillows.

Steve just peered up at him, wanted to watch Billy’s face as he took his cock deeper into his mouth, as he slid his fingers up into him… Billy’s eyes were screwed shut, lips slightly parted, breath catching in his chest. Steve swirled his tongue around the tip of Billy’s cock, at the same time as his fingers bottomed out, and Billy let out a choked sound.

Steve pulled off long enough to ask, “Are you okay?” 

“Peachy…” He muttered, and Steve frowned.

“I don’t wanna hurt you…” Steve said, sounding concerned - pulled back a bit more.

Billy just groaned, opened his eyes and glared down at Steve like he was exasperating. “Steve… I’m trying not to cum, because you are literally sucking my dick while your fingers are up my ass… I’m not _superhuman_.” He grit out, and Steve laughed in surprise.

“Bit much?” He asked innocently, and Billy grabbed one of the many pillows stacked on the hotel bed and tossed it at Steve’s head. He ducked it easily, twisted his fingers just a little in retaliation, and Billy _moaned_. The sound was deep, filled the empty space of the room - went straight to Steve’s dick, filled him with heat.

He wanted to hear Billy make that sound again… pressed his fingers into the spot they had grazed moments earlier and rubbed... Watched in awe as Billy’s body trembled, as he threw a heavy arm over his face - like he didn’t want Steve seeing him fall apart. Steve leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Billy’s hip, and added a third finger - marveled at the way Billy stretched open for him, took it easily.

“Hurry the _fuck_ up.” Billy whined, probably meant for it to come out like a demand... but it just sounded needy. Steve withdrew his fingers slowly, used whatever was left over in the packet of lube to slick himself up, pressed the blunt tip to Billy’s entrance - watched, transfixed as it sunk into the soft, tight, _heat_ of Billy.

“ _Oh_ …” Steve sighed out, like he was in wonder... like he had in no way expected Billy to feel this _good_. “Oh wow.”

“Yeah it’s fuckin’ magical, would you get on with it?” Billy growled, shoved his hips down to take more of Steve in.

“Yeah- yep… I can do that.” Steve managed to get out, head still reeling with how it felt to be seated firmly inside Billy.

Steve slid his hands under Billy’s knees and bent his legs up at the hip, leaned forward to put his weight on him. Billy’s nose wrinkled, like maybe he had something to say about that, but he kept quiet. 

“You look so good like this,” Steve said as he started to move, slow - careful at first. Precum was trickling out of the tip of Billy’s cock, pooling in the dip of his stomach. Skin flushed, a deep pink spreading out over his chest. Face pinched, like it was taking all his effort not to shove Steve back, pin him to the bed... to turn the tables.

“I need you to fuck me like you mean it…” Billy said, and it came out strangled. He locked eyes with Steve, like he needed him to know how serious he was. Steve just stared at him for a moment, fingers flexing slightly with their grip on Billy’s thighs. He had never heard Billy sound that vulnerable before, not in all the time they’d spent together.

“You can’t _break_ me, pretty boy.” Then Billy was smiling, all that self assured, cockiness flooding right back in - like nothing had happened at all, like the mask had never slipped.

Steve tightened his grip, nails dug sharply into muscle - and Billy hissed, threw his head back again. Steve gave an experimental thrust, a quick snap of his hips, nearly lost himself to the feeling... the tight drag of Billy around him. He pulled back and thrust in again, harder this time, felt a shiver run down his back at the sound Billy made - a throaty, wrecked moan.

Billy was normally pretty quiet, besides the pure filth that came out of his mouth during sex - the stuff he said to Steve, just to watch for his reaction, to watch him flush and try to hide his embarrassment. But not now... now it was like Billy couldn’t keep himself quiet, every new thrust brought with it a hitched breath, a choked off sound, a deep moan - Steve liked them the best… could feel that sound crawl under his _skin_ , it seeped into his bones and made him ache.

Steve knew he was over the edge, fucking into Billy hard and fast, chasing those sounds. And Billy took it well, got his hands up around Steve’s neck and tangled them into his hair… and _pulled_. Like he needed to share the sweet mix of pain and pleasure, needed to make sure Steve was right there with him.

Steve there… he was _so_ there. And Billy was trembling under him, falling apart so sweetly… clutching onto Steve like it was the only thing keeping Billy from completely losing himself.

“ _Billy…_ ” Steve practically moaned the name, knew he was close… felt it in the way his balls tightened - in the way his muscles tensed up. “I- I can’t-” he started to say... Billy just pulled _hard_ on his hair, and Steve shivered at the sting of it.

“C’mon, do it.” Billy demanded, grit the words out.

Steve pulled a hand away from one of Billy’s thighs, tried not to really think about the way he had left a clear mark behind… fumbled between them and wrapped a firm hand around Billy’s leaking cock - he was determined to bring Billy with him, when he went over the edge.

He gave a final, three sharp thrusts... connecting solidly with Billy’s ass, he could feel the impact of it in his hip bones. Matched the rhythm with the stroke of his hand, watched Billy’s face screw up - the way his mouth fell open in a silent gasp. And then there was wet, hot, sticky coating Steve’s hand, and he barely had enough time to connect that information with the fact that Billy had cum... 

Then he couldn’t think at all, flashes of white and pleasure flooded his vision and his thrusts got sloppy - lost their rhythm. He could feel Billy’s ass clenching around him, and Billy was tugging - tugging, pulling Steve forward until he could press their lips together in a messy, desperate kiss. Steve moaned into it, at the way Billy pulled him in deeper... and then he was quaking with his release, filling Billy with it.

Steve collapsed, exhausted - cheek coming to rest heavily on Billy’s sweat slick chest, didn’t even care about the way it was probably soaking into his hair. They just lay there for a while, breathing heavy, trying to catch their breath… Steve _still_ didn’t feel like his head was all there yet.

“I’m clearly the superior top.” Billy managed to get out, in between heavy breaths.

“Fuck man, did you hear the sounds you were making? You literally cannot give me a bad review…” Steve complained, shifted a little and grimaced at the sticky feeling between them.

“Sounds of disappointment… obviously.” Billy murmured, ran a hand through Steve's hair - soothing. 

“Yeah right, I -uh.” Steve had glanced down to inspect the marks he’d left on Billy’s skin, cringed a little when he saw them. “Shit, I’m sorry…” He said, ghosting his hands over the skin of Billy’s thigh - already feeling guilty about it. Billy snorted, grabbed the hand and tugged it up to his lips, licked between the knuckles.

“You couldn’t hurt me if you tried.” Billy said confidently, and Steve smiled.

“Not gonna try.” He muttered, watched as Billy wiped their stomachs off the with the edge of their sheets - like he didn’t even care that some poor maid was going to have to _clean_ these.

“You sure? Sounds kind of _hot_.” Billy said, Steve peered up and caught him grinning from ear to ear.

“Don’t tempt me…” He groaned out, and Billy just laughed - shaking Steve with the rise and fall of his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure what I had been thinking, when I somehow thought I was going to be able to fit this chapter, the last one, and the next one all into one… but yeah originally that had been the plan LMAO - even after splitting it all up I’m writing longer chapters just trying to fit everything in @_@.


	18. The One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well looky here… ISN’T THIS A SURPRISE. I literally wrote this entire chapter today - because I had exactly zero intention of actually making it in time for Friday night, and then I started writing and I was like fuck it, I’ma be fine. So yeah, here it is. LOL.
> 
> Someone asked me for shower sex, like infinity chapters ago - and I am a terrible terrible person, because I wrote bath sex instead, oops. I DON'T KNOW WHY IT JUST SOUNDED CUDDLY AND I WANTED THAT... MY BAD. Besides we both know with the way I write Steve, if they try to fuck in the shower hes gonna slip and take at least one, if not _both_ of them out - we do not need these boys concussed, NOT TODAY. 
> 
> But seriously, if you’re still here go to my [tumblr](https://shewritesdirty.tumblr.com/) and send me an ask with the prompt, and I’ll write it as a one shot over there... And for anyone else, yeah I’m gonna open myself up to answering prompts because this is almost over and I might as well, so if you have something you wanna see feel free to send it my way - or if you just wanna ask me anything else that’s cool too <3 I’m trying to make myself be more active on tumblr LOL.

Steve experienced one of the best sleeps he'd had in a long time... woke up feeling amazing - but also alone. He opened his eyes after having felt around at the side of the bed that Billy was supposed to be sleeping on, groaned when all he found were crumpled blankets.

“Billy?” He called out softly, listened for a response. He could barely hear Billy's voice calling back to him from the bathroom. Steve sighed dramatically, debating if he was really going to get up. Or if he should just twist back into the covers and go right back to sleep.

As tempting as that idea was, it really wasn't up to him. Because his bladder had decided for him, he needed to take a piss. He stumbled out of bed, threw some clothes on and pushed his way into the bathroom - only to stop dead in his tracks and stare. Billy was entirely submerged besides his face and the top of his head, in the claw foot bathtub. He had an absolutely unreasonable amount of bubbles built up around him.

He looked ridiculous, and Steve really wanted to tease him for it… But he also kind of looked like he was in a crappy mood, and Steve had to wonder how someone could look that angry while being surrounded by that many bubbles. Maybe he would try not to poke the bear... at least _try_ , anyway.

“How ya doin' in there, buddy?” Steve asked, trying for a casual tone and failing. He couldn't even manage to keep the grin off his face.

“My ass is sore.” Billy grumbled, glaring right at Steve.

“Now you know how _I_ feel.” Steve replied cheerfully, glancing over at the toilet and trying to weigh his options. He could either wander back into the bedroom and wait for Billy to finish... or he could just bite the bullet and relieve himself in front of him. Saying 'I love you' was one thing... but this felt like taking their relationship to a whole new level, one Steve wasn't sure they were ready for - wasn't sure they would ever be ready for...

But who knew how long Billy was planning on taking in that bath, so Steve stepped up to the toilet. It was, thankfully, turned away from Billy, so Steve just unzipped and whipped it out. He could hear Billy make a sound of complaint as his stream hit the water.

“You’re ruining the atmosphere.” Billy said.

“Close your eyes and pretend it's a waterfall.” Steve suggested.

“Jesus christ...” Billy muttered, and Steve couldn’t help but smile. “Don’t forget to wash your hands.” Billy demanded when Steve finished and was tucking himself back in.

“You got it!” Steve replied in a saccharine tone, flushing and then strolling over to stick his hands in Billy’s bath water, swooshing them around a little for good measure.

“You little shit!” Billy shouted, grabbing a hold of Steve’s arm before he could pull away - used his free arm to splash a whole bunch of soapy water down the front of Steve’s shirt. 

“Hey! Watch the floor!” Steve scolded with a laugh, and then Billy was tugging Steve into the bathtub with him - clothes and all. Steve stumbled, nearly stubbed his toe on the edge of the bath before coming to sit firmly in Billy’s lap. He could feel how excited Billy was, felt it pressing insistently up against the thin, soaked fabric of the boxers he’d slept in.

“Did watching me take a piss do something for you?” Steve asked, raising a brow playfully.

“Shut up…” Billy muttered, leaning back and angling his hips up so the hard line of his erection ground into Steve’s ass.

“M-morning to you, too…” Steve muttered, shifted a little… really wished he wasn’t wearing a bunch of water logged clothes right now.

“You talkin’ to me, or my dick?” Billy asked, grinning. Steve didn’t bother to give that a response, just lifted his soaked shirt up over his head and tossed it over the side of the tub, listened to the wet ‘thwap’ as it landed on the tiles. “Watch the floor!” Billy mocked, and Steve rolled his eyes.

Billy’s hands trailed over Steve's skin, slipped around behind him and pushed his wet boxers down to his thighs... got his hands on the swell of Steve's ass and _squeezed_. Steve followed his lead, pressed his hands into Billy's chest - traced his fingers over the firm muscles there, because Billy was so _fit_ and Steve realized he never spent enough time just feeling him. Marveled at the way Billy's muscles rolled under his skin, at the way they tightened under Steve's fingertips as he brushed over them.

Their skin was slick from the soapy water, and when Billy started moving his hips Steve found it difficult to keep his balance. Billy took his time, took it slowly - like he was in no rush. He used a hand to spread Steve's ass cheeks just enough to rub himself in between them - Steve couldn't help the tiny shudder his body gave when he felt the head of Billy's cock brush against the rim of his opening.

“Fuck, outta lube…” Billy groaned, licking out over his top lip and watching Steve closely - like he didn't want to miss a thing.

“Can- can just do this.” Steve managed to get out, taking one hand away from where it was pressing against Billy’s chest to palm at his swelling cock. Billy got a mischievous glint in his eye and jostled his hips, laughed as Steve had to slap both hands back to his chest to keep from falling over on top of him. Steve shot him an affronted look, and Billy just grinned wider.

“Lemme take care of that, princess.” He offered smugly, releasing one of the hands still holding firmly to Steve’s ass and drawing it back to wrap around his cock instead. Steve just sighed at the touch, nodded his head - didn’t trust himself not to just moan if he opened his mouth now. Billy's hand felt so different than his own, rougher, bigger. Billy handled him different, too. Liked to tease Steve, alternated pressure more... moved his hand in ways Steve was no where near creative enough to think of. Billy treated a simple hand job like it was a damn _art-form_.

Maybe he just knew how to make Steve feel good... It never seemed to matter how they were together, Billy _always_ had Steve in the palm of his hand.

“W-what about you?” Steve managed to get out, brain trying very hard to focus - to speak coherently. Surely Billy could only get so much satisfaction from the way his own cock was rubbing softly against Steve’s ass.

“ _Nah_ , it’s all about you.” Billy said warmly, like he really meant it.

Steve just shuddered as those words washed over him, put a heat in his belly. Rocked his hips into Billy’s touch, let himself get lost in it - get lost in the way Billy was looking up at him… Radiating love, like it was every piece of his being, like Steve had awakened that in him and he couldn’t possibly hold it back now.

Pre-cum was beginning to trickle down from Steve's cockhead, and Billy swept a thumb over it - used it to slicken his grip, to speed up his strokes. Steve sucked in a breath, trembled at the pleasure sparking through him.

"Fuck, you look so good like that pretty boy." Billy murmured, chest rising and falling hard - like it was doing it for him to just watch Steve get off. "I wanna keep you like this, spend the whole day with you in my lap."

"S-Seems impractical." Steve got out in between gasps. Billy just rolled his eyes, pressed a thumb firmly to the vein at the underside of Steve's cock and dragged up. Steve whimpered and dug his nails in, left red marks behind on Billy's skin.

"Let a guy dream." Billy said with a grin, and then launched into a whole laundry list of things he wanted to do to Steve. 

Steve had stopped listening to what Billy was actually saying, just let the low rumble of Billy's words vibrate through him - felt it all around him. Every now and then, Steve caught some filthy word that Billy put just a little more emphasis on, matched his stroke to the pattern of his voice. And it didn't take long for Steve to lose it - for his hips to stutter and his lips to fall open in a devastated moan as he came undone. His release hit Billy’s chest, trailed down his stomach and mixed together with the soapy water surrounding them. Billy’s hand pumped a final, firm stroke - like he wanted to make sure he’d gotten every last drop out of Steve.

Steve slumped forward, buried his face in Billy’s neck with a sigh. He felt Billy shift enough to get a hand around himself finally, quick strokes like he just wanted it done with. Steve was too tired to do much more than mouth at Billy’s neck, lick messily at the soft skin there. But it seemed like Billy was just fine with that, groaned and slid his free hand up into Steve’s hair, held him close as he worked himself over. 

Billy’s muscles drew tight under Steve, and he felt him seize up - felt the little tremor that ran through him as he came. “ _Fuck._ ” Billy breathed out, let himself relax against the side of the tub. They stayed like that for a while, Billy tracing idle patterns over the skin of Steve’s back. 

Steve had gotten a hand into Billy’s curls and was twirling it up around his finger, being careful not to pull. “I love your hair.” Steve said, like all of a sudden he realized it was okay to just _tell_ Billy these things… he didn’t have to hold them back, like embarrassing little secrets that showed too much of his hand.

“I love your skin, all these little marks… the first time I saw you without your shirt I nearly lost it, wanted to know what you’d look like on your hands and knees, with my cum all over your back - wanted to connect the dots.” Billy said, with far more heat than was necessary. Steve frowned.

“Okay, you officially suck at this romance thing.” He complained.

“Yeah? I think you know just how well I _suck_ , pretty boy.” Billy went on, grinning when Steve pulled back to give him a _look_.

“I’m getting out now,” Steve groaned, standing carefully and pulling himself out of the bathtub. Turned completely red as Billy continued to go on about all the filthy things he wanted to do to Steve. “We literally just both came, how are you still this horny!” Steve finally complained. Billy just laughed, got up out of the tub, sloshed water out all over the floor ignoring Steve’s protests and pulled him into a wet hug.

* * *

They didn’t have a change of clothes with them, so they ended up getting dressed back in their shirts and pants from last night - slightly rumpled, looking a bit like they’d just had one hell of a night. Steve's was still damp, and he had made Billy sit around with the blow dryer pointed at it... while Steve did the best he could with his hair - really missed his product. Billy seemed to think the best way to get over Steve ordering him to dry his shirt, was to keep getting his hands in his hair as soon as he had finished. Running his fingers through… messing it up even _worse_.

“Would you _stop_ that?” Steve complained, after the fifth time he’d done it in under an hour. 

“Stop what?” Billy asked with faux innocence, and Steve had to slap his hand away.

When they finally got back to the Wheeler’s, they walked in to find Robin in the kitchen… _singing_...

“Who are you and what have you done with the real Robin Buckley?” Steve asked when he saw her, and that didn’t even seem to dampen her mood.

“Finally! I’ve been waiting for you two idiots to show up.” She said cheerfully, practically launching herself across the room to grab onto Steve’s arms. “So listen… I think I’m gonna stay in Hawkins for a little longer than we’d planned… and like, that’s perfect, because now Billy can take my ticket and go home with you.” She quickly explained, Steve wondered how many cups of coffee she’d had so far.

“Had a good night, Robin?” Billy asked with a smug grin.

“ _You_ guys look like you went on a fucking bender, so don’t give me that look.” She rebuked.

“You’re gonna stay in Hawkins…” Steve echoed, still catching up. He couldn’t fathom a single reason as to why anyone would want to do that.

“Yep.” Robin said, popping the p. As Steve was trying to figure that out, Heather came into the kitchen looking almost as rumpled as they were - she was clearly wearing one of Robins oversized shirts, and it hung down to her knees.

“How do you have this much energy in the morning…” Heather groaned, and Robin was already dashing over to her, sliding into the chair next to the one Heather had just crumpled into.

“Aw, aren’t you two just _adorable_.” Billy said, clearly enjoying the way Robin glared at him after he said that. Steve just made his way to the freezer, grabbed the final Eggos of the trip - eyes sparkling as he popped them into the toaster.

“You know we can get those in California, right?” Billy asked him, turning away from Robin and Heather to focus on Steve instead.

“It’s not the same…” Steve complained.

“It’s _exactly_ the same.” Billy insisted.

“Please tell me we’re never going to be like them.” Heather groaned, and Robin assured her, that could _never_ happen. Steve just stuck a tongue out at them, and they both flipped him off.

* * *

After breakfast, they had about an hour before they had to get on the road for Indianapolis. Robin had finally gotten Heather up and looking slightly more alive, had plied her with promises of going to the mall together. Karen was bustling around, making sure Steve and Billy had all their things… that they weren’t leaving anything behind. When she was finally satisfied that they indeed had everything, she came to stand in front of them - crossed her arms and looked them up and down. 

“You boys are being safe right?” She asked, a little stern, a little concerned.

“ _Is she talking about what I think she's talking about?_ ” Steve hissed under his breath to Billy, absolutely horrified.

“Always, ma’am.” Billy just said with a respectful look plastered on his face, she seemed to soften up at that.

“So glad you’ve finally found someone Steve... Nancy’s been really worried about you, you know.” She said, coming forward to pull Steve into a hug. “I want you to know, you can always tell me _anything_... you’re like family to us.” 

Steve hugged back, “Thank you, Karen. For everything, for letting us stay here, for all your amazing home cooking... seriously, thank you.” He pulled away from the hug before he completely embarrassed himself, and Karen looked pretty proud - probably because he brought up her cooking.

“Don’t mention it,” She said, glanced over at Billy and gave him an evaluating look. “That makes you family now, too.” she held out her arms, and Billy looked nervous about it, but he accepted the hug. Karen shot Steve a sly look, and he had a feeling she maybe had a tiny ulterior motive behind this…

Ted was nowhere to be found, and Karen wandered off to find him - muttering about how he couldn’t even come say goodbye to his guests. Steve heard them arguing, and then Ted poked his head around the corner.

“Guess you’re leaving… take me with you.” He joked, at least... Steve _thought_ it was a joke.

By the time Billy and Steve finally made it out of the house, Elle and luggage in tow - the entire party had showed up to see Steve off, and it warmed his heart - got him a little choked up. Not as choked up as Dustin though, the kid was actually bawling, threw his arms around Steve and sobbed into him.

“Hey, it’s cool… You guys are gonna come see me in California, remember?” Steve managed to say, and Dustin just blew a whole nose full of snot into Steve’s shirt.

“It’s gonna be awesome!” Lucas and Mike said, both looking like they were planning to get into way too much trouble.

“Is California… um, okay with... with you two?” Will asked, and Steve stared at him - had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

“It’s not perfect, kid… but it’s a whole lot better than fuckin’ _Indiana_.” Billy answered for him, and Will seemed to think that was good enough.

With their goodbyes said, Billy and Steve threw their bags into the back of the Camaro - got into the front and took off for the long ride down to the airport. They fought over the stereo, argued over which restaurant they would stop at for lunch, complained about all the little things they did that got under each other's skin… and it was the _best_ two hours Steve had ever spent in a car.

When they’d dropped the car off at the rental place, Billy did his best to act like he had absolutely no idea what that mysterious stain was on the back seat. The rental lady looked pretty unamused, just stared flatly at him.

When they told him how much that was gonna cost to fix, Billy went pale - looked a little sick. Steve just touched lightly at his elbow, told him he’d help with it - it wasn’t like he didn’t have a hand in making the mess, after all.

“Might as well just buy the whole fuckin’ car.” Billy hissed as they walked out of the place, and Steve didn't bother to hide just how much he liked that idea.

They were a little late to their gate, because of the hold up at the rental place - and by the time they got there their flight was already loading up. They found their seats, and Steve let Billy take the window - because he didn’t really care. Besides, his legs were kind of long and he liked to stretch them out into the aisle a little.

The plane wasn't very full, and they had the whole center seat to themselves, so Steve snuck Elles' carrier up to rest in between them once the plane was up in the air. The stewardesses made a point of pretending they didn't see it as they passed by. Steve fell asleep an hour into the flight, woke up to find Billy watching out the window. At some point during their flight he had grabbed Steve’s hand and laced their fingers together. Steve just squeezed back, and Billy smiled - tried to hide it by turning more towards the window.

When they landed back in California, Billy looked ecstatic - breathed in deep as they stepped out into the sun. 

“Fuck, I missed that.” Billy sighed out, and when Steve asked him what he meant, he responded with “The ocean, can’t you smell it?” And funnily enough, Steve _could_. Steve let Elle out of her carrier to stretch her legs and do her business, and then they made their way to the garage to get Billy’s van.

“Wonder if she’s gonna be jealous… spent all that time with another car.” Billy said, and Steve just rolled his eyes. “Still love you, baby!” Billy called out as they finally found the van in the rows of parked cars, he jogged up and pressed his face lovingly to the hood.

“You’re ridiculous.” Steve said, smiled when Billy popped back up and planted a kiss on Steve’s cheek. 

“Love you too, princess.” He breathed out, like he thought _Steve_ was the jealous one now.

As fun as the Camaro had been, Steve had kind of missed Billy's van too. Liked rifling through all the CD's he had laying around, liked asking Billy questions about all the bands he didn't know the names of, liked the way Billy got more and more offended at how Steve didn't know them. Billy fished a crumpled pack of cigarettes out of the center console and lit up, like he needed to stress-smoke out Steve's musical ignorance.

When they finally got to Steve's apartment Billy helped him inside with the bags. Elle immediately set to sniffing out the entire apartment, making sure nothing had changed while they were gone. Steve made it about half way into his living room, and then stopped dead in his tracks.

“Um… Billy…” He started to say, trailed off as Billy came to stand next to him.

“Oh yeah… I kind of bought you that board.” He said, sounded nervous - like he wasn’t sure how Steve was gonna react to that. “I did it before I knew I was gonna be buying a ticket down to Indiana for your ass.” Over explaining, clearly getting annoyed that Steve hadn’t said anything yet.

“I… I-” Steve broke off, and Billy looked horrified as tears began to well up in Steve’s eyes.

“Oh fuck, you hate it… okay, it’s fine- I can take it back-” Billy started to explain.

“No, you _idiot…_ ” Steve practically sobbed out, “I _love_ it.”

“Oh.” Billy said, sheepish - like he didn’t know what to do with that. Steve just pulled him in for a hug, held on _tight_.

“Thank you…” Steve murmured. Billy just sighed into the hug, relieved. “How the hell did you get it into my apartment?” Steve finally asked, pulling away a little to look at Billy suspiciously.

“Your neighbor may have helped, by the way - shes fucking weird.” Billy said, face screwing up like he was remembering something.

“Oh my god.” Steve breathed out with a laugh. “I really wish I had been there to see that…” 

“Yeah, you really _don’t_ , though.” Billy said flatly, held on to Steve.

“It was so expensive… How’s your wallet?” Steve asked.

“It’s flatlined.” Billy just said, honest.

“Shit, I should pay you back.” Steve offered, felt a little bad about it.

“It’s a _gift._ ” Billy insisted. Steve just sighed, let it lie - wrapped his arms around Billy’s neck and just looked down into his face. And it finally hit him, that Billy was here - in his arms, really wasn’t going _anywhere._

Steve had spent so long feeling alone in California, lost - like he was just drifting through life. He’d felt unsure with Billy, for a long time too… like he never knew where he stood. And Billy… Billy had shared similar insecurities, even if he showed it in a different way. It was almost the complete opposite from how things were now, they’d finally begun to really _understand_ each other.

He’d never felt this way about anyone before, like they filled in all the gaps in him… the missing pieces that he thought were just _broken_. Billy was like the bright light at the end of the tunnel, and Steve had spent his entire life running towards it… Didn’t even know what it meant until he got there, until the sun was on his face, lighting him up - chasing away the shadows.

“You mean everything to me…” Steve murmured to him, soft, breathy, honest.

“Steve…” Billy said, sounded like he was getting choked up. Pulled Steve in and nuzzled into his neck, like Billy couldn’t possibly let Steve see his face right now. “Never gonna let you go.” He whispered, voice heavy.

“Never gonna give you up?” Steve asked, pulling away enough so that Billy could see his stupid smile.

“Oh no...” Billy groaned, “Please dont…” Steve began to break into song, and Billy slowly raised his hand to muffle Steve’s mouth - he just kept mumbling the words into Billy’s hand, in no way deterred.

“Elle, honey... daddy’s broken, I’m gonna have to take him out back and fix him.” Billy said while glancing down at Elle, who simply barked enthusiastically. 

Steve pushed Billy’s hand away to protest that, but Billy was already grabbing him at the waist and lifting him up - throwing him over a shoulder and carrying him off to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Writes a long ass fic and gets people invested, spends _months_ working on it.  
> Also Me: Rick rolls everyone at the end.
> 
> I am _so_ sorry...
> 
> So this is the last chapter, ish. I know it’s a little shorter than the other chapters, but honestly… that’s because it was supposed to be part of the last two chapters, and then I just wrote way too much for those and ended up splitting this bit off. I thought about trying to pad it out a bit but honestly… it just feels like the end, so I don’t wanna force anything extra in just to meet some arbitrary number that I set for myself… I hope it’s a satisfying ending, I’ve never been good at finishing things.
> 
> Although... Maybe it's not quite over yet?
> 
> I’ve always planned to write a brief epilogue chapter, and that’s going to be the final thing posted here. But I may take my time writing it, so no ETA on that (This is not like the other times when I said I might take longer and then actually upload at the exact same rate as always… this one WILL actually take longer LOL) I will gush about how much I love all of you when I post that, because seriously everyone who is reading this has made my time while uploading this just the BEST. <3


	19. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels a little strange to be uploading this with everything going on but… Well it’s finished, and maybe it can help a little with anyone who is feeling overwhelmed right now. 
> 
> ✊🏿🌈
> 
> (Is it a little too late to be introducing rimming to this fic…? Because I did that.)

“I can't believe you kept these.” Steve said quietly, he was holding the strip of photos that they had accidentally taken, almost four years ago at the pier.

“What, did you want me to throw them away?” Billy asked, he was working on a new board - running his hands over the surface, checking for any rough patches that he might have missed while sanding.

“No, I think it's sweet.” Steve said, carefully setting the photo strip back in the drawer he had taken it from. Billy’s workshop looked like a mess to outsiders, but Steve had learned early on that everything had its place - and the guy _knew_ when you moved something.

Billy just grunted, like he didn’t want to admit to it, would rather act like it wasn’t a big deal. Steve turned to face him, leaned back against the old dresser turned workbench. It was full of Billy’s tools, paints - mostly the things he didn’t use as often, opting to keep the things he needed all the time out scattered all over the room instead.

Steve wasn’t even sure why they’d bothered to buy the damn thing, if Billy wasn’t gonna really _use_ it... but he wasn’t about to start that argument up again. “We should go back to the pier this weekend, we can stop in and see Max while we’re up there.” Steve said casually, watching as Billy snorted - finally stopped what he was doing to look up at Steve.

“You just wanna ride the carousel again.” Billy teased, eyes lighting up with something as he looked Steve up and down - really took him in.

“Hey, that carousel changed my life!” Steve shot back playfully, mischief evident in his expression. He laughed a little as Billy got up, tripped over some shit that was scattered over the floor as he hurried over to Steve.

“ _Fuck_ the carousel. That was all me.” Billy said under his breath, leaning in... pressing his body up against Steve’s, trapping him there in between the hard wood of the dresser and the hard muscle of Billy. A drawer knob was digging into Steve’s back, which he tried to ignore.

“ _Dunno, I think about that carousel a lot…_ ” Steve whispered, leaning in just a little more - breath ghosting across Billy’s face.

Billy licked his lips, and then dove in - closed the distance with a hungry kiss. Steve had always wondered if the absolute desperation they felt between each other when they touched would fade away with time, and it had for the most part - but every now and then it felt like that again, like the first time they’d touched.

Steve whimpered into it, threw his hands around Billy’s neck and _held on_.

Billy got his hands on Steve, hiked up his shirt to touch the soft warm skin underneath - the pads of his fingers were rough and Steve shuddered as they slid over his stomach. 

“You look so good, pretty boy.” Billy growled, pulling away from the kiss to mouth at Steve’s neck instead. Steve just huffed out a laugh, because he was dressed in some old threadbare t-shirt and worn out pajama bottoms - and yes it was two pm but it was also a _Sunday_ , and he didn’t have anywhere to be.

“I look like a depressed housewife...” Steve replied, gasping as Billy found his nipple and pinched it sharply between his thumb and forefinger.

“ _Yeah_ \- fuckin’ turns me on.” Billy just said, soothing over Steve’s now quite sore nipple with the pad of his thumb. Steve’s brain fuzzed out for a second with that, and he stared at nothing for a moment while Billy found that spot just under his jaw that made him _melt_.

“Oh...” Steve finally managed to say, not much thought put into responding - rolled his hips up into Billy’s knee, practically straddled his leg and rode it. He wasn’t proud, but it helped that anything ridiculous he did was pretty much done five-hundred times more extreme by Billy.

“Yeah, hump my leg like the bitch you are.” Billy mumbled, living up to Steve’s expectations immediately.

“ _Please_ don't say things like that…” Steve complained, hated himself for the little moan that slipped out.

“You love it.” Billy said confidently, which was true - Steve loved all the filthy things Billy said, loved the way he took every sweet moment between them and got it all smudged with dirt. It was just so Billy that Steve couldn’t really blame him for it, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to complain about it.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom?” Steve asked, rather than admit how much he actually liked Billy’s dirty talk. They’d done this in Billy’s workshop before, a couple times actually… And as fun as that was, Steve really just preferred the softness of a bed - preferred not having bruises all along his back the next day from whatever hard surface Billy had fucked him into.

Billy just let out a deep sigh, pulled back to take in Steve’s face - like he wanted Steve to know just how painful it was to have to pump the breaks like this. Steve just smiled apologetically, gave Billy that look he couldn’t resist - big eyes, innocent little quirk of the lip.

“ _Fuck_ , hurry up then!” Billy said, grabbing Steve’s hand and tugging him out of the garage - into the kitchen and up the stairs to the bedroom, taking them two at a time… the both of them laughing the whole way. Steve nearly tripped over the landing, and Billy’s arm shot out to catch him before he did a face-plant.

They kicked open the door to the bedroom, didn’t care much about the way that it hit hard against the wall - Billy tended to open doors rather enthusiastically, and Steve had pretty much given up trying to repair all the little holes he left behind at doorknob height.

Steve was on the bed fast, kicking off his shoes, fighting his pants down until they got caught up around his ankles in that infuriating way they did. Billy just grabbed Steve’s legs and pulled the pants the rest of the way down, tossed them to the floor.

“How do you wanna do this, princess?” Billy asked, climbing onto the bed on all fours - crawling over to Steve like some kind of animal. At this point, there wasn’t much they _hadn’t_ tried. 

“Dealers choice?” Steve offered with a stupid grin on his face.

“Goddamn Harrington, you always make me do all the work…” Billy grumbled in a way that made it obvious he didn’t really care.

“Well you’re just so-” Steve started to say, when Billy slapped lightly at his thigh and his voice cut off with a yelp.

“Shirt off!” Billy barked, and Steve hurried to comply. Got caught in it in his haste to get it off, and he could feel Billy settle in at the foot of the bed to just watch as he struggled to get it off the rest of the way.

By the time Steve was finally free, his hair looked like it’d been through a tornado… and Billy was watching him with a glint in his eye and a quirk to his lip.

“Thanks for the help…” Steve complained, frowning at how Billy was still completely clothed.

“I figured you’d be able to get undressed on your own by now.” Billy shot back, pulling his own shirt up and over his head.

“You do _know_ me, right?” Steve asked, hand drifting up to press against Billy’s bare chest - because he could. 

Billy slapped it away and leaned in again, hovering over Steve - not quite touching. “Yeah, pretty boy - I _know_ you.” he whispered, licked out over his top lip.

“So don’t act surprised.” Steve said, voice quiet as Billy got even closer.

“Don’t act like you think I’d help you…” Billy said, dropping down to Steve’s ear - lips brushing against it as he spoke.

“ _Asshole…_ ” Steve said, closing his eyes tight as Billy nipped lightly at his earlobe.

“ _Brat…_ ” Billy muttered back, sliding down to Steve’s shoulder and pressing a kiss there.

And just as Steve was about to come back with some absolutely scathing comment, Billy had a hand on his waist and was flipping him around - pulling his hips up and pressing his face roughly into the pillows under them.

Steve gasped out, grabbing at the sheets to steady himself… glanced back enough to see Billy’s self satisfied smirk. Then Billy was taking off his rings, one of them the one Steve gave him for his birthday last year… the ring that wasn’t _exactly_ a wedding ring - but kind of meant the same thing to both of them.

Set them carefully aside on the bedside table before slapping Steve’s ass, sharp and quick. Steve rocked with it, breath hitched, shivered with the sting that spread across his skin.

“You got anywhere to be, tomorrow?” Billy asked, grabbing Steve’s ass and kneading it.

“No… why?” Steve asked, not entirely sure what that had to do with anything.

“Might want a day of recovery, when I’m done with you.” Billy replied with a stupid smirk, and Steve’s cock gave a traitorous little kick at the sound of that. Steve just groaned, tried to bury his face in the pillow beneath him in embarrassment.

And then Billy was spreading Steve’s ass cheeks, leaning in, breath warm on skin… _so close_. Steve could barely contain himself as Billy closed the distance, the hair on his upper lip tickling at Steve’s skin as Billy’s mouth parted, as he pressed the wet heat of his tongue firmly against Steve’s hole - licked straight up.

Steve sucked in a breath, took the cottony fabric of the pillow beneath him into his mouth and bit down hard. Billy swirled his tongue around, circled the sensitive skin - pushed just enough to stretch the rim and slip in… Steve’s hands fisted into the sheets, jolted as Billy sunk in deeper.

“Oh, _fuck_ …” Steve moaned, dropping the pillowcase from his teeth and pressing his cheek into the damp spot. Billy just shifted forwards, got his face all up in Steve’s ass - saliva rolling down his bottom lip and smearing everywhere… ate Steve out like he was _starving_ for it.

Steve couldn’t hold back the deep, desperate sounds he was making... couldn’t control the tremble that was running through him. Billy’s tongue punched in and out quick, moved with practiced precision - knew just how to bring Steve to the edge and _keep_ him there.

Knew how to make Steve useless, mind muddled by the feeling of pleasure building up - coiling tight in his stomach. His mouth was hanging open, panting with the relentless way Billy was licking into him. And Billy was _so good_ , so damn good that Steve wasn't sure what he’d done to deserve this...

Then Billy was pulling back, and Steve gave a tiny sound of protest, craning his neck to look behind - to catch the way Billy’s chin was slick with spit, the way he licked out over his lips.

“Thanks for the meal.” Billy said, mouth quirking up in a smug little smirk, hand smacking across Steve’s ass for a second time. Then he was shifting, lining up and pressing the blunt head of his cock against Steve’s wet hole and sinking in easily. Steve whining at the sweet burn of it, at the way his muscles tensed for a moment before relaxing to let Billy in - let him slide home.

Billy breathed in deep as he bottomed out, slid a hand over Steve’s sore ass and down to his hips. Grabbed on, fingers digging in - getting a good grip, like he knew he was gonna need one. Steve still couldn’t get over how _full_ he felt with Billy inside him, like Billy was just made to take away all the empty spaces in Steve - fill them up with love and sex and _heat_.

“You ready, pretty boy?” Billy asked, voice rough with lust.

“Fuck yes, _c’mon_.” Steve answered quickly, rocking his hips back as if to prove the point.

Billy’s hand just tightened, nails digging into Steve’s skin as he pulled back. Steve shivered at the drag of it, at the feeling of Billy pulling out. Then Billy snapped his hips forward, drove back in. The force of it pushed Steve up the bed, jostled him forward.

Steve’s mouth hung open on a moan, the sound of it filling the room. Billy did it again, angled his hips just right to hit that sweet spot… and then he found a rhythm, fucking into Steve hard and fast. And Steve was falling apart, melting into it - vaguely aware of the fact that he was drooling, not quite able to catch his breath and swallow as Billy thrust relentlessly.

“You take it so _good_.” Billy grunted, punctuating the last word with a snap of his hips. Steve just whined, untangled one of his fists from the sheets and threw it back, palm open. Billy released the vice grip on one of Steve’s hips and leaned over him to grab the hand, laced their fingers together. “ _So good…_ ” Billy just mumbled, voice low and breathy, like it was more for himself than Steve.

“ _Billy_ -” Steve moaned the name, sounded desperate… voice cutting off as Billy drove into him. “H-harder, I’m _s-so close…_ ” he managed to get out, breath hitching the whole time. Billy just laughed, the sound punching out of his lungs.

“Harder? Princess you’re gonna be sitting on a fuckin’ ring for a month.” Billy replied, and Steve could _hear_ how smug he was.

“Ugh… don’t ruin the mood.” Steve complained, twisting his head to fire a withering glare back at Billy.

“Oh fuck, I’m _scared_ bitch.” Billy just snapped back, smile getting sharper and more infuriating. Then he leaned further down and whispered right in Steve’s ear, “ _Anything for you, pretty boy._ ” before rearing back, dropping Steve’s hand so he could take up the grip on his hips again.

And Steve lost himself to it, lost himself to the way Billy fucked him like his pride was resting on it. Like ‘harder’ was a _challenge_... and Billy never backed down from a challenge. It was too much so quickly, too much and everything Steve wanted. He knew the sound he made was humiliating, couldn’t really bring himself to care when his vision was blacking out - eyes screwed shut as he came.

It was so much, so intense with Billy. His whole body felt it, every inch of him shook with it. His brain had given up, melted into a puddle of useless mush, and all Steve could do was focus on how good it was - how sweet and sharp the feeling that gripped him was, coiled so damn tight until it just had to spill over. Poured out of him in his voice, soaked into the sheets under him as he emptied into them.

Billy growled as Steve clenched around him, gave a final few sloppy thrusts before he was curling over. Steve could feel him shudder, could feel the way Billy’s cock pulsed inside him right before filling him with slick heat and pressure. Billy gave a final aborted thrust as he came, driving just a little deeper, filling Steve just a little more.

Then he slumped over, heavy weight pressing Steve down into the mattress. They both lay there, catching their breath, Billy’s hand coming up to unstick the sweat soaked hair clinging to the back of Steve’s neck. And Steve shifted, shoved at Billy’s weight until he was rolling onto his side. Steve followed closely and slid up against Billy, grabbing his face and pulling him in for a slow kiss.

“You’re so perfect…” Billy murmured into it, and Steve had to laugh. 

“I’m a _mess_.” He insisted, Billy smiled.

“A perfect mess.” Billy sighed, pulling Steve in closer - wrapping his arms around him. Steve grimaced as he settled into the damp spot on their cum soaked sheets.

“What’s that make you?” Steve asked, nipping softly at Billy’s bottom lip.

“Makes me the clean up crew.” Billy said confidently, pulling away from Steve’s sharp teeth and licking playfully at the tip of his nose.

“You have never left me cleaner than you found me…” Steve said dryly, giving Billy an entirely unamused look. The fact that Steve’s thighs were currently slick with Billy’s release only adding more certainty to his tone.

“Never said I was good at it.” Billy just fired back, grabbing Steve and pulling him over until he was resting on Billy’s chest.

“Hey!” Steve protested, laughing as Billy tugged his head down. Steve’s cheek squished into his sweat damp skin, “C’mon man, you're covered in _sweat!_ ” Steve cried out.

“You love it, now shut up it’s nap time.” Billy said, closing his eyes and ignoring the way Steve tried to struggle out of his grip. Steve finally gave up and flopped over him, sighed heavily - too exhausted to fight back, besides… Billy’s grip was like steel when he wanted it to be.

And, if he was being completely honest with himself… he really didn’t want to go anywhere.

* * *

When they’d first gotten to San Diego, Steve was honestly shocked. Couldn’t believe that it was really so different from L.A. - had never really understood the way Billy was so hooked on it, like his soul was being _pulled_ here.

But now that he’d seen it for himself, he finally got it.

They’d spent years scrounging every single fucking _penny_ to get here… and a lot of those days Steve couldn’t help but wonder why they were even doing it. Billy always had that same determination though, pushing Steve to keep up even when all he wanted to do was settle for what they had in Los Angeles.

Billy had moved in with Steve within the first year of them actually, _officially_ dating. It was chaos, living with Billy was like living with a tornado that just wanted to fuck and leave its towels all over Steve’s bedroom floor. They argued a lot, had some of the most mind blowing makeup sex - the kind that left Steve reeling from it for days, flushing bright red in the middle of work because of the way his ass hurt when he shifted in his chair.

The fights never got serious though, they were always about something stupid… something insignificant, like the way Steve sometimes forgot to close the freezer door. Or the way Billy left his shoes in the middle of the hall and Steve tripped over them after a long day at work. 

It never became a real fight, never became anything like the sort of thing that Billy sometimes opened up about. The sort of fights Billy’s parents had back before his mother had left them, the kind where fists flew. And moments like that, told Steve to relax… to let go of the things that annoyed him, because the good things about Billy were so much _more_.

And it made Steve want more good things for himself, Billy pushed him into that.

So Steve quit his father's company. And it was terrifying, he remembered coming home to Billy lounging casually on the couch - totally unaware. He took one look at Steve, one look at Steve’s _face_ \- and he was up, hurrying over to take Steve’s arms in his.

“What the fuck happened?” Billy had asked, concern so evident in his voice that Steve almost smiled. Definitely would have, if he wasn’t having a total panic attack.

“I quit…” Steve said simply, voice shaky. Billy just stared at him for a second, then whooped - pulled back from Steve and did a little fist pump into the air as he danced around the living room.

“What the hell, Steve! You should be celebrating, you fuckin’ _quit!_ ” Billy cheered, coming back around to grab Steve's arm and pull him along in the chaotic celebration. And then Steve really _had_ to smile, because this was so Billy… and just what he needed.

He got a different job, one that didn’t make his chest tight, one that didn’t keep him so tense his muscles were actually _sore_ when he got home. Steve was not unaware of how he and Billy suddenly fought less over little things, how his own mood had improved so much on a day to day basis.

And then the Party - true to their word, came down to LA to spend a week with them. And Steve's blood pressure immediately shot right back up, Billy kept laughing at the little way the corner of Steve's left eye twitched a little when the boys were being _particularly_ distressing.

At least they were old enough to where Steve could kick them out of the house for a night and not worry about them just dying in an alleyway somewhere.

Still, as much work as carting four grown ass man-children around L.A. to show them all the crap they’d read about... and _insisted_ on needing to experience first hand… Steve wouldn’t have traded it for anything. Was just so damn happy to see them again. 

And Billy seemed to be having fun too, convinced Steve they had to take the Party out to a dance club. Which, of course they loved the idea of - and Steve found it very hard not to still see them as the little thirteen year olds who used to just want to fire lightning bolts at imaginary monsters.

Robin tagged along, insisted that they all went to a very specific _gay_ club - which, much to Steve's surprise, the Party agreed to with minimal protests. The culture shock lasted about five minutes, and then Lucas and Dustin were dancing with an entire gaggle of drag queens. 

Steve watched in horror as Dustin broke out his infamous ‘sprinkler’ move and several drag queens cooed their praise over it.

“Wow.” Billy just said, humor evident in his voice.

“Don’t say _anything._ ” Steve warned him, and Billy struggled to fight the grin off his face.

Some guy had gone up to talk to Will, and it kind of looked like the kid was about to pass out. Steve had never seen his face so red - Mike kept giving the guy a dirty look, and asking Will if he was okay, if that guy was _bothering_ him.

It was kind of cute how protective Mike was being, but Will kind of looked like he wanted to punch him in the gut - kept giving Mike the eye signal to back off.

“Someone is gonna need to watch that boy…” Billy muttered to Steve, keeping an eye on Will - and Steve realized between Mike and Billy, the guy was probably never going to get a boyfriend.

“He’ll be _fine…_ ” Steve insisted, “He has us to look up to.”

“He’s doomed.” Robin had cut in, tone dry.

...The best part of the Party being in LA though, was taking them to the beach, showing them the pier. Max met up with them, embarrassed the fuck out of Billy by talking about all the stupid shit they did here when they were kids. Steve hung onto every word, collected them to use later… definitely was gonna bring up these stories when he wanted to see that bright flush on Billy’s cheeks again.

At some point in the night, Lucas and Max had gotten pretty close - and then they were holding _hands_ , and Billy was getting more and more tense - coiled like a snake, ready to spring.

“Relax.” Steve had hissed, pinching at his arm.

“One of your little shit-stains is trying to hit on my sister.” Billy growled.

“I think your sister is trying to hit on _him._ ” Steve said, watching in awe as Max whispered something to Lucas and he looked so nervous that Steve thought maybe he might just start running in the opposite direction. Billy just made a pained sound, and Steve grabbed his arm so he could hold Billy back.

Not that he really needed to, Billy resigned himself to it. Probably because Max caught him at some point in the night and tugged him aside, clearly gave him a real ear full. Steve just watched as Billy deflated in the face of her anger, they both came back - Max satisfied, planted a kiss right on Lucas in front of everyone.

Steve spent the rest of the night trying to cheer Billy up, convinced Billy to try and win him some ridiculous giant neon green stuffed dolphin - which seemed to do the trick. And it also had the added benefit of Steve getting to walk home with a giant neon green dolphin wrapped in his arms, with the dorkiest smile on his face that was humanly possible.

Then the Party went home, and things were so _good…_

They settled into a groove, and for a while… forgot to keep saving. Billy’s van broke down, and he ended up tapping into the San Diego fund for the repairs. And then Steve wiped out _hard_ one day while skating with Max - broke his arm. And they ended up with hospital bills, and more money disappeared from the San Diego fund. 

Max drew a dick on his cast, with the words ‘Sorry’ written inside it. Billy drew an ass right in front of it, and some sweat drops.

“I have to wear this to work, you fucking assholes.” Steve said without quite being able to look actually mad, as Billy and Max both snickered in the hospital room together.

And then Billy’s mentor got ill… and things got hard again. Billy spent _a lot_ of time at hospitals, and Steve just wished he could recapture that moment of Billy and Max laughing at Steve surrounded by sterile white walls… not the way he looked now, dark circles under his eyes.

He came home irritable, and Steve was walking on eggshells around him - just trying to be as understanding as possible. It didn’t seem like he could really do anything to help, and Billy hit a dark place… but he couldn’t stay there forever.

Steve wasn’t sure what had changed, but Billy started getting better - determined. Started bringing Steve with him to the hospital, and Steve just sat next to him... hands linked together while Billy and Carlos talked fondly about old times.

“I want you to have the shit in my workshop.” Carlos said one time, and Billy shook his head.

“You’re gonna need it, when you get out of here.” Billy said, and Steve squeezed a little at his hand.

“You know that isn’t happening, you’re not that stupid.” Carlos replied, huffed out an annoyed breath. “I want you to take it, and go to San Diego - stop dragging your damn feet.”

Billy didn’t argue the second time, just got quiet - kind of looked like he was going to start crying. 

They started saving again, started _really_ saving, after that. And it only took them half a year to get enough, to gather all their shit - pack it into the back of a van and ship off for La Jolla. They’d found the perfect place, tiny little house right off the beach, it even had a big enough garage for Billy to start his own workshop up in… 

The goodbyes to all of their friends were teary eyed, and Tommy kind of looked like he was going to start straight up bawling. Michael was there, arm in arm with David - and every time Steve saw them he had to point out that it was _basically_ thanks to him that they even got together.

Michael just smiled at that, and David kind of looked like he couldn’t _wait_ for Steve to actually go to La Jolla and get the fuck out of his hair. They’d never really warmed up to each other, but they at least made the barest effort to get along for the sake of the rest of their friends.

Robin was there too, and she pulled Steve into a tight hug - Heather standing off behind her. Because yeah, Heather had moved down here... moved in with Robin. They’d gone on a lot of double dates, which was actually just the four of them hanging at some bar and poking fun at all the far too drunk people around them - a couple of times, they _were_ the far too drunk people.

Steve was gonna miss Robin the most, was going to end up calling her every damn weekend and probably end up annoying the shit out of her. Carol was the last to pull Steve into a hug, whispering into his ear that she was so happy for him, and that he better bring Elle back to L.A. once in a while or she was going to have to take a hit out on him.

He was pretty sure she was joking… _pretty sure._

And then they were off, piled into Billy’s truck and drove down the highway - bound for the dream. Billy was in a great mood, even let Steve play his own music for half of the drive. Windows rolled down and singing along, Elle sat in Steve’s lap and sticking her head out the window - tongue lolling out.

It was kind of crazy to Steve, how all the things that mattered in the world to them fit in the back of Billy’s truck.

It didn’t take them long to unload when they got there, Billy already had the key from their real estate agent and unlocked - ushered Steve in. It wasn’t like they hadn’t already been down to see the place before they bought it, but it felt different now… it was _theirs_. They moved everything in, it took them maybe a couple hours. 

Steve was sweaty, tired, a total _mess_... and Billy _still_ fucked him against the kitchen counters the first chance he got.

“One room down.” Billy breathed out when they were finished, and Steve just rolled his eyes. 

They spent that first night sitting out on the beach together, watching the sunset over the ocean - with Elle running across the sand.

“You know, there’s a nude beach here.” Billy said conversationally, ruining the moment.

“Nope.” Steve said, leaning a little against his shoulder. “I am not doing that.”

“It’s a _gay_ nude beach.” Billy insisted, stupid grin on his stupid face.

“I _so_ don’t care…” 

The next few months were spent getting Billy’s shop set up, they’d rented a space right in the downtown - it was pretty run down, but they could fix it up. Billy wanted to sell just boards out of the place, but Steve had convinced him to sell beach stuff too.

“Nothing wrong with covering more than one base.” He’d said, which was probably some leftover influence from his father… Steve tried not to think too hard about that, and Billy gave in - let Steve order some more diverse merchandise in. 

Which Steve figured meant they were like, _partners_ now - or something. Well, a different kind of partner. Billy handled the serious surfing stuff, found the artists whose work he wanted to feature, did some of his own boards to add into the mix… and yes, offered lessons. 

Steve helped families of five all find the perfect swim trunks for their vacation here - talked them into sunscreen and extra beach towels because boy, were they gonna _need_ it.

Nights in La Jolla were spent with a beer in hand, sitting _real_ close with their toes in the sand. Weekends were spent out on the ocean, catching waves side by side - Steve had actually really gotten good, and Billy constantly bragged about him to other surfers they met.

He still went out once in a while with the skateboard he’d bought, after Max had demanded he get a proper board and not just ride the carve board all the time. Billy kind of hated it - always pouted a little when Steve left, kept saying things like “We could just be out on the ocean!” in a grumbly voice… which Steve ignored.

It was fun, and Steve had maybe _sort of_ made friends with a few punk ass kids at the skate park… Showed them some cool tricks, felt a little nostalgic, like when he used to keep the Party from getting into too much trouble by distracting them with something else.

He really was a babysitter at heart, not that he was gonna admit that to Billy.

It was nothing like the way he’d pictured his life turning out… and every now and then, he had this dream - one where he’d never met Billy, one where he’d stayed at his father's company until the life was sucked out of him, until he had to go back home to Hawkins.

Went back to the house that wasn’t even _his_ anymore, and stared into the deep black water of that pool... only to have it pull him in, cover him in cold, dark water. He breathed it in, it burned his lungs and froze his skin… And he woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard, turned to find Billy sleeping soundly next to him.

Steve would wake him up, nudge into him until Billy was throwing an arm around him and pulling him close. Steve would mutter a soft ‘sorry’, for waking Billy - even though he’d done it on purpose. And Billy would just smile, wouldn’t even open his eyes, would whisper some soft words that most of the time Steve couldn’t even make out.

And he would remember that he wasn’t alone, and that he would _never_ be cold like that - not in California, and not with the human furnace that was Billy Hargrove sleeping next to him.

The irony, of course… was that Steve would wake up the next morning shoving Billy away - drenched in sweat and overheated.

But _honestly_ , he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there it is.. The final, _final_ bit. 
> 
> Listened to just the most _aggressive_ folk-metal while editing this, makes me want to write just the weirdest fantasy AU for these dorks LOL.
> 
> I also really wanna say that everyone reading this has given me a lot of confidence with writing, and especially the comments - seriously everyone who’s commented has been so damn supportive and kind that I am straight up CHOKING UP over here. I honestly didn’t expect a lot of people to read this, and it was a huge learning experience for me - and I really feel like I came out of this with a lot of ideas on how to write a better story. I feel like there's probably a lot of my learning along the way written clearly down in these pages, but it means a lot that everyone stuck with me through the ups and downs.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this, and I hope to see some of you along for the ride with whatever I end up doing next 💗💗💗


End file.
